The Fated Meetings
by CardyDesu
Summary: This is a story about meetings and second chances. No one could ever determine the importance of one meeting to change your life; but a collection of brief passing and multiple encounters to shape your destiny. Their first meeting was not one they cared to remember, the second aroused curiosity, and the third sealed their fate. [Zuko x OC] Mini-comic available! Link in profile!
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

They say the first meeting is the most important. The first meeting will determine their first impression and any assumptions made in the future will always revert back to the first meeting.

But their first meeting was not one they cared to remember.

The bazaar was bustling with merchants and travelers, the shop keepers advertising their goods loudly to anyone passing by. The young prince walked along side with his uncle, a few helmsmen trailing after the duo with arms full of souvenirs.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace!" The old man exclaimed in disbelief. His nephew scowled, his gold eyes glaring at everything and nothing in particular.

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time _for everyone_!" His voice echoed the streets but it did not derail the merchants from promoting their wares.

The prince was annoyed and agitated. His uncle had already delayed their travels by changing their course to this pier, searching for a lost Pai Sho tile he had not cared to remember. It did not help that they currently have no leads on the Avatar's whereabouts and the setting sun marked another day of his banishment.

"Quite the contrary. I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" The older man tried to pacify the male, smiling widely as the crew men walked by carrying a load of goods back to their ship. One man in particular was carrying a large golden horn, causing the prince to scowl deeper.

"You bought a tsungi horn?"

"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds."

The two turned towards the harbor to continue their shopping. There was a commotion up ahead and before they can react, a lithe body ran by them, bumping into the tall prince in the side. Icy eyes glanced towards angry gold ones as the young woman sidestepped after the collision, stopping with a small bow apologetically.

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were there." Her smile was sincere and pleasant. "Excuse me."

Zuko fumed. How did she not see the two of them in broad daylight? Before he can snap back at her, she had already turned around and ran off, black hair flowing behind her.

"No harm done nephew. Now, come! This place looks promising!"

Zuko continued to frown as he followed Iroh towards a merchant ship. Another step and he saw a few men speed towards them. They stepped to the side at the right time, avoiding another crash as the two watch three men run by.

"After her! Don't let her get away!"

The two looked towards the direction they saw the girl ran off to but she was already gone.

* * *

If Zuko was agitated the day before, he is absolutely furious now. Not only had he been double crossed by the pirates, he had lost the Avatar's trail _and_ his boat in a span of two days. It did not help that Iroh was still mourning over his lost locus tile; the one Zuko had deliberately chucked off into the waterfall.

The prince made his way back to his cabin after giving instructions to Lieutenant Jee to set sail. He stripped himself of the Fire Nation armor, throwing the metal to the side carelessly. He made way to unhook the pearl dagger he always kept with him only to find it missing from its usual place hold.

His eyes widen in horror as he pat himself down, trying to find the familiar sheath but it was futile. The gift he had gotten from his uncle long ago was gone. His head spun, trying to remember the past few days. He was certain he left the ship with the dagger and it was still with him in the bazaar. How did it—

" _I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were there."_

Fire burned at his fingertips as icy blue eyes flash by his mind along with a pleasant—fake—smile.

How did he not realize it at that time? When had she even stolen it without his notice? The bump had definitely startled him but it was too quick—too swift for him to even feel the pull of the dagger away.

He swiped his hand in mid air, fire erupting from his fist momentarily before dissipating. As much as he wanted to turn the ship around and hunt the little thief, he couldn't. Zuko may have lost the Avatar's trail but he had a faint idea of where he's headed. He was too close to him for anymore delays.

He made a mental note to apologize to Iroh later. The gift, while sentimental and well thought, was less important than his duty; his honor. He was sure, however, that the next time he sees that blue eyed thief again; he would deliver a punishment fit for her crimes. No one steals from the prince and gets away with it.

* * *

A young woman sat in a dim room, counting gold coins quietly to herself before putting it back in a small pouch, satisfied with the amount. The small jewelry she stole from the pirate town a day ago was sold handsomely to a pawn shop, giving her enough coins for a comfortable night at an inn, a nice meal, supplies, and coins to spare.

She put the pouch back into her travel pack, pausing to stare at the red and black scabbard of the dagger she happened to nab as well. Curiously, she took the dagger in her hand, testing the weight of the weapon then unsheathing it. The white metal reflected the candle light as she turned the weapon over, reading the inscription on it.

"'Never give up without a fight'. How cheesy," she laughed quietly to herself, putting the dagger back into her bag.

She hadn't sold the dagger yet. It was practical, unlike the jewels she stole, and it would definitely be worth a lot if she ever ran into an immediate need for money. Currently, she was fine with what she had. It may not be an honest way to live but it was the easiest way for her; after all, she had exceptional skills in thievery and evasion.

The rich nobles she had stolen from would not miss it much. She thought back to the duo in their fancy armor and clothes, knowing that the moment she saw them, they would be easy targets. It did not matter to her if they happen to be in the Fire Nation Navy or pirates or even royalty; this was her way of survival.

A small tapping sound on the window brought her attention back to reality. A large bird waited outside, its white feathers stood out against the contrast of its brown feathers. She opened the window, letting the raven eagle inside, unraveling the message tied to its leg and offered a biscuit to the bird.

' _The Avatar has returned.'_

She blinked at the short message. It was already known to the world that the Avatar is back in the living after his 100 year disappearance. Why was she just receiving it now? She looked at her obedient raven eagle that was happily pecking the biscuit.

"You haven't been slacking off have you?" She teased, watching the creature look up once at the sound of its master voice before going back to eating.

She brought the letter close to the candle, letting the paper catch on fire and burning away the evidence. The message mattered not to her. The Avatar is not her concern.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow it's been 10 years since I first published a story on this website. I deleted all my old works and began anew. I hope I have improved!

This will be a slow burn. Lots of episodes will be skipped in Book 1; I want to focus more on shaping my character to be interesting and not overpowered. Many things will remain a mystery for now but I guarantee that I have planned this story from the beginning to end already.

Willing to look for a beta reader to anyone who's interested! The first few chapters are already written out and I have drawn what the character looks like so I will include that in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please send me your feedbacks; I would love to know what you think!


	2. Second Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Their second meeting was a blur yet it ignited a curiosity in both of them.

Over a week has passed since they first met but neither of them cared to remember. Zuko was focused on his rescue mission to save the Avatar, ironically, while the traveling thief was on her way to Makapu Village.

It had been a particularly long night for the banished prince. His rescue mission had been successful but he had not expected to be knocked out by the Yu Yan archer. They had been formidable foes, he admit, but what surprised him the most was the sight of the Avatar by his side when he awoken.

" _If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"_

He let out a tired shout.

He had lost the Avatar again. He was so close, _again_. Every time he's got the Airbender in his grasp, he escapes effortlessly, leaving Zuko to rage and doubt his own abilities. The night had tired him out, he had been asleep longer than he liked and with a heavy body, he slowly trekked his way west towards the water.

It had only been half an hour of walking, he assumed, when he heard the sound of a trotting animal through the forest. He heard it coming before he even saw the eel hound running towards him. He briefly wonders if he should ambush the traveler, the eel hound was rare and useful; definitely better than walking all the way back to the ship. With a new resolve, Zuko hid and waited.

A stream of fire appeared in the path abruptly, causing the rider to pull the reins of the eel hound to a halt as the animal cried out in fear. Zuko seized the opportunity, jumping from his hiding spot to tackle the rider off the eel hound, sending the two crashing into the earth.

A low hiss was heard below him and a pair of hands harshly pushed him back, rolling away from the attacker. Zuko rose to his feet, ignoring the oddly dressed traveler with a fox mask. It was hard to tell if the person was even male or female—or why did they even dress that way to travel?

Then again, he was dressed in similar fashion with black clothes and the blue spirit mask hanging on his belt.

The two studied each other for a second and before they could speak, the eel hound screeched again.

"I need that eel hound." He demanded.

Icy blue eyes narrowed at him behind the fox mask, briefly recognizing him as one of her unfortunate victims. What was he doing here?

"Too bad."

Zuko caught onto the muffled voice and deduced it to be female. Without another word, the woman turned around and ran towards the animal. Realizing that she was trying to mount the creature again, he sent a stream of fire towards her, stopped her movement and causing the eel hound to run off.

"You—" hundreds of insults ran through her head, cursing him for his stupidity and rash decision, "idiot!" Yet she settled for that.

They ran after the eel hound, trying not to lose sight of the mount. She shouted for it to wait as she fumbled around her pockets, looking for the whistle she had bought along with the hound. Before she could even pull the wooden whistle out, she was once again tackled to the floor, the weight of the prince heavy on her.

"I'm sorry but I really need him." He was out of breath and had her hands pinned behind her back, staring at the elaborate bun of black hair then to the mask. The fox mask turned to face him and he could feel the intensity of her glare through the slits.

"And what gives you the right to take him from me?" She hissed in righteous fury. She bought him fair and square!

"I am the Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko. However much you paid for him, I will pay you back double. It is in your best interest to offer your mount for the sake of capturing the Avatar."

She couldn't believe her ears. The man she had robbed was a prince? He definitely cannot see who she is under the mask now—luckily she had hidden her identity right before entering the forest. She had wanted to keep herself hidden, with them so close to the Pohuai Stronghold, she did not want to risk of Fire Nation soldiers catching her and had traveled throughout the night.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? It would have been easier if you asked in the first place."

Zuko froze. It was that easy? She didn't sound like she was lying; in fact she stopped her struggling altogether. Maybe this day was finally looking up in his way.

"Would you please let me up, Your Highness? I have a hound whistle to call him back."

This was too easy. Zuko narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Where?"

"That is highly inappropriate," she retorted but he ignored her, searching her pockets with a faint blush on his cheeks. His hand wrapped around a small dagger, not surprised to see that she was armed, and brought it out. His eyes widen once he recognized the familiar red and black sheathe.

"How did you—"

One of her hands got loose and elbowed Zuko in the chest, causing him to drop the dagger in favor of entrapping her. It was too late. She shifted their momentum and kicked him off, getting on her feet to snatch the fallen dagger. Zuko recovered immediately, his own hand reaching out towards the weapon on the floor but it hit her head instead, knocking the fox mask away from her face.

Icy blue eyes met golden ones as she stood up, the dagger tucked back safely in her pants. A smile was upon the young woman's face once she saw the shock then anger evident on the prince's face.

" _You!_ "

"My Prince," she curtsied mockingly, her voice was still in a pleasant tone.

He hated that smile. He hated that voice. She was mocking him and he knew it. Just because she stole from him once did not mean she would get away with it a second time. He had not even told Iroh about the lost dagger and maybe he didn't have to—not if he gets it back now.

He threw a fist towards her, fire flying towards the woman in fury. She ducked just in time, grabbing her fallen mask and jumped to the side, making a beeline towards the forest. He chased after her.

"Surrender now and _maybe_ I wouldn't cut off your hands!" He threatened behind her, the thought of the eel hound forgotten. He had not expected to see her so soon again—it was luck that she still had the dagger!

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take," she replied, glancing behind her to see how close he was.

She weaved between trees and jumped over bushes and rocks. She was nimble and quick on her feet, dodging the terrain and Zuko's fire at the same time.

"Careful, I wouldn't want to set the forest on fire," she warned.

"Then stop running!"

"Not likely."

She rounded a corner of a large tree, appearing on the other side to trip Zuko. He stumbled, not expecting her to attack but found his balance again.

"I don't understand why you want this back. With your status, you can buy a hundred more daggers than this."

"It was a gift." He scowled, studying her slightly out of breathe yet calm demeanor.

"Mine now," her innocent look did not match her intentions.

She pulled a green whistle from her shirt, blowing into it loudly. A high pitch screech emitted from it, not heard by either of the humans but it was enough. She ran towards the direction of distant footsteps and Zuko chased once more. He was really getting tired of all this chasing.

The large eel hound emerged again. She ran towards it, her hand reached for the reins of the animal and jumped onto his back, the eel hound did not stop once.

"Until next time," she smiled behind her, satisfied with the anger on his scarred face and put her fox mask back on.

Zuko watched as they disappeared from his sight, a hard glare on his face.

He made his way back onto the ship hours later, his blue spirit gear gone and replaced by his Fire Nation armor. Iroh sat on the deck, practicing his tsungi horn and only stopped when he saw his nephew.

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

Zuko ignored his question. "I'm going to bed. No disturbances."

In the confine of his room, he stripped his armor off once again. His fingers made quick work with the gears but his mind was unfocused, troubled.

Not only had he lost the Avatar, he lost to a mere thief _again_. It should not be this difficult to capture at least one of them. The Avatar, he understood, but to be outwitted by a peasant? That was a low blow to his pride.

He let out a frustrated growl, smoke escaping his clenched teeth. It was because he was tired, Zuko reasoned, that he let her get away. If he had been well rested—if he hadn't been knocked out by the archer, he would have captured the Avatar and the thief.

" _A man needs his rest."_

Iroh's words echoed in his mind as he got into bed, exhausted. He was right; it had been a long night. Next time, he would not make the same mistake.

* * *

She arrived in Makapu Village a day later. Her eel hound was worn out, traveling with barely any breaks. She did not want to risk running into the Fire Nation Prince again. Her hand instinctively went to the dagger hidden in her pants.

She rented a room at the inn for two nights, allowing the eel hound and herself to rest. The coin pouch in her bag felt light, reminding her that she may need to find a way to restock that soon. For now, she changed out of her dark clothes and into her usual tunic and pants, letting her hair fall from the bun.

An ache in her ribs sent shivers down her body, raising her tunic up to looked at the bruised skin from when she had fallen. With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes, moving her hands instinctively. Water from her container spilled out, cloaking her hand with a mystic glow as it hover over the bruise. It took only a few moments to heal the wound, even sooner to put the water away.

She wandered the town casually, browsing the market with half interest. She heard the interesting tales by the townspeople, amazed by the Avatar's brave feat of bending the clouds and saving them from the volcanic eruption. Funny, she thought the spiked stone surrounding the town was unnatural.

"Can you believe it? After everything we've done for them, they still believe in this fortunetelling nonsense!" A male voice broke her thoughts and she looked towards the source.

"Calm down Sokka. It helps them get by day to day," the female said lightly.

"Yeah. It's good that the village didn't get destroyed this year," a cheery boy replied.

She looked towards the approaching voices. The first two voices belonged to who she assumed were siblings with matching Water Tribe clothing. The boy in the middle wore bright yellow and orange clothes, his tattooed arrows stood out among the three of them.

"Thanks to your Avatar superpowers! Seriously, what you did back there to cool the lava was unbelievable," the boy, Sokka, exclaimed.

Avatar?

That was him?

She blinked at the short boy. She had assumed he'd be over one hundred years old by now but he looked younger than herself. This was the so called 'Avatar' the prince is so bent on capturing?

"Well you know I—" the monk stopped talking, feeling a pair of eyes on him. His two companions followed his gaze to look at the girl in their path. Her light blue eyes met wide grey eyes, black hair blowing in the wind.

Realizing that she was caught staring, she smiled at them kindly, a pale hand reached up to brush her silky hair away from her face.

"So you're the Avatar?" It was a genuine question, one she already knew the answer to. "Welcome back to the living."

She made the first move to walk by them. The three looked at each other in confusion.

"Do you…know her?" The female asked.

"Not that I know of?"

The Water Tribe boy groaned. "I am so done with this village."

"Ameya."

They turned towards the young woman again, her head was slightly tilted in their direction and the smile was still on her lips.

"I'll see you around."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I did a doodle of Ameya and Zuko on my Tumblr which is available on my profile because it's...hard to edit it here;;;;

The chapters will be longer from here on out so stay tuned! Ameya is currently 15 for those wondering. I really like the Aang Gang and Ameya's first meeting. Interesting events are to come!

Rate and reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Third Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Their third meeting sealed their fate.

The Avatar and his friends had left shortly after their encounter. Ameya wasn't expecting them to stay for long. If the Avatar has returned, that means he must be on his journey to defeat the Fire Lord. There was too much injustice in the world, too much blood has been shed in the hundred year war.

But none of that mattered to the young woman. She knew her role in the story. She was just a thief, hidden in the shadows and did what was necessary to survive. She did not have a glorious destiny to 'defeat the Fire Lord and save the world' like the Avatar or his companions.

So why did she end up in front of the large building with a grand red door where the fortuneteller resides?

"You must be here to see Aunt Wu!" A young cheery voice spoke to her and Ameya looked at the young girl behind her, two large braids on her head.

"Ah, no. I was just looking," she politely declined.

"Aunt Wu does not charge for her services! It would not hurt to try!" The younger girl grabbed onto her hand, pulling her into the building.

The inside of the building was well decorated and smelled faintly of lilies and incense. Ameya was instructed to sit on the purple cushions on the floor and she obliged, wondering why she came here in the first place. A minute later, an older woman dressed in fancy yellow robes stepped out.

"Come, young one. Meng told me you have been staring at the estate for quite some time."

Ameya rose to her feet, a simple smile on her pink lips. "I was just passing by."

Nonetheless, she followed the fortuneteller to a grand room where red pillows surrounded a small fire in the middle. She took a seat on the opposite side of Aunt Wu, waiting for further instructions.

"Your dominant hand, if you may," Aunt Wu gestured towards her.

Ameya held out her right hand, allowing the older woman to grab onto and read her palm. She was silent for a moment, studying the old blisters and calluses unfit for a girl of her age.

"You have been through a lot, my child."

"I thought this was a fortunetelling, not retelling tales of my past."

"Yes, of course," her finger traced a line on her palm, "There is a big decision you must make in the near future. It may either mend or break the ones you hold close but it is necessary for the good of the world."

She took her hand back simply. "You must be mistaken. I have no one I hold close to," she stood up, "and nothing I do will be impactful to the world. Thank you for your time."

"You are lost but it would not stay that way for long."

Before Ameya could retort, loud screaming was heard beyond their door. Aunt Wu stood up in alarm, a frown on her painted lips as she made her way out. She followed after her curiously, wondering what the cause of their distress was.

"The girl must have spent a lot of time here."

Aunt Wu opened the door, stepping out and allowing her guest to follow. They saw a large shirshu in front of the building, two riders on top of the animal while the third jumped down.

"We have no time for this!"

She recognized the voice immediately and turned around, hoping to sneak back into the building with no notice. A rough hand grabbed onto her wrist painfully and she turned to glare at familiar gold eyes and a scarred face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The prince growled out. Was it luck for him to have met her again so soon? Did she still have his dagger? Either way, he refused to allow her to escape a third time.

"Getting my fortune read of course. I was just about done so please; don't let me keep you from having yours read too." She tugged on her trapped wrist stubbornly.

"Prince Zuko! That is no way to treat a lady." The older man on the shirshu scolded but made no move to get off the mount, merely staring at the two in amusement.

"You're coming with me!"

"I'd rather not."

Zuko huffed and shoved her towards the shirshu. Before she could react, a slick tongue came out and hit her neck, causing her to lose balance and all feelings in her body. She yelped, falling backwards right into the firebender's arms.

"You know I normally don't implement kidnapping but we're going to lose the trail soon if you don't hurry it up," the woman on the shirshu stated, dark eyes boring into the two teenagers. "And she is way too pretty for you."

"She has something of mine that I want back," he hoisted the paralyzed girl on the shirshu.

"What, your virg—"

"NO!"

Zuko's face flushed in anger, glaring at June as he sat back behind his uncle. Ameya groaned behind them, wondering how she was going to escape this. Whatever the shirshu did had paralyzed her and she doubt it would wear off soon.

The shirshu sped off, heading towards a destination unknown to her. She felt Zuko's hand against her back occasionally, making sure she would not fall and that only deepened her frown.

"What does she have that inclines you to take her, Prince Zuko?" Iroh inquired.

The man in question stiffened. "Nothing that concerns you Uncle."

"I don't have it anymore if that's what you're wondering." She forced out. Even talking was difficult.

She couldn't see his heated gaze but she sure felt it. "Then where is it?"

"Sold."

"Then you're just going to have to steal it back. I'm sure it would be easy for a lowly thief such as yourself."

"Aww I didn't know you thought so highly of me, _My Prince_."

"After I capture the Avatar I'm making sure you will be kept locked up where I don't have to see you anymore," he promised.

"Great."

If Iroh and June heard the exchange, they made no comment on it. Iroh merely side glance at his nephew, wondering why he held a grudge for the young woman. They said nothing more after that and it was not long until the shirshu stopped again, ambushing the two Water Tribe siblings.

"So this is your girlfriend? I don't know what they see in you, they're too pretty," June deduced.

"Where is he? Where's the Avatar?" Zuko demanded.

"We split up! He's long gone." The Water Tribe boy said and Ameya recognize the voice, thinking back to three she met at Makapu Village.

"How stupid do you think I am?" She resisted the urge to answer him.

"Pretty stupid," the boy said again and she smiled despite her uncomfortable place on the mount, "Run!"

She could tell they didn't get far however at the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. Soon, she was roughly hoisted off of the mount by the prince and she stared at the traveling companions of the Avatar.

"It's you!" The girl spoke in strained surprise, "Am…?"

"Meya," she reintroduced herself with a weak smile. It was not a surprise that they forgot.

"Katara."

"Sokka."

They both replied while the shirshu found a new scent, not paying attention to their capturers.

"What did you do to piss off Prince Pouty?" Sokka asked as they were dumped onto the back of the shirshu.

"Quiet!"

Ameya ignored Zuko. "Oh I think he's in love with me. He wouldn't let me go." She sighed dejectedly.

"You kidnapped her?!" Katara gasped at the prince.

They were all on the shirshu now. The two Water Tribe siblings behind Zuko while Ameya was sprawled out across his lap still paralyzed.

"As you can see, he is attached to me," she teased.

"This is the easiest way to travel! Now shut up before I bind your mouth." The prisoners said nothing and did not see the flush on Zuko's cheeks.

True enough, the three kept quiet throughout the ride. Ameya was slowly starting to get some feeling back in her arm but stung as she attempted to move. She kept that to herself, not wanting to risk the discovery.

Soon, they arrived at another village, busting through the wooden gate and the shirshu slowed, circling the ground.

"What's it doing? It's just going around in a circle!" Ameya wonders if Zuko ever goes by a day without yelling in anger.

The shirshu startled as the young airbender flew towards it. The creature rose up, causing his passengers to tumble off towards the ground. Ameya grunted when Zuko landed on her and he hurriedly pushed himself off.

"Aang!" Katara cried in relief.

Zuko and Aang engaged in combat, fire and air flying from fists and staff. Three of the citizens dragged the paralyzed trio to the side, away from harm. Ameya watched in amusement at the Avatar's swift maneuvers, avoiding the deadly fire and countering with his own bending.

Off to the side, the shirshu and sky bison battled. She never seen a sky bison before—but then again, they were thought to be extinct. The creatures were fairing well against each other but she could tell it was difficult for the sky bison to withstand the paralysis.

A woman came out from the hole besides them, giving the three a whiff of their perfume. The pungent smell somehow wore off the paralysis and Ameya rolled her shoulders, thankful to be able to move again.

"The shirshu sees with its nose," she commented to the Water Tribe siblings.

Sokka nodded his head, "Let's give him something to look at."

"The perfume?" The woman asked.

The three nodded to each other, Sokka with a smug smirk on his lips as they moved to bring huge jars of perfume outside. They pour the liquid at Katara's feet and she moved to bend the liquid around, splashing the shirshu in different scents.

Ameya looked on surprised. Katara was a waterbender and although she was no master, she had potential.

The shirshu lashed out in confusion, hitting Zuko with the tongue and stunned him. It hit June soon after but Iroh caught her, cushioning their fall on the ground. The shirshu continued to attack wildly, turning towards the civilians. Ameya jumped out, blocking the tongue from hitting Katara and fell to the floor just as the shirshu ran off.

"Meya!" She heard the Water Tribe girl yell out in shock.

"Just go, I'll be alright." She mentally sighed. She had just got rid of the paralysis and here she is, frozen again. She ignored the reason for her impulsive decision to protect the younger girl.

They looked at each other, then to Appa as he shook off his own paralysis. With hesitant steps, they made their way to the sky bison.

"Thank you," Aang bowed to the young woman and she would have wave if possible.

Once the sky bison was out of sight, Mother Superior kneeled next to Ameya, giving her another dose of perfume to counter the paralysis. She stood up again, giving a quick thanks to the nuns who helped.

"Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue," Zuko observed.

"Shh!"

She made her way towards the three, "Well it's been a fun ride but it's time for me to go."

Zuko really hated her fake 'pleasant' voice. He recognized it as the one she uses to sound harmless and innocent to others.

"Nyla ran off somewhere! The least you could do is find him for me," June begged.

"You _kidnapped_ me."

"Take that up with Angry Boy here."

Ameya thought it over. She did need a ride back to Makapu Village and did not know what direction they came from; all of her belongings were still at the inn as well. The bounty hunter did seem desperate for her mount and with a sigh, she turned around.

"I need a ride back to the village once I find your shirshu and I don't want to see those two here when I get back," her blue eyes narrowed at the Fire Nation duo.

"Deal."

"No!" Zuko disagreed and willed himself to move but couldn't.

"You're in no position for an opinion."

She turned and ran towards the forest where the shirshu had gone moments before. It wasn't too difficult for her to track down the large creature. It left deep foot prints and scattered, broken branches behind him. Ameya found him huddled amongst the tree by a small river, whining and swiping at his confused nose.

"Hey boy, stay still will ya?"

Making sure no one was around, she lifted up her hands. Water from the stream flowed towards her and with careful, concentrated movements; she willed the water to rinse over the shirshu's nose gently, washing away the perfume scent.

The animal calmed down and Ameya let her hands fall, sweat appearing on her forehead. Healing had always come natural to her but when it came to actual Waterbending; she was never proficient at it. It was a secret she hid since young and it was an ability she considered as her greatest weapon. If only she had a master to teach her. She never did find one.

The Water Tribe girl flashed before her mind and she smiled. Katara would be a great master one day but Ameya would not go to her for help. She is needed with the Avatar.

She took the reins of the animal and tugged it, walking back to the Abbey.

True to her words, only June was waiting for the shirshu when Ameya arrived. The young woman still glanced around wearily, expecting for the prince to pounce on her.

"Relax, they're gone. The nuns shooed them out as soon as you left," June smiled, rubbing the shirshu's snout.

"Do you know where they went?" She wanted to avoid them as much as possible.

"Nope," hopping onto the shirshu, June gestured for Ameya to follow, "C'mon, I owe you a ride."

* * *

"I can't believe she saved me," Katara mused quietly, touching her mother's necklace for comfort.

"What was she doing there in the first place?" Aang asked from his position on Appa's head.

"She was already captured when Zuko caught us. We're not sure ourselves," Sokka rubbed his head, "She did say Zuko is in love with her."

Aang gaped at him while Katara shook her head in disbelief. "I think she was just saying that to rile him up."

"True, she's a little too pretty for Zuko," Sokka paused when he saw the sly looks from his sister and Avatar, "What? I'm not interested!"

Aang laughed, "Whatever you say Sokka. If she's still held captive the next time we see Zuko, we'll rescue her for sure."

"We owe Meya that much," Katara agreed.

Aang turned around again, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "I thought her name was Ameya?"

Katara blinked then turn towards her brother. He shrugged, "I'm not so sure anymore."

* * *

It was nighttime when June and Ameya arrived back in Makapu Village. The younger woman thanked her briefly and the bounty hunter sped off on her shirshu. It wouldn't hurt to stay an extra day, Ameya reasoned, it had been a long and tiring day anyways.

She made her way towards her room in the inn, her muscles sore from the long day. Maybe she should have been more aware of how deadly quiet the inn was. Maybe she should have noticed something was amiss by the time she entered the room.

She only realized her mistake when she was roughly pushed against a wall, her hands pinned behind her once again.

"Where. Is. It?"

Ameya tilted her head, looking at the face she's come to hate.

"Zuko! You said you only wanted to talk!" Iroh appeared behind him, disappointment on his aged face.

"She's a _thief_ Uncle, I should have her locked up while I still have the chance," he pressed harder onto her wrist.

"I told you it's gone," she hissed in annoyance. Ameya doesn't glare often but lately, she found herself doing that in the presence of the prince. "Unless you plan on searching my body like you did in the forest, _let me go_!"

Zuko flushed at the implication of her words but before he can react, Iroh grabbed his own wrist, releasing his hold on the young woman. A frown was on his lips as he stared at his nephew.

"I understand you are angry but it is dishonorable to touch a woman without her permission, Prince Zuko. You do not have to let her go but you can at least show some dignity."

Zuko looked away, a scowl appearing on his lips. Ameya rubbed her wrist tiredly, looking between the two and knew she had no chance of escape.

"And you will be coming with us to pay for your crimes. Any objections?" Iroh said sternly to the woman.

She frowned but it quickly turned into a strained smile. Her smile was beautiful and deceptive but her eyes were icy cold. "As if I had a choice."

She grabbed her travel pack from the corner of her room, swinging it around her shoulders and crossed her arms. Zuko scanned her over then turned to his uncle.

"Can't we at least restrain her? She's dangerous."

"Once again, you think too highly of me, _My Prince_. I know I'm beat when it comes down to it."

While Zuko thrives when people refer to his proper title, he hated it when she speaks of it. With a huff, he walked out of the room, glaring at her when she refused to follow.

"Where is your eel hound? We're taking it too."

Ameya cursed under her breath, leading them towards the stable where the eel hound resides. Zuko took the position as the rider and Iroh helped her up behind the prince, the older man taking the spot behind her. She was squeezed in between the two and put her hands on Zuko's broad shoulders to keep from falling.

She wouldn't let it end like this. She had escaped from plenty of prisons before. This one would be no different. She'll play along for now but she will find a way to escape, that she can guarantee.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I love writing long chapters but it seriously burns me out but it will continue to be long from here on out. I appreciate all the follows and favorites! It's not a lot but I'm happy to know someone out there is reading it and may be enjoying it.

And yes, Ameya is a waterbender but a weak one at that. She excels in healing, however.

Reviews are much appreciated! They motivate me the most ehehe.


	4. Prisoner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

" _Ameya…did you get in a fight again?"_

 _The ten year old in question frowned, wincing as the older woman dabbed onto her bruise cheek with alcohol. Her blue eyes refused to meet the elder woman's olive green ones, staring at her hands almost guiltily._

" _They started it," she finally mumbled._

" _Oh? How so?" Her tanned hands reached under Ameya's chin, tilting her head upwards to wipe the dried blood from her split lip._

" _They said I-I was a freak!" She exclaimed hotly, "They said Master Xiao is a fool to take me in."_

" _And do you believe them?"_

 _Ameya faltered; confusion and doubt swirling in her blue eyes. She knew she was different from the children her age, she knew she was different from the older couple who had taken her in just six months prior—back when she was still stealing in the streets. Her pale complexion and blue eyes were uncommon in this small village._

" _N-no," she answered quietly, her voice betraying her words._

" _Xiao and I do not have children of our own; believe me, I've tried," Ameya grimaced at the older woman, "But he must have saw something in you when he took you in those many months ago. I do not regret his decision and I bet you he does not either."_

 _Her words calmed the child and she smiled shyly back at the older woman, "T-thank you Lady Lu Jie."_

 _Lu Jie applied a bandage on her cheek, pulling back and smiled to herself in satisfaction with her aid. "You do not always need to resort to violence to settle your arguments you know," at the child's confused expression, she continued, "Your wit and words can be just as effective as swords and daggers. If you encounter an opponent you cannot handle by yourself, sometimes you will need to accept the difference and surrender."_

 _Ameya frowned at that._

" _It is easy to underestimate a woman and there will be many opportunities for an opening but until then, you must hide your claws and wait for the perfect chance to strike." Lu Jie caressed her black hair fondly, "Stay strong until then Ameya."_

* * *

She was roughly awaken by the sudden stop, her eyes flickering open to see a large navy ship on the deep blue sea. The scent of smoke and salt filled her nose and she realized she had fallen asleep against the prince's back. Ameya pulled away immediately, recalling the distant memory of a dream from the corner of her mind.

"Your Highness, General Iroh, welcome back. Was your trip successful?" An older man approached them, eyeing the new traveler with curiosity.

Zuko hopped off the eel hound, glancing at Ameya with a watchful eye.

"Just caught a common, lowly thief. Take her to a prison cell and search through her belongings," he ordered.

" _Just_ her belongings, Lieutenant Jee. We do not want to make her feel uncomfortable," Iroh reinforced happily.

Ameya peeked at the older man and smiled, "Thank you Grandpa. I'd rather not be touch inappropriately _again_." Zuko redden in anger or embarrassment, she could not tell, but Iroh laughed heartily.

"Oh my, I may be old but not yet a Grandpa! Maybe when my nephew decides to settle down with a nice lady and have children of his own."

"Oh, that'll be the day," she stifles a laugh; turning away from the prince's angered face.

"Will you please not talk about my future right in front of me? With a _prisoner_ no less Uncle!" He turned his heated gaze to the said prisoner, "And you! Stay quiet and behave yourself until I decide your punishment."

"Yes, yes, Your Highness." Ameya waved off, following the confused lieutenant with ease.

"What _do_ you plan to do with her?" Was the last thing she heard Iroh say before she was marched onto the ship.

Under the ship was dark and warm, warmer than she normally liked and redder than she preferred. The lieutenant said nothing when he took the bag away from her, not noticing her slip of hand to grab something within when she hoisted it over her shoulders. He left her in a small prison cell, locking the gate and then closing the steel door behind.

She sat with her back against the metal, noticing the lack of…everything in the cell. No bed, no blankets, not even a table or chair for her capturers. She looked at the ceiling, eyes closing to the hum of the ship gears just a few doors down. She's been in prisons before but never on a ship. The narrow passage they pass did not offer much coverage, should she escape, and the man took the cell key with him.

All Ameya could do now was wait.

With Admiral Zhao keeping a watchful eye on the prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko could not hunt the Avatar as openly as before. That was why he had hired June and even that put a damper in his plans. It was not all lost, however, when he managed to capture the thief he met weeks ago with her sickly sweet smile that fooled him since the beginning.

He rummaged through the bag Lieutenant Jee has given him, frowning when he found nothing useful. The black outfit and fox mask she wore was in a corner, a coin pouch, a few weapons, a comb, ribbons, some blank scrolls, and other necessities were stuff together.

But no dagger.

He let out a frustrated sigh. This was useless—her items were useless. He wonders if he can just sell her off, maybe transfer her to another prison so he can never see her again but he would not be satisfied with that. He wanted to see her suffer just a little for all the trouble she caused him. Revenge may be petty but Zuko was beyond caring at this point.

A knock on the door brought him out of his planning, opening the metal frame to see his uncle on the other side. He had a smile on his face and Zuko immediately found it suspicious.

"I'm going to visit our lady friend, would you care to join me nephew?"

"Uncle it is unbecoming to associate with a prisoner," he sighed, "And we _just_ saw her. Why must you go see her again?"

"I just think she might be lonely in a ship full of men. Besides, she looked so comfortable sleeping during the ride that I did not have the heart to wake her up." There was a special gleam in his wise eyes that caused Zuko to tense, remembering her unexpected weight against him that refused to lift up even when he attempted to push her off.

"Fine! Do what you want; I want no part of it." He slammed the door in Iroh's face, going back to formulate a plan to punish the prisoner.

Iroh walked away, a smile on his face. "My nephew is so shy."

The door to her prison open and Ameya cracked one eye open to her visitor. Surprisingly, it was not the angry prince she's come to known, but the older uncle that was always with him. She sat up when Iroh took a seat across from her, a friendly smile on his aged face.

"What is your name my dear?" He asked kindly. He briefly remembers that he seen her before, back in the pirate's harbor weeks prior.

"Who wants to know?" She responded just as kind.

"Iroh, uncle to Prince Zuko and retired General of the Fire Nation," he said proudly.

Ameya hummed in thought, looking over the old, fatten man with curiosity. "General Iroh as in the Dragon of the West?"

"Oho, so you know of my old nickname?"

"Anyone would be a fool to not know of the great general and his successful breach at Ba Sing Se's Outer Wall. You are very well respected—even if the siege was a failure."

"You know a lot for a girl such as your age. How old are you Lady…?"

"Don't you know it is rude to ask a lady her age?" She countered easily but smiled, "Meya. I will be sixteen of age in a few weeks. And most knowledge I know are fleeting rumors and Fire Nation history books. They sure love to promote their values."

"Do you abhor the Fire Nation, Lady Meya?"

She ran a hand through her hair, her face not revealing any negativity. "It is what it is. I've come to accept it long ago. The Fire Nation may have robbed me of my home but I am not the only child they have orphaned."

Iroh looked at her thoughtfully. He found it odd for her to be so casual and detached from the world. She didn't even look scared in her prison cell, as if she was used to this treatment. Her calm demeanor is so different from Zuko's fiery one.

"And yet you steal to ensure your survival?"

"If I say it was for my sickly mother, would you let me go?" Her voice was hopeful but Iroh could see her lack of devotion in her lie.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Unfortunate," she sighed.

"There are better ways to live than become a thief Lady Meya," he chastised the young woman.

Almost the same age as Zuko but has no doubt had an easy life. This was one of the reason Iroh sought an end to the war; he was tired of seeing orphans and children killed for the glory of the Fire Nation. If only his nephew could see it too.

Ameya offered a mirthless smile, leaning towards the retired general, "Don't think I did not see you take a perfume bottle back at the Abbey, General. I only take what I need, not enough to harm, and only from those who have many to spare."

"You're an odd one, Lady Meya," despite his interrogation, Iroh chuckled. He hadn't realized anyone notice his sleight of hand in the Abbey.

"I've been called worse," she smiled.

"I'll see what I can do to help accommodate your stay at our ship. I do not know what you stole from my nephew to ignite such resentment from him but you are not a bad person," he looked at her with endearment and Ameya fought back the urge to trust him.

"Thank you General but I will be fine with whatever he plans to throw at me," she leaned back comfortably on the metal wall.

"It was nice meeting you Lady Meya," Iroh stood up.

"Likewise, General Iroh," and she meant it.

* * *

"She's an interesting one, that girl you decide to keep captive," Iroh stated as soon as he approached the brooding Prince on the deck.

Zuko glanced at his uncle, the frown etched onto his lips once more.

"I don't understand why you bother with her. She's a _criminal_ Uncle, she does not deserve pity." He doubt Iroh would be as kind once he finds out she took his pearl dagger. Zuko just haven't the chance to explain it yet.

"Oh she's more than that, Prince Zuko, I can assure you. Did you know she is around your age? She has lovely eyes and a lovely name to match."

"I don't care," he replied dryly, ignoring how the bright blue skies suddenly reminded him of her eyes.

"It's Meya," Iroh answered regardless but he suspects it to be an alias. Noticing the prince to be more reserved than normal, he gently urged on. "What is wrong Prince Zuko? I thought you would be happy with the 'thief' in custody."

He tensed. "But it is not the Avatar. _He_ is the one I must capture—not a peasant burglar. Is this really the extent of my abilities? How will I be able to face my father with honor when all I have to show for is just—that girl?"

He was frustrated, tired. He thought it would be more satisfying but after the long ride and no sleep, Zuko was doubtful. His mind was loud and blaring, keeping him awake and challenging his own abilities. It has been almost three years—very long, very tiring three years.

Iroh sympathize with Zuko. He had seen how this journey has marred his nephew, how his banishment had changed the innocent boy to someone more rugged, angry, resentful. There are some things Zuko refused to let go and he had entrusted all his hope onto the Avatar—the one who will restore Zuko what he had lost.

But honor is not something easily given or restored by another.

" _I've come to accept it long ago."_

Those were not the words of someone with hope, Iroh realized. She had not only accepted her fate, she had given up. Stealing and running was just her way to cope, to live-even if it meant being captured in the process.

"You will see the Avatar again, Prince Zuko," it may be minuscule but it was still hope, "You are the only one who has been close enough to encounter him continuously. It would not end here."

Zuko turned towards Iroh, his lips lifted upwards in a relieved smile. There are times when his wisdom shine through and Zuko appreciates the support when his uncle is not babbling about tea and Pai Sho. And Iroh, he did not want to see his nephew fall into the same state as the girl who looked so confident yet so lost in this world.

"And as for Meya—"

"No," immediately his mood was sour, "I am not letting her go. She needs to be disciplined."

" _You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."_

Zuko shook those thoughts away from his mind.

Now it was Iroh's turn to sigh. It was hard to change Zuko's mind once he decides on something. "Why do you hate her so nephew? Is what she stole more important to you than her life?"

"She stole from royalty! Had she been in the palace and attempted thievery, her head would surely roll!" He all but lashed out. Iroh waited a few moments with a knowing eye for Zuko to calm down and he did, leaning on the rail frame dejectedly. "She reminds me of Azula."

Iroh barely caught the whisper.

"That girl is just—so full of herself, so arrogant. It's as if she could do things effortlessly with no consequences!" Iroh briefly wonders how Zuko knows so much about her from the brief interactions.

"If you spend some time to talk with her, I assure you she is not as…eccentric as your sister."

Zuko shot him a dry look in disbelief, shaking his head. 'Eccentric' is an understatement to describe Azula.

"I'm going to rest," he said with finality, putting an end to the conversation and walking away from his uncle with his mind cleared of the Avatar but filled with the prisoner instead.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Not much action but mainly character development? Here's a small glimpse into Ameya's past and her interaction with Iroh. I hope I kept them in character! A little short this chapter but next one will make up for it. Check out my Tumblr for some sketches I've drawn!

Reviews are much appreciated!

Special thanks to Powerpuff for always reviewing! It makes me happy knowing you take the time to review the chapters so far.

Also as I am uploading this, I have already written to Book 2 with 10 chapters so far. I wanted to update at least once a week and I want to finish the story but I'm worried it is not well received…


	5. Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Ameya wasn't sure how long it has been since she received a visitor again. She had fallen asleep after her encounter with Iroh and slept through her hungry stomach. It was a surprise for her when she saw none other than the prince to walk into the room, his usual frown on his thin lips.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, My Prince?" She greeted with a stretch, easing her stiff muscles from her position on the floor.

Zuko narrowed his good eye at her. She looked comfortable in the cell, _where she belongs_ , a voice whispered to him, and she has a coy smile on her lips, _just like Azula_ , the voice continued.

"Your punishment," he began, "Is to work here until we find a suitable transportation for you to the Pohuai Stronghold."

Her blood ran cold.

"The Pohuai Stronghold is a Fire Nation military base. They would have no use for a prisoner of theft," she attempted to keep a calm façade, "Unless, you cannot keep me aboard this ship?"

Zuko tightened the hands behind his back. He had wanted to intimidate her, have her beg for mercy and he may have reconsidered. In truth, he has not contacted the stronghold yet in favor of not encountering Zhao but they were too busy discussing plans to capture the Avatar, plans Zuko was not allowed to participate in.

"I'm sure they will find you useful," he stated confidently, "Better than have you roaming the streets and steal from innocent civilians."

"All the Fire Nation has done is steal what is not theirs," she rose to her feet, walking towards the metal bars to glare at the exiled prince sharply, "You do not have the right to lecture thievery when all your family done was _steal_."

"The Fire Nation is only sharing their prosperity with the other nations! We are industrializing the weak and bringing greatness to those less fortunate!" He retaliated heatedly.

Her voice caught in her throat. Icy blue eyes stared at the hard conviction of the proud prince in disbelief. Another memory flashed before her mind, the image of smoke and fire smothering a whole village in the night clouded her judgment.

"Is that…what you really think?"

He never heard her voice so quiet and for a brief moment, he faltered. She looked beyond shaken, eyes wide and glossy—an expression he has never seen on Azula before.

That did not feel satisfying.

" _Yes_."

"Then you really are a fool of a _Prince_ ," she whispered pitifully but her eyes were still cold, still defiant that did not waver from his own gaze.

Zuko growled; his frown twisted in a snarl as he turned around quickly, away from those eyes. "Someone will come collect you in an hour to show you your duties. Take that time to enjoy what little freedom you have left." He slammed the door behind him.

Ameya sat back down, glaring at the metal ground distastefully. This was not freedom.

* * *

Iroh noticed something was amiss when he stepped onto the deck of the ship. The tension in the air was high, caused by none other than the firebending prince training rigorously and the prisoner on the other side of the ship, mopping the metal with fierce determination.

No one had dared to spar against his angry nephew and the girl's kind, even if false, smile was completely gone. Iroh stroked his beard, wondering if Zuko really did have a talk with Ameya and failed.

He decided to order a pot of jasmine tea instead, settling down on the side of the ship with a few helmsmen for a game of Pai Sho. He knew better than to disturb either of the teenagers who were so caught up in their own world.

But still, he could not help observing the two as he played his Pai Sho games.

Zuko practiced his katas with vigor, repeating the basic forms that have already been implanted to memory. Fire bursts from his fists and feet, a thin sheet of sweat covered his exposed arms. Although he appeared to be focus and faultless in his routine, Iroh noticed the way his head was tilted to Ameya.

She was, for the most part, oblivious to the attention. Her eyes bore holes into the ship, wishing for a way to somehow magically fall into the depths of the ocean along with the prince on it. She only looked up when she felt flames fly a little too close to her comfort zone, glaring at Zuko for a second then back to her mopping.

This continued for another hour until Ameya cleaned all but the spot where Zuko had been training. She resorted to sitting on the side of the ship, studying the prince indifferently. Even if she did dislike him to some extent, she couldn't help but admire his dedication and perseverance to his training. She didn't know much about firebending but she could tell he executed every move with a strict grace that she only noticed now, and not on the receiving side of the flames.

Zuko noticed her staring a few minutes later, finishing up his routine with a frown. He was used to being observed by his masters but for some reason, being scrutinized under her gaze was unnerving.

"What?" He finally hissed out, turning towards Ameya with a terse look.

"Nothing," she replied, "I'm waiting for you to be done so I can finish up my 'punishment'."

He stalked off to the side, going towards the bucket of water and all but drowned himself in thirst. He splashed the remaining liquid on his face, cooling himself effectively.

"By all means," he gestured towards his training spot sarcastically.

She stood up; mop in hand once more as she cleaned the scorched marks quietly. Zuko headed towards his uncle and took a seat next to the old man.

"You were marvelous today Prince Zuko. Fit form for a fit body," Iroh commended.

"Thank you Uncle," he replied curtly. The helmsmen excused themselves in the presence of the prince, allowing the two royalties to talk amongst themselves.

"Have you decided what to do with Lady Meya?" Iroh questioned with interest, taking a sip of his reheated tea.

"I'm sending her to Pohuai Stronghold."

Iroh almost dropped his cup, not believing his ears. He had heard about the stronghold holding the Avatar before—only to have him escape a few nights prior and now his nephew wants to send her to the same prison? He had not realized his hatred ran so deep.

"Surely there must be another option, Prince Zuko," he praised his title, hoping for him to reconsider.

"What else can there be done?" Zuko hissed in annoyance. Why must their conversations lately deter back to the prisoner? "Have her hands chopped off? Working in the stronghold is a much preferred sentence than losing a part of yourself."

Iroh faintly studied his scarred face, wondering if his nephew was truly being merciful or not. It almost felt like watching the past repeat itself, the thought of Zuko's Agni Kai resurfacing. Zuko was treating her like his younger self, convinced that his act of 'mercy' was better than the dishonor he faced.

Iroh almost suggested to let her go but knew it would not happen. Zuko's mind was already made up.

"I'm done."

Her voice cut through the conversation, appearing before the two of them simply. There was no smile on her lips; no carefree expression compared to when they first met. Even behind a cage, she was relaxed but at this moment in front of them, she looked more like a surly captive than ever.

"Lieutenant Jee! Have someone escort her back to her prison." Zuko ordered and she turned away, following a soldier back below deck.

For some reason, he had expected her to lash out, respond mockingly, maybe even taunt him again but she did not. She did not acknowledge him other than a blank glance and thin lips. And somehow, that angered him more.

"Uncle, I'm ready to learn the next forms," he turned to Iroh, fatigue forgotten with a renewed energy. He needed to work this frustration out the only way he knew how.

* * *

She was given a plain meal at nightfall. A small bowl of rice with a cup of water was delivered to her by one of the crewmember. No one dared to speak to her besides questioning looks but they all kept their distance.

Ameya set her empty bowl aside, leaning back onto the metal ship once more. Beyond the sound of the mechanical hum, she heard light music playing above deck. She wonders how much free time the crew must have to relax so merrily. Didn't they have an Avatar to capture or something?

She shook those thoughts away. Now was not a time to be concerned with others. She is the one that needs help now—she needs to find a way to escape. Based on her observation, the soldier that holds the key to her prison changes periodically. There is no one assigned to her, the key is only given to whoever happens to be free.

Faintly, she heard the music stop and the sound of footstep shuffling outside her door grow louder. She saw helmets of soldiers walk by the window of her door, not sparing her a glance. Her eyebrows furrowed, why do they look so rushed?

"Excuse me!" She called out and saw one of them glance at her. The soldier motioned to someone else and in a minute, another soldier with the same face mask entered her prison. "I'm done with my dinner." She said innocently, motioning to the empty bowl and deliberately set the glass aside.

She kept her water full still, in case she needs it. They do not know she is a waterbender yet—no matter how poorly of one she is.

The soldier exhaled through his mask, "Yes, yes, so you have." His gruff voice replied tiredly and watched her held the plate up.

"Is something the matter? I thought the crew was enjoying their night off above the deck," her eyes widen innocently with worry.

"You heard that?" The soldier asked with masked astonishment.

Ameya nodded. "Yes, it was faint but I heard it. It sounded lovely—the way the band played together harmoniously. I only wish I could hear it in person." She smiled pleasantly.

"We've all had practice after the first night," he sounded almost bashful behind the mask, "But unfortunately that is cut short. Admiral Zhao has recruited all the members of the ship to the North Pole."

"Even the Prince?" What about her? What would they do with the said prisoner?

The soldier shook his head. "No. Apparently he is the only one left behind—but General Iroh refused the offer to follow."

This was strange. Why isn't the prince allowed on this expedition? Surely he has all the right to but even the general did not choose to.

"And myself?" She asked hopefully.

"They did not say." He said with finality, taking a hold of the plate she offered.

Ameya let the plate fall, gasping in surprise and scrambled to catch it. The soldier react the same, leaning closer to the bars and reached for the plate and bowl. With quick hands, she tugged on the key hanging from his belt, waterbending the liquid to cushion the key from hitting the floor and grabbed it in a span of three seconds. She shoved the key into her pant pocket, letting the water fall from her hands as she kicked the cup over loudly.

"Oh my," she gasped, watching the water splatter over the metal floor, "I'm terribly sorry. I must be more tired than I thought."

The soldier furrowed his brows behind the mask. He shook his head again, wondering why such a young girl was held captive in the first place.

"Good luck in your quest," Ameya waved off, watching the soldier close the metal door and heard the click of the door, locked.

While she had managed to get the key for her gate, the problem with the second door remains. It was locked from the outside and appears to be a lever of some time. She frowned; she will have to make do with what she has.

Ameya sat and waited. The soldiers passed by her door less frequently and soon enough, the hum of the ship stopped. She continued to wait, eyes closed in concentration to listen to any distinct sound beyond her cell.

This was the perfect opportunity.

By a stroke of luck, the opportunity for her to escape has arrived. Zuko never did say how long it would take for her to be transported and they did not require a prisoner for their expedition. Worry clawed at her heart, however. She did live in the North Pole years ago. If an Admiral was leading a navy to them, it would not be a casual visit.

She felt the sheath of the dagger poke her at one side and the metal key on the other, bringing her attention back to the closed gate. That's right. Ameya cannot afford to worry for others now when she has to get out of this situation first.

Just as she shifted to make a move, her door opened once again. She looked at Iroh's kind, smiling face. So he really did stay behind.

"I'm going to take a nightly stroll. Would you like to join me, Lady Meya?"

She arched a thin brow at him, leaning back comfortably. "Is that appropriate to ask a prisoner?"

"Unless you plan on escaping?"

Ameya smiled to hide her rapid heartbeat. "I think I can outrun you any day," she chuckled softly, "But I will stay here General. I haven't been resting well."

Iroh sighed. "Why does no one want to accompany an old man on a walk?"

"Maybe next time," she offered with an empty promise.

Iroh gave her a small smile and left, closing the metal door behind.

She waited once more, counting the seconds in her head silently as the time passed. Confident that there will be no more disturbances, she stood up. The key was in her hand immediately, placing it over the lock and twisted. The bar opened swiftly and with a satisfied smile, she pushed the door open.

Now the only thing standing between her and freedom is the metal door. She frowned at it, touching the cold steel and with a twist, the door opened. Surprise marred her face.

Iroh did not lock it.

She shook her head, focusing back on her mission. Maybe she will thank him if she ever sees him again. Whether it was deliberate or not, she was not sure, but she would not waste time pondering that now.

As suspected, the hallway was empty. It was eerily quiet in the night when none of the helmsmen were on the ship and she knew for a fact Iroh was not either. Ameya can only hope she does not run into the prince but she was certain she can outrun him if it comes down to it. She's done it before.

With quiet footsteps, she walked down the hallway speedily. She did not want to risk running, peeking around the corners and making her way upwards. She paused when she heard footsteps right above the deck, holding her breath in anticipation.

Once the footsteps faded, she opened the door that leads upwards, peeking at the ship. A light at the corner of her eye caught her attention as she got onto the deck, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was then that she noticed the light was moving fast towards the bridge deck—leading to barrels.

Her eyes widen at the realization and she ran towards the side of the ship as fast as she can. The light was a spark—a gunpowder trail! She abandoned the ship as soon as the blast set off, throwing her straight into the cold sea water.

It felt like her back was lit on fire—the salt water mixing in with her burned skin almost caused her to scream out. Her eyes stung from the water, hair flowing around her wildly and distorted her vision. The explosions set the waves into discourse, pushing her around underwater with little control over her own body.

Ameya faintly realized the explosion had stopped and attempted to swim up. Through the muddy water and hazy vision, she saw a dark figure sinking just nearby. Her eyes focused onto the figure and realized it was a body. Ignoring all sense of rationality, she swam towards it.

She recognized the scar despite the dim light and noticed Zuko's inability to move. Her hands reached out to his face, her heart sinking at how cold his skin felt against hers.

There was no time for her to think, no time to consider her actions as she lifted his face up and connected her lips to his. Her remaining air was transferred to him and with one hand around his torso, she kicked and waterbended themselves upwards.

Her lungs cried in relief, taking in as much fresh air as possible while her hands dragged Zuko's bruised head above water. She swam the best as she can towards the harbor, further away from the thick of the heat and from wandering eyes. Whoever decided to blow the prince's ship up may still be around.

It felt like forever until she reached shore, throwing the unconscious boy's body on land and then crawling towards him weakly, coughing all the while. She faintly realized his shirt and robe was burned, leaving a hole to his exposed upper body and she had a feeling her own shirt was in a similar state but on her back where she had been burned. Zuko's chest and arms were burned from the explosion, she observed, but what worried her more was his lack of breathing.

She quickly set her ear against his chest, not close enough to touch, and listened for a heart beat despite her own heart hammering against her chest. With shaky hands, she traced it over his burned torso, willing the sea water to escape his mouth.

"Come on, come on," Ameya whispered anxiously. She has never attempted that before—she never waterbended water away from someone and although she did dislike the prince, she could not allow him to die.

His eyes fluttered open once and then closed again, unconscious. She let out a sigh of relief, not realizing she had been holding it in.

"Meya!"

Never had she been more relieved to see the retired general running towards them in hurry. He saw his nephew on the floor and thought of the worst.

"He'll be okay," her hands shook close to her chest and relieving Iroh of his nightmare, "We—we have to get out of here."

Iroh looked them over and nodded his head, picking Zuko up with ease and helped Ameya to her feet. They made their way towards the hills and did not get far but it provided enough coverage. Noticing the troubled state of the girl, Iroh settled for a plain with a few trees and bushes for hiding. Ameya fell to her knees, landing right next to Zuko with labored breath.

Both Zuko and Ameya were thoroughly soaked, paler than their usual complexion, and she all but dragged herself to follow Iroh. The pain on her back was still fresh against the night air and the cold felt like ice against her wet skin. Zuko did not look any better. His face was littered with bruises and cuts, a thin trail of blood trickled down his cheek.

Her eyes closed, breathing deeply once and then moved her hands. The water from her hair, from their clothes, from Iroh's damp shirt gathered in her hands and she moved it towards Zuko's burned torso first, then arms, and finally on the major cuts on his temple. Iroh watched in wonder as she healed his nephew and when she opened her eyes, they appeared to be faintly glowing under the moonlight.

"You're a healer," Iroh whispered in awe.

"Surprise," Ameya smiled weakly.

The wounds healed quickly, quicker than Iroh has ever seen before and when she leaned forward in exhaustion, he then realized that she was hurt too.

"I'm—okay," she reassured the old man. Her eyes closed again, willing the water to surround her burnt back. It glowed brightly as it moved across the skin, healing the damaged tissue and repairing the skin at a remarkable pace.

Iroh created a small fire, warming them against the night air and willed himself to wait before asking questions. Sensing his anxiety, Ameya breathed deeply again, trying to calm her own nerves and near death experience.

"It wasn't me," she finally said, "I-I didn't blow up the ship."

"I know," Iroh had never suspected her. "But you did manage to escape."

She tensed, remembering the unlocked door of her cell. "Yes." She admitted briskly, challenging him to arrest her again if he dares.

Sensing the hostility, Iroh tried to clear up the confusion. "When I arrived back at the ship, the explosion was mainly focused on the middle bridge of the deck. I am relieved that you escaped Meya, or else you would have been trapped and…"

Her eyes softened at his explanation, knowing what his unfinished sentence meant. Her prison cell was directly under the explosion.

"I-I'm still leaving," she announced, "I won't be taken to the stronghold—I won't be a prisoner forever."

"And I won't stop you," at her shocked expression, Iroh continued, "You saved my nephew's life and for that, I am eternally grateful. If possible, I had wanted you to escape in the first place but I am glad you waited…" his eyes trailed over to Zuko's still form and Ameya understood his implications.

"I may be a ' _common, lowly thief'_ but I am no killer," she laughed lightly despite how weak it sounded, "He's a self-righteous jerk but he cannot be all bad if he has you for an uncle."

"Thank you Lady Meya," Iroh smiled fondly at the girl, "You have kind eyes."

She shook her head, "I think we're beyond formalities now, Iroh. But thank you, you're one of the few to say that."

Ameya coughed again, shivering despite her closeness to the fire. She felt so tired and worn from the disaster but she refused to fall asleep.

"Your helmsmen said they are going to the North Pole—why?" She needed answers first.

"Admiral Zhao is staging an all out attack against the Northern Water Tribe," he saw her frown, "Is it your family?"

"No," she didn't have a family, "But I did live there before—a few years ago. I need to go back—to warn them or something!"

"And how do you suppose to do that?" Iroh surveyed the panicked girl and hope she would not be hasty. She rummaged through the inner pockets of her shirt, pulling out a small circle tile.

"I just have to call in a few favors," she did not notice the way Iroh eyed the white lotus tile and the insignia on the back.

"By Pai Sho?"

"An old master of mine had taught me long ago—should I ever run into trouble, I just have to find his friends. He never told me who any of them were though," she grimaced, "And I only know one way to play."

"Sometimes, that may be enough," Iroh looked at her with admiration and smiled knowingly.

Ameya merely furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before stuffing the tile back into her pocket. Now did not seem like the time to use it. She ran a hand through her hair, wondering how she would be able to make it to the North Pole before the Fire Navy. He noticed her frustration and set a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Do what you must but do not be taken by greed. If you managed to survive this far, you will un-doubtfully make it to the North Pole before the Fire Navy."

She smiled. It has been a while since somehow had shown her such reassurance. It makes her want to trust her gut feelings—to trust Iroh.

"And what will you do?" She asked curiously; bringing her knees close to her chest for more warmth.

"My nephew will no doubt want revenge on whoever caused this. I can only follow him and hope to guide him to the right path."

Her eyes glanced towards Zuko, "He's lucky to have you," she did not mean to say but it came out regardless.

"And I, him."

After a brief moment of silence, Ameya sighed. The moon was near its peak already and if she were to arrive to the North Pole soon, she must make haste while she can.

"I must go," she stated finally.

"So soon? Zuko has not even thanked you yet," Iroh did not want her to travel while she herself is still barely recovered.

"I've been through worse," she said easily, smiling the same, distant smile as before. As if remembering something, she searched through her pant pockets once more, pulling out the red and black scabbard of the dagger and sighed in relief.

Iroh blinked at the weapon, recognizing it immediately but said nothing. Ameya placed the dagger by Zuko's side.

"I'm returning this. This has brought me nothing but pain and torture the past few weeks," hence, her near death experience.

"It's a beautiful weapon. Is this what you took from my nephew?" Iroh asked wistfully.

"He was bent on retrieving it," she glanced at the unconscious man, "Said it was a gift. I guess he must have gotten it from a girlfriend or something."

Iroh let out a hearty laugh, causing Ameya to look at him in alarm. "I would not say 'girlfriend'—he's barely made any friends since…" he did not continue that statement, "But yes, it was a gift. I sent it to him many years ago when I was still a proud General." Iroh chuckled again when he saw her guilty expression, "You've read the inscription on it I presume?"

" _Never give up without a fight_ ," she recited quietly.

He nodded. "That is just the type of man Zuko is. Even young, he was brazen and determined but…he was always compared to his younger sister who was a prodigy despite her younger age. But he never gave up, and he never surrendered," Iroh stated fondly.

Ameya gazed at Zuko. Her eyes traced over the little scars and bruised right eye, his lips pulled back in a frown even asleep. She settled on the redden skin, the scorch burn permanent over his left eye.

"He got that from his father," Ameya startled as the elder continued, "Zuko spoke up in a war meeting, challenging a general of his tactics and it deterred to an Agni Kai—a fire duel. But it was his father he fought against and with no mercy; my brother inflicted the scar over his eye…" It pained Iroh to recall the memory and it will always haunt him, "Zuko is, but a banished prince now. His only hope to return home…"

Realization dawned on her, "Is to capture the Avatar."

Iroh nodded.

She stayed quiet, her own lips frowning. Maybe she understood him a little better now…understand his endless frustration and anger, pain and determination. But why should that matter to her? They are to part soon.

"Why…are you telling me this?" She directed her gaze to Iroh, blue meeting amber searchingly.

"Because you two may not be so different," he was confident, "Zuko stated once that you remind him of his sister but I believe he sees himself in you."

"I—we are too different. You may know him but—you do not know me," she did not want to believe it. She cannot get attached now. She stood up, "I must go now. Thank you for everything," she paused almost hesitantly, "'Uncle'," and smiled weakly, "Just wanted to test it out."

Iroh chuckled, "It is better than 'Grandpa'." He knew he had to let her go, she may not want to dwell on the issue now but it has no doubt engraved in her heart. His eyes then widen, "But wait—what should I tell Zuko?"

Ameya tilted her head, "Anything. Just tell him I've died—or something. At least he won't chase me anymore."

"But you saved his life!"

She waved it off, "He wouldn't have died that easily. He's too stubborn," she smiled, "But please do me a favor and keep my bending a secret…along with my plans. I have a feeling it would not be easy from here on out."

Iroh's worry gaze did not lift up but respected her wishes. "Safe travels Lady Meya."

"'Ameya' is just fine," her blue eyes softened, "and good luck to you as well General Iroh."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hmm is this too soon for them to kiss? COUGHS just kidding-

One of my favorite chapters. I love writing Iroh and Ameya's interactions but…Ameya and Zuko musing about each other is interesting too. They will eventually start pining after each other but that still won't be for a while…

I just want to add—I believe this chapter will spark the true story from here on out. The first few chapters were just introductions and the action will start now. The Northern Water Tribe arc is one of my favorites so I can't wait to share it with you!

Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you for sending me messages on Tumblr! I drew more Zuko and Ameya art as well eheh


	6. Journey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

When Zuko had awakened hours later, Ameya was long gone. It was still night time, he noticed, and Iroh was dozing off to the side. At the sound of his nephew's weak call, he woke up immediately.

"Zuko! You're alright!" The elder man brought him in a comforting hug, careful to not inflict anymore injuries. Ameya had healed the major ones and that only left bruised skin and small cuts to litter the prince's body.

"Yeah," he coughed, patting Iroh reassuringly, "What…happened?" His mind was still dazed from the disaster.

"I was hoping you would tell me," he helped Zuko sit up against the tree.

His eyes closed in concentration, recalling the events with hazy memories. "There was…an explosion," and he had been thrown roughly out the window then but before he had, he caught a glimpse of the green feathered beast. "The pirate's bird was there—I have no doubt they were the cause of it." Zuko's gold eyes snapped open, growling with realization.

"The pirates? Why would they want to blow up the ship? Unless…"

"Someone paid them to," Zuko answered, "It had to be Zhao. He never did like me," and the Admiral had been suspicious of the dual broadswords he displayed proudly. If anyone had wanted revenge against the prince, it would no doubt be Zhao. After all, the Blue Spirit had set the Avatar free.

"What do you plan to do Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked strongly, he will abide by his nephew no matter his decision.

"I'm going to the North Pole," he had intended for that since the beginning, "Uncle, I would like to request a favor."

The two formulated a plan. Iroh were to report to Zhao about Zuko's unfortunate accident, presumed dead, and he will infiltrate the ship. The retired General is well respected and can easily take the offer by Zhao but first, he will get his nephew on the ship safely. It was a risky plan but not impossible. Iroh wondered if Ameya would have stowed away with them.

Zuko shifted, relieved that they at least have some plan of action. His fingers brushed upon hard metal and he turned towards the ground, eyes widening at the red and black scabbard he thought was stolen—sold—lost.

"Is there anything else you remember?" Iroh murmured quietly, noticing the way his body froze up.

Cold, icy water drowned him. His last breath escaped his lips—a dark figure hovering around him. Something brushed against his cheeks, then lips, and a breath of life filled him.

"The pris—girl. Where is she?"

"She's—uh—gone," Iroh faltered, he had not come up with a decent lie yet.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "Gone _how_?" At his uncle's fumbling, he already realized the answer, "So she's not dead."

"No," Iroh replied honestly.

"Then she escaped," Iroh could not detect the emotion behind his voice, it felt too empty, "Good riddance."

Iroh frowned. Zuko was acting rash again—directing his anger to the wrong source. He felt the need to defend Ameya; she had risked her own life for him and she's not even here to show for it. He will honor their promise but he would not allow Zuko to think so poorly of her.

"She _saved_ you Zuko," he watched him stiffen. "The ship was blown to pieces when I arrived—she dragged you both back to shore while sustaining injuries."

"And where is she now? Probably running off somewhere to hide like a coward," he had not meant to sound so bitter—not meant to accuse her so harshly but he couldn't help it. The waves of emotion and fatigue came crashing back as soon as he felt the dagger within his grasp.

She stole from him. She lied to him. And now she escaped from him.

Iroh frowned at his nephew's misguided anger. He had hoped to shed some light on his judgment of her but proved to be useless. Ironically, she may be closer than Zuko thought if they plan on making their way north.

"A life for a life," Iroh reprimanded sternly, "She saved yours so now, you will let her go."

" _Fine_ ," Zuko agreed but he refused to meet his eyes. He has no intention of chasing her anymore.

With a sigh, Iroh stood up. He knows when Zuko refused to talk further. "I will go to Zhao now. Take the time to rest until then. I will create an opportunity for you to infiltrate the ship."

Zuko nodded his head. It would be good to take some time to cool off. As soon as his uncle disappeared, he deflated. He unsheathed the pearl dagger, examining it once over and realized it had not been used. His eyes closed, leaning against the tree.

He had been tired but he was not _injured_ —not as bad as he should be. He felt exhausted, his chest and arms were sore but the skin was perfect, as if he had never been thrown off the ship. He remembered clearly of the blast hitting him, the fire melting the sleeves of his robe and scorching his pale skin.

So how is this possible?

The image of ice blue eyes flashed before him, different from when he was underwater and cleared than he envisioned. He had heard her say something but he could not make out the words. He had almost mistaken those blurred memories for wild dreams if not for his uncle's enlightenment.

Ameya saved Zuko. Ameya returned the dagger. Ameya ran away.

Despite being his prisoner, despite their arguments, despite everything—she still saved him. And he felt—almost—guilty for treating her so horribly.

He sighed. He must be really tired to reconsider his actions. But he will never see her again. The dagger had been a parting gift. It was for the best, he reasoned. He had to capture the Avatar and restore his honor.

So why did he feel so disappointed?

* * *

She had found a small town to rest by morning. An elderly woman had taken her in once she saw the unruly state Ameya had been and provided shelter for her. She thanked the elder kindly, asking for a small piece of paper and brush for writing.

She whistled loudly, waiting for a few moments before the elegant raven eagle flew towards her. She ignored his talons scratching her arm, smiling softly at the bird.

"Take this to the North Pole," she whispered to the bird, attaching the small note to the leg. She hoped the raven eagle may warn the chief in time—even if she herself is unable to make it out.

With a flap of its powerful wings, the raven eagle took off.

That had been hours ago. Her wounds were already healed after she found a source of water and the elder suspected nothing. The woman had been kind to offer her food, a change of clothes, and bed, stating that her own grandchildren do not visit her anymore. Ameya smiled sadly and said she never had a grandma before. She took pity on the young girl and gave her time to recover.

When she woke up, it had been night. She wanted to leave without being discovered but maybe the elder had known the whole time she would not stay. A small bag had already been packed for her, filled with small snacks for her travels.

Ameya held the bag close to her chest. She had not forgotten how kind some people can be—her mind wandering back to Iroh.

She continued her travels tirelessly. In the beginning she had started off with nothing—her original travel pack and clothes were destroyed along with the explosion. The money she had saved sunk as well and her fox mask used to hide her identity along with it. It would not be difficult to find another mask; it would not be difficult to steal for her efficiency again. She did not have much to begin with.

Ameya lied and stole from passing towns, using the same tactics she had grown up learning.

" _You have kind eyes."_

Iroh's words echoed in her mind but she refused to allow it to deter her. Every time she thought of Iroh, his angry nephew is not far behind. She believed he was a spoiled, foolish prince that only thought of himself superior. She was almost convinced of it, if not for Iroh and his tales. It irked her how she cannot easily forget them as she had done so before in her past.

 _I am not kind, Iroh_. She twisted her hair into a bun, a black cloth masking the bottom half of her face. _And if we were to see each other again in the North, we will surely be enemies._

She waited until the barn in front of her had blown their candles. She waited longer for the people residing in to fall asleep before sneaking into the side where she had seen the ostrich horses kept. She chose one that was closest to the door, smaller than the others but no less capable. Ameya unmasked herself, giving the mount a gentle smile and unhooked it from its cage.

She took off into the night, not once looking back.

It took four days for her to arrive at the edge of the Earth Kingdom. The only thing separating her from the North Pole was the sea of water blocking her path. No one would dare to sail the frosty seas during this time of the year and she did not have enough coins to buy a boat even after she sold her ostrich horse. Stealing small jewels was one thing but stealing a boat was beyond her expectations.

Ameya almost tugged her hair in frustration. She has come too far to be stopped by _water_. It was her element! She should bend all the way to the North Pole if she had to!

But she didn't. She let out a small huff. Maybe rest would do her some good and clear her head for the time being.

She wandered the port, glancing at the fish stands half heartedly. Her eyes searched for the nearest inn but failed to find one. She resisted the urge to groan. She was not looking forward to another night in the dirt.

A hand slapped itself on her shoulder and in alarm, she yelped, unaware that someone had been following her.

"Woah, woah calm down!" Her eyes widen as she twirled around to see tanned skin and deep blue eyes, "Meya, right? It's me! Sokka!"

"What—how-?"

Her head spun. Wasn't he supposed to be with the Avatar? Weren't they supposed to be in the North Pole?! What is he doing here?

"Amazed to see me? Who isn't?" Sokka all but bragged, taking his hand off of her shoulder and posed. "But listen, I'm glad I've found you! If you're looking for a ride to the North Pole, I'm your man!"

It felt like a giant weight had lifted from her shoulders. The tension and anxiety melted away as soon as he spoke those words—as if the Spirits had answered her prayers.

"How did you-?"

"Come on, I'll explain as we walk," he motioned for her to follow and she did obediently. "Chief Arnook received your letter a few days ago and had sent me to get you. I honestly did not want to at first but Princess Yue begged me—she said you were a good friend of hers years ago."

Ameya did not miss the faint blush on Sokka's cheeks at the mention of the princess's name and smiled.

"They said it would take too long by boat ride and Aang offered Appa. It's about a two day trip even by a flying bison but I'm glad we arrived around the same time. Man, your prediction is impeccable," Sokka continued on.

"Well I've had a lot of practice," being on the road so long had trained her for destination estimations.

They arrived on a hill away from town and her eyes widen at the sky bison inhaling piles of hay. The Water Tribe boy grinned at her surprised expression, motioning for her to follow.

"Ever been on a flying bison before?" His grin grew when she shook her head and her own smile appeared on her lips. "Meya, meet Appa. Appa, Meya."

She waved shyly, stepping closer with hesitant steps. The beast's wide brown eyes scanned her over and declaring her to not be an enemy, it went back to eating.

"Come on, we better get back. The Water Tribe troops have been preparing for the Fire Navy attack. I didn't see any on my way here but we don't have time to lose. Katara and Aang are busy practicing their waterbending so that left just me," he explained as he set up the saddle once more.

Ameya's eyebrow rose at that. "Katara…waterbending? Isn't that forbidden for women?"

When she had arrived years ago to request for a teacher, they had rejected her offhandedly. They said it was against tradition for women to fight and the twelve year old could only accept the bitter truth and learned healing in the hut.

The healing master, Yugoda, had been surprised to see her heal faster than normal and the young girl took every lesson to heart. She may have not been able to fight but she is no doubt an exceptional healer.

"It was! She challenged Pakku to a duel! She lost horribly of course," Sokka laughed at that and climbed onto Appa's head, "But get this—Pakku use to have a thing for our Grandma! I guess something in him changed and decided to train Katara."

Ameya followed his instructions to climb onto the saddle, mesmerized by the story. It was amazing how so many things can change in just a few days. She did not have the courage to fight when she was young. She accepted anything given to her but Katara had challenged the old monarchy and _won_.

"That's wonderful news," and it really was.

"Yip yip," Sokka pulled the reins and in a second, they were air born. Ameya tried to mask her surprise as she sat on the saddle, holding onto the edge for dear life. She saw the smug smirk on Sokka's lip from the front and she reddened in embarrassment.

"It's more exciting up here," he motioned towards her and she nodded her head, feeling exhilarated to be flying on a revered beast. She held onto the fur tightly as she crawled up front, making sure to not hurt Appa in the process and sat down besides Sokka. "So tell me what you've been up to! Last we saw you, you were captured by Zuko."

Ameya sighed after her rush of adrenaline seized. Just when she thought she could get away from the topic of the prince, he was mentioned again. She stared at the water once they pass the land, holding the reins as a form of assurance.

"Not much," she shrugged, "His ship exploded and I escape. Simple."

Sokka gaped at her casual explanation then looked her over.

"How are you still alive?! And what about him?"

"I have my ways," she chuckled at his expression, "And he is fine too. I don't know what his plans are though…"

"I'm sure we can handle him if he shows up again," he said confidently.

She smiled at that. It was refreshing to talk to Sokka so casually and he had treated her like an old friend even though they met only twice. Maybe it was because it was Yue's recommendation that he is so open with her. Maybe it was because she saved his sister. Ameya was not sure but she did not reject his kindliness.

"So how is Yue? You spoke fondly of her earlier," a sly smile appeared on her lips once she saw his pink cheeks.

"She's—perfect. I-I mean she's well! She told me a few things about you too—about how you used to play together during your stay in the Northern Water Tribe but you left after a year," Sokka stole a glance at her, unable to read her expression.

"It has been fun times but my personal interests did not align with the tribes'. In the end, I am still an outsider."

Sokka frowned at that. He remembered vividly at Yue's excitement once they received her letter and had practically begged him with her big blue eyes to pick Ameya up. How could he say no after that? He was willing to do anything for the pale haired princess—even if it meant being apart from her for a few days. She had originally wanted to go as well but the Chief strictly forbid it for obvious reasons.

And the Chief—he had looked at the letter fondly. It was odd for Ameya to think of herself as an outsider when they obviously cared for the young woman.

"I'm sure it'll be different this time," Sokka smiled reassuringly at her, "You've got the Avatar on your side!"

She laughed lightly. "I can see why Yue likes you," she smiled knowingly at his flustered expression.

"How do you know?! Did she say anything? Wait how is that even possible—you haven't even seen her!"

She hummed, "A woman's intuition."

Sokka shook his head but the smile was evident on his lips. "You are one strange woman."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Slowly, their views of each other are changing.

I love writing Ameya interactions with—anyone actually. She's such a distant character and thinks little of herself but that is being changed…one character at a time. I hope it is a noticeable development at least ahah;;;

Reviews are loved and appreciated!


	7. The North Pole

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

True enough, they arrived at the Northern Water Tribe in two days time. Ameya saw the grand ice wall and city appear in her vision as they flew over the sea, heading straight to the citadel. Appa landed with ease on the snowy field and they smiled when familiar faces greeted them.

"You're back!" Katara ran towards them with Aang following closely behind as soon as they saw the sky bison.

Sokka hopped down from Appa, smiling widely once he saw the princess descend. The pale haired woman's eyes light up at the sight of them, her legs carrying her quickly to the duo. Sokka closed his eyes happily, his arms opening for Yue to jump into.

However, his dreams were crushed when he heard Ameya grunted and his eyes opened to see Yue clutching the dark haired woman tightly. Katara and Aang snickered at the Water Tribe boy's flabbergasted expression as Momo flew into him.

"Ameya! It's been so long!" Yue exclaimed happily, pulling back to study the other girl closely, "You grew out your hair! And you're as tall as me now!"

The normally docile princess was excited beyond her control, happy to see her old friend again after so many years.

"It has been three years," Ameya chuckled softly, eyes softening at the princess. "It's good to see you too."

"Hey what about me?!" Sokka waved his hands, "I was the one that brought her here!"

Yue giggled, "Thank you for escorting my precious friend to the Northern Water Tribe noble warrior," she bowed.

Sokka immediately reddened but the love struck grin was stuck on his face. Katara shook her head.

"Don't flatter him too much. His ego is big enough," she smiled teasingly at her brother.

Aang laughed as he rubbed the sky bison's head, "And besides, Appa was the one that did all the flying. Nice work buddy."

After the initial teasing and greetings have passed, all but Ameya glanced at each other suspiciously. She arched a brow at their sneaky glances, wondering what they are planning. It was Aang that spoke to her, his voice the most serious she had heard from him.

"I know it is sudden but there is something we _must_ know," he stared at the taller woman seriously. She glanced around and noticed the others bore the same expression.

"Okay…"

"What…" Katara began.

"Your—" Aang started.

"Is it Ameya or Meya?!" Sokka finally exclaimed, frustrated with the tension in the air.

She blinked at them, expecting the worst and definitely not on the matter of her name. They still wore the same serious expression, waiting for her answer anxiously.

"Does…it matter?"

"Yes!" They all chimed in—even Yue.

"Princess Yue and I strictly believe it is Ameya but they would not agree!" Aang pointed towards the Water Tribe siblings.

"We met her not long ago! She gave us her name!" Katara countered.

"I've known her the longest and she had never used anything else," Yue defended.

Ameya watched as the four bicker back and forth, throwing random facts and arguments at each other. She blinked again before the reality of the situation set in and her shoulders began to shake. They stopped their dispute once they saw her raise a hand to her mouth, uncertainty on their expression.

"I'm sorry it's just—" a laugh escapes her lips, "No one bothered to care before…"

Now it was their turn to stare at the young woman. She looked so carefree in that moment that they completely forgot the reason for their heated argument. They glanced at each other, an understanding passed over them.

"It's Ameya," she answered, her laugh settled down into small giggles instead. "I wanted to be clever and use an alias as I travel but…Meya isn't that creative, hm?"

"It's a pretty name," Katara spoke first, smiling at her comfortingly. The others nodded their head in agreement. Light pink dusted on her pale cheeks at the compliment and she brushed a strand away from her face.

"Well now that's settled, I would like to see Chief Arnook. Has everything been prepping well against the Fire Nation?" Ameya scanned them over, the initial playfulness gone and replaced by professionalism.

"The soldiers are readying their weapon and armor, training from dawn to dusk. The benders are under strict guidance from Master Pakku," Aang reported.

She smiled and nodded. "Then you all should get back to training as well. I will join you shortly."

"I'll bring you to my father," Yue tugged gently on Ameya's arm, "We have a lot of catching up to do after."

They went their separate ways. The citadel was as blue and beautiful as she remembered, recognizing the familiar architect of the building in admiration. Chief Arnook was discussing something with another tribe member and dismissed him as soon as he saw his daughter and old friend approach.

Ameya smiled in greeting, bowing respectfully to the chief. He did not look too different besides an additional wrinkle or two added onto his aged face. He looked stern but his eyes still held warmth in them just as she remembered.

"It has been a long while, Ameya. Welcome back to the Northern Water Tribe," he returned the smile.

"Good to be back," her face turned serious after the pleasantries, "As you have heard, Admiral Zhao is leading the invasion. I can't say for certain of the number of ships but it has to be in the hundreds."

Arnook nodded. "Your warning gave us time to prepare. With the Avatar on our side, the North will prevail."

It was reassuring to hear his confidence and she smiled. "I will do what I can to help. Your tribe has shown me great kindness and hospitality many years ago."

"You may not know of your birth parents but your abilities have proved to be Water Tribe. We will never abandon our own," he tilted his chin to Yue's direction, who had been quietly waiting throughout the whole conversation, "You must be tired and your clothes are unsuitable to the cold here. You should rest up."

"I will shortly," Ameya bowed again, "Excuse me."

Yue led them towards her room, chatting quietly amongst themselves like old friends. Her room was just as Ameya remembered, the blue and white colors blended together with specks of purple furniture decorating the room.

"Pick what you want from the closet. I have plenty to spare," Yue pointed towards her walk in closet filled with a variety of clothes.

"The perks of being a princess," Ameya giggled and shifted through the well made garments, fingers gliding over the soft fur and cotton.

She picked out a deep blue dress with a pale sash. It was one of the simpler outfits compared to the rest of her wardrobe. Ameya had wanted to make sure she was still able to maneuver easily in it. She stripped her outer wear, donning on the traditional Water Tribe clothes over her black long sleeve and tied the sash around her waist.

"Here," Yue walked over to the young woman, a light blue ribbon in her hand. "May I?"

She smiled and sat on the bed, turning away slightly as Yue brushed the silky locks with elegant fingers. It was quiet, the comfortable silence lapsed over the two women but Ameya could sense something was bothering the pale haired beauty. She waited, not wanting to be the one to disturb her.

"Why did you leave?"

As expected, Yue asked that as soon as they were alone. She untangled a knot from her hair, gently repeating the process.

"I…" Ameya wasn't sure how to respond. For personal reasons? For fear? For her own selfish desires? They had left on good terms but now, as they sat with her back to Yue, she felt just as distant as before.

"You could have stayed;" her voice soft, "Father does like you. And you can waterbend…! There was no reason for you to go."

Ameya sighed. "I know…"

"Then why? You were just thirteen at that time. You shouldn't expect to travel at such a young age."

"…Aang is twelve," Ameya countered weakly.

"He's the Avatar. The world needs him now more than ever. But you—you appear to us one night begging for us to train you and then you left after—after everything we've been through," Yue attempted to keep her voice calm but the sadness laced at every word, "We were like sisters…"

"I'm sorry," Ameya apologized, "But I could not stay."

Yue tugged at her hair and muttered a quick apology. She had not meant to react so suddenly but she was unsatisfied with her answer.

"Before I…arrived at the Northern Water Tribe, I was taken in by a kind couple on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom," Yue stared at the back of her head, waiting, "They were kind to me and provided for me. But just like the other villages, we were raided by the Fire Nation."

She remembered that night clearly. She remembered the scent of smoke and burnt wood. She remembered the screams of the villagers and the rough growls of the komodo rhinos.

And—she remembered Lu Jie taking her small hand, running away from their burning building and leaving Master Xiao to hold the soldiers back. And then she was stuffed into a tree trunk, Lu Jie filling the space with tree leaves and branches. The child was crying then, begging her to not go but she was ordered to stay quiet.

" _Go north."_

Those were their parting words and when Ameya poked her head out hours later, she was alone. The village she resided in had all been burnt down. And with a broken resolve, she made her way north.

"I was scared," she admitted quietly, lost in memory, "That the moment I find comfort again, it would be ripped away." She turned towards Yue, noticing her sullen expression and offered a weak, pitiful smile. "I truly am sorry."

Yue shook her head. She could not stay mad at Ameya—she never was in the first place. Just disappointed…and sad. She could not forget the way the young child back then had smiled widely when she saw the tribe—saw Yue's eyes and said 'they're blue—like mine!'

"You're forgiven," her arms wrapped about the other woman's stiff body, "And this time, we'll protect you. The Fire Nation would not tear us apart."

Ameya smiled against the fabric and her body relaxed, returning the hug with one arm.

"Thank you."

Yue finished up braiding Ameya's hair, twisting it into a simple bun and tightened it with the blue ribbon the same color as her eyes. She smiled at her own handiwork and Ameya thanked her once more.

"You don't plan on staying this time either, do you?"

"No," but it was expected, "I'll write often."

Yue's lips curled up in a smile, "You better. I would like to go on a journey too…"

"I bet Sokka would take you in a heartbeat."

The princess's face flushed and Ameya smiled knowingly. She had known as soon as Sokka said Yue begged him to retrieve her—Yue trusted him. It was no secret the two are interested in each other and she thought they would be a good match. Yue's gentle nature and position as the Chief's daughter had limited her to experience the outside world. She was raised to be a leader and her compassion for her people could not be rivaled.

"It—it would be good for the Northern and Southern tribe to unite again. Sokka and Katara had told us about the state of decline in the South…"

Ameya blinked at her, "I did not realize you had thought of marriage to unite the tribes."

She did not think it was possible for Yue to blush any more but she was proved wrong. The princess's cheeks flushed a deep red, spreading over her ears and upper neck. Ameya had meant for that to be a joke but her mouth opened in surprise that her guess was not far off.

"N-n-no! I-I cannot-!" Before she can ask why, Yue looked down sadly, pulling the collar of her shirt down to reveal a beautiful pendant. "I am…to be betrothed to another."

The dark haired woman gasped in surprise, eyes widening at the necklace. She opened her mouth to say something—anything but no words came out. At Yue's sullen expression and memories of Sokka's love struck face, she realized the truth.

"But you don't love him." A straightforward statement, "You love So—"

Her dark hands clamped over Ameya's mouth, silencing her further. She furrowed her eyebrows but said nothing more, noticing the glassy look in Yue's bright blue eyes. Her hands fell after a few seconds, eyes downcast to stare at the linen on the bed.

"Have you…ever been in love?" Her voice was quiet between them and Ameya caught the tremor in her tone.

"Not romantically," she gently grasped Yue's hand, "Tell me about it."

A smile found its way onto her pink lips. "It's wonderful. You can't help but to be happy around them. Every little thing they do just—make you smile and laugh…" Ameya had no doubt who she was speaking of, "And your heart—your stomach—your face! They do things you do not command them to! It's like there are bumble flies in your gut and fire in your cheeks but they are—not bad feelings."

She listened to Yue's rambling, smiling softly at the woman in love. It was in the confines of her room that Yue allowed herself to speak loudly, to break out of her princess mold to act as who she really is—a young girl in love. Sokka had been the one to help her with his corny jokes and sincere personality and Ameya could not help but feel dishearten for her friend.

It was not meant to be.

"Sometimes, love makes you do crazy things…but with him, anything felt possible," Yue calmed down, smiling sadly, "If it weren't for this engagement, I would have kissed him already."

Blue eyes widen in shock at her bold statement and her traitorous mind wandered to the banished prince. Hands clutching his face desperately, her lips against his underwater, his golden eyes on her for the second he had been awake—

"If you ever find someone that makes you feel the way I do, you must tell me," Yue squeezed her hand gently, "At least one of us should be happy."

Ameya could not respond to that.

* * *

Although Yue had insisted for Ameya to rest, she did not. It was not uncommon for her to sleep at the oddest hours or only for a few at a time. She was accustomed to always be constantly on the move. That is how she ended up at the base of the citadel, studying the waterbenders train vigorously.

Pakku noticed her before anyone else, eyeing the dark hair woman with familiar ice blue eyes. She turned towards him and bowed.

"I hope I am not too late to class," she smiled pleasantly.

"I'll let it pass this time," he remembers her now. The twelve year old from three years ago had grown. Although she had lost her baby fat around her face and her hair is longer now, her sharp eyes and smile were still the same. "Show me what you know."

It was easier said than done. Ameya never had a proper teacher and with a concentrated look. She raised her hands. The water from the nearby basin rose up and she attempted to move it around them. The liquid wobbled and fell.

Pakku frowned, disappointed.

"Your form is all wrong. Have you even waterbended before?" He criticized harshly.

"Well I never had a master before," she replied calmly. She knew she wasn't the best and was still lacking but she had hope—this time, she may be able to learn something.

"Katara!" The girl looked up from her training and smiled at the sight of Ameya, "Teach her the basics. She is far behind."

The young woman walked away from Pakku, heading towards Katara who looked eager to have her join. Aang began hopping over to them but was stopped by the elder man.

"Avatar, you have not even mastered the basics yet. Come, I will be your guide."

The girls giggled as Aang groaned but he gave a small wave regardless.

"I didn't know you were a waterbender," Katara was excited. She hadn't expected another girl to join them on the training. Although Pakku had just accepted her few days prior, the women of the tribe were still scared—still worried for tradition. But not all hope was lost, not for the younger generation.

"I like to keep that a secret," her fist connected to her palm in front of her, bowing to the younger woman, "Please take care of me Master Katara."

"Master huh? I like the sound of that," she mirrored the bow and slowly, Katara began to show Ameya the steps.

Ameya followed her instructions dutifully, allowing Katara to move her arms when necessary and tried to feel the push and pull of the water. She was struggling, Katara noticed, when she could not hold the water longer than five seconds. Even after an hour of practicing the forms, Ameya could not do a simple water whip.

"I clearly do not know what I'm doing," the woman sighed in frustration, wiping the sweat away from her forehead.

"No, no you're doing fine! No one can get it in just one day," Katara attempted to console but it did not change her mood, "It was hard for me in the beginning as well but after I traveled with Aang, you kind of start to develop a sense with it. Try to feel the connection with the water as it flows through you."

She demonstrated by raising the water from the ground, making graceful, clean swipes with her hand and the water bended around her. Ameya watched with admiration. She knew Katara had potential but hadn't realized just how much she could improve with the right master.

"Your arms guide the water and your feet stabilize it. Although a good form is required for waterbending, water has no form—no limit to what it can do." The water fell to the ground and froze upwards, Katara's hands hovering just above the spike. "You set the rules yourself."

She nodded her head. Her hands reached out, touching the icicle and it crumbled back into liquid. She closed her eyes, spreading out her arms and tried to feel like Katara had suggested. She could feel the faint energy of the water lifting off the ground and carefully guided it around.

"You did it!"

Her eyes opened to see the water flow around her and in her excitement, it dropped. Katara smiled apologetically and Ameya merely shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. It has been a long day," she looked at the setting sun and ran a hand through her hair. "I think I will just soak in water for a bit, maybe that will help me connect with the energy more."

"Any little thing may help," Katara offered weakly.

Ameya smiled in reassurance and walked away. Aang approached Katara with a skip in his step, looking curiously at the Water Tribe girl.

"How'd it go?"

"Not bad but…not great either. It's kind of odd—she strike me as the type of person who would be proficient in—well, anything but she's having trouble waterbending," Katara observed, confusion etched onto her face.

"Maybe something is holding her back," Aang offered. Although he is not a waterbending master yet, his ability to connect with the air element was similar to water.

Katara hummed in response, lost in thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Have I mentioned I love Yue? But sadly we all know how that tragic tale goes. More insight on Ameya's past and struggles. Book 1 will be ending soon and I apologize for the filler-like chapters but it's important, I swear.

I also did more doodles of Ameya and the gang on my Tumblr! I can't believe I received 5 reviews on my last chapter—that made me so happy thank you all for the support!

Reviews are always appreciated and loved!


	8. The Siege Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Soaking in the bath did not help as she intended. Although it had relaxed her stiff muscles and was able to enjoy the warmth of the water, Ameya still felt a slight disconnection with the element. Her hand gently pushed the water around, only able to make small waves form.

With a sigh, she decided to stop moping in the bath and got up.

Ameya gathered the water that clung to her body, throwing it back into the tub with a small splash. Simple deeds such as that were possible, gathering water was easy but willing the motion for it to move was not. Healing had been natural to her and yet why was waterbending not?

Dinner had been eventful and thankfully not awkward. The Avatar and his companions carried the majority of the conversation and Ameya only piped in once in a while, smiling politely as always. When they asked how she escaped from Zuko, she ignored the images of their underwater kiss and gave the same response she did to Sokka.

They had refused to believe it was just that 'simple' but did not push for more.

Yue had insisted once again for her to rest but she refused. There had been too much on her mind lately and she felt the need to practice on her bending. Why had she not tried harder when she was younger? Why had she not push Pakku to train her—or even tried it herself? Ameya hadn't realized how severely lacking she was as a waterbender until today.

She inhaled deeply, held her breath, and then exhaled slowly. Her arms rose up and she pushed and pulled the falling water by the citadel base. It followed her movements slowly but the wave was not as big as she preferred.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Ice blue eyes met sapphire ones as Katara leaned over the stairs to smile at her. Ameya returned the smile sheepishly, waiting for the younger girl to make her way to the bottom.

"I wanted to get more practice in."

"Mind if I join?"

She shook her head and motioned towards a spot next to her. Katara stretched her arms and moved along with the water gracefully, twirling the liquid around and separating it however she liked.

"I never thanked you properly," Ameya stared at the younger girl in confusion, "For saving me—back at the Abbey. I was not looking forward to be paralyzed again."

She smiled, "It was nothing," and turned back to practicing her forms.

"Still, you jumped in front of me. It was thanks to you that we managed to get away. Aang, Sokka, and I had promised to rescue you if we ever saw you with Zuko again," Katara let out a small laugh, "But it looks like you can handle yourself just fine."

Ameya felt a bit touched at their consideration, smiling softly to herself. "I'm not as helpless as I appear."

Katara's eyes widen, her hands raised up in defense. "No—that's not what I mean. We are grateful to you—really. You not only allowed us to escape but managed to warn the Water Tribe of the Fire Nation attack! I wouldn't know what to do if it were me."

"And yet I cannot learn a simple waterbending move," her tone was bitter despite her smile.

Katara hesitated, "Aang mentioned something might be holding you back. Does anything come to mind?"

Ameya stopped practicing and took a seat on the ice. She hummed, looking towards the moon thoughtfully.

"I've always kept my bending a secret," she started as Katara took the seat next to her, her own training abandoned. "From where I had grown up, we had no waterbenders or any benders for that matter. Overtime I learned to hide it instead of perfecting it."

"Maybe that's it," she turned towards Katara curiously, "You could never bend out in the open right? Maybe you just need the confidence to! We're right in the Water Tribe, surrounded by benders and our people. This is where you belong!"

She felt something tug in her heart and ignored it.

"Confidence, hm?" She thought it over.

It was true. Ameya was always fearful of being found as a bender, scared of what others would do when they realized she was an enemy to the Fire Nation. Although technically the world hated the Fire Nation except for the nation itself, there was no safe place for her to hide. When she had arrived at the North and had been rejected, she did not felt like she belonged.

And even in the case that she did manage to fit in, the fear of the Fire Nation attacking the village would haunt her. So she ran, doing the one thing she was good at. And now here she is, three years later and still running with the Fire Nation Navy not far behind.

"Can you spar with me Katara?"

The girl jumped at the question, surprise on her face at the sudden request.

"I said have confidence—not be reckless."

Ameya laughed lightly, standing up with a stretch of her arms.

"I learn better being reckless."

With a shake of her head, Katara followed. "Don't say I didn't warn you. I am quite certain I can beat you in a waterbending duel."

She smiled, "I wouldn't say that just yet."

They stood face to face, taking up a battle stance against each other. Blue eyes clashed with each other, studying the other's movement with a watchful gaze. Katara moved first, throwing her hands up to bend the water behind her into a whip, flying straight towards Ameya.

She dodged to the side, running for the other girl immediately. Katara's fist aimed a punch towards her head but she blocked it effortlessly, ducking from the water sprayed in her way and kicked at her feet. The younger girl fell, rolling away as Ameya threw her hands up to create an icicle where Katara was moments ago.

She wasn't kidding, Katara realized, staring at the icicle that reverted back to water, Ameya wanted a serious spar.

Katara smirked, taking a step back and cloaked her arm with water. She sent the whip to the older woman but she swiped at the arm, cutting the water away from herself. She was running towards her again but Katara held her back. She knew Ameya was good with close combat so she must keep her at bay if she wanted to win.

The water splashed over her, pushing her away further from Katara. Ah, so she must have figured out her own weakness. Katara gave her no time to rest, sending another wave of water to Ameya. Relying on instinct only, she rushed forward; her hands cut through the middle of the wave and twisted her body, sending the water back as ice spikes.

Katara jumped to the side, not expecting that. Ameya herself was shocked, not realizing she had the potential to do those series of move fluently. Taking that chance of distraction, Katara threw her hands in her direction and froze Ameya's feet to the ground. With another big movement, she sent a huge wave towards Ameya.

Icy eyes widen at the approaching water and her hands shot up, maneuvering the first wave away but was not strong enough to deflect the second. She fell to the ground afterwards; a groan escaped her lips in defeat.

Katara ran towards her worriedly when she did not see Ameya move, her water cloaked her hands in healing energy. Laughter escaped Ameya's lips and Katara jumped when she sat up.

"That was—fun!"

Sapphire eyes widen and Katara fell to her knees in relief—Ameya was not hurt. But her laugh was infectious and soon, she found herself laughing with her.

"You really do learn better being reckless!"

"You're a great master Katara—and a better bender. I admit defeat but—I think I can catch up."

"Oh? I would love to see that day. To be honest I was scared whenever you're close to me—I'm not as fast or as strong as you!"

"I've had a lot of close calls in my life—similar to your bending, you just have to learn to react to them."

"You're definitely a harder opponent than the other students."

Their laughter softened to small giggles, talking to each other about the techniques they used and how to improve. They did not notice their master's eyes during the match and Pakku did not make himself known, only walking away afterwards proudly.

* * *

Ameya woke up bright and early the next day, not wanting to be late for her next waterbending lesson. The training with Katara had helped immensely and the younger girl had reassured her to be confident in her bending. During the spar, she had already proven to have potential. She must believe it herself.

She smiled to herself, maybe she really did belong after all.

"Ameya? Could you come here for a minute?"

She looked towards the Chief's voice, wondering why he was up so early as well. Nonetheless, she approached the open door, greeting Arnook with a bow. He was surrounded by piles of books and scrolls, shifting through them carefully and spared her a glance, his light blue eyes softening at her.

"What is it Chief?" She took a seat beside him.

"I just want to know how waterbending training has been faring you. I know it has only been a day but with each passing moment, the Fire Navy approaches closer."

She smiled. He always did have a soft spot for her; the Chief was a kind man and a great leader. He had treated her just as he had treated Yue before.

"It's difficult but rewarding. Master Pakku has been a great teacher and all of his students are capable."

His aged face smiled in relief.

"Yue was worried when you said you would be leaving us three years ago. You had come to learn waterbending but settled for the healing hut instead. You were still so young then—you still are now."

"I learned a lot in my travels," she said evenly, "My old mentors had instructed me to go north…I had hoped to find my parents as well but…"

"I know all the members of my village…I'm sorry we could not have helped you back then."

Ameya smiled sadly. She had not expected much—learned to not expect anymore. She knew the people that raised her since birth were not her real parents. They looked too different from her; they treated her too different. They saw her as a chore—not a human.

So she ran away at age nine. She ran far with only the clothes on her back and three gold coins in her pocket. If it wasn't for Xiao and Lu Jie's kindness, she may have still been on the streets now.

"You have grown up to be an exceptional woman Ameya. Yue was thrilled to receive the letter—knowing that you are alive and well." Her chest swelled with pride at the compliment. "I didn't realize it then—when you were still a child but I think…I'm slowly beginning to see it now."

She tilted her head in confusion, watching Arnook hold a piece of paper in his hand delicately.

"Did you know I have a sister?"

Ameya shook her head no.

"She ran away from the Northern Water Tribe decades ago. She hated the tradition here; she hated not knowing how to fight with her bending. She was a stubborn girl and disappeared one night—leaving only a letter for her older brother."

She tensed, her fist clutching her dress anxiously.

"I never heard from her since then. We sent out search parties for her but they came back empty handed." He offered a scroll to her, his light eyes filled with sadness despite the gentle smile on his face. He looked worn out, Ameya faintly thought, when he spoke of his lost sister. "It may not be an answer but…I hope it will lead you to it."

With that, Arnook stood up, patting her shoulder in passing. He left the room, leaving Ameya alone.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she stared at the closed scroll in her hands. There was a voice in the back of her mind whispering endless possibilities to her but her own hands shook as she slowly unraveled the aged paper.

The black ink had faded considerably against the yellow parchment. It was hard to make out the exact writing on the corner of the page and she could have read it if she tried but her mind was occupied. Her icy eyes scanned the beautiful strokes on the canvas, seeing a face of a fierce looking woman staring back at her. She looked to be around in her mid twenties—beautiful and confident.

She looked just like Ameya.

* * *

She did not go to the waterbending lesson.

Ameya stayed in her room, her head clouded and unfocused. She was confused as to why Arnook decided to give her the picture now—it was still a far-fetched chance that his sister may be her mother. There was too much uncertainty and no one could provide her the answers.

But as she stared at the parchment in front of her, her throat closed up and choked back the tears. She knew nothing of her and she realized moments earlier that the woman in the picture looked nothing like her fifteen year old self.

But at first glance it did. Maybe that was why Arnook had dug through the pile of scrolls for this particular one.

She wondered what she was like. Ameya tried to fill in the color of the picture. She imagined the woman with dark skin, black hair, icy eyes and was non-mistakenly Water Tribe.

Would she look similar when she's older?

Would her eyes hold the same fiery determination as she did?

Will she be just as beautiful—just as confident?

Who was her father then?

A knock on her door startled her and she rolled the scroll up delicately, shoving it in her travel pack. Arnook had given the picture to her—it must mean she can keep it right?

She turned to see Yue's wide blue eyes filled with worry.

"The Fire Nation—they are here."

She ran out the door, thoughts of her parents forgotten.

The sound of the drums filled the city. Warriors and benders gathered at the citadel; Chief Arnook, Master Pakku, and Princess Yue sat at the head of the podium while Ameya sat with Aang against one of the pillars. Arnook delivered a motivational speech but Ameya cannot help but frown at the possibility of death he mentioned.

This was war—it was inevitable. She had never fought in a war before and as she sat here next to the Avatar, she realized she is to participate in one soon.

"Count me in!"

Sokka rose to his feet suddenly, startling Ameya back to the situation on hand and noticed he had volunteered for something. Katara looked at her elder brother in concern but Ameya focused on Yue who had a sullen expression on her face.

Arnook drew his mark over his forehead and although they did not speak, Ameya saw the tears fall from the princess's eyes and knew something had happened between them.

Katara and Aang had left earlier with Arnook not far behind. Ameya walked over to her friend once the meeting was over, putting a hand over her shoulder in comfort.

"I-I'm okay," Yue stated softly, refusing to meet her eyes. "I just need time."

Her eyes softened and did not push the subject further. "I'm going to join them in battle. Stay safe."

"You too Ameya."

She met up with Aang, Sokka, and Katara shortly along with a few other tribe warriors at the outer wall. The stillness of the situation was unnerving as they all stared at the horizon, a black dot appearing beyond it. Her eyes widen when something glowing was flying towards them.

She shielded Katara, who had been closest to her as soon as the fireball crashed the wall, sending a pile of snow on top of them. The younger girl pushed the snow away from them with her waterbending and Sokka helped both of them out. Aang had already flown ahead on Appa, battling the single navy ship by himself.

"We have to prevent the fireballs from further damaging the city. Repair the broken part of the walls when possible!" Pakku ordered to the waterbenders, taking charge in the midst of battle.

The warriors shook off their shock and followed his instructions. A few boats of benders set sailed after Aang, taking down the navy ship in groups.

The first battle continued relentlessly. The fireballs that escaped their grasp hit the outer city, damaging the snow building and bridges. Luckily the civilians had been evacuated as soon as the drums began earlier but Ameya had a feeling it would not just end here.

"Katara, Ameya, fall back," Pakku ordered them as soon as the sun began to set, "You two need to assist Aang."

"But we can help—"

"I know," he interrupted Katara, "You two will be extraordinary waterbenders in the future, which I know for a fact since the duel last night. But right now, you must keep the Princess and the Avatar safe. Save your energy and leave us to stand watch."

The girls glanced at each other, not realizing someone had noticed their spar and bowed to their master respectfully. They turned away, heading back to where Yue had been waiting and arrived just as Aang returned with Appa.

"I can't do it… I can't do it," he fell from Appa as soon as he landed; his grey eyes wide in disbelief.

"What happened?" Katara asked tenderly, her motherly instinct arising.

"I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all," his hands clutched his head, body and mind tired from the Fire Navy fleet.

"But, you have to. You're the Avatar." Yue begged.

"I'm just one kid."

Aang buried his head in his arms as Katara moved to comfort him. Ameya stood by the side, watching silently at the realization of this war.

Aang is just a kid—a twelve year old who is expected to defend against the hundred of Fire Nation Navy ships to ensure the Water Tribe's survival. It is a lot to be thrown at him—with the weight of the world on his shoulders against the entire Fire Nation.

Her hands clenched together into a fist. She wanted to say words of encouragement—something to ease his trouble but the dire situation does not grant such mercy. She knew what it is like to feel helpless—to feel like the entire world is against her.

War is a struggle. It breaks and takes everything you cherish away. This was not something anyone should have to suffer through and yet here they are, just mere children playing soldiers defending what little they have left.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm sorry Zuko is not in this chapter as well but it's a build up to it. I am most excited for the next two chapters so I hope you will too when you read it!

Thank you all for the reviews and kind messages on my Tumblr! Feel free to message me honestly I am so lonely—I mean I have a lot of free time.

Reviews are always loved! I read them at least twice a day for motivation ehe


	9. The Siege Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Everyone was restless on the night of the first day. The navy had seized their attack hours ago, knowing full well of the waterbender's power drawn from the moon.

Ameya had separated from Aang, Katara, and Yue earlier. She wanted to be useful somehow, whether it be patrolling the city or training on her bending. She felt too fidgety to sleep and wanted to keep her mind occupied, body moving.

But it still cannot keep her doubts away.

What is she doing here in the middle of a war? Why had she not run away yet? She was not a soldier, not a hero, not—anyone important.

Yet when she heard the news of the Fire Navy heading towards the North Pole, she threw all her rationality aside and came back knowing she would participate in it. Why is she hesitating now?

" _I'm just one kid."_

Aang's words had snapped something in her. It reminded her of how she used to be-helpless and hopeless—a child with no home, no purpose. She is just a girl, a thief; a nobody. She would not be written down in history or remembered by anyone.

" _There is a big decision you must make in the near future. It may either mend or break the ones you hold close but it is necessary for the good of the world."_

The fortuneteller's words floated in her mind. Why was that popping up now? Is it because of the critical situation they are in? Maybe there was a chance for her—maybe she could still make something for herself.

The image of Yue, Aang, Katara, and Sokka appeared in her mind. She had somehow rekindled her friendship with Yue and made allies with the Avatar and his companions. This was not something she had expected a month ago but it made her feel a little hopeful.

Maybe—if they won this battle, she may not have to run away anymore.

"Ameya!"

Her eyes shot up to look at Yue, running towards her with pale hair flying wildly behind with a soft amber glow. Ameya faintly wondered when the sun had begun to rise and how she had managed to spend almost the whole night awake.

"Aang is in trouble! S-someone appeared in the Spirit Oasis while Aang went into the Spirit World! Katara is fighting him now but—I-I have to get help!" Yue explained frantically, her eyes wide with worry and arms flailing in all direction.

Her own blue eyes widen at the explanation, looking towards the direction Yue had pointed to not long ago. "Go get Sokka; I will go back up Katara."

They separated immediately.

Ameya dashed through the wooden door, barely had the time to admire the green grass and colorful flowers and settled on a blue figure lying on the floor. She ran towards Katara directly, dropped besides the younger girl and held her in her arms, scanning her for injuries. Who had been strong enough to knock her down surrounded by her own element?

The girl stirred and in a moment shot up, sapphire eyes looking around desperately before settling on Ameya.

"Aang! Where—he—Ameya!" She clutched her shirt tightly, unshed tears brimming in her eyes. "Zuko was here—and he took Aang! He took him right out from under me!"

Ameya barely registered Sokka and Yue's arrival as she held the crying girl, her body frozen. Zuko was here—he had somehow managed to get all the way to the North Pole and took the Avatar.

"I can't believe I lost him," Katara cried and Ameya absentmindedly patted her head.

"You did everything you could, and now we need to do everything we can to get him back. Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine." Sokka took charge instantly, his hands tightening the reins on Appa.

"Okay," Katara wiped her tears away, muttering a quick apology to the older girl but she merely smiled weakly in response.

"I'll stay here and patrol the area—in case Aang comes back," Ameya stated, "Take care of each other out there."

Sokka nodded, "We will. Appa, yip yip."

The three of them took off on Appa, leaving Ameya and Momo behind at the oasis. Once they disappeared, Ameya sunk to the ground again and let out a frustrated shout.

Clearly—what has she been doing? Wasting time mulling over her own weakness? Pakku had instructed her to help Aang and yet—she was not even there with Katara to defend against Zuko!

And Zuko—he wasn't supposed to be here! Wasn't he forbidden to join the Fire Navy attack? What about Iroh? She knew she was reckless but Zuko was absolutely insane if had managed to get this far.

Momo flew around her shoulders, his large green eyes staring at icy blue ones in confusion. She let out another sigh, adjusting her hair bun and stood up boldly.

No more. She can't be swayed by her own emotions again.

"I'll be back, Momo. Zuko may or may not be hiding here still."

With a new resolve, she ran out of the Spirit Oasis and checked the surrounding areas.

The icy caves and buildings were empty and did not provide much cover for anyone to hide but she checked it regardless. She wandered the vast land, avoiding the creatures that were sleeping peacefully then moved to the next location. Her heart pounded loudly against her chest with each passing hour, failing to find the firebending prince and the Avatar.

She bit her lip, frowning in frustration and headed back once she had ran through the whole citadel. Momo greeted her as soon as she arrived and grew disappointed when she came back alone. Appa had not returned yet as well and she looked up towards the night sky, hoping for them to suddenly appear with Aang, safe and sound.

A noise from the entrance caught her attention and she took a step towards it—was it them? Her blood froze at the sight of an aged man stepped through with four Fire Nation soldiers in mask. How did they get here—when did they infiltrate the citadel?!

"Who are you?!" Ameya demanded, glaring at the red uniforms.

"You don't know me? Shame; you will soon," Zhao smirked confidently, "So this is where the Spirits are hiding. And only one little girl to guard them? This is too easy."

Spirits? Who—she glanced at the pond, finally noticing the white and black koi fish swimming around each other. Her brows furrowed in confusion; there was no way those fish were the spirits…could it? She steeled herself regardless and took a battle stance, sending Momo away to hide.

"You won't get to them," Ameya narrowed her eyes at the soldiers. It was five against one—four against one if the one in charge decides to not fight.

"Get her."

The soldiers moved as soon as Zhao commanded. Two of them ran towards her while the other two stayed back, bending a stream of fire in her direction. She raised her arms, flicking them to the side as a wave of water extinguished the fire.

As soon as the steam dissipated, the other two soldiers closed in on her, throwing punches aimed for her head. She parried and blocked the blows, avoiding the fire bursting from their fists and kicked one in the chest. Ameya had no time to plan, no time for strategy as she avoided another fire attack from the two soldiers in the back providing support.

 _Confidence, confidence, confidence_ ; she repeated in her mind, bending the water to her will and froze one of the soldiers to the wall. The other soldier kicked her in the back and she cried out in pain, falling forward and landed a few feet away. She wasted no time to get up, ignoring her aching back and sent a wave of water towards the soldier that just kicked her.

That soldier fell in to the water with a splash and the ones hanging back began to advance on her. They continued to send fire her way, forcing her to dodge or block the flames with water and gave her no time to counter. Ameya screamed again when one of them had punched her in the stomach and the other forced her on her knees, bringing her hands behind her back and restricting her movements.

The other soldier had gotten out of the water already and helped the one frozen on the wall off. Ameya was severely outmatched and powerless; she had no hope to win and glared at the admiral boldly.

Zhao smirked down at her pitiful form, making his way to the pond confidently. He grabbed the white koi fish from the water, stuffing it in the bag and raised it.

"Watch closely little girl and remember my name for I will become a legend now! The Fire Nation will, for generations, tell stories about the great Zhao, who darkened the moon. They will call me, Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Moon Slayer, Zhao the Invincible!" Her eyes widen as Momo appeared beyond the shrubbery, attacking the man in the face in the middle of his speech, "Ugh... Get it off! Get it off!"

"Ameya!" She turned towards the sound of Aang's voice that had arrived on Appa with Katara and Sokka. Relief filled her heart to see him safe and smiled weakly at them despite her imprisoned state. "Let them go!"

Zhao looked between the struggling fish and the trapped girl, a slow smirk emerging on his face.

"Tell me Avatar, which one would you rather save?"

Her heart sank and she turned towards Aang desperately, noticing that they had began to lower their weapons.

"Don't hesitate! Save the Moon Spirit!"

"Quiet!" Zhao let out a small puff of fire in her direction. Ameya flinched, not saying another word and the grip on her wrist tightens.

"Stop—Zhao you can't kill the Moon Spirit and you can't kill an innocent girl for it. Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." Aang reasoned compassionately, looking between Ameya and Zhao.

Katara and Sokka stayed behind nervously, looking at the trapped woman in worry.

"He is right Zhao," Iroh's voice filled the oasis as they turned towards the general in surprise. Although Ameya was prepared to fight him if she did see him, she hadn't realized he would be on their side.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao had appeared almost nonchalant to see him there.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon, too; we all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit or girl I'll unleash on you ten-fold. Let them go, now!"

She had never seen Iroh so angry before and could not tell if she was relieved or worried that they were discussing her life on the line with the Moon Spirit. She knew it was no competition at all—they have to save Tui no matter what but only if Zhao had planned to follow through with his deal.

"From what I'm hearing, you want to save the Moon Spirit more," Zhao looked thoughtful as he switched his gaze between the bag and Ameya.

"But killing her won't prove anything!" Aang exclaimed. Katara clutched Sokka's shirt anxiously and Yue peeked from above Appa to look at Ameya helplessly.

"I am a man of my word. You all have clearly chosen the Moon Spirit," Ameya found it suspicious at how relaxed he sounded, her heart pounding against her chest rapidly. It would be okay, she thought, if her sacrifice meant for the moon's survival.

"No—"

"Yes. They chose the Moon Spirit so let it go," Ameya glared at the man, pushing her fear away.

Zhao eyed the girl with a frown at her defiant gaze. Slowly, he set the bag back into the pond, Tui rushing to freedom to reunite with La. He stalked towards Ameya, his hand burning with fire with every step and glared down at her with menace.

"Any last words?"

"Zhao—stop!"

"May the Spirits condemn you," and she offered a smile to him, the same, pleasant yet mocking smile.

Something changed in his amber eyes and Ameya watched as he raised his hand. She steeled herself, bracing herself for the attack but froze when he redirected a wave of fire into the pond. Their eyes widen as the small body of Tui floated up, unmoving.

The moon darkens and disappeared from the world.

"You never intended to uphold the deal!" She shouted, struggling against her hold.

"Your life is worthless compared to the Moon Spirits'," Zhao glowered.

Iroh attacked the soldiers relentlessly. He freed Ameya from her captures in a few seconds and defeated the four she had so much trouble with in a minute. Zhao had escaped during the commotion and Katara ran to Ameya's side, checking for major injuries and was relieved to see none.

She quickly reassured the younger girl she was fine but their attention was focused on the dead body of Tui and La circling it frantically. Ameya and Katara felt their waterbending weaken, like part of them had disappeared along with the Moon Spirit.

"There's no hope now, it's over." Yue said sorrowfully, leaning into Sokka's arms.

"No, it's not over."

Their eyes widen as they stared onto Aang, his eyes and tattoos glowing a bright white. Ameya felt a shiver go down her spine at his voice—his young, sweet voice was melded in with the previous incarnations and the energy she felt from him was beyond her imagination.

He stepped into the lake and Katara moved to him but Iroh stopped her. They watched in stun silence as La circled Aang and he disappeared into the pond. The surrounding water of the oasis glowed a bright blue and rose to form a giant water figure with a koi head—Aang commanding its movement from the middle.

Ameya's heart pounded against her chest to see—to experience the power from the Avatar. This is who Aang is—this is the power he welds. She had always seen him as just a twelve year old boy since their first meeting—and even when he had came back from taking down a dozen Fire Navy ships, he was still a boy in her eyes.

But as she stared at the giant spirit creature defending the city, she realized that Aang _is_ the Avatar—and he _can_ save the world.

And she felt, hopeful.

"I'm going after him." Ameya was determined, "It—it was my fault that Zhao got his way and he may still be here."

She gave them no time to reply as she ran after Aang. Zhao had left a while ago but there may be a chance she can catch up. She attempted to waterbend an ice slide but when nothing moved, she knew her bending was gone. Ameya ignored the distress in her heart and continued to run.

She leaped from the bridges to the floor, taking stairs three at a time and ignored the small injuries she sustained. The blue glow from the spirit fusion was in front of the city, defending against the dozen of Fire Navy ships stationed for attack.

She continued her search for Zhao, not able to find him anywhere nearby but it did not deter her. Ameya ran, searching for the Fire Nation admiral that destroyed the moon.

From her position from a bridge, she saw the glowing spirit had stopped its attack and the moon returned, brightening the night sky. It set a small figure on top of the outer wall and she faintly realized it to be Aang. Her feet moved in his direction but stopped when she saw fire blasting from the corner of her eye.

 _It had to be Zhao_ , she thought, running in that path instead.

Ameya arrived as soon as the Ocean Spirit appeared on the bridge, forming a shape of a hand and swallowing the admiral in its hold. She barely recognized Zuko to be on the bridge too, his arm outstretched towards Zhao. The man refused the prince's hand, looking away haughtily and let himself be consumed by the spirit.

The ice beneath Zuko began to crumble and she dashed forward when she saw him fall, grabbing his hand at the last second. Zuko's eyes widen to see his savior, his body dangling from the bridge and was only helped by the thief he least expect to see.

Ameya pulled him up with great difficulty, tossing him to the ground and then glared at him.

"What are you doing?!" He was taken aback by her angry tone, "You shouldn't be here! You need to go."

Zuko blink; barely registering her words and only stared at the young woman in astonishment. It was then he noticed Ameya completely. Her hair had been pulled back with a blue ribbon, her old neutral color clothes replaced by a blue dress. She was wearing Water Tribe colors and clothes. She _is_ a Water Tribe member—and that completely stunned him.

He gripped her wrist to make sure she was real—that he was not imagining things. Zuko had heard the conversation in the oasis earlier but had not believed it. He could not see—could not believe Zhao had tried to pit her life with the Moon Spirit's. He had managed to get away before anyone noticed but as he stared at her wide icy eyes, he felt the undeniable feeling in his heart that he was _relieved_ she is alive.

"You—too," he stood up, ignoring her baffled expression and pulled her up.

"What are you—? I'm perfectly fine here. You need to go before the Water Tribe notices you! If it weren't for Iroh I swear I would turn you in myself for capturing Aang."

His eyes turned cold at the mention of the Avatar and felt the anger rushing back in him. He said nothing as he pulled her along, ignoring her protests and his own rationality.

"Are you kidnapping me again?! Are you kidding me! I don't even have your dagger anymore—what is the point in this?" Ameya was beyond confused, beyond frustrated at him.

Zuko turned towards her sharply and she felt her voice hitch in her throat at his blazing gold eyes. She felt uncomfortable with the way he scanned her over from top to bottom then settling on her icy orbs. She could not detect the emotions on his face, it was nothing like anger but she felt small under his criticizing gaze.

"You don't belong here."

He stated that in such a quiet, certain tone that allowed no room for rebuttal. The painstaking feeling in her heart she ignored before had appeared again, stabbing her confidence and decision.

When Katara had assured her before, Ameya almost believed it to be true. She wanted, so bad, to believe it. For so long she felt out of place in the world and when she was taken in by Xiao and Lu Jie, she thought she found her home.

But that was ripped from her and left her struggling to run north. The Northern Water Tribe was cold and only Yue had welcomed her initially but she knew this was not her home. Even if she was a waterbender—even if she looked like one, Ameya could still not find her place to fit in.

And now, on her second return, she almost thought she could stay. She values Katara's opinion, she could help Yue rebuild the city, she knew Arnook accepted her and yet why?

Why did Zuko's words outweigh the rest?

 _He's right_ , Ameya thought, _I don't belong anywhere_.

Maybe she had known all along of the answer. Maybe she had known and refused to believe the truth. Her head spun with that realization. As if accepting her fate, she closed her eyes. She was just so tired, so torn from all the insecurities and uncertainties that she allowed herself to fall.

Zuko nearly fell when he felt her body tumble forward. He turned around just in time to catch her, her body limp in his arms. His eyes widen, settling on her face and noticed the deep dark circles under her closed eyes. When did she last sleep?

He could just leave her here. He had no obligation to bring her in the first place. She said she was safe in the Water Tribe yet that only angered him. Why should he care what happens to this woman or not?

 _She saved you._

The voice that sounded suspiciously like Iroh's whispered to him. It was true; she did save him not just once now and although Zuko was sure he would not die from the fall at the bridge, he was certain he did not want to fall into the freezing cold water.

And—he _is_ relieved to see her again—even if he had least expected to see her in the North Pole. So he did not mind—there was still a chance for him.

 _A chance for what?_

Zuko faltered. A chance for an apology? Or a chance for gratitude? He could not pinpoint it himself but as he sat there with her in his arms, he knew he could not leave her here.

This is not where she belongs. She does not fit the Water Tribe garbs; she is not the type to be tied down by Water Tribe traditions. She is a free spirit—doing whatever she pleases whenever she pleases just like their first meetings.

 _Or maybe you're just taking her away from her home._

Zuko pushed that voice away and stood up with Ameya in his arms.

 _I am doing her a favor_ , Zuko reasoned, _this is the right choice_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It honestly helps boost my morale a lot and I love all the messages you guys send on my Tumblr. Go to toomuchpineapples on Tumblr for doodles or if you just want to chat!

Special shout out to SkyBridges for creating a lovely playlist of _The Fated Meetings_! The link is available on my Tumblr as well because it's hard to put links here aha

Reviews are always loved!


	10. On the Raft

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

There was a raft waiting for them at the edge of the city. Iroh was more than surprised to see Zuko arrive with a familiar dark haired woman in his arms. He panicked when he saw her unmoving figure but Zuko calmed him down by saying she had merely fainted from exhaustion. Iroh eyed his nephew wearily, wondering if he kidnapped her again for no good reason.

"This is what she wanted." Zuko's voice cut through the silence and set her down on the raft.

Iroh doubted.

He had seen the way the Avatar and his companions had fussed over the woman when she was held captive and Ameya had no doubt cared for them too. He also was not sure if the woman knew that Yue had turned into the new Moon Spirit. Her parting words had unsettled Iroh but he could not bring himself to speak of it now.

With a sigh, Iroh set sail, the wind gently blowing them away from the city.

"I'm surprised Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar." Iroh was tired too but he carefully observed the strong back of his nephew, looking distant at the city.

"I'm tired," his voice confirmed his statement.

"Then you should rest. A man needs his rest." Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Zuko lay down on the small raft away from Ameya, turning away from them and slowly drifted to sleep. The elder man looked between the two sleeping teenagers and wondered how it came to this situation.

He was sure Zuko wanted nothing more to do with Ameya but he came back with her in his arms. Ameya looked and fit the part to be Water Tribe with her bright blue eyes and waterbending abilities but she did not stay.

Is this truly what she wanted?

* * *

The remaining smoke from the destroyed houses in the city wafted upwards to the cloudy sky. Arnook and Sokka stood by the citadel, staring at the round moon visible despite the day and clouds.

"The spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born. I saw a beautiful, brave, young woman become the Moon Spirit," Arnook sighed, his eyes closed in sadness, "I knew this day would come."

"You must be proud," Sokka consoled, hiding his own sorrow.

"So proud…and sad."

Katara and Aang joined them, noticing the solemn mood surrounding the two and said nothing. Arnook raised his head once again, turning to the Avatar strongly.

"I may have lost Yue but…there may still be hope for Ameya. We do not know where she had gone to since the invasion but I doubt she is dead."

They nodded their heads. They knew she had run off to chase after Zhao but Aang was certain La was the reason for Zhao's disappearance. As for Ameya, no one seems to be able to find her since the previous night and she left no note for them.

"I am sure…she would not leave this behind," Arnook pulled a small scroll out and handed it to Aang. They resisted the urge to open the parchment under the chief's eyes and knew it must be important. "Please…find her and deliver this to her. She does not need to return to the Water Tribe but as long as she is safe…that is all that matters."

"We will Chief," Katara promised quietly. She had grown fond of the older woman and had hoped to see her again.

"I won't let Yue down," Sokka confirmed, remembering the Moon Spirit's parting words to him.

"We will find her again," Aang reassured, putting the scroll in their travel pack delicately.

Chief Arnook smiled gently at the three children and bowed in gratitude. He is certain their paths will cross again but until then, he hopes his niece may remain safe. He doesn't doubt Ameya to be family—not anymore.

* * *

Ameya woke up in an uncomfortable position on the plank, sitting up to rub her sore muscles and furrowed her eyebrows at the unfamiliar scenery. She was on a raft—surrounded by water and ice—and no city in sight. Her eyes focused onto Iroh who had been nodding off then to the back of the prince who was certainly asleep.

"Iroh," at the sound of his name, his eyes opened in surprise, "Why am I here?"

"Ameya! You're awake! Are you alright?" He avoided her question, who knows what the waterbender could do surrounded by her element on a tiny raft?

"Yes. It appears I…fainted."

She put a hand to her forehead, feeling the temperature to be normal and sighed. It was her own fault for pushing herself to the limits. Ameya had barely time to rest during the invasion and although this was not the first time she fainted from overworking, she had not expected the prince to carry her off.

"Zuko brought me here."

The statement did not harbor any ill intent from it, almost as if she knew in the first place. Iroh still looked wearily at his sleeping nephew and nodded his head.

"Are you upset, Ameya?" He asked gently.

She did not turn to him. Her hand reached up to undo her bun and let the hair cascade down her back. She tied the blue ribbon on her wrist, staring at it fondly.

"No," she finally answered, devoid of emotions. "I was just leaving."

Ameya wondered if anyone noticed her disappearance. She wondered if anyone had cared that she left. It was not a lie when she said she planned to leave—it was her intention from the start. Her moment of weakness on staying was just that—a small moment of weakness. She knew the Northern Water Tribe did not need her—they survived the attack against the Fire Nation and will rise stronger than before.

"You should rest Iroh. Thank you for allowing me on the raft."

Her voice was soft in the night and Iroh made no movement to protest, sensing her desire to be alone. He fell asleep quickly and Ameya waited a few minutes before standing up. Both of the males were sound asleep on their side of the floating plank, they would not notice if the water current is just a little rough.

She waterbended slowly, relief filled her knowing her bending was back and smiled at the moon. She must find a way to ask Iroh later how Tui came back to life. Did Katara heal him? Did she perform some magical revival on the spirit?

Either way, she was glad. Her bending had become a part of her. She felt the inevitable loss when Tui was killed and it ate at her heart knowing she cannot prevent it. But she has a second chance now—a second chance to learn and accept this part of her. Ameya will still hide it but she would not be fearful of it, not anymore.

* * *

" _It's too late, it's dead." Katara confirmed the undeniable fact after Ameya had ran off, staring at the dead body of Tui in the fish pond._

 _Their eyes closed solemnly, paying respect to the spirit. Iroh's eyes opened and stared at the beautiful white hair of Yue, realization dawned on him._

" _You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you."_

" _Yes, you're right. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back." Yue was determined. Maybe she was allowed to live those many years ago was for this day. She was scared, scared to die but the weight of her people were on her shoulders._

" _No! You don't have to do that." Sokka grabbed her hand, strong yet fragile._

" _It's my duty, Sokka."_

 _She had accepted it long ago. Her marriage, her life, her duty as the Princess of the Water Tribe. There was a small part of her that envied Ameya—who had been able to leave the city as she pleases unlike Yue who was tied down to it._

" _I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you." He couldn't let it end like this—he couldn't let her leave him. Marriage was one thing but death—that was not something Sokka could handle again._

" _I have to do this."_

 _Her hand separated from his._

 _Yue approached the dead koi Iroh had fished out of the pond once more. Her blue eyes were sad but determined. Before she placed her hands over the small body, she hesitated._

" _Ameya," her soft-spoken voice caught their attention, "Please make sure she is safe. She's always been alone and carries the burden by herself…but she means well."_

 _She smiled, placing her hands over the koi fish and closed her eyes. Her life force left Yue, filling the koi fish instead and the woman fell. Sokka caught her cold body, holding it close to him desperately. Her physical body disappeared in a few seconds, their eyes widening as the koi fish glowed and came back to life._

 _Iroh set the fish back into the pond and from it manifested a heavenly image of Yue. She looked serene and beautiful—like this is what she was meant to be. Her eyes settled on Sokka and he felt his voice catch in his throat._

" _Goodbye, Sokka. I'll always be with you."_

 _Her voice was pure and she reached down to cup his tanned cheeks, giving a farewell kiss to the boy she fell in love with._

 _She disappeared from their sights, leaving them to stare at the bright full moon that returned to the night sky. Katara put a hand comfortingly on her brother's shoulder, his fist clenched to fight the tears from his eyes._

" _I will Yue—I'll make sure Ameya is safe."_

" _Don't worry Sokka…we will." Katara reassured._

 _Iroh said nothing. This was not his place to interfere._

 _From a distant, Yue's spirit form saw the figure of Ameya on top of a bridge. Her pink lips smiled fondly at the girl she considered her sister._

" _Take care, Ameya."_

 _The said girl looked up towards the moon, confusion in her ice blue eyes and thought she had hallucinated Yue's voice._

* * *

A week has gone by since their travels. Ameya had waterbended secretly whenever Zuko was asleep, cutting down their travel time on the raft as much as possible. Iroh was thankful for the girl's abilities and kept her secret safe from his nephew.

"Arg there is absolutely no fish here!" The prince's angry voice echoed the ocean, glaring at his makeshift rod and the deep blue sea.

"Well if you yell as loud as that, I'm sure all the fish would have swam away by now," Ameya said lightly from her end of the raft, ignoring the glare Zuko was giving her at the back of her head.

"Now, now children, behave. We're all just a little cranky from hunger but good things come to those who wait," Iroh pacified in the middle.

The past week had been agonizing slow but a sense of normality has set between them. Ameya had reverted back to her cheerful self after the first two days although Iroh and Zuko suspect it to be an act. She herself said nothing to their suspicions but was waiting for an opportunity to ask Iroh about the Moon Spirit. She was still a little peeved at Zuko for abducting her again even if she did plan on leaving.

Ameya shot a look to Iroh and made a small, waving motion with her hands. Sensing what she was trying to convey, Iroh sat down next to Zuko and wrapped an arm around him happily.

"Now then! Allow me to show you how true fishing is done nephew!"

"Somehow I doubt that." Zuko deadpanned.

Making sure the prince was distracted, Ameya lifted up her hands. She waterbended the water in front of her upwards, creating a small sphere of water filled with a few fish. Her eyes light up in happiness as she gently maneuvered the water bubble to the raft and froze when one of the fish jumped out of the sphere and into the ocean, creating a splash.

"What was that?" Zuko turned around just as Ameya forced her legs in the water, dropped her arms along with it.

"Ah! I—fell!" She lied clumsily, shivering as the cold water drenched her feet, "But look! Dinner!"

Ameya motioned towards a few fish on the plank, part of it wet from the puddle she made with her legs and quickly brought it back up.

"You should be more careful my dear, although we are far from the North Pole, the water around these parts are still frigid." Iroh walked over, creating a small fire in his hands and held it close to her shivering legs.

"Y-yeah, I just slipped once I saw the fish," she noticed the suspicion in Zuko's gaze and sighed, motioning towards the fish. "Aren't you going to cook that _Prince_? Don't tell me you don't know how?"

Iroh had been the one to mostly fry the fish they have caught but Ameya tried what she can to distract Zuko from over thinking. She knows he has a habit of that—he was sharp and quick-witted which allowed him to capture the Avatar before so she must keep him distracted and divert his attention away from herself when possible.

"Of course I know how!" He snapped, kneeling besides the fish and setting one on fire briefly.

She smiled, glad that her plan worked and focused back on her wet legs. Ameya could easily bend the water away but did not want to risk the discovery.

She was surprised when a fried fish was shoved in her face, looking up towards the frowning prince who offered it. When she made no movement to accept the fish, his frown deepened.

"Well? Aren't you going to take it?"

Snapping out of her daze, Ameya took the fish delicately. It was warm, still fresh from the heated fire and bit into the meat carefully. Zuko offered another fish to his uncle which Iroh took happily with one hand, his other hand still occupied by the small fire.

"You should eat first, Uncle," Zuko sat down besides them, both hands raised to create a controllable fire and put it by Ameya's wet pants.

"Oh I can do both just fine, Zuko." Iroh let out a hearty laugh, lifting the fish sideways and taking a bite from its stomach.

"Aww I didn't know you cared, _My Prince_ ," Ameya teased sweetly.

"I'm not doing this for you, _peasant_ ," he whipped around to glare at her but froze at the closeness of their face. Ameya's witty comeback stopped in her throat, her blue eyes widening as the image of both of them underwater fill their minds.

They pulled away immediately. Ameya focused back on eating her fish in silence and Zuko glared at the fire in his hands, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Iroh looked between the two curiously, wondering what had just transpired between them.

There were times when both teenagers were awkward around each other. Zuko did not hold the same fiery hatred as he had before; it was more tamed and only reacted in annoyance when she initiates the teasing.

Ameya was indifferent to him. She does not outwardly hate the prince—maybe she never did but just found his methods disagreeable. Being stuck on a tiny raft with no place to escape allows too much free time to think. And she thinks Zuko may not be too horrible—tolerable even, with his little acts of kindness—such as this.

* * *

"It's a beautiful night," Ameya stated admiringly, her eyes focused on the thousands of stars twinkling in the night sky with the moon.

"Indeed it is, Ameya. Is there someone special you are thinking of? Perhaps to share this night with?" Iroh asked slyly, hoping to gauge a reaction from her.

She laughed lightly, shaking her head at the preposterous thought. Zuko shifted from his spot, seemingly asleep.

"There is no one like that," which was true. "But it is not often you will get to see a sight like this." The calm ocean had reflected the brighter stars and everywhere she looked appears ethereal. Ameya felt at peace despite being stuck on a drifting plank for almost two weeks.

"I am sure you will find someone in the future," Iroh said politely, his amber eyes sliding to his nephew for a second.

"You don't have to be worried about me Iroh, I am not interested in one."

Ameya turned towards him with a small smile before focusing back on the moon. She felt a connection with it, wondering if it was because she is a waterbender or something else entirely. A question popped in her mind, remembering what she wanted to ask the elder man for weeks.

"Iroh? How did the Moon Spirit come back to life?"

It was the question he dreaded the most. Iroh had debated for over a week on how to answer her, how to respond to her inquiry if Ameya ever requests of it. He did not want to lie to the younger girl—she was too clever to see through it, but he was not sure if she would be able to handle the truth.

She turned towards him, her icy eyes glowed faintly under the bright moonlight and curiosity shined through them. He hesitated under her piercing gaze and Ameya turned away, knowing that her stare was unnerving. She thought it was odd Iroh was taking so long to answer her.

"The Moon Spirit was dead," Iroh spoke quietly, not wanting to wake his nephew up.

"Yes, I remember."

"There was nothing we can do. No amount of healing can bring back the dead."

Ameya tensed, Iroh was stalling—but why?

"But the Princess of the Water Tribe performed a noble feat. She…had been touched by the Moon Spirit and returned the life given to her," Iroh's eyes closed, remembering the vivid image of the beautiful woman's sacrifice. "If I was not there myself, I would have not believed it. She became the next Moon Spirit."

There was silence after Iroh's explanation. He peeked at the still form of the younger woman, sitting in a hunched form with her back to them. He could not detect her emotions but he was worried for her reaction.

"Oh."

He blinked at her.

"Ameya…she said—"

"That's enough." Her sharp voice stopped him from continuing.

Iroh saw her shaking. It was minuscule and barely visible but he saw the way her hands clenched tightly around her arms and her head dipped lower, the stars forgotten.

"Goodnight."

She ended the conversation there.

She wouldn't be able to bear anymore news. Ameya regretted asking. She regretted knowing. Yue had turned into the Moon Spirit—she disappeared without saying goodbye.

And Ameya was not there for her final moments.

It felt like her chest was burning from the thoughts of Yue and her mind drowned in memories of them. The image of their younger twelve year old forms danced in her mind, so young, happy, and naïve and Ameya wished she could have held onto the memory longer.

It reminded her of Xiao and Lu Jie. It reminded her of how painful it was to see the ones she loves gone. She wanted to lash out—to scream—to do anything to stop this pain but she couldn't. They were stuck on the raft together; any rash movement she makes will endanger their lives.

But Iroh felt the tremors beneath the waves and knew she was suffering.

He cannot comfort the girl, it was not his place. They may be friendly but he knew she still treated them like strangers. He wanted to tell Yue's parting words to Ameya but as he stared at the curled up form of the waterbender, he was afraid she would break more.

He hoped that she would find a way past her grieving; Iroh knew that feeling all too well.

Hours later, when the sun began to rise, Zuko was the first one up.

He stood up quietly, stretching his arms slowly before making his way to the other side of the raft. He sat down on the edge of the plank, his body casting a shadow over the sleeping girl's head.

Zuko said nothing when he heard of his uncle's conversation with Ameya. He said nothing when he heard her barely audible cries in the night. And he said nothing; hours later, when her reddened eyes and dried tear stains were evident on her face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I wanted to write Book 1 as in introduction to the characters and sort, giving a small idea of what other characters thought of Ameya then leading to her reaction with Yue. Book 2 will be about self-discovery and decisions.

With that said, next chapter will begin Book 2. Ameya's grief would not end here but it certainly would not be forever. Expect lots of Zuko and Ameya chapters in Book 2—actually it is mainly about Zuko and Ameya so I hope you're ready!

I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm glad this story seems to be getting more views with each chapter. Reviews are always appreciated! Tell me what you think!

More doodle on my Tumblr as always!


	11. Grief

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

They finally arrived on land a few days later. Iroh was ecstatic at the sight of earth and the two teenagers would be too if they were not off in their own world. Ameya had been quiet and distant since the night she learned of Yue's sacrifice and Zuko's mood had darkened even more at her gloominess.

Ameya had been prepared to separate from Iroh and Zuko once they landed. She was tired of being stuck on a raft with barely any food, uncomfortable sleeping platform, and haunted by memories of the Water Tribe princess.

And yet, Iroh had somehow managed to convince her to stay. She could not remember the exact details, the days were lost to her, but Iroh could not leave the girl alone after what she has been through. Ameya had worked tirelessly during her spare time to waterbend them to land, cutting down the time from three weeks to a little bit over two. Her waterbending abilities had been useful during their drifting and although it was a pain to hide the secret from Zuko, she felt a slight improvement with her training.

They had managed to drift towards a Fire Nation village resort by the Su Oku River. Ameya admired the village surrounded by cherry blossom trees and water briefly but said nothing as she followed the two Fire Nation royalties. They were greeted with welcoming faces and lavish treatment at the resort for being royalties despite the curious stare they directed to Ameya, still in her Water Tribe clothes.

Iroh ushered her to a room quickly, throwing a muted colored tunic in her hands for her to change to after a bath. He had reassured the younger girl all her expenses were paid for but she was suspicious as to how—she does not remember Iroh having any money after fleeing from the Northern Water Tribe.

She shrugged off her blue dress, eyes lowered to see dirt and water stains on the beautiful fabric that belonged to Yue. She set it off to the side, sinking into the hot water and closed her eyes to the scalding pain. Ameya had no doubt she looked less than a beggar when they arrived but the civilians had treated Iroh with utmost respect.

 _Royalties sure had their perks_ , she thought cynically, mind wandering back to Yue.

She lost track of time. No one had bothered her while she was in the bath and she relished in every minute spent in the water even if her skin had turned bright red. The cherry blossom scent clung to her as she washed her hair and body, so different from the scent of salt and fish from the past few weeks.

There was a knock on her door just as she put her pale robe on, decorated with a red trim and sash. Deeming herself presentable again, Ameya opened the door to stare at a refreshed Zuko, donning a similar outfit as herself but with a large straw hat to hide his face.

"Uncle invited you to dinner," he turned away from her, heading back to the direction of their connected cabin.

Ameya followed wordlessly once more. She had been starving for something more besides fried fish and she bet her current companions were as well. There were an assortment of scents of cooked meat filling her nose as she walked into Iroh and Zuko's cottage, mouth watering at the large quantity of food laid out on the table.

"Ameya! Glad you could join us," Iroh welcomed wholeheartedly, already sitting on one side of the table with a bowl of rice in front of him.

"Thank you for inviting me," she thanked politely, taking a seat across from him.

Zuko said nothing, taking a seat by his Uncle and picked up his bowl of rice. They ate in silence; Iroh attempted a light conversation and Ameya only followed with short phrases. Zuko would answer once in awhile but the conversation felt strained and unnatural.

"There is a lovely hot springs nearby and this resort offers relaxing massages. You should give it a try when you can Ameya, you would not be disappointed," Iroh offered happily, already planning his own massage trip.

"Thank you, Iroh, but I should really be leaving soon. I'm not accustomed to lavish treatment in the Fire Nation," her voice was even and held no ill-intent yet Zuko was displeased by it.

"Let her leave, Uncle. It's obvious she does not belong here."

Ameya's grip on her chopsticks tightened. Zuko had been making snide remarks since a day ago, always nitpicking at her every little word and decision. At first, she ignored it, thinking that he may be trying to rile her up but he did not relent. Even now, he spoke the words she least expect to hear and she sent a sharp glare his way.

"I apologize, _My Prince,_ if my short upbringing is unfit for _royalties_ such as yourself," she spat out distastefully, appetite lost. "You already made it crystal clear how I did not belong in the Water Tribe and no less the Fire Nation. I will leave first thing in the morning." She stood up abruptly, food forgotten, "Thank you for the meal."

Ameya slammed the door behind her, leaving Iroh to stare at disapprovingly at Zuko seething.

She went back to hide in her own room, closing the door behind her and sunk to the ground. She bit back her tears pitifully, ignoring the sting behind her eyes and the pain in her heart. She took in a deep breath, reminding herself to breathe deeply and waited.

 _It doesn't matter, just forget it._

She repeated the mantra to herself quietly, leaning back against the door with closed eyes.

Once calm, she stood up again. Ameya refused to cry just because Zuko was belittling her. She had cried enough on the boat ride and although Zuko had not pointed out her pathetic appearance in the beginning, she knew he was getting tired of it.

She frowned; he could ignore her for all she cares. Ameya is free to grieve however she wants—he is not the only one allowed to throw a temper tantrum.

The door to her bathroom was open and she peered in, remembering she had left it closed. Panic arose in her when she did not see her familiar blue clothing by the dresser. She searched the room frantically, not able to find the blue dress Yue had given her what felt like forever ago and ran out the door.

Iroh jumped when they heard her hurried footsteps run away from the cottage. Zuko's eyebrow furrowed, anger radiating off him to wonder why the woman was acting so rashly and went out the door. Iroh followed immediately, not wanting to risk a fight between the two.

Ameya tried to look for an employee—anyone who may be able to help her. Someone must have gone into her room after she left and collected her things. She did not have much to begin with besides the clothes on her back but it was all that mattered to her at the moment.

"Where—who—" she spun around rapidly, trying to find another human figure nearby in the dark.

"Ameya!" Iroh called out to her, jogging lightly to follow the frantic woman but she did not hear him.

She spotted a figure walk along the hallway and dashed towards them. Her eyes widen to see a pile of blue in the worker's hands and almost crashed into him, startling the young male worker.

"Where did you get that?" Her heart hammered against her chest, trying to control herself from stealing the clothes back.

"I-It was in your room, Madam. W-we were only washing it—I meant to return it now-!" The worker was nervous in front of her piercing gaze and offered the bundle of clothes to her anxiously.

Realization dawned on her and Ameya accepted the garments with shaky hands. The fabric felt warm against her cold fingers and relief filled her, clutching the clothes against her face to mask the little droplets falling from her icy eyes.

"Th…thank you," Ameya choked out, the scent of cherry blossoms enveloped her again, cradling the soft fabric against her.

The worker stood there awkwardly, slowly raising one arm to pat her shoulder. Before he even touched her, someone else had already interrupted them. Zuko wrapped an arm around Ameya's shoulder delicately, careful with his grip around her figure but strong enough to startle the worker. There was a glare in his golden eyes at the other male and began to guide the young woman away. Iroh hadn't even realized when Zuko left his side but said nothing, watching his nephew guide the fragile woman back into her room.

"…Get some rest." Zuko mumbled and closed the door gently behind her.

But rest was far from her mind.

She sat on her futon, holding the blue dress close to her body and felt drained of energy. She was tired but could not sleep, replaying the night of the invasion if her mind step-by-step.

Would things have been different if she was not there?

Would Yue still be alive if Ameya was not captured?

Would she have stayed in the Northern Water Tribe if they had successfully forced the Fire Navy back?

Her mind filled with the possibilities of 'what ifs' and that only tormented her more. She could not rewrite the past but she continued to dwell in it, creating a future that is not probable in the first place.

 _This is why I must keep traveling_ , she thought bitterly, _so bonds like these do not form_.

But most of all, Ameya blamed herself.

Ameya had revealed too much of herself in the North Pole. The familiarity of the situation had lowered her guard. A few months ago, she would not have dreamed of even allying herself with the Avatar or return to the Northern Water Tribe so soon but everything changed when she was held captive by the Fire Nation Prince. Or maybe it was sooner—when she stole from him originally.

Ameya shook her head, frustrated beyond reason. The moon was at its peak in the night and unable to find sleep, she sneaked out of her room.

Zuko found himself in a similar situation. Sleep had eluded him again despite the soft comforter but his uncle's snoring was impossible to sleep through. He heard the sound of a door creaking and stood up, walking out of his cottage to see Ameya's retreating back.

"Where are you going?" His voice was quiet in the night. He had told her to rest and yet—was she leaving now? He quickly scanned her and saw her hold nothing except her sullen ambiance.

"Roof."

She did not bother to look at him and walked away.

Zuko frowned. He shouldn't care if she leaves or not—he was the one that welcomed it. He should not have these confusing feelings for a lowly thief that stole from him—that sav—

No, there was no reason for him to care.

Zuko turned away, heading back into his room to try and get some sleep. His body did not even hit the bed; his hand clenched the light blanket from his futon and followed Ameya towards the roof.

The winter air did not reach the Fire Nation resort and yet Ameya had never felt so cold. She had never minded the cold before—not even when she arrived at the North Pole wearing a thin tunic and pants while everyone else was covered in thick coat of fur. It was only when she was away from the snow and ice did she notice the chilling cold that had followed her since her discovery of Yue's sacrifice and she shivered within herself.

Ameya was sitting on the red tiles quietly, her arms wrapped around her legs for warmth and icy eyes stared at the bright moon. It was almost full again, she realized, and wondered if Yue's spirit could see her now. Would she think she is pitiful now or scorn her for leaving?

"You're gonna catch a cold," his gruff voice mumbled as Zuko climbed on next to her, dropping the blanket over her head gracelessly.

"I didn't think you'd care," she replied softly, not sparing him a glance. She fixed the soft blanket around her shoulders, fingers gliding over the soft cotton and shielding her from the night wind.

"I don't. I just want to stare moodily at the moon too," was his sarcastic reply.

Ameya looked at him then, a blank look on her face and shook her head. Silence lapped between them. Zuko was content with sitting there, his inner fire keeping his body warm against the night air. She kept her gaze on the moon, thoughtful and contemplative.

"Her name was Yue."

He side glanced at her, realizing that she had just spoken. Zuko said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"I met her when I was twelve. Her family took an orphan like me in for about a year," the side of her pale lips twitched upwards, "She called me her sister. I never had siblings before but when I think of one—I imagine her."

Zuko envisioned Azula and her mocking gaze. He never did get along with her and was always on the receiving end of her ridicules. She was always better, perfect, compared to the banished prince. He had never known what sibling love was but sibling rivalry—he knew that all too well.

"You should be so lucky. Even blood siblings do not have a close relation as you."

Now it was her turn to observe him. His lips thinned in a line, border lining a frown while glaring at the sky. She briefly remembers Iroh telling her about Zuko's sister and the comparison between the two.

"Do you hate her?" She wondered out loud.

"No," but he stayed quiet after, thoughtful, "We were just raised differently."

Ameya hummed in response.

"I wanted to blame you, you know," Ameya stated softly, her eyes down casted, "If you hadn't captured Aang, if you hadn't captured me—I wouldn't have rushed back to the North Pole like I had."

Zuko felt the anger boiled in him at the mention of the Avatar. What does she know? How dare she criticize his decisions? But before he could retort, she continued.

"But I realized it was silly. The only one to blame is myself. It was my fault that Zhao toyed with our lives—it was my fault that I let him kill the Moon Spirit," her voice was bitter and angry, "If I hadn't stolen your dagger—I would have never returned to the North Pole in the first place."

He frowned, staring at the pitiful woman.

"Are you going to keep feeling sorry for yourself then?" He scoffed, "You think 'Yue' would be happy to see you so pathetic and deplorable? You're not the only one who lost her too."

Ameya returned the frown, glaring at him heatedly.

"What do you know?! You never met her—you don't know me! What am I supposed to do now?!" She fought back the tears threatening her eyes again, the image of Zuko starting to blur in front of her.

"Nothing! I know nothing but at least I would _do_ something about it! If you're upset then get angry! If you're sad then cry! Just get it all out and rise up stronger instead of always weeping by yourself."

She froze, flinching away from his words and Zuko almost hesitated, realizing what he had just said in his distraction. Ameya shook her head, turning away from him with a dry laugh.

"Right—and this is coming from the prince who always lashes out in anger with a loving uncle who would do anything for you."

Zuko stood up abruptly, glaring at her huddled form and she returned his gaze just as passionately.

"You don't know anything about me too! You don't know what I lost, _who_ I lost! You think I _want_ to sail around the world chasing a twelve year old monk when I could be in the Royal Palace grooming to be the future Fire Lord?!"

Ameya rose to her feet quickly, matching his fervor to stop him from looking down on her.

"You are—still the same, _foolish_ Prince! Don't you—Ah!"

Her feet slipped from the tile, her eyes widen as she began to fall backwards. Zuko followed after her, his arm reached out to grasp her hand and pulled her close. He twisted his body in mid air so his back faced the ground and her arms wrapped his head, cushioning his fall.

They landed with a thud on the soft earth, pulling back to stare at each other, argument forgotten. Ameya withdrew her hands from his head and his arms around her waist dropped, both of them scrambling away from each other.

Ameya yelled at herself to stop her rapid heartbeat, reasoning it for the rush of adrenaline and Zuko pushed the thought of their kiss and close encounter away.

"We're…too different," she finally stated, "Yet you still help me even after I stole from you. I don't know what you want from me—I have nothing else to offer."

She sounded so tired and confused. This was not the first time Zuko helped her. She knew of his little acts of kindness but did not understand why. She didn't understand why he decided to take her from the North Pole, did not know why he shielded her earlier from the employee and now—why he bothered to save her.

Zuko did not know the answers himself. He was certain that she did not belong in the Water Tribe and he even brought her along with them on the raft. When he saw her cry into the dress in front of the resort worker, he interfered without a second thought. Ameya looked too delicate, too broken in the past few days that it unnerved him. The confident, playful smile was fitting on her—that was all he understood.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead with a frown and opt to stare at the ground, as if it could provide the answers for him.

"I don't know either," Zuko admitted and stood up, "But you saved me too. A life for a life."

Her brows furrowed in confusion and got on her feet, brushing the dirt from her robe and pants. Ameya picked up the blanket from the ground and crumbled it together.

"Zuko," he turned at the sound of her voice, ignoring his drumming heart again at his name spoken, "Goodnight."

She tossed the blanket at him and walked away, back to her room.

* * *

When morning came around, Ameya readied a light travel pack, Yue's dressed folded neatly within and the blue ribbon tied on her wrist. She stood in front of the Fire Nation duo's shared cottage, her arm raised in midair for a knock.

She wanted to say goodbye before she left. Iroh had been nothing but kind to her and even kept her secret. He had also saved her against the Fire Navy soldiers and provided her a brief shelter.

But she couldn't stay with them.

Zuko and Ameya clashed too much. They were two polar opposite—fire and water. He was a fiery spirit; angry and blazing bright among the rough. She was mellow and serene, drifting along with the flow of her path.

She could not understand how Iroh saw the two to be similar.

But Ameya knew, even if a little, that Zuko was not as shallow as he appears. He was definitely more complex than he let on and she felt his actions contradicted his words more than often. He was so driven to capture the Avatar that he loses sight of himself—chasing after a shadow of his dream.

Yet he did express kindness to her—it was subtle but it spoke volumes. He did not have to comfort her—she spent the whole night contemplating over it and yes he was comforting her—but he did it regardless. Even if they did end up fighting (again), he cared enough to talk to her.

Ameya knocked on the door at last, hearing a small shuffling from within and the wood opened to reveal Iroh's kind, old face. He smiled at the sight of Ameya and opened the door wider.

"Ameya! Come in, come in," he ushered her in happily, ignoring her confused stare and half hearted refusals. "We've been waiting for you all morning! Zuko would not eat without you."

It was then she noticed the arrangement of dim sum on the small table. The said prince was sitting on the side, avoiding her gaze at the mention of his name and scowled. She connected two and two together, realizing that none of the food was touched, probably slightly cold, and she felt a familiar tug on her heart.

"I—thank…you," Ameya was speechless as she sat on the side of the table, waiting for Iroh to join them.

"I didn't say that, Uncle! I just said we were missing a dish of ours!" Zuko fumbled heatedly, fighting back the pink of his cheeks.

"But Zuko—they have delivered everything we requested. What else did you order?" Iroh asked curiously.

"Fire flakes! They forgot the fire flakes!" He listed from the top of his head.

Ameya clamped a hand against her lips but it still did not contain the small giggle that left it. Zuko was a horrible liar and Iroh was not at all subtle with his teasing. But they waited—just like the time they spent on the raft together, they waited and ate together.

She felt the sense of déjà vu when she noticed their bright amber and gold eyes on her and she flushed lightly, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I didn't know you had such an unhealthy eating habit Prince," she regained her composure, a sly smile on her lips, "I can go get it if you wish."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Just sit and eat. I don't need it that badly."

"About time! I'm starving!" Iroh dug in without further ado, taking one of each appetizer from the tray.

The two followed the elder's lead and began to eat, although with less vigor than Iroh. She wondered if she should bring up her separation again, lost in thought of how they may react once more.

"We won't stop you if you wish to leave, Ameya." Iroh seemed to have read her mind, bringing her attention to the elder man. "You have been more than helpful the past two weeks for always catching fish for us! But we understand you have no obligation to stay with us as well."

Ameya's eyes softened at his consideration. Iroh was worried for her—he always had been the past few weeks. She felt herself unable to leave—not when they were providing a small sense of comfort in her time of need.

"I think…I will stay a few more days. I would like to try the masseuse's hand at the resort first…you did say my expenses were paid for," she pointed out coyly.

Iroh laughed and nodded his head, joyful to hear her natural response once more. It's been awhile since they had seen Ameya act like her old self.

"Of course! I know these sore muscles of mine need a good kneading for a fact!"

Zuko did not point out her travel pack nor did he contribute further to the conversation but as he sat there and ate with Iroh to his left and Ameya to his right, he thought this was typical to their everyday life.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I wrote a draft for Book 2 and realized it will be a lot of chapters to fit before it will get to Book 3—the one I'm most excited for. But many things will happen and change between then so I can't wait to get to it and share it with you all!

In the Avatar timeline, it said they drifted on the raft for three weeks—not two but I cut down the time for this chapter. Next chapter will follow episode one of Book 2.

I'm really glad people seem to be viewing this more but also…a bit disheartening at the lack of feedback? I don't know…I just want to write and draw many things because I love this story and want to share it but it feels like I'm the only one that's excited aha.

Sorry for the rambling. I do appreciate the faithful reviewers though! You know who you are. Thank you for reading and check out my Tumblr for more doodles as always. I would like to draw a comic for _The Fated Meetings_ too…


	12. Departure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

A few days have passed since Ameya decided to stay longer at the Fire Nation resort. She was not brooding anymore, much to Iroh's relief, but as the week dragged on, it turned to the banished prince's turn to sulk. Ameya had attempted, once, to repay his kindness by offering an ear for him to talk to but he refused harshly.

 _That's the last time I've decided to help_ , Ameya thought with a frown, walking along the beachside by herself.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was bright blue, her meal had been delicious, and she even spent some time in the hot springs. Zuko's own sour mood should not put a damper on her own.

She spotted a familiar figure walking down the shore and squint her eyes at it. She recognized the hair of grey and smiled, making her way to the retired general.

"Iroh," Ameya greeted politely and the man turned to her with a kind smile, "What brings you here?"

"Collecting seashells! I have not seen ones as beautiful as these since Ember Island!" He boosted happily, holding up a large red shell in her direction.

"They are lovely," she complimented and accompanied him on the walk, picking up a few shells herself.

"It has been a while since I've enjoyed the simplicity of collecting shells. If only this time could last," Iroh said wistfully.

She hummed in agreement. Ameya had been feeling relaxed lately but she reasoned that she deserved it. It is not often she did not need to hide or steal to enjoy a simple meal but she knew staying too long in one place would spell danger. Plus, she was not sure how much Iroh's funds have on him to last for three people.

"Today marks the third year of Prince Zuko's banishment," he began, startling Ameya, "I apologize if my nephew has been less than tolerable lately but he is clearly…upset that he is not home."

She shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for, Iroh. I'm well accustomed to his sulky moods now—although I'm not sure I want to be." She laughed lightly to ease his worry.

"You are very kind, Ameya," he reinstated again, his amber eyes gentle under the sunlight. "I know it must have been hard to lose a loved one recently but I am glad you are back to your old self."

She ran a hand through her hair shyly, turning away from his gaze. "I suppose I could not cry forever. Yue saved the waterbenders…she saved the Water Tribe. Somehow, being the Moon Spirit fits her."

Iroh's eyes softened at Ameya's resolved. She had always been strong by herself, she never relied on anyone.

"Are you ready to hear her last words?"

Ameya tensed and nodded her head stiffly.

"She wanted you to be safe, Ameya. She cares deeply for you, for the Water Tribe boy, for her people. She would not want to see you mourn over her sacrifice any longer."

Her eyes softened. "Thank you, Iroh."

"Uncle!"

They turned to see Zuko walk up to them, his usual straw hat worn to hide his face. She turned away from him, still peeved from his harsh behavior before.

"I'll see you later, Iroh," she waved to the elder man, walking away from their conversation. Zuko stared at her retreating back for a second before turning to his uncle, eyeing the seashells wearily.

Ameya found a small spot on one of the many rocks by the shore to sit on, admiring the soft crashing waves along the beach and a shell in her hand. She tossed the shell lightly in her hand, contemplating once more.

Yue's last words were to her to stay safe. Even when Ameya was not there—when she had ran off from the oasis, Yue still thought of her. She felt disappointed, never realizing that those were their last moments together.

She wondered how Chief Arnook must have felt. She wondered what Sokka's reaction was. Maybe she will ask them the next time she sees them—but it won't be anytime soon. Returning to the Northern Water Tribe would not be the best option for her—she would not be able to face the tribe—to face Arnook.

Ameya knew it was a cowardice move. She was running away again, she had left without a goodbye. It was better to stay alone, she believed, if only to lessen the heartache.

A ship docked within the crescent harbor and Ameya turned to it curiously. It was too large to be a trading ship and her eyes widen once she recognizes the structure of the ship to be part of the Fire Navy.

She stood up but froze. What should she do? Should she stay hidden while she can? Should she run? No one should be able to recognize her anyways—she blended in just like any other civilian. Were they here for Iroh or Zuko? They are royalties—someone must be looking for them.

Ameya sat back down, confused. It would be safer to wait it out, she decided.

* * *

It was around sunset when Ameya decided to head back to the resort. The civilians seemed to be bustling with excitement and she could not catch the reason why but she thought she heard the word 'princess'.

She rounded a corner, almost bumping into someone and stepped back, her head bowed.

"Excuse me."

The other person hummed disapprovingly and Ameya glanced up to stare at gold eyes. The other girl seems to be a little younger than herself but holds a proud grace to it that cannot be rival. She glowered at Ameya and she advert her gaze, hiding her blue eyes and stepped back, allowing the other girl to cross first.

"That's what I thought." The young girl scoffed and walked by with two guards trailing behind her.

Something felt oddly familiar by her tone but Ameya ignored it, heading back to the resort. It was best to avoid nobles like her.

She heard Zuko talking when she was within vicinity of the two cottages.

"We're going home! After three long years, it's unbelievable!"

She almost narrowed her eyes suspiciously at that. He sounded way too happy to be Zuko—unbelievably happy. Is she hearing the right person? Ameya leaned against wall, waiting. She briefly wonders if they had dinner without her.

She's not ease dropping, she reasoned, she was just waiting for them.

"It _is_ unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything." Iroh's brother…the Fire Lord? Zuko's father?

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him! He cares about me!"

"I care about you! And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine."

"You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything!" Ah—that's the angry prince she knows.

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem."

"I think you are exactly what you seem! A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother!"

The door opened a second later and Ameya looked up to see Zuko's signature frowning face. His golden eyes narrowed at her, not expecting her to be outside.

"So you're going home," she caught the gist of the conversation and waited for his response.

"Yes."

"Safe travels," she walked past him, heading towards Iroh instead.

The elder man looked saddened and Ameya felt annoyance towards Zuko once more. How can he not see when someone is clearly worried for him? And Iroh—jealous of the Fire Lord title? That was highly unlikely.

"I guess this is where we part," she offered a small smile to him and faintly realized Zuko had stalked off moments ago.

"Yes…I suppose it is time," he said wearily. His creases seem to deepen at the thought of home and Ameya never seen him look more…worn out than he does now.

"You're still going to follow him—despite his tantrum?" They knew she meant Zuko.

"He is still young and must learn that he can be wrong at times too. His struggles make him stronger and I will be there when his mistakes will be his undoing. I just hope for his sake that my brother is as forgiving as Azula makes him out to be…"

Her mind wanders back to the girl she met earlier with a traditional topknot on her head and gold eyes. She wonders if that may be Zuko's sister—they did share the same eyes and noble air around them. Ameya won't admit it out loud but she prefers Zuko's eyes over Azula's—her stare was mischievous and unsettling.

"Good luck, Iroh. I doubt our paths will cross again but I wish you safe travels."

"What do you plan to do?" His gaze curious.

She hummed thoughtfully. "I haven't thought that far yet but I'll figure it out. You don't need to worry about it."

Iroh did not trust the smile she sent his way and could only watch her leave the room. Somehow he had a feeling she would revert back to her thieving ways. If only there was someone to guide her as well—to offer her a home.

He still did not understand the reason why she did not stay in the Northern Water Tribe—it was the best option for her. But maybe it had become haunted to her, just like how the Fire Nation had become haunted to him after his loss of Lu Ten.

With a sigh, Iroh prepared for bed. Currently, Ameya was more headstrong than Zuko. She had performed outstanding feats and survived all the up until now—she would be fine after this as well. Zuko is the one Iroh must look out for; his nephew is too caught up in his past to see reality.

* * *

When Zuko left the resort the next morning, there were two things he noticed.

One, Iroh was still sleeping soundly in his bed and had not packed for the trip home. He did not bother to wake his uncle up, not wanting to start another argument with his father's wise decision. Zuko was certain he would be accepted even without the Avatar—his father must have missed him terribly after these three long years.

Second, Ameya's room was ajar. He had not meant to peek in but when he did, there was no sign of the blue eyed woman. It was as if she was never there in the first place.

He once again ignored the twist in his gut and walked towards the harbor.

He saw the Fire Navy ship anchored alone on the harbor and relief filled him knowing that Azula had not left. It was finally happening—he was going home. Even if alone, this is what he wanted—dreamed of for years.

With strong strides, Zuko descended the stone stairs. He began to think of the extravagant treatment he will be given again—of the respect people will give him once he has returned. He imagined he would be busy with the royal tutors once more, brushing up on the Fire Nation military strategies to win the war and groomed to become the next Fire Lord.

Maybe he will be able to attend the military meeting with pride—he would not make the same mistake as before. And maybe—his father will welcome him back with open arms and say how much he missed his son and how prou—

" _You really are a fool of a Prince."_

He stopped in his tracks, fist clenched tightly. Why did her voice appear just then? Her words should hold no power over him—her opinion did not matter. Everything he envisioned—everything he has been wishing for will come true.

Zuko had earned it.

"Wait! Don't leave without me!"

He turned around quickly, eyes lighting up to see Iroh run down the stairs with his own travel pack. He pushed down the odd feeling he felt to see him alone but smiled nonetheless.

"Uncle! You've changed your mind!"

"Family sticks together, right?" He put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder and Zuko was reminded of his father once more.

"We're finally going home!"

The hunt for the Avatar, his dishonor, everything will be left in the past as soon as he's home. That, Zuko was certain.

It has to be.

* * *

The sound of a large explosion startled Ameya, turning towards the mountain of rocks behind her with wide eyes. It was in the direction of the harbor and a small part of her hoped Iroh was safe. She wonders if the two had already left. She had already said her goodbyes the night before—there was no need to drag it on or leave awkwardly.

She had known since the beginning that her place was not with them. It was Iroh's kindness that allowed her to stay that long. She could not take that for granted—could not make the same mistake as she did in the Northern Water Tribe.

Ameya had always been alone and that is fine with her.

She walked along the path of the river, following the stream south. It was true that she did not know where to go next but she always go where her feet take her. The important thing is finding money again—which she can do in the next few towns.

Should she stop by the pirate's harbor again? Would they recognize her if she returns? There were plenty of stolen goods already and it would be easy to snag a few trinkets.

There was a shuffle of feet behind her and she turned around, eyes focusing on the two Fire Nation royalties she thought she separated from. Iroh was the first to notice her, stopping in front of her with labored breath. Zuko refused to look at her, staring at the red boots on her feet instead.

Ameya hid her surprise to see the two of them, scanning them over for injuries. "I take it the family reunion did not go well?" Iroh grimaced, "Ah, guess not."

"I think we're safe here." Iroh let out a tired sigh and both he and Zuko kneeled down by the river.

Ameya leaned against the tree trunk, hiding beneath the shade and watched as the prince pulled out a familiar pearl dagger from his side. _So he did get it after all._ She watched quietly as he brings it up to his ponytail, slicing the hair from his head and passed the blade to Iroh. He mirrored his action, removing the topknot from his head.

She did not understand the grand significance of the action—she was not Fire Nation. But Ameya could guess it was their way of cutting ties from their home country. It was odd, seeing them without the signature ponytail or topknot on their head and thought back to all the Fire Nation military troops who had worn the same hairstyle.

They looked sullen, watching their hair drift down the river and she felt—sympathetic—even if she had no reason to. And here she thought she would never see them again.

"Let's go," she made the first move, "I know a place nearby we can stop at."

The walk was quiet. Ameya didn't doubt Zuko was brooding again and Iroh made no comment of proving his point. Something must have happened during their reunion to cause them to flee so urgently. She thought back to the explosion and wondered if they had anything to do with it.

It was at the end of the day when Zuko decided to speak—complain would be the right word.

"How much longer is this place?!" His tone was bitter and impatient—more so than ever.

"Maybe another few days?" She guessed thoughtfully, "We'll set up camp for the night and continue first thing in the morning."

They selected a small field by the trees. The rocks had thinned out considerably since their venture but they still traveled by the river. Ameya placed her travel pack on the floor and brought a few dried meats out, tossing it over to the two men. They caught it in surprised but ate it hungrily.

"You seemed to be accustomed to camping, Ameya," Iroh pointed out.

She shrugged, sitting down on the soft grass. "Sometimes you have to make do with what you have."

"Easy for you to say—you have nothing to begin with."

They turned towards Zuko's bitter accusation and Iroh looked nervously at the young woman. However, she was not fazed by his words, merely turning towards him with a tilt of her head.

"That's true, I don't but I'm not going to let that stop me. Are you going to keep feeling sorry for yourself then?"

Zuko visibly flinched as she turned those words back at him. He did not forget how he was the one that said it originally but he hated to be on the receiving end of it. Zuko was angry already with his sister's lies and betrayal, tired of having his hope crushed and stomped on repeatedly. He wanted so bad to go home and now he can't.

He's a fugitive of the Fire Nation and enemies of the Earth Kingdom.

Could it get any worse?

Ameya sighed and stood up again. She walked towards Zuko and took a hold of his wrist, dragging him away.

"We'll be back, Iroh."

The elder man stared openly as the two teenagers walked away. He wonders if there was something between them and a hopeful smile appeared on his face. Iroh liked Ameya and thought it was about time Zuko found someone he liked and as he continued to play with that idea, the more likely it seemed.

"Look, I don't care if you sulk and I won't say I know what you're going through because I absolutely don't but just listen," Zuko listened to her soothing voice without a word, allowing himself to be dragged away from Iroh's earshot. "Iroh cares for you, I'm sure you can see that too. Whatever happened—must have been a shock but at least try to be civil until we separate again."

She dropped her hand and faced him completely and Zuko realized this was the first time he had actually looked at her the whole day. She looked as worn out as them and her hair was slightly disheveled from the journey but her bright blue eyes were stern.

"So this is for your sake then? You don't want to deal with two runaways and is taking pity on us until you find a place to dump us at." Zuko accused harshly, his gold eyes piercing through her own.

Ameya glared at him. "This is what I mean! You are so cynical to others yet don't realize what is right in front of you! I have no obligations to help you but Iroh had helped me plenty so this is for him." She sighed tiredly, "You will be fine as long as you have each other. But I travel alone—that's all to it."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. In that light, Zuko thought she looked lonely but quickly crossed that out of his mind. She seemed to fare just well being alone.

"Whatever," he turned around, preparing to walk away.

"Zuko," and froze, "You'll get through this."

His fist clenched. 'Getting through' is not what he wanted. But as of right now, he cannot achieve what he wants.

And that frustrates him more.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Zuko had been decently civil when it was just the three of them. He was definitely still brooding but his sarcastic replies and anger had been held back—at most like he was avoiding her completely. Ameya figured this was the best he could muster and accepted it. She stretched her arms, missing the comfort of the futon from the resort compared to the earth she slept on.

A small cottage was beginning to appear in view and she smiled, braiding her hair quickly and tied it into a bun with her blue ribbon. She fixed her bangs and clothes to be more presentable and turned to the two men.

"We're here but…let me do the talking first." She instructed as they made their way to the wooden house.

An old woman was feeding grains to a few chickens surrounded by a fence when they arrived. Her white hair was tied back neatly in a bun and a giant straw hat was on top of her head. Her brown eyes squinted at the three approaching figures.

"Grandma," Ameya greeted happily once she was close enough, "I hope you don't mind the sudden visit."

Iroh and Zuko exchanged a look, both wondering the same thing.

"You're back! I did not expect to see you so soon again with how quick you left last time," the elder woman smiled kindly at her, looking to observe the two Fire Nation males behind her. "And who are they? My, he's handsome, your boyfriend?"

Zuko and Ameya froze but the woman recovered quicker, shaking her head with a light laugh.

"Oh no, they are distant relatives of mine. We're cousins and this is our uncle," she gestured to them and the old woman's eyes crinkled in happiness.

"It's been so long since I've received so many visitors. Come, come, let's go inside."

Ameya helped her walk, providing an arm for the older woman and they all followed them into the house. She guided her to the small table in the middle of the room and the other two followed awkwardly.

"Oh! Tea, I should make some tea," The elder attempted to sit up but Ameya beat her to it.

"I remember where it is, I'll get it."

"Allow me to help, I can never turn down an offer for tea," Iroh stood up, following the younger woman to the small kitchen.

"So what are your names? I don't think I've caught that," the old woman smiled at Zuko and the boy froze, eyes widening.

"Names—yes we have those. I'm uh—Lee and my Uncle is Mu…shi…?"

Ameya nearly dropped her cup. This is why she said she should handle the talking. Iroh must have the same reaction for he cut in immediately, a smile on his face.

"Yes, my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior."

She choked back a laugh and smiled pleasantly at Zuko's angry face. She appeared with four teacups, placing them in front of them gracefully and sat down.

"And I'm Meya. Thank you for allowing me to stay with you the last time but we may have to impose again. It won't be for long."

"Stay as long as you like dear. I am glad to see you again. I was worried to see such a young girl like you collapse in front of the road."

She felt Iroh and Zuko's gaze on her as she poured the tea, eyes drifting downwards to stare at the kettle.

"That won't happen again. But while we are here, feel free to give us any chores to do. Junior is a young, capable man and I'd be more willing to help." She knew Zuko was glaring at her for volunteering his time but she merely smiled pleasantly at the elder woman.

"I am running low on firewood…would you be able to gather or chop some lumber for me?"

"Of course he can! Let's leave the manual work to them—I believe I saw a Pai Sho board in the corner," Iroh looked around and Ameya took that as her cue to stand up, motioning for Zuko to follow.

They made their way outside towards a tree stump with an axe besides it. Piles of large branches were off to the side and Ameya began picking up the small twigs. Zuko frowned but set a log onto the stump, grabbing the axe and swung it down.

"She's not my real grandma," Zuko turned to her briefly and continued to split the wood, "But she is kind enough to share her wealth with me—even if it is little. We'll be here just for a day; there is a town further down. I won't be going with you."

The question of where she will be going instead died in his throat. He had no motive to ask—so he didn't. She did say she would be leaving soon and that is fine with him. She's only helping them because of Iroh—not him.

Zuko said nothing and Ameya furrowed her brows at him. She stood next to him, her arm full of twigs and waited.

"What?" Zuko finally asked, annoyance rolling off of him.

"You've been avoiding me," he stiffened, "I know I asked to be civil but not completely ignore me. Unless that's the only civil way you know how to act then I apologize—I didn't know how socially inept you are."

"And how is this civil?! You're outright insulting me!" His axe dropped, forgotten.

"Ah—that's better. It was odd not seeing that flare again," she smiled pleasantly, turning away to pick up more wood.

Zuko could not tell if she really meant to insult him or tease him but either way he let it go, his eyes trailing to the familiar blue ribbon on her hair. It reminded him of her Water Tribe look. Zuko frowned.

"Why did you put your hair up?"

He caught a glimpse of blue eyes before he turned away, shocked that he even asked that out loud. Her hand reached up to touch her hair then brushed a loose strand away from her cheek.

"It's less conspicuous. Don't you think I look more feminine like this?" Ameya tilted her head in his direction, her lips curling upward playfully.

Zuko glanced at her and ignored the voice in his head agreeing with her, turning away immediately.

"It's unfitting."

It showed too much of her neck. It makes her look too unguarded—innocent even. She didn't look like a runaway thief—just a simple teenage girl. Oh, maybe that was why she wore it like that. But why did it have to be blue? Why can't she choose a yellow ribbon or red—

"Well, that's just your opinion," Ameya smiled regardless and began heading back with the armful of twigs.

* * *

That night when they shared a meal together, grandma asked for her age.

"I'm sixteen—why?"

Ameya tilted her head curiously, looking up from her bowl of rice. Iroh looked at her then realization dawned in his amber eyes, staring at the young woman.

"Did your birthday already pass?" He remembered the conversation they shared in the cell of the ship prison. Had it really been over a month already?

"Ah, yes. It was about two weeks ago."

She didn't look at them but they remember. Two weeks ago they were still drifting in sea and she had just learned of Yue's sacrifice. Ameya had spent that night mourning, her birthday forgotten.

"We should celebrate!" The elder woman smiled happily but Ameya shook her head.

"No need. Uncle and Junior had already celebrated with me graciously. Thank you for the offer, Grandma," she smiled pleasantly at her lie and the two Fire Nation royalties looked away.

Ameya directed the conversation to something else and the significance of her birthday passed.

* * *

"Oh…are you leaving already?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we have to Grandma," Ameya smiled softly at the elder woman.

It has been a day already and they had plenty of rest that was not out in the cold hard ground. Zuko had agreed with the decision to leave as soon as possible while Iroh enjoyed the elder woman's company in the game of Pai Sho. Although she was not particularly good, sometimes it was just the companionship he desired.

"Well…at least you said goodbye this time," the elder sighed and handed her a small clothed pack.

"You didn't have to—"

"Oh don't be silly, just take it." The elder shoved the small pack of supplies in Ameya's arms and she took it reluctantly.

"I—would like to ask a favor too," Ameya dug into her bag and pulled out something wrapped in a pink cloth. She handed the items gently to the elder and Zuko caught a flash of blue fabric from within. "Please keep this safe for me. It is very important to me."

The elder woman took it carefully, retying the pink cloth tighter and nodded her head.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

The three of them bowed to her and the elder smiled back at them kindly.

"Bring your boyfriend next time."

Ameya flushed and Iroh laughed outwardly. Zuko turned and walked away first, irritated. They smiled apologetically to the elder woman and waved, running to catch up with the brooding prince. The elder watched their retreating backs fondly, thinking when would be the next time she can see them again.

"Will you guys be alright by yourself?" Ameya asked curiously once they were far away from the old cottage, turning to the two Fire Nation fugitives.

"We will be just fine, Ameya. Thank you for looking out for us," Iroh smiled softly.

"Anytime, _Mushi_. You and Junior take care now," she teased lightly, enjoying the angry expression on Zuko's pouting face.

"Drop it. That was a onetime thing," he growled out grumpily.

"Well you do need alias in the Earth Kingdom. Somehow I doubt 'General Iroh' and 'Prince Zuko' is fitting," with a shake of her head, she turned around, waving to them once, "I'll see you around."

Ameya had a feeling she'll run into them again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I like to implement few things from the series and expand on the time that's not shown on screen. I like writing it in this way and I hope you guys enjoyed it too! Ah but just because I didn't write a certain scene does not mean it did not happen; I just hope it's not too confusing?

Thank you so much for the positive feedback from the previous chapter! It really helps with my confidence issue/would it be too much to ask for this support to continue? It not necessary of course—but it helps a-ahaha;;;; I appreciate all of those who don't normally review to post a little review for me, I know it can be tedious. But all the reviews help so much—I tend to reread the reviews many times when I feel lost in motivation ehehe.

I'm so happy you guys are totally shipping Ameya and Zuko ahah. Like I planned from the beginning, it will be a slow burn. They are just two completely complex characters that won't immediately fall in love—they have their own issues to go through. But slowly, their relationship is changing and I'm so excited to show you what will happen in Book 2.

Thank you all for your input in the story! I do have written titles for all of the chapters but didn't think they were too important enough to put it in—but I will now! As you noticed, I will update this weekly so I won't abandon this story anytime soon. I will continue to draw and write for it because I'm in love with it—is that conceited? Ahaha;;;; well, visit my Tumblr for more art as always.

Sorry for the long rant! There's a lot more I want to say but I'll leave it at this ahaha. Thank you for reading and reviews are always loved!


	13. Fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

"Thief! Get back here!"

A lithe figure ran by in the night, dark clothes blending in with the shadows. The striking white mask stood out against the dark to reveal a fox design painted on. Icy blue eyes looked beyond the slits as the figure ran and hopped over fences, taking twists and turns to lose her chasers.

She hid in the shadows, waiting for the set of foot to run by before climbing through a window, sneaking into a dim room. The sight of her dark travel pack was left alone in a corner and the young woman took off her mask, setting it back into the bag and started stripping of her black tunic to replace with a loose pale one.

Ameya took the ribbon from her bun, tying it back onto her wrist and hid the jewels in her backpack carefully. The commotion from outside was starting to settle down but a knock from her door caught her attention. She ruffled up her hair and bed, opening the door with a sleepy look on her face.

"Yes?" She greeted the inn owner tiredly.

"Oh—I hope I did not wake you. There had been a thief sneaking around outside and I was checking if everything was alright," the innkeeper notified with a small smile.

"A thief?" Ameya's eyes widen in shock, "I've been sleeping the whole night—I did not notice anything out of the ordinary."

The older innkeeper sighed and smiled apologetically. "Just making sure. I must go check on our other guests now. Sorry for the disturbance."

She waved it off, "Goodnight."

The door closed gently behind her and Ameya smiled to herself.

Tomorrow, she must prepare to leave. She never planned to stay long, stealing from one town to sell at another. She had visited the pirate's harbor weeks prior and was close to getting caught but the coins she received from the statue she stole were already depleted.

The young woman settled back in bed, preparing for sleep for real this time. It had been a month since she departed from Iroh and Zuko. She almost forgot what it was like to travel alone. There were no sarcastic comments from the banished prince, no fascinated remarks about nature from Iroh, and no shared meals.

Ameya hadn't realized how lonely she was until the first night she spent alone, eating her meal quietly by herself in a tavern surrounded by rowdy men and women.

She missed the way Sokka would joke around with his food, or how Katara would scold him. She missed how Aang would sneak food to Momo and Yue did too when she thought no one was looking.

And she imagined Iroh and Zuko joining them at the table. Iroh would no doubt eat wholeheartedly at whatever was in his sight and Zuko would grimace at his behavior and then she would laugh quietly and everything seemed normal.

It was disappointing, knowing that this was the path she chose.

When morning came, all of her previous thoughts from the night before vanished. Ameya steeled herself against her faint heart and left the town. She heard whispers from the villagers about the masked 'White Fox' thief and thought nothing of it.

When she leaves, she will take the thief with her.

* * *

Zuko stared at the Blue Spirit mask in his hand.

He had nabbed the mask earlier when he saw it hanging by a stand during the day. The stand was filled with many masks, mostly from fictional lore all over the nation and he reasoned they would not notice if one was gone. He faintly remembers seeing a pale fox mask hanging next to the Blue Spirit but thought nothing of it.

The banished prince pulled his hood up, hiding what little hair he has left and placed the mask over his face, securing it tightly in the back.

And then, he waited.

The full moon of the night provided little light to be seen by others. Zuko waited in the shade, his dark clothes blending in easily. His gold eyes focused on the target, watching the broad man who had insulted him earlier walk by.

This was his chance.

Zuko shifted, moving from his hiding spot in the corner and the man flinched, turning around to look behind him with the dual blades in his hand.

"Who's there?"

In a fluid movement, Zuko grabbed the man's wrist and twisted, disarming him completely in one move and tossing him into a pile of boxes in another. The swords clattered on the ground uselessly and he walked over to pick it up.

These swords are not deserved for someone like him who clearly does not know how to use it or for someone who would use it to threaten others. Zuko is merely doing the town a favor by getting rid of one useless thug's weapon.

He turned and ran away.

* * *

"My, this is a lovely ring. Where did you get it?" The pawn shop owner admired the emerald jewel in his hand, staring at the smiling blue eyed girl.

"It was a family heirloom. Unfortunately money is tight right now," Ameya heaved a sigh, "It is unfortunate but I must part with it. I hope someone else appreciates its beauty like we did."

"Oh no doubt someone will," the man grinned, his mustache moving up briefly. "Here is your payment."

They counted the gold coins on the table carefully under her watchful eyes. She smiled at the correct amount, stuffing the money in her coin pouch happily.

"Thank you kindly."

Ameya secured the pouch into her bag and walked away. She looked towards the bright blue sky, following the fluffy clouds with lazy eyes and wondered where she should go next.

Lately she felt disheartened, aimless with her ambitions with no clear idea of what she wishes to do. She wonders if that was because of the siege at the Northern Water Tribe—or was it of Yue's sacrifice? Maybe because she met the Avatar and realized just how young he is and how heavy his burden is.

Her mind wandered to Iroh and Zuko.

How are they faring now? Are they even capable of living like regular civilians? What do they plan on doing now?

She knew they would not be accustomed to living like her—like regular people. She doesn't even know if they have money. Would they be happy if they saw her again—

Wait.

 _No._

She shouldn't think like that. Maybe she should find Aang instead and see how he's doing with mastering the elements. Would they be happy too—

 _Stop._

Ameya must really be lonely to have these thoughts. Iroh and Zuko will be fine as long as they're together. Aang has his own journey to set off to. Besides, she wasn't sure if she could face Sokka—of all people, knowing that Yue was gone and they had probably been in love—even if it was brief.

What was it that people say about first love? You could never forget them for the rest of your life?

How pitiful…knowing that your first love has gone without you.

But still, she remembers the love struck expression on Sokka's face and Yue's astonishing explanation when she spoke of them and Ameya decided she cannot see the Water Tribe boy for a while.

Instead, her feet slowly headed south.

* * *

He eyed the gold teapot behind the blue mask, hiding behind the shade of a nearby house before slipping inside the store. This was the last stop. He had already stolen a roasted pig from the farm a mile over and had decided to get something for his uncle too. Besides food and necessities, Zuko thought Iroh should at least have something for himself too. How long has it been since he had tea?

The store owner froze at the sight of the Blue Spirit, two broadswords drawn and gleaming with the setting sun. He looked like a demon then, the sun casted dark shadows over his figure and the swords were pointed downwards but threatening.

"Take whatever you want, please! Don't hurt me!" The store owner begged, hiding behind the counter for some type of protection.

He raised one sword to the teapot and other man looked at it, wrapping it quickly in a white cloth and offered it to the spirit. Zuko moved the sword once more, aiming at the round tray and the owner shoved both of the items in his direction.

He sheathed one of his blades, taking the teapot and tray and ran away.

This is what he deserves, what Iroh deserves, Zuko reasoned, they are royalties—not beggars.

Zuko is merely taking back what is his. It is little compared to what it originally should be but little by little he will get everything back. The life of a fugitive is not for him. Trying to hunt for his own food, separating the poisonous plant from edible ones, even sleeping outside is not the life for him.

He was born with power, born as royalty. People should be serving him; people should be giving up what little they have for him.

But instead he is stealing—

No, taking back what rightfully belongs to him.

" _You do not have the right to lecture thievery when all your family done was steal."_

 _No._

This is not stealing.

This is _his_.

He is different from her—from the voice that had been haunting him since their departure. She's the one that lives in the shadow, stealing what is not hers. She was not royalty—she did not deserve it.

Zuko got back to their den before Iroh, setting down the items he retrieved on his outing and hid the Blue Spirit mask. He placed the teapot and cups on the metal tray carefully just like he had seen on display and sat down, exhausted.

Iroh returned shortly and Zuko opened his eyes to peer at him. The elder man studied the new addition to their cave before settling on the gold teapot.

"Looks like you did some serious shopping. But where did you get the money?" Iroh knew this would not be cheap to purchase.

"Do you like your new teapot?" Zuko avoided the question.

"To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup." Iroh walked over to Zuko and sat beside him, "I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by. But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty."

His fist clenched at the word. Honor. It was always 'honor' that fueled Zuko. His desperation to restore his honor by catching the Avatar was his sole purpose. His father had deemed it so.

And yet, "There's no honor for me without the Avatar."

"Zuko…" Iroh sighed, tired.

How can he make his nephew understand the severity of the situation? The Fire Lord had no intention on accepting his son back—that was why he issued the mission of capturing the Avatar to Zuko. Even Ozai had failed—why would he hope his son could succeed?

"Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now."

Zuko turned away from him bitterly. "Then there is no hope at all."

Iroh grabbed onto him sternly—Zuko must understand. "No, Zuko! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

His golden eyes stared into Iroh's sad amber ones and turned away. How can he say that yet was defending a thief all those months ago? Why did he not reprimand Ameya when she was under their care? How is this different?

Zuko stood up abruptly, pulling away from his uncle's grasp and stormed out of the cave.

The Avatar was his only hope and he got away.

Azula had given him hope when she sought him out and she lied to him.

How can he have hope when everything he had hoped for was a lie or eluded him? Was he never meant to capture the Avatar? Why would he hope when it was always taken from him?

No, Zuko had learned to stop hoping. He will do what he can; there are still some things he has control over.

The Blue Spirit mask was in his hand once more and he tied the string around the back of his head.

* * *

She heard the rumors before she even reached town.

"The Blue Spirit had stolen from Po's shop."

"It stole from me a few days ago—all of my baked goods!"

"Excuse me," the two gossiping women turned to the young girl with blue eyes, eyeing the traveler wearily. "I'm looking for the nearest town. Can you kindly point me to the right direction?"

"If you head down this road, you'll reach Mezhi Village but we highly do not recommend it. Someone in a blue mask has been stealing all around us!" One of the women proclaimed.

"It would be best if you do not stay long young lady, I heard the spirit is even threatening people with swords." The other women advised.

Ameya smiled. "Thank you, I will keep a lookout for it."

She walked away. So someone else has already decided to claim this town? She wonders who it could be. It's not often to find thieves nowadays, she encountered a few themselves but they never stay long enough to create an reputation for themselves. But the one the women had spoken of had a Blue Spirit mask?

Why did that sound familiar?

With a shrug, Ameya continued on.

It would be best to avoid it, Ameya reasoned, the thief is armed and dangerous. She's not the type to engage in a fight and she barely carries a weapon herself. She is just there to restock on supplies and then she'll be on her way.

* * *

The Blue Spirit hopped from one roof to another, aiming for the grander house high in the village. He had only been taking small trinkets and food—why stop there? He can do even more, aim even higher. He will get his life back on track but first, he needed the gold.

He snuck into the grand villa easily; the few guards that littered outside were nothing compared to the Fire Nation soldiers stationed at the Pohuai Stronghold. He moved quietly and quickly, sticking close to the shadows and hopped through a window.

The room he entered was eerily quiet. Under the closed door, he saw light on the other side of the room and hid behind a divider, waiting just in case someone decides to come in. A few moment later, the light vanished and footsteps walked by his room.

Taking that as a chance, the Blue Spirit looked around the room, trying to find something easy to grab. His dual broadswords were tucked securely around his belt and he maneuvered the room quietly, gold eyes scanning the tables searchingly.

The moonlight hit the swords and reflected the light to the side, switching his attention to a glass display case. He walked over to it, eyeing the beautifully crafted gold and teal necklace. His hand reached out towards it and before he had the chance to open the glass, another set of hands were placed over the necklace.

He looked up, staring at a White Fox mask in front of him.

The Blue Spirit jumped back, knocking into a painting that fell to the floor. The fox thief spun around, the objective of the necklace forgotten and headed towards the window.

"What was that!?"

He heard someone from beyond the room exclaimed and followed after the thief. The door opened just as the owner saw the White Fox halfway out the window and the Blue Spirit closely behind. Without sparing another second, they both hopped out the window and into the night.

"Thieves! They have infiltrated my home! Search for them!"

The fox thief landed on the thin ledge of the wall surrounding the villa, jumping down nimbly and aimed for the woods. The Blue Spirit followed their movements, copying them but with less grace and chased the other thief.

How did they even manage to sneak up behind him without his notice? How could he let his guard down so easily? If both of them had attempted to steal something, they were out of luck now considering how easily they have been found out.

He eyed the other thief wearily, staring at black hair tied back in a bun with a…blue…ribbon.

She rounded a tree and he lost sight of her, skidding to a stop just as a leg came out to trip him. He jumped over it, turning around to stare at the fox thief who stopped running, leaning against the tree unguarded.

"Unbelievable," her voice was muffled beneath the mask and he stiffened. "I didn't think it was true and yet here you are."

He said nothing, his hands twitching to the swords at his side. He wasn't sure if he was able to use it—

"I know it's you, Zuko."

He drew his weapons and dashed forward. Her eyes widen behind the mask, not expecting him to attack and ducked just as he swung the swords at her. What in the world? What is he doing?!

She tore her mask off, a stupid mistake if it was in front of anyone else, and threw it aside. The Blue Spirit still did not stop, not even when he saw the icy eyes glare at him and aimed a kick at her chest. She caught it, throwing his leg away harshly.

Fine, if that's how he wants to play then Ameya will retaliate.

She must be an idiot for going after him. She must be insane to fight against an armed opponent. She really must be delusional if she thought this masked man was Zuko.

But Ameya knew for a fact he is.

She had never meant to sneak into the noble's house but she saw his figure move and followed without a second thought.

At first she brushed off the rumors, thinking it was another thief but as she dwelled on it more, the more she realized why the mask described in the rumors were familiar. She saw the same mask on the prince's belt months ago—back when he tried to steal her eel hound.

And now he's pretending to not know her—and attack her no less!

Zuko was definitely proficient with his broadswords, swinging the weapon skillfully and aiming for her body. She was a little quicker, dodging was the only thing she can do, and she pushed down the fear of him actively trying to harm her.

She was close enough to block his wrist, avoiding the left blade but yelped when the right blade grazed her arm. He hesitated at the sight of blood and Ameya took that chance to twist his wrist to drop one of the swords. He recovered immediately, forcing his weight on her and used the hilt of the handle to knock her down.

Blue eyes glared at the mask that was inches from her, the remaining blade drawn near her neck.

"I get it, you're a better fighter but to be fair, you were armed to begin with," she hissed out sarcastically and moved one of her arm upwards. The blade near her neck touched her skin and she sent an icy look his way. "Go ahead, I dare you."

He did not move.

Ameya's hand reached up to his mask, careful to not move her neck as she undid the knot behind his head. The Blue Spirit mask fell to reveal the scarred face of the prince, his gold eyes swirling with emotions and his lips set into a thin line.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh so now you finally decide to talk? You couldn't do that while swinging your swords at me?" Her tone was pleasant as always but Zuko felt the cold anger underneath her words.

"Answer me!"

"What about you?! What were you doing in that house—were you trying to _steal_?" She glared at him angrily, all civility gone, "After everything you put me through—this is how far you've fallen?"

"This—and that are different. I am nothing like you," he returned the glare but he felt the uncertain twist in his stomach.

"You're a hypocrite, _My Prince_ ," even with the sword pressed against her neck, she showed no fear. Ameya leaned forward daringly, the blade drawing a thin line of blood, "Explain to me how this is 'different'. You put a mask over your face, thinking no one knows who you are beneath it and take what is not yours. It is almost the same as your family, ravaging villages and taking prisoners but at least we know who the culprit is."

He stared at the blood trailing down her neck and felt his grip loosen. Her words floated around his mind, his head hazy and cloudy.

"I know I am a lowly thief but at least I don't threaten civilians for my own gains. I wouldn't have to resort to this if your _family_ didn't burn down my village in the first place," she rarely spoke of her past and yet with Zuko, she felt the bitter resentment arise. "Does Iroh know you're doing this?"

"Don't bring him into this!" He demanded, grip tightening around the handle once more.

Ameya's head fell back to the ground and she let out a loud laugh filled with animosity and irony.

"Unbelievable!" She repeated again, "You foo—"

"Shut up! I know!"

She paused, glaring at him pointedly as he tossed the sword aside. Zuko put a hand against his forehead and the other supported his form above her, still not moving from his position.

"Everything I have—everything I've worked for—it's gone. Azula lied; my father didn't want me back—my throne, my honor—everything is meaningless and I couldn't control it. The only thing I can do is take what little I can and yet even that is wrong! Is nothing I do ever right?!"

Zuko hated the looks people gave him when he appears in town. He hated the condescending whispers they gossip behind his back at his scar, hated his own face for the longest time when he stared at the angry mark against his left eye and cheek. The Blue Spirit mask had been his comfort—even if it was just a drop against his sea of turmoil; the mask hid who he is and his scars both out and within himself.

"I'm always reminded who I am—what I am no matter where I go. I don't need a mirror to see what I have become—I can see it in their eyes. This scar marked me for life—haunting me of my banishment and mistakes. I can never be free from it."

Ameya thinks he's crying but she isn't sure. There were no droplets falling from the eyes he hid away but she felt his voice shake and his trembling form and suddenly her own anger dissipated. She thought she knew him—thought he was just a sulky brooding prince but that's not true.

There's a lot of hidden sadness in him besides anger. She never experienced a parent's expectations, never had a sibling rivalry, and was never destined for greatness. Ameya was just another orphan who lost her home and hated the Fire Nation.

But as she lay there, staring at his shaking form, she wonders if it was time for Zuko to grow up and face reality. He had been so adamant about going home that he had planned to leave Iroh. He had pinned all his hope on his sister—and ended up running away from her. And now, he was stealing just like her, clinging onto what little control he thought he had left.

Huh, maybe Iroh was right after all. Maybe they are more similar than they thought.

"I was wrong," Zuko lowered his hand, staring at her icy eyes that focused on the moon above him, "We're not that different," her gaze shifted to him, "You can keep putting on that mask to hide yourself in but you can't hide your past. Sometimes you'll just have to let out a good cry then move forward."

This was a decision in his life. Ameya could not decide what is right or wrong for him—she didn't even know what is right for herself. But he was struggling—more so than before and had confided his problems to her whether he knew it or not.

"How?"

Ameya didn't think it was possible for him to sound so broken.

"Well, you gotta find the answers yourself. I'm still trying to figure that out."

They stared into each other's eyes, Ameya's soft and Zuko's were enlightening.

"The scar doesn't define you, Zuko, your actions do." Her hands reached up hesitantly, brushing upon the disfigured skin with delicate fingers. "Believe it or not, this was not the first thing I noticed about you."

His brow furrowed in confusion, ignoring the slight tinge of electricity at the feel of her skin against his.

"Then what was?"

"Well, your armor. You looked wealthy."

Ameya smiled innocently at him and he felt his previous worries disappear, replaced with a deadpanned expression. She was a thief at heart and yet it was strangely comforting knowing that she did not revere him with pity, just another victim to her schemes. His sense of comfort disappeared with that thought.

She laughed lightly at his exasperated look and Zuko merely shook his head. At least she was honest. But still, a small smile emerged on his lips at her laughter. This was the first time he had heard her laugh and it sounded—nice—and airy, soft yet genuine and he could not stop staring at her icy eyes squinted in happiness.

Ameya's laughter subsided and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the smile on his pale lips—so different from the usual frown he wears and thought it was odd. She was not used to the prince being happy and it stirred something within her chest.

And suddenly they were reminded of their position, reality of the situation forcing them to realize just how close they were. Zuko was still hovering over Ameya and she was still helpless under him.

He jumped off of her immediately, falling back a few steps behind and she sat up, facing away from him. There was a tint of pink on both of their cheeks but thankfully the moonlight was not bright enough to shine on their embarrassment.

Zuko sneaked a glance at her, his gold eyes focusing on the trail of blood from her neck and arm and felt incredibly guilty. He had lashed out in anger and she was on the receiving end of that. But she was right; hiding behind the mask was so easy to pick on the weak and she had just fell victim to it.

Ameya felt his gaze on her and glanced at him. She held her injured arm against her hand, trying to hide from his view but it was futile. Zuko knew what he had done.

"This is nothing," she turned away, reaching down to pick up her fallen mask, "Don't worry about it, Prince."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He murmured quietly, looking away from the blood.

"Cause you are one?" She tilted her head but winced, scolding herself at being so reckless in the first place. She can heal the small cuts later with water but she still could not reveal her abilities to Zuko.

"Not anymore," he replied bitterly.

Ah, he must still be sore from losing the throne. "Then how about 'Junior'?" She teased, trying to lighten the mood and took a step towards him.

"No," he rejected immediately, shooting her an annoyed look.

"Zuko?"

He visibly froze. Why did the sound of his name spoken by her always cause this reaction from him? Because she always calls him by something else? But it sounded—nice—the way she pronounces the syllables with a curious tone and Zuko finds himself staring at her again.

Ameya faltered under his gaze, not understanding why she felt nervous when his golden eyes turned to her and she looked away.

"I'm just going to stick with 'Prince'," she decided; that felt more natural than anything else.

She thinks now would be a good time to leave. Iroh must be nearby and he would most definitely be worried about Zuko. She bent down to pick up the blue mask, walking over to Zuko and handed it back to him. He stared at it, uncertainty written on his face.

"Next time you put on the mask, don't lose yourself in it. I know it's tempting but it will only be filled with regret if it continues."

Ameya offered the mask to him once more and he took it with slow movements, gripping it tightly while staring at a drop of red against the blue—her blood.

"What are you hiding from?" Zuko's eyes bore in hers; remember her angry words and unrestrained confession he almost skipped over.

Ameya hesitated.

"Everyone else." She turned away, "Take care. Tell Iroh I said 'hi' for me."

The question 'where are you going' floated in his head but he did not voice it. Zuko watched her disappear into the forest and in that moment, he thought she was incredibly lonely. In the end, Zuko had his uncle to return to but what about her? Was there anyone waiting for her?

Zuko didn't know her but he thinks he's beginning to. There was still a lot she was hiding but bit by bit, he saw different sides of her slip out and understood why she keeps haunting him.

Ameya was just like him.

A little lost, a little confused. Struggling day by day carrying the weight of her past by herself. It was a lonesome path but he realized just how strong she was too. Maybe in a way, he admires her. The mocking gaze he thought he hated was not what he originally thought.

That was the mask she put on herself—not the fox. Ameya wasn't mocking anyone; she was hiding her own troubles with smiles to distract people from her lonely eyes.

Later, when Zuko saw Iroh again, he knew what he must do.

The elder man was ecstatic to see him after not returning in the night and was relieved to see him unhurt. Zuko ignored the image of red against the blue spirit mask and faced his uncle.

"I need to find my own way."

Iroh had always been there for him. Iroh had always coddled him. Iroh—his uncle had always protected him and Zuko can't continue like this. He cannot keep relying on him—cannot always expect him to be there.

He grabbed his bag and turned away.

Ameya had always been alone—she said she preferred to travel alone. But why? Is it because she had no one else to rely on? Is that how she was able to survive this long? Would he learn something if he followed her steps?

"Wait!"

He turned around to see Iroh holding the reins of the ostrich horse towards him. Iroh, always looking out for Zuko.

He took the reins and mounted the ostrich horse, nodding his head in appreciation and left. Zuko did not miss the look of sorrow on his uncle's face and apologized silently.

This was something he must figure out himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And slowly, their relationship is shifting.

Ohboy this turned out longer than I thought. I'm actually bad at writing Zuko and have to reread it plenty of times and rewatch episodes to see if it fits his character. Hopefully I got it right! And Ameya is slowly changing herself…both of them have their own soul searching to do.

I've been excited to write this chapter since Ameya's imprisonment back in chapter 4/5. It felt so good to have her yell at him—karma can be so cruel. Many things will be happening soon!

Reviews are always welcomed and loved! I can't believe this story has reached over 5000 views—I'm so happy there seems to be a constant number of viewers each chapter although I think that's just me refreshing it a majority of the time—jkjk

Oh! I drew a small comic as a 'prologue' type for this story! Check it out on my Tumblr at toomuchpineapples for the cheesiness.


	14. Alone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Since the beginning of his lonesome journey, Zuko had plenty of time to reflect. His travels were quiet and the only company he had was the tired ostrich horse that had not eaten for as long as he had. With no one else besides him, Zuko couldn't help but reminisce the past.

When Zuko was five, he thought he had a happy family.

He remembers the time spent on Ember Island just the four of them. He remembers how he and Azula were close back then, they still argued like brothers and sisters but they would play together along the beach of the island and their parents would watch from aside.

Zuko wonders when Azula had changed—or was that truly her in the beginning? When did the playful glint in her eyes turn mischievous and destructive? Her mind was always calculating, plotting her every move and staying one step ahead of him. Is this what 'prodigies' like her can do while he struggled to gain his father's attention?

But Ozai had loved him too—Zuko was sure of it. His earliest memory was of his father's strong arms wrapped around his tiny form, saving the three year old boy from the harsh waves on Ember Island. His father had cared and he had only wanted to make him proud.

And his mother—she always loved him. He was spoiled by her love and attention; he loved the way Ursa doted on him and the jealous looks Azula would send him when she thinks he's not looking.

At that time, the five year old thought this was all right. He had a loving mother, a strong father, and a fun but annoying sister. The times spent on Ember Island were his fondest memories—where they were not royalties of the Fire Nation but a family.

* * *

When Ameya was five years old, she attempted to run away from home.

She did not grow up surrounded by love and care; Ameya grew up with two strangers who took on the duty to shelter her. She knew the older couple who looked nothing like her wasn't her parents. She was young but she was not stupid.

They told her to refer to them as 'sir' and 'madam' only and once she was old enough to enroll in school, they forbid it. But she was a curious child and often snuck into the lessons; whether it be peeking from the window or even sneaking into the room, Ameya found a way.

And when one day she asked them if they were her parents, they froze and demanded where she heard that from. They scolded the young girl and quickly ushered her to finish her errands to avoid more unnecessary questions.

Since then, Ameya knew they weren't her parents. She heard mothers were suppose to love and care for their children and fathers would be strong to protect and provide for them.

'Sir' only left the house to gamble and 'Madam' would only give her list of chores to do and at the end of the day, they provided her a small meal as payment and sent her off to her dainty room.

But the chores were strenuous to her small body and she was the only one to do it. The feed she carries to the pigs were heavy, the rag she uses to clean the house was filled with holes, the meals she had were leftovers from her caretaker's dinner.

And so Ameya ran.

But she did not get far. She only reached the stream of the river before she tripped over a rock, falling flat on her face in front of the water. Her tears mended with the river and her bare feet and hands were littered with cuts and bruises.

 _It's painful_ , she thought pitifully, _why was I born?_

She dragged her fallen body towards the river, putting her hands in the water for the cold water to cool the heat of her cuts and suddenly it glow bright blue.

At the age of five, Ameya discovered she could heal.

The split skin on her hands disappeared, leaving only the phantom pain of the fall and when she put her feet in the water, the water glow the same blue. She stared at her body in wonder and confusion, staring at her mended hands in shock and sat unmoving.

There were no other benders in her small village that was taken over by the Fire Nation. She was taught the Fire Nation was superior to everyone else and all the other elements that were not fire were enemies.

Ameya was young, but not stupid.

Fire cannot heal injuries and water had been her source of comfort. She cannot survive alone even if she left her old home but she also cannot allow her abilities to be discovered.

She knew Fire Nation soldiers would check their cottage every month—check up on her while speaking quietly to her caretakers and when the soldiers leave they would toss a small pouch to Sir and Madam.

If she wanted to run away one day, she must endure. Ameya must continue to endure and grow—stronger and faster, smarter and quicker than her caretakers.

But until then, she returned to the small cottage with wet clothes, listen quietly as they yelled at her reckless behavior and endured the next few days with no food.

* * *

When Zuko was nine years old, he was a carefree boy.

He did not have the glorious role of becoming the future Fire Lord. He studied under the royal tutors because he was Prince Ozai's son. He studied the blade because he wanted to be a proud soldier like the ones fighting the war for the success of the nation—similar to his uncle and cousin.

Zuko was carefree and naïve, ravishing the attention his mother gave him because she was the one he clings to. He ignored Azula's taunting tricks and fired back when he can because Ursa was always on his side and Azula always picked on him.

But father always preferred his sister over him and that was the only thing that marred his confidence.

He knew he was not as strong as Azula, knew his father was disappointed in his abilities to firebend. Ozai always took Azula's side and a rift within the family began to appear.

But Zuko persevered.

He believed if he studied hard enough, he will catch up. Dedication and hard work will pay off—that was what Ursa had said. So he clings onto her words and continued to train.

Their family may be distant back in the Royal Palace but the memories of their time on Ember Island are still vivid in his mind.

This was just a small bump in the road. He will be sure to make his father proud and acknowledge him. It was not like they were next in line for the Fire Lord throne—that was for Iroh and Lu Ten to succeed.

Young Zuko's main focus was to get stronger but that was whenever and however he pleases. No one can order the Royal Family to do anything besides them—he had all the freedom he wants.

* * *

When Ameya was nine years old, she successfully ran away from home.

She had studied her caretaker's habits since young and the Fire Nation soldiers that visited their homes became less frequent. She knew where their money was hidden and knew where she can run to so they do not catch up.

In the stillness of the night when her caretakers were asleep, Ameya snuck into their room to retrieve three golden coins and ran away into the woods.

She ran without looking back. That 'home' should have never been called a home to her. It did not hold the warmth the other children would describe theirs as neither did it house loving parents she were envious of.

All Ameya could do was run away, this was not where she's meant to be.

The first few months were torturous. She lived in constant fear at the sight of red armor and hid her small body away from everyone's gaze.

The coins she had stolen were already gone by the second week and no one would take a dirty orphan girl as a helper. She grew bitter at the world and decided to take matters in her own hands—if they won't accept her services then she will just take what she can.

But the young girl did not go without punishment.

The adults were stronger than her, faster than her. They saw her steal from them and chased her until her legs were sore and she collapses—but not before stuffing her face with the food she stole. And the rare times Ameya did manage to get away from the adults, other orphan children like her cornered her.

They were all different in age and size but they shared the same thing—the desire for food and the desire to live.

She endured the beatings and pain and learned from it. Life is not without lesson and she took each one to heart. For months she suffered this way of life, shielding her face away from the world. But when they leave her alone, the young bender comforts herself with water and heal the aching wounds.

But someone had seen her—someone with wise grey eyes saw her abilities and decided to take her in. An older man asked for her name in the dark alley and for a moment, she almost forgot it; no one had asked her name before. Her old caretakers never spoke her name and it was only once she heard the Fire Nation soldiers say it when they sneaked glances at her years ago.

" _Ameya."_

That was her name—she was certain of it.

The man stared her down, looking at her icy blue eyes in consideration and turned away. She startled when he spoke again, saying he will offer her food and shelter if she comes along and without a second thought, she ran after him.

That was her first meeting with Master Xiao. He taken her to a remote cottage by the edge of the village surrounded by lush vegetation. And older woman approached them at their return and Ameya thought she never saw someone so pretty in green and yellow like she had then.

He confirmed her decision to keep her bending a secret—the Fire Nation is ruthless to other benders and Ameya listened obediently. He promised to teach her ways to protect herself if it ever comes to it but there is no shame in running and hiding. He had seen her potential—her skills would just need refinement.

Lu Jie was disapproving.

A young girl should not be expected to handle the blade but Xiao insisted. Ameya was capable—she was unlike other street orphans. Lu Jie decided to take matters in her own hands, schooling the young girl of the world nation history, educating her of the current situation in the Earth Kingdom, teaching her the proper etiquette of a lady, and most of all—Lu Jie cared for her like a daughter.

Ameya wonders if this was what it was like to have a family.

* * *

Zuko was eleven when he reached a turning point in his life.

A letter had arrived at the Royal Palace; Prince Lu Ten was killed during the Siege of Ba Sing Se and General Iroh abandoned his duties. The news shocked the Royal Family and Zuko wished for his uncle's safe returns. The elder man had always been kind to him and had loved his son dearly. He wouldn't admit it but Zuko had been envious of that love—the love where his own father had not shown in years towards him.

But what occurred after Lu Ten's death and Iroh's disappearance shook the whole nation. Fire Lord Azulon had passed away during the night and Princess Ursa had been declared missing the next day.

Zuko could never forget the funeral held in honor for Fire Lord Azulon for it fell on the same day as the coronation of Fire Lord Ozai. He watched on the podium besides Azula, eyes wide at his sister's delighted face and felt a feeling of dread in his torn heart.

His mother was gone—the sole person he had been clinging to was gone. There was no one to stop Azula's taunts, no one to comfort him for his mistakes, no one to support him. He had taken Ursa's love for granted and the last memory he has of her was hazy and ambiguous.

The rift within the family deepened and Zuko was left feeling helpless.

With his father as Fire Lord, Zuko's lessons had doubled. It would not be for a long time until the crowned prince was to take over but he must prepare at a young age for the responsibilities. In a matter of one night, Zuko's life spiraled out of his control and he was the next in line for the throne.

Zuko could do nothing but endure.

* * *

Ameya was twelve when her nightmare came true.

Fire Nation soldiers ransacked the village and soon—her home. She saw the fire light up in the forest and felt the fear crawling in her heart at the sight of smoke overpowering the bright moon.

Lu Jie took her hand suddenly and ran. Ameya turned just to see Xiao take his prized katana off of display and he sent a smile her way—a small, sad smile and she felt the tears form in her eyes.

The past three years were the best years of her life.

They provided a home for her—they had cared for her. She excelled in Xiao's teaching and loved Lu Jie's doting. And yet—why was this happening to her now? She thought she could be happy here—she thought she could finally be free from the Fire Nation.

But fate is not kind to her—it never was.

Lu Jie stuffed her in a tree trunk; her olive colored eyes were glossy and distressing. Ameya reached out towards her but the older woman shushed her and smiled hopelessly.

" _Go north."_

Ameya could never forget that night.

That was the night she realized the severity of the world she lived in. The Fire Nation had taken her home and there was nothing she could do about it. Even with her learning—even with the two people who cared for her by her side, they cannot prevent her home and village from burning.

It was heartbreaking and infuriating, knowing that Ameya was just one girl against a whole nation.

So she gave up.

She followed Lu Jie's advice and headed north.

And a year later, when Ameya had began to realize her attachment to the Northern Water Tribe and the princess, she ran.

* * *

Zuko was thirteen when he was banished from the Fire Nation.

Just when he thought his was able to prove himself, he was thrown harshly away by his own father. His birthright, his nation, everything that he is was stripped from him. His only hope was to capture the Avatar and restore everything he had lost.

Zuko grew bitter and resentful.

He cursed the world and used all of his energy to look up clues of the Avatar's whereabouts. But his crew was incompetent and his uncle was less than helpful. Why did he even join in the first place? Iroh had no reason to follow him and yet he did so regardless.

It was humiliating and painful but it was something Zuko had to endure.

Everything lies in finding the Avatar. Zuko will present him to his father proudly and the Fire Lord would have no choice but to accept him back. His throne, his honor, his nation—they will all be waiting for him once he has the Avatar in his grasp.

It would be the only option to mend the gaping rift between Zuko and his father—and Zuko clung to it desperately.

* * *

They met each other on his sixteenth year and on her fifteenth.

It was not a meeting they cared to remember until much later.

Ameya saw the Fire Nation uniform and thought it was only fair they would be her next victims. The Fire Nation had stolen everything from her without ever giving back. So she acted boldly even after she just stole from the nearby merchants and bumped into the tall, scarred face man.

Their eyes interlocked then—just for one second and she bowed and lowered her gaze, hiding the dagger underneath her pants and apologized.

She was always good at appearing weak. With her dark hair framing her face and hiding her eyes, she looked just like another weary traveler. She did not need flashy clothes or expensive jewelry, Ameya was content with a simple meal, a roof over her head, and her freedom. It was more than what she had grown up with already.

And Zuko—he did not care for her until their next fated meeting. She was just another thorn in his side—minuscule compared to his goal of capturing the Avatar.

They never thought their small encounters would start to shift their life. Zuko thought he was apprehending a thief and Ameya thought this was just another cell she must escape from.

And yet with each meeting pass, their views of each other changed.

Zuko was beginning to accept their accidental meetings to be normal—wondering when the next time she will show up unexpectedly in his life.

Ameya thought she would not mind seeing him again—even if he was an arrogant prince in the beginning, she realized he was much more than the rumors let on.

And alone, when they have nothing but the silence of the night surrounding them, they stare at the moon and wonder if the other is looking at it too.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This took place during 'Zuko Alone' episode and although nothing really happened in this one—I really enjoyed writing the parallels of the two. I had Ameya's past planned since the beginning but not everything is revealed just yet—but this is as much as she knows and what the readers know too.

I tried to explore Zuko's past as well, writing scenes that were briefly described in his history and expanded on his emotions. I hope I did it justice—we all know how he was growing up and his inner struggles.

There are a lot of parallels/developments in this series. A lot have been show already and there will be many more in the future. The question is—will you guys be able to catch them? I wonder if I should do an art request for those who manage to find them hmm...

Reviews are much loved! This is one of my favorite chapters so please share your thoughts! Also I am shocked that this story is in a community?! I have no idea what that does but—thank you so much for the recommendation/addition!

P.S. Does anyone else get excited for Friday updates or just me-ok probably just me ahah.


	15. Together

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

 **Warning** : Slightly graphic content in this chapter.

* * *

Ameya enjoyed traveling in the night. She enjoyed the silence of nature, the stars twinkling in the sky, the fresh cool air, and lately, the sight of the moon hovering over her. It must be because of her friend's spirit, she thinks, or it was because most of her fondest memories lately occurred during the night with a certain prince.

She found her thoughts often drifting to him. She wonders if he took her advice to heart. How much had he changed since their previous departure a few weeks ago?

For a moment, Ameya found herself anticipating their next encounter.

She reached a small stream later and decided she should call it a night. Ameya was used to sleeping out in the woods and other uncomfortable places, this was no different. Her muscles often ached from her bad sleeping habits but she never paid mind to it.

Although the massages from the resort did help greatly and the hot springs were unlike any bath she had taken, she did find herself missing the lavish treatment. Maybe that was why Zuko had been so bitter with his living arrangement—he was born with the luxury of materialistic delights regular people cannot afford.

She bent down by the stream, cupping her hands underwater and brought it up to her face. As she cleaned up, she noticed the woods to be eerily quiet and while it was not unnatural, it was unsettling.

A rustle from the bush behind her caught her attention and she whirled around, icy eyes scanning her surroundings.

 _It was just the wind_ , Ameya thought, _calm down_.

But the worry had already sunken in and she tensed, drying her face with her sleeve and stood up. Sleep will have to wait; she did not trust this forest. An owl hooted the moment she took one step and she looked up but saw nothing. She took another step and her feet snapped a twig in half.

"Well, miss, don't you look a little lost?"

Ameya turned to the man's voice, watching a silhouette emerge beyond the darkness and hid her anxiety behind a smile. When did he get here? How did she not notice him earlier?

"I'm perfectly fine," she answered evenly, clutching the strap of her bag tightly.

"Please, allow me to escort you," he stepped out into the light and she saw the man clearly, someone around twice her age with brown hair.

"No, thank you. I was just on my way." Ameya refused briskly and started to walk along the river.

It would be okay, she was by her element. He cannot harm her even if he tried. It has been a while since she ran into some shady person in the dark but she would always leave unscathed. This would be no different. She just needs to be level headed and continue on.

"We insist," the man's tone turned dark and she turned just to see a second man emerge on the other side of her, a blade in hand and rushed at the young woman.

Ameya ran. She heard the two footsteps follow after her but she refused to look back. It was an ambush—they knew she was here the whole time. What do they want with her? Whatever it was, she doubted it was anything pleasant.

Her heart pounded against her chest and she glanced back to see how far she had gone. They were a good distance away—Ameya was faster and she felt relieved. She could outrun them—she just needs to lose them—

She ran into something hard and fell backwards, blue eyes widen as a third man had stopped her path. She rolled to the side when he reached out to her but before she can run past him, he caught her long hair.

"Let me go!" She screamed, fighting and hitting his arm frantically.

"Well aren't you a feisty one." His deep voice rumbled and she glared at his muscular form. He was bigger than the other two, probably stronger and she had been stupid enough to not see him soon enough.

"Nice job," the other two caught up to them, panting slightly from the run to congratulate the bald man that caught her.

"What do you want with me?" She glared at them harshly, struggling against the muscular man's hold.

"There's nothing we want—but I'm sure others would pay plenty for a pretty girl like you," the first man spoke to her and she deduced him to be the leader.

"Human trafficking?" Ameya was disgusted—how could they do something so morally wrong?

"Now, now, we prefer the term to be…human relocation. What is a girl like yourself doing out in the woods by yourself? I'm sure we can find a nice house for you to live in. That is just what we do."

Her body froze and she lowered her gaze. She heard enough. Her feet was raised up then down quickly, stomping her capture's feet painfully and he was forced to let her go with a yelp. She dodged the sword aimed at her side and with careful movement, she waterbended the water beside her to freeze the muscular man's feet to the ground.

"She's a waterbender! She's definitely worth a lot more!"

Ameya ignored their voices and ran. She did not get far, however, when she was suddenly tackled to the ground. A heavy body sat on top of her and she realized it was the man with the sword, his lips curling up into a satisfied grin.

"Let go!" She demanded.

"If you cooperated in the first place it wouldn't get like this," the leader hissed out, grabbing her wrists and tying them together. "You know I never bedded a waterbender before—would you like to be the first?"

Her eyes widen and fear took upon her. No—this can't be happening. She kicked and thrashed around, screaming loudly but was silenced by a harsh kiss upon her lips.

Their hands roamed her body roughly. Her tunic was sliding off her shoulder and the muscular man had gotten free from the ice, now joining his companions on the side. Tears welded up in her eyes as she was held down and played with. One of them was attacking her neck with their mouth and another was pulling at her clothes.

The tongue that entered her mouth was slimy and disgusting; the callous hand that was ripping apart her tunic was cold. She was left with her breast binders on and her pants were slowly starting to come off.

"Hey leave some for us too."

"We can't damage her _too_ badly—"

"I'm first!"

Ameya continued to wiggle underneath them, bringing her tied arms down to smack one of them on the head. He retaliated by slapping her face and she glared fiercely at him, her eyes still defiant despite the tears.

"I'm going to enjoy this," the man glowered.

"May the Spirits condemn you," she hissed back.

Something shifted behind them and in a second, the one pair of hands was off her body. The men looked up, glaring at whoever was interrupting them. They saw a young man raise his dual broadswords, swiping at the man who took his own sword to defend the attack but was pushed back by the force.

Ameya watched with wide eyes as her last capturer was kicked away from her and she stared tearfully at the Fire Nation Prince.

Zuko glanced at her, his fist clenching tightly on his swords at her miserable state. Her upper torso was exposed except for the loose binding and her pants were ripped on the side. He saw the dark bruises beginning to form on her neck, a red mark against her cheek, and realized her hands were tied. He quickly cut her loose but before he can help her up, she lashed out.

Ameya raised her arms and water from the stream behind her rose up. She sent the waves in the men's direction, freezing all three of them against the ground before they had the chance to recover. She reached down to take the dual swords away from Zuko and ran towards the leader of the three.

He stopped her before she had the chance to stab the sword through him, her eyes wide and angry as she glared at her savior—one of his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Let me go!" She all but screamed at him. Ameya was frantic, her heart drumming crazily against her chest and was only acting on adrenaline only. They had attempted to kidnap her, attempted to sell her, attempted to rap—

"Calm down," Zuko's voice was strong, his grip tightening against her bare stomach.

"Don't touch me! Let me go so I can kill them!" She thrashed against his hold and the frozen men could only watch in silent horror. They had underestimated her—they were not expecting a third party to interfere.

Zuko twirled her around, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "Ameya," her blue eyes widen at his golden ones—that was the first time he spoke her name. "You will only be giving them a swift death. Let them stay frozen; they will die by sunrise."

At his suggestion, she deflated. The swords clattered to the ground uselessly and she looked down, eyes still wide that she had somehow managed to survive and suddenly she felt cold. She wrapped her arms around herself once then glanced at the frozen men and her anger was renewed. The remaining water from the stream bended to her will and she entrapped them in a larger frozen cubicle, ensuring their chance of survival to be low.

Ameya picked up her fallen tunic and wrapped it around her body, resisting the urge to shake and walked away. She heard another set of footsteps follow her and she tensed up, tightening the clothes around her figure.

"Leave."

Her voice was piercing in the night, not bothering to look at Zuko.

"No."

There was no way the prince could leave her alone after all of this. He had been lucky to have set up camp nearby before he heard the screams. He had been waiting for their next encounter too, whether they knew it or not, but Zuko had least expected to find her under these circumstances.

He ripped the men away from her immediately without even realizing it was Ameya in the first place. He would not allow injustice to occur in his presence but when he saw her tearful blue eyes look at him, he felt inexplicably livid that he had not arrived sooner and cut her restraints at once.

But what shocked him the most was her abilities.

She was a waterbender—she was a Water Tribe member. Suddenly he was reminded of her from the North Pole—but he could not dwell on it longer because she took his swords away and was heading straight towards the lowlifes.

He stopped her—not because he thought what she was doing was wrong—but because he wanted them to suffer. He should have punched them harder, should have burned them with his bending but Zuko didn't. It would only melt the ice and so, his anger must be contained.

And Ameya—the one who had been constantly haunting his mind is right in front of him and instead of feeling happy, he felt irritated that he had not been there sooner. But another part of him was relieved knowing that he had managed to arrive at all—before they had taken something important from her.

"I said leave!" She repeated again and Zuko moved to grasp her hand. She slapped it away harshly, stepping back away from him and ran.

He chased after her, worried and irritated that she was refusing his help. Ameya was quick and agile as always, twisting and turning around the trees in an attempt to lose him but Zuko was accustomed to chasing now.

He caught up with her the moment she fell on her knees, winded and tired from the night and brought her hands up to her face. He waited just a few steps behind, unsure whether to approach the fallen woman or not. She made no noise but Zuko could see her shoulders shake and the tunic loosely slipping from her shoulder and he looked away.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" He barely caught onto her voice and he wish he knew the answer himself.

"You're unstable," he stated the obvious.

Ameya stiffened. She knew that already. Why won't he leave so she can deal with the issue herself? What was he doing here in the first place? How did he even find her? She was confused yet grateful that he had appeared at all before anything worse happened. But she still felt disgusted, disgusted with herself that she was not able to save herself and disgusted with her own body.

She threw off her tunic, embracing the cold air and Zuko flushed a bright red. Ameya sent a half hearted glare his way.

"If you're staying then don't look. I'm going in the water."

When did they even arrive at a lake? Zuko just realized she had led them here and quickly turned around the moment she pulled her pants off. He heard a small splash and figured she dove in and walked to a nearby rock, leaning against it.

Honestly—why was he still even here? She is fine now—nothing happened. But somehow, he knew better. Whether it was from all those weeks they spent together or even at the little meetings they often run into each other, Zuko knew she was not alright.

Her tone was icy cold and had refused to meet his eyes. She was shaking the whole time after he had rescued her and somehow he knew she would break the moment she is left alone.

Since when did he learn so much about her?

The cold water felt like ice against her skin but she sunk into it regardless. Water had always been her comfort and in her own element she allowed her tears to fall. Her hands wrapped around her arms and she closed her eyes, willing the liquid surrounding her to glow and heal the faint bruises on her body and neck.

Ameya reprimanded herself. How could she had been so unguarded and allow herself to fall prey to others? She knew she was weak but not defenseless—she should have tried better. It was similar to when she fought against the four Fire Nation soldiers and lost at the oasis. Because she was weak—the Moon Spirit died and Yue had taken its place. And now—she almost lost her purity and sanity.

It was revolting.

Once her wounds have healed, she scrubbed her body vigorously.

Disgusting.

Sickening.

One of them had shoved their tongues down her mouth and she dunked her head underwater, opening her mouth and screamed. Water rushed into her mouth and her tears mixed with the lake and Ameya stayed in that position for a few more seconds, letting her cries drown out in the lake.

Zuko jumped and turned towards the lake just as she came back up for air, her back turned towards him and breathing heavily. He had meant to look away again but he froze, golden eyes glued onto her pale back with dark hair clinging onto the body. The moon casted a soft glow on her wet hair and he thought she looked ethereal.

She hunched forward again and in that light, Zuko thought she had never looked any more vulnerable than she did now. Not even when she learned of her friend's sacrifice on the raft—not even when she was clutching the Water Tribe dress in her hands.

No, Zuko thought Ameya looked absolutely vulnerable and alone in this moment that he felt—sympathetic towards her. All those times of when he thought she looked lonely crossed his head again and suddenly he realized that it was true. She wasn't stronger by herself—she was just enduring through it all.

A wave appeared in his vision and he watched with wide eyes as it froze, creating a shield against her bare form. Zuko blinked and saw her head tilt in his direction, haunting blue eyes staring at him impassively and he felt his voice catch in his throat.

"I thought I said to don't look," her voice sent shivers down his spine but he steeled himself.

"You're a waterbender," he said the first thing that appeared in his mind.

"That is none of your concern."

Ameya was tired; she does not want to have this conversation now. She faintly realized she had revealed her secret to him but she finds herself unable to care—not when the three men who cornered her were to perish with her abilities.

"For how long?" He refused to back down.

"Forever." She began to turn around and the water around her shifted, bending and freezing to hide her body. "Now will you look away?"

Zuko obeyed, ignoring the heat in his cheeks and crossed his arm, waiting. He was unsatisfied with her answer—how had he not realized she could waterbend? That would explain her presence in the Northern Water Tribe and her outfit back then. Even if he knew it, he refused to accept and believe it.

The image of their figures underwater appeared in his mind. She had saved him back then and dragged them to shore. Thinking back, it would make no sense how he had even manage to survive the attack without any major injuries but he had. Waterbenders sometimes have the ability to heal—she was definitely the one to heal him too—

A pile of clothes was dropped next to his feet and Zuko turned to see Ameya in her thieving outfit. Her fringes covered her eyes from his angle when he looked down at her.

"Burn it."

He sent a flicker of flame onto the clothes and he realized it was what she had worn earlier. Rage filled him again to see the ripped seams and he glanced at her once more, gauging her reaction.

Her fists were clenched tightly against her side and Zuko thought she was crying again but there were no tears. A small gust of wind blew by them and brushed against her hair, revealing bloodshot eyes filled with distress she had been hiding.

"You'll be okay," he spoke those words with no thought.

For some reason, Zuko hated seeing her like this—so vulnerable and open with her emotions that he felt helpless himself. He preferred the teasing Ameya, the smiling Ameya, the _happy_ Ameya—any side of her was better than this one.

"How can you be so sure?" She seethed in response but it lacked the proper power for anger.

"Because—" Zuko faltered, how was he supposed to reply?

How was he supposed to admit he had been observing her since the beginning? How he had saw her mourn and cope with the loss of a loved one better than most people had? She had always manage to bounce back to her original self—even when she was held prisoner on his ship, even when she was held captive by Zhao, Ameya was always headstrong and unwavering.

She glanced at him and let out a small smirk. Zuko realized she had no hope for him to answer her—no reason he can provide to satisfied her. And that—infuriated him. Screw his embarrassment, he thought, he'll let everything out too.

"Because that's the type of person you are, Ameya," he spoke her name confidently, the second time of the night and the most he's ever said since their first meeting. "You're a survivor—a stubborn, headstrong, reckless idiot that would save someone you consider your enemy even though they had kept you captive before."

She froze. Ameya hadn't realized he even remembered.

"But they almost had their way with me—I couldn't fight back. If it wasn't for you—"

" _Almost_ is the key word here. They 'almost' had their way with you but they didn't. Relish in the fact that they'll soon be dead and not taking advantage of other innocent girls."

She kept quiet, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. Zuko wanted to do more than say pretty words and he dug through his pocket, his fingers clutched around the cold metal of a red and black scabbard. He brought it out, revealing the weapon to her wide blue eyes.

"Take it."

He had meant to give it to the village boy before but he had refused once they learn he was a firebender—the Crown Prince no less. Zuko had been ready to part with the dagger—he thought the boy needed it more than he did. But as he stood face to face with Ameya—who had once stolen this dagger from him and returned it, he realized she needed this more than he had.

She stared onto the dagger quietly. She had felt so cold and numb for the past hour that the sight of the weapon brought warmth in her heart again. When she made no movement to take it, Zuko grasped her hand gently, folding her fingers against the metal and held on. His hands felt so warm against her cold ones—both of them noticed—and she felt new tears form in her eyes.

"This time, I'm giving it to you," their eyes locked onto each other, his were determined and hers tearful. "Consider it a late birthday gift…"

This was more than just a dagger to them. The inscription floated around their mind and Ameya realized the extent of the gesture. He was not only offering protection for her—but mental support.

Her pink lips twisted up into a smile and suddenly she was laughing quietly at the irony of the situation. Ameya couldn't believe after everything they been through—after everything Zuko had put her through, he is giving the very thing she stole from him—to her. She brought their clasped hand close to her head, the dagger as the barrier between them and Zuko felt a few droplets fall on his skin.

"You're…unbelievable," she said between breathless giggles, "But…thank you. Thank you, Zuko."

Her blue eyes met his golden ones again and Zuko felt his cheeks redden at the feel of her forehead against his hand. He hurriedly took his hand back, ignoring the way his heart sped up when her pretty icy eyes were directed him in appreciation and—he thought he would not mind seeing that often.

He shook those thoughts away from his head and think that she will get through this just fine.

Ameya tucked the dagger safely into her pants. It had been a stressful night in the beginning and yet once again—under the beautiful moon, they shared another memory together. The men had almost had her way with her but they didn't—she would be able to get through this trauma with time. And knowing that the prince had been there to help—to comfort her again was more than she could ever ask for.

She had always been alone. It felt…nice to have someone besides her in her time of need.

"There's shelter up ahead," Zuko spoke again, trying keep his voice calm and began leading them.

The sight of the ostrich horse tied to a nearby tree was the first thing Ameya noticed when they arrived at a small cave. His belongings were in a corner and she realized he had left all his things except for his sword when he came to her rescue. She felt touched again and walked in, taking a seat on the opposite side of him.

"You should rest," he advised, leaning back onto the cave wall.

She hummed in response and lay down, turning away from him. Ameya soon fell asleep, unafraid of the prince's presence in the same cave.

Zuko stayed up a bit longer, reflecting on the past few weeks but his gaze lingered on the sleeping woman on the other side, staring at her long dark tresses. He begins to wonder if being alone was really the right decision—he had decided it was because he knew Ameya had preferred it that way but now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

She had always been so confident and strong when she always left them. He sometimes wonders if she was just a fleeting memory with her sudden appearances and then departures but knew it wasn't. Ameya stayed alone but it wasn't always the right choice for her. If he hadn't been there tonight—if she continued to stay alone—

His thoughts faltered. What was he suggesting to do instead? Have her travel with him?

The sight of her blue eyes gazing at him flashed before his mind. She did have pretty eyes, Zuko admits. They were a light blue—lighter than the other Water Tribe siblings that traveled with the Avatar and they held a playful glint in them—unlike Azula's calculating ones.

And under the moonlight, they sometime appear to be glowing with her dark hair framing her face. His cheek heated up again for the fifth time—or was it sixth—that night when he could not get the image of her in the water out of his mind.

He lay down, exhausted. Zuko wonders when he had stopped seeing her as a 'thief' and more of a woman. Was it since their reunion in the Northern Water Tribe? Did he really kidnap her from her home? But she stayed with them—she could have waterbended them back if Ameya wanted to but she didn't.

It was too confusing to ponder. He asks himself the same questions but could never come up with an answer. The only one who could provide the answer was asleep and Zuko would not dare to voice his thoughts out loud.

The only thing he knew for certain was that he couldn't leave her alone again. Being alone was not always the right choice. Zuko had learned that from just watching Ameya.

When morning came, the firebender was the first to wake.

He searched through the nearby woods for food, recognizing some edible berries and brought it back to the den. He had almost wanted to go back to where he had found Ameya the previous night but thought against it. He had no desire to see the frozen bodies.

Instead, he waited. He practiced his forms quietly, fed his ostrich horse, and ate his own share of the meal.

When Ameya stirred awake, she was surprised to see the prince sit at the opening of the cave silently. She had thought he would have left by now and yet she felt strangely…happy that he hadn't.

Zuko noticed her take a seat next to him and he offered the berries to her wordlessly. She ate them after a quiet 'thanks', questions filling her mind at what they are to do next. Was she supposed to be the one to announce her leave? Ameya was always the one to leave them first and at that—she felt a little—disappointed.

The prince on the other hand was having similar thoughts. Zuko wondered if he should invite her to come along—how should he invite her to come along. He was going to find Iroh again and apologize. The past few weeks had been difficult but he learned through hardship that being alone is not always the answer.

They turned towards each other, opening their mouth at the same time.

"Um—"

"You—"

Before either of them could continue, something white drifted down in front of them. Ameya held out her hand, catching onto the white fur and their eyebrows furrowed at it. They looked towards the sky and saw something orange and yellow flying ahead.

Zuko and Ameya tensed—both for different reasons.

He ran towards the ostrich horse and Ameya followed immediately.

"You're going after him." She knew the answer already but still asked. Her fist clenched, worry filling her at the sight of Aang flying away from their view.

"I have to." Zuko abandoned all rationality; the thoughts of his honor, the Avatar, his destiny enveloped his mind. "I'm leaving with or without you."

It took her a second to realize he was inviting her along. Without another word, she hopped onto the mount behind him and they sped off after the fur trail.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The romance is there—you just have to squint to see it but at this point it is becoming clearer.

So I almost wanted to give up updating the past week because of the lack of feedback but bless Terra Maximus Decimus Meridius and Kaygetscreative for always sending me lovely messages and reviews! I was honestly pretty sad (for multiple reasons besides this) but reading your thoughts really cheered me up.

Thanks for reading! For anyone interested in the Kpop band BTS, I also started another fanfic of it but it is available on my Tumblr only.


	16. The Chase

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

With each passing minute, Ameya grew nervous at their next reunion with Aang. It had been months since she last seen him and she wondered if they even remember her. Was she strong enough to face them now?

If Zuko noticed her grip tightening around his waist, he said nothing. He had initially ignored the heat on his cheek when she grabbed on but as they continued to travel; his thoughts were more focused on the Avatar. He has to capture him now—this was another opportunity given to him. Once he captures him, the banished prince and retired general can return to the Royal Palace.

The edge of the deserted village began to appear in view and Ameya stiffened. She had to make a choice now and she already knew her answer.

"Let me off."

Zuko glanced at her but did not stop the ostrich horse. He can't spare any moment—what the Avatar gets away?

"No."

She frowned. Why does he never listen to her? She huff a sigh and knew it was better than to argue. She'll just have to take matters in her own hands.

Ameya reached over, pressing her body against his back and grabbed the reins in his hand, tugging the mount to stop. Zuko faltered at her sudden movement and turned to glare at her. Their faces were just mere meters apart and her icy eyes widen at the proximity, pulling back immediately just as the ostrich horse stopped.

She hopped off, ignoring the blush on her cheeks and refused to look at him.

"I'm not going to stay and watch you capture Aang but I know I can't stop you." This was her decision—she can try to stay neutral—if at all. She didn't want Zuko to capture Aang but she also knew how much the Avatar meant to him. It was a complicated mess she does not want to get involved in. "Go."

Zuko didn't say another word. He snapped the reins and in a second, the ostrich horse was speeding off.

Ameya stared after the dust trail and slowly, her feet followed after it.

* * *

She hadn't realized till after they separated that Iroh was not with Zuko. Where had his uncle go? Did Zuko leave him willingly? Why hadn't she noticed until just now?

Her memories traveled back to the previous night and her shoulders slacken. Ah, that's right. Ameya was too preoccupied with her attack that she barely noticed Iroh to not be in the same cave as them. She had fallen asleep immediately and when they had awoken, the sight of Appa's fur caught their attention.

And now, she was still following them. Was this the right choice?

"Is it this often to meet other travelers in just one day?"

A young voice spoke to her; a small figure emerged from the bushes wearing green and yellow Earth Kingdom clothes and dark hair pulled back in a rounded bun. Ameya tilted her head in the young girl's direction, noticing the pale green eyes.

Was she blind?

"Depends on where you're headed," she replied politely.

The girl did not look at her—eyes staring straight ahead and confirmed Ameya's suspicion. But the older woman did not feel threatened, she rather prefer the young stranger's company than to the three elder men from the previous night.

"To find my friends—at least I still think they're my friends."

Ameya walked in step with her. It appears they were headed in the same direction.

"Oh? Did you guys get in a fight?"

She heaved a sigh. "Something like that. I'm not going back because I can't handle myself of course! They need me with them—I'm that important."

Ameya giggled and nodded her head even if she could not see. "Of course."

"Are you patronizing me?" Toph frowned.

"Oh, no. I'm sure you're capable of handling yourself. I was around your age when I started traveling by myself too." But then again, she technically started at a younger age but it was never by choice.

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

Toph whistled. "You sounded older."

Ameya arched a thin brow at her. "Are you trying to start a fight?" But her tone was light, amusement hung in her words.

Toph smirked. She decided she liked this woman too, she knew how to take a joke unlike Katara and her heartbeat was in a calming rate, mellow and soft.

"I could take you easily," the earthbender boasted confidently, "But I just mean you sound mature for your age—unlike my friends who can be quite ridiculous." She mainly meant Sokka but Aang have his share of moments too.

Ameya laughed lightly, "They sound like fun people. Hold them close to you," her eyes soften, thoughts wandering to Yue once more.

Toph felt the change around her and did not pry. Instead she focused on the chaotic vibrations of the earth from the abandoned town up ahead. She recognized the light steps of Aang, the hurried steps of Katara and Sokka following behind. There were a few more she could not identify but they were definitely engaged in a duel with her friends.

"I love to stay and talk more but I gotta run—my friends need me."

"Go to them," Ameya waved, "Until we meet again."

Toph smiled and readied her hands. The earth bended to her will as she ran over the soil, using her bending to move the earth under her feet quickly. Ameya blinked in surprise, staring at the dusty trail and waved a hand in front of her face. How interesting—she hasn't met an earthbender in a while.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that they realized they never asked for their names—but they had a feeling that would not be the last time they'll see each other.

Once the dust cleared, Ameya realized what must have alarmed the younger girl. There was a dark trail of smoke coming from the town and suddenly remembering that to be the direction Zuko was headed, she began to run.

Was he fighting with Aang now? Who was winning? Are Katara and Sokka with them?

She wanted to stay neutral and hope everyone would be safe but guilt ate at her heart. She should be helping the Avatar instead of the banished prince. He was the one who could right the wrongdoings of the Fire Nation—he was the beacon of hope to all the nations.

Ameya knew it—she knew it the moment she stared at his merged spirit form with the Ocean Spirit and yet—she allowed Zuko to chase after him.

 _Please don't let this be another mistake_ , her heart pounded against her chest, _please—not like Yue again._

She dashed between the buildings, searching frantically for anyone familiar. Ameya pushed down her childish fear of reuniting with the friends she had left without a word and focused on the possible battle at hand. Who had the advantage? Who was fighting? Who—

"AAAAAH!"

Zuko's scream echoed the empty town and an explosion set the nearby buildings ablaze. She turned towards it with wide eyes, turning a corner and almost bumping into someone.

"Out of my way, peasant!"

It took Ameya one second to recognize the Fire Nation Princess and her arm shot out to grip her wrist, preventing her to run. The younger girl lashed out immediately at the hold, whirling around to aim a fiery punch her way. Ameya dodged, ignoring the heat of the blue flames licking her cheek and twisted the girl's hand behind her back.

"Get away from us!" Zuko shouted nearby and Ameya turned towards his direction anxiously. What happened?

Azula noticed her distraction and twisted her body, elbowing Ameya in the stomach and causing her to release her hold on the princess. They glared at each other for another moment and turned around, running in opposite directions. Ameya could not afford to leave the others without knowing what had transpired and Azula needed to take this opportunity to escape.

But they recognized each other.

The princess recognized her as the peasant with strange blue eyes that had almost bumped into her in the resort. Azula frowned; she did not appreciate being taken off guard so easily—her movements were almost too fluid to be a regular civilian.

Ameya knew better that the person she let go was the princess but at this moment, at the cries of Zuko, she couldn't bother to care. Something had happened and she must go help before it is too late—before the fear and doubt and uncertainty were to take over her heart again.

"Zuko, I can help!" Katara exclaimed compassionately just as Ameya appeared behind them.

Icy eyes widen at the figures of Aang, Katara, Sokka, and the earthbender she had met earlier standing by two figures on the ground. One of them was Zuko but the other completely on the floor was Iroh, unconscious.

"Leave!" Zuko retaliated harshly, sending a blast of fire in their direction.

No one noticed her appearance as she glided past Aang, setting a reassuring hand over his shoulder. Their eyes widen at the sight of the older girl—what was she doing here?

"Go."

She repeated the same words to them, sending a gentle smile their way. Katara reached out a hand to Ameya but she turned around, away from their reach and settled to kneeling besides the frenetic Zuko. His arms moved to hit her but she grabbed his wrist gently before it made impact, her eyes were stern against his bewildered golden ones.

"Calm down," she spoke to him evenly, not breaking eye contact. "Breathe. He will be alright Zuko, I promise."

She set his hand down besides her, not leaving her grip on his wrist and her other hand moved to bend the water from her travel pack to cloak her hand. She moved the healing water over Iroh's chest, making quick work with her waterbending.

The Avatar and his companions watched behind in stunned silence. Toph had no opinion on what to make of the situation besides worry—her new friend had been hurt and her other new friend was healing him. She felt the rapid heartbeats from the three next to her and decided there was a story they must tell her later.

Katara felt the need to help Ameya but her feet were frozen to the ground. She could not understand the scene in front of them—could not comprehend why Ameya was here in the first place. She wanted to take the other woman back—she wanted to leave with her and relay Arnook's message and yet all of that was forgotten from her mind as soon as Ameya had settled next to Zuko.

Sokka was confused and—slightly hurt. He did not forget his promise with Yue—that had been fueling him for the past months. Anytime he saw a flash of long black hair, he thought he would see Ameya again—reunite with her again and would unfortunately break the news of Yue's brave sacrifice and parting words to her surrogate sister. But instead—she appeared in front of them just like their first meeting; always fleeting…mysterious and…distant.

The Avatar watched with wide grey eyes, absorbing everything in. Aang was relieved someone had managed to get through to Zuko to heal Iroh—but he had least expected Ameya to arrive. In a way, he knew her the least considering their brief time in the Northern Water Tribe but he knew Katara and Sokka had taken a liking to her.

But most of all, they took a deep notice at the way the Fire Nation Prince calmed at her arrival. He was still shaking but they saw the way he held her hand tightly, clinging to the smallest sign of comfort as Ameya worked tirelessly to heal Iroh.

It felt like they intruded a scene they were not meant to see and could not bring themselves to look away.

"Go," Ameya repeated again, glancing at her friends with another small smile. "Trust me."

Her words broke their trance and slowly, Toph backed away. Sokka took one step towards her but Katara pulled at his arm. Aang stayed a moment later and Ameya smiled reassuringly to him.

"Uncle—is he—"

"He'll be fine. Don't worry."

Those were the last words they heard before the Avatar group made their way to Appa.

Zuko exhaled tiredly, his gold eyes focused on the magical hand of Ameya moving around Iroh's chest. He trusted her—more than anyone to be the one to help him. He knew she healed his burns flawlessly and she had—somehow—wormed her way into his heart and he was once again relieved at her appearance.

Since when did he grow to trust her?

After Aang and his group had left, Ameya finished healing Iroh. The damage had been disastrous, causing some internal harm to the elder man but she managed to repair the skin just perfect. Iroh's face relaxed just the slightest and she sighed in relief.

"We should get to shelter," she advised, glancing up to look at the still prince and took her hand back.

Zuko nodded his head, reaching down to lift Iroh up and Ameya went to his other side to help. All the surrounding buildings did not look appealing for shelter and it did not help that most were freshly burnt. It was luck they had managed to find Zuko's ostrich horse again, helping Iroh on top of the mount and continued their search. It took them a while to find a deserted cottage at the edge of a cliff nearby some trees but she saw the overview of the beginning of a dessert and frowned.

They set Iroh down in the shade of the house, using what little material they have as a bed for the unconscious patient. Ameya rummaged through her bag, finding a roll of bandages and with Zuko's help, they began to wrap the elder man's chest area carefully. She had mended the burnt skin but the internal organs may be sore and will take a bit longer to heal.

It was quiet between the two teenagers. Zuko stared at his unconscious uncle with worry, scolding himself for leaving in the first place. He wasn't surprised to see Iroh had been following him but he had not expected Azula to boldly strike her family.

His fist clenched his pants. Ozai had given her the orders to hunt them. His own father had wanted to imprison them—and his loyal daughter would follow through with the plan with no qualms. During the fight, she showed no fear. Even when cornered, even when there were six of them against one, they could not subdue her. Azula was perfect—ruthless—merciless—everything he is not—

"Huh, Iroh made his own tea set?"

Zuko snapped to Ameya's direction, watching her hold a poorly made clay teapot in amusement. A few set of cups were laid by her side and she rummaged through their bags for some tea leaves.

He almost forgot she was here with them. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he forgot the waterbender was the one to heal Iroh—she was the one he clung to back at the village. He pushed that away from his mind.

"What were you doing there?" It was a genuine question. He had suspected her to have left by now but instead she followed them.

"I was heading to the same direction. You just happen to get there sooner." She pointed out casually, glancing beyond the door to see the ostrich horsed tied to a nearby post.

"Are you staying again?" Those words left his lips before he could think.

Ameya hesitated. "For a little bit."

Zuko felt odd. A small part of him had felt hopeful at her consideration and yet another part of him felt disappointed. He glanced down at his uncle and realized why.

"For Iroh." It was the same as before. She stayed for Iroh last time—not him.

"Yes." But she did not meet his gaze.

Ameya could not admit she had run towards the town because she knew he was there. She could not say she was there because she heard his cries. And she cannot admit that it was not just Iroh tying her down now—she could not leave Zuko by himself just like how he did not leave her alone before.

But she will allow him to think what he wants. She was always good at lying on matters relating to herself.

Zuko said nothing more.

* * *

The setting sun was bright in the weary travelers' eyes. It had been so long since they last slept and the Avatar gang would gladly fall asleep right on Appa but their minds were too preoccupied for rest.

"We should go back," Sokka was the first to say something since their mount on the flying bison.

"We've already gone too far and all of us are exhausted," Aang tried to reason. When was the last time any of them had a good night of sleep?

"But Zuko was there! Ameya—"

"—said to trust her. She will be fine." Toph interrupted Katara, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Toph, you don't understand—Zuko _kidnapped_ her before! What if something worse happens?" Katara was frantic; her wide blue eyes seemed to beg Aang for reconsideration.

"I somehow…doubt that," the Avatar mumbled quietly, his eyes drifting down to avoid Katara's gaze.

They hesitated; the scene of Zuko clutching Ameya's hand tightly was imprinted in their minds. What had happened since they separated from the North Pole? Ameya always seem to be cloaked with mysteries and even with their brief reunion, they cannot pinpoint what she was thinking.

"Wait—how do you even know her Toph?" Sokka realized, staring at the younger girl in question.

"I met her briefly before I arrived in town. She was traveling in the same direction as me and was fun to talk with," the earthbender explained. "I didn't think you guys knew her too."

"We met her a few times before the invasion at the Northern Water Tribe…but she disappeared at the end of it with no trace." Katara looked down.

She had considered Ameya to be a friend and yet—the older woman had stayed with their enemy instead. What could they possibly think in this situation? What could they possibly do?

"I made a promise to Yue and I intend to keep it. We won't let her go the next time," Sokka was determined. It had been a confusing day but he realized if they were to go back, they would be wasting valuable time and energy.

"We'll see her again. She always appear when we least expect it," Aang smiled as an attempt to lighten the mood and Katara returned the gesture.

That was true. The woman had been the first to approach them and throughout the little encounter and passing days, they had grown fond of her. She was strong, she was capable. Ameya could handle herself against Zuko just fine—she's done it before.

Ameya said to trust her and so, they decided to do just that. She had no reason to lie—they will see her again and she will appear just as carefree as they first met her.

And slowly, they drifted off to sleep on the saddle, the scroll Arnook entrusted to them forgotten.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hmm foreshadowing?

Ameya is such a fun character to write but rather than describing her exactly, I wanted to implement how other characters view her as. I just hope I've input the same feelings I have for her in my writing—does that make sense ahah

Feelings are changing and they are starting to realize it. How much longer I wonder…?

Also thank you guys so much for the positive reviews from the previous chapter! Honestly, it warms my heart so much for everyone to speak up and review-I cherish every one and go back to reread it so often you have no idea-ahah. As a thank you, I will upload the next chapter tomorrow! Thank you all the support and input—a lot of stuff have just been going on with my life and it's just so depressing but I'll rant more about that later aha.

If you guys do ever see mistakes, please do point them out! Grammar is not my strong point and I could only hope I can better myself as I keep writing but sometimes I wouldn't know how to fix things. I'll try to keep the story tense consistent! I just get so into writing and rambling that I often forget to fix it after—oops aha

Hmm I wonder if you guys want to read about my mini character analysis for their actions? There's always something I want to add on but I always feel like I'm rambling or care too much—WHICH I AM DOING NOW AHHH

Reviews are much appreciated! I hope you stay tune for the next chapter tomorrow!

P.S. Yes I love BTS please talk to me about it-either PM or Tumblr I don't mind LOL


	17. Bitter Work

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Zuko wanted to take over the task of making tea. He had been oddly quiet since their last conversation, mulling over the events that had transpired few hours prior. Ameya did not bother him, lost in her own thoughts on where to go next.

Iroh stirred suddenly, breaking the young ones out of their trance and rushed to his side. His amber eyes opened to see his nephew hovering over him with the blue eyed woman on his other side.

"Uncle...you were unconscious. Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack." Zuko informed as soon as he was conscious, helping the older man sit up.

Iroh groaned, "Somehow, that's not so surprising." He turned towards the thief and smiled, "Good to see you again, Ameya."

She returned the smile politely. "How are you feeling Iroh?"

He stretched slightly, relieved that the damage was not as painful as the initial attack. His eyes scanned her over thoughtfully, "Not as bad as I expected, thank you Ameya."

She nodded her head and Zuko narrowed his eyes at the exchange. "Uncle—you knew?"

Iroh mocked a shock expression. "Knew what?"

Ameya shook her head. There was no point in hiding her waterbending abilities any longer. "Yes he knew. I told him to keep it a secret."

They turned towards her brief explanation and Zuko frowned. Iroh had knew before he did and even kept it a secret—but how long had he known? Since their raft ride? Since her imprisonment? He did not want to believe his uncle would hide more secrets from him but it was not his secret to begin with.

Zuko let it go for now. He poured a cup of tea for Iroh, handing it to him quietly. "I hope I made it the way you like it."

The elder man's eyes light up at the sight of tea and took it gently. He took a sip and Ameya noticed the way his eyes cringed at the taste but masked it with a smile at Zuko's hopeful look.

"Good. That was very...uhhh...bracing."

She stifled a laugh. 'Bracing' would be one way to describe it.

Ameya blinked when a cup was handed to her, looking at the banished prince with an arched brow. Her hands wrapped around the warm cup delicately, ignoring their brief brush of fingers and raised it to her lips.

Well, hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as Iroh thought.

Ameya's jaw clenched at the bitter liquid. Zuko had definitely left the tea leave sitting in there for too long from the hours they were waiting for Iroh's recovery. She merely smiled at Zuko's curious gaze and set the tea down.

"So Uncle, I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say: she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her."

The young prince turned back to Iroh with determination. He had been thinking a lot since the encounter—he knew Azula was on another level. He cannot sit idly by while his sister may come attack them at any time.

"No, she's crazy, and she needs to go down," Iroh exclaimed passionately, setting his second cup of tea down.

Ameya hummed and turned towards them with an arched brow. "Didn't you say I was similar to your sister before?"

Zuko stiffened at her question and stared at her with wide eyes. How did she know?!

"I never said that!" He exclaimed hotly, turning away from her accusing gaze and his uncle's amused expression.

"Well, glad to know I'm not as crazy as you thought I was," she smiled pleasantly at Zuko and he caught onto her teasing tone. He fought back the blush threatening to arise on his cheeks and looked down. His definition of her is far from what he had originally thought of her then.

Iroh smiled happily at the exchange, glad to see the blooming friendship between them. He began to stand up and their attention was directed back to him. "Well then, it's time to resume your training."

Ameya thought he was going to head outside but Iroh had stopped by his bag, pulling out new tea leaves and refilling the kettle with new ingredients. He sat back down, waiting for the water to boil from their small flame and began his explanation.

"Lightning is a pure form of firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind."

The elder handed them both a new fresh cup of tea and Ameya took it gratefully. She doesn't doubt this to be better than the prince's batch earlier.

"I see. That's why we're drinking tea, to calm the mind." Zuko said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, good point! I mean, yes." Iroh recovered quickly and she smiled at his slight fumble. Ameya had missed their company—more than she thought.

After his cup of tea, Iroh stood up, now ready to begin the actual training. Zuko's eyes light up at the chance and followed after his uncle. Ameya took a seat in the shade by the cottage, watching quietly. There was nothing else better to do at the moment and she wanted to make sure Iroh was not overexerting himself.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance, creating lightning."

She watched with silent amazement as Iroh generated lightning from his fingertips, shooting away in the distance. The sound crackled and echoed across the cliff and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Ameya knew fire was dangerous—destructive—but lightning was on a whole another level. She hopes she'll never have to face it.

"I'm ready to try it!"

Zuko on the other hand, seems thrilled at the prospect of attempting lightning bending.

"Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first." Iroh soothed his hasty nephew and she watched with careful eyes as Zuko breathed deeply before mirroring the general's form.

It was almost flawless. She had expected the same lightning to be produced from his fingertips but instead of a streak of blue, a flash of explosion burst from him, throwing the prince backwards. Ameya jumped in surprise, scanning his form quickly for injuries and relieved to see none. She sat back down quickly—no one needs to know she was concerned. Iroh shook his head, as if expecting this result.

This continued on for an hour. Ameya lost track of how many times Zuko had failed to generate lightning and was almost accustomed to the loud explosion. Iroh had stepped back earlier, sitting down next to Ameya with a cup of tea in hand.

"He can't do it," she stated simply, careful to not allow her voice to travel.

"He is still lost," Iroh sighed, concern evident on his aged face. "But I am surprised that you are still here. When did Zuko learn of your secret?"

Her body tensed, remembering the assault from last night and gripped her hands tightly. Iroh caught onto her depressant mood and wondered what had happened.

"I was attacked last night," she answered briskly, her blue eyes focused on Zuko's form. "He…saved me."

"I am glad to see you are unharmed," Iroh offered sympathetically and she smiled weakly at him.

"So am I."

"Why can't I do it? Instead of lightning it keeps exploding in my face...like everything always does."

Zuko's frustration brought them to his attention. He was sitting on the floor once more from the failed lightning attempt, his body and clothes cloaked with a thin layer of sand and dust.

Iroh stood up, making his way over to his nephew. "I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you."

"What turmoil?" Zuko snapped.

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away." He was still obviously hurt from his banishment but his pride would not allow him to admit it.

"But I don't feel any shame at all. I'm as proud as ever." Ameya can definitely attest to that.

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame." Iroh tried to elaborate but Zuko's frown deepened.

"Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately."

Iroh's eyes softened at his depressed state. "I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself."

From her position by the cottage, Ameya caught onto the barely visible smile of the banished prince and thought her heart skipped a beat. She looked down immediately, ignoring her own feelings and noticed a shadow circling the ground. Curiously, she looked up to see her majestic raven eagle hovering above them.

She moved from her position in the shade, walking out of earshot from Iroh's beginning explanation of the elements. She whistled lightly, raising one arm up for the bird to land on. Like always, his sharp talons drew blood from her skin but she ignored it, greeting the raven eagle with a kind smile.

"Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

Zuko sneaked at glance at Ameya then, eyebrow furrowing when he did not see her in her usual spot. He looked beyond the ostrich bird to see her with the raven eagle which he found strange, they were not common pets—how had she managed to get one?

Iroh's description of the Water Tribe made no sense. Ameya was always alone—different from the other Northern Water Tribe members. They had managed to defend against the Fire Nation attack successfully while she acted independently.

"Why are you telling me these things?" He was confused—and maybe slightly irritated that he had thought of Ameya to be part Water Tribe.

Iroh sensed his discomfort and his own gaze wandered to the woman who was unraveling a message from the raven eagle. "I am talking about the whole Water Tribe, not just the one we know."

"I know that!"

The young woman turned to the prince then, raising a brow at his loud outburst. She focused back on the message in her hand that contained brief words noted down on the parchment.

 _Ba Sing Se._

Besides a letter, a small jewel was attached securely to the raven bird's feet. A beautiful gold and emerald ring with an Earth Kingdom insignia on it. Her eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in confusion, staring at the bird as it was waiting expectantly for a treat.

"You won't happen to know what this is for would you?"

The raven eagle tilted its head and Ameya sighed.

"Guess not."

From time to time, she would receive messages from the creature. He had belonged to Master Xiao before his passing but after her old master disappeared, the bird took a liking to the young woman instead. It would leave messages—always from different senders and Ameya would use the bird as well, just like how she had done back at the Northern Water Tribe attack. But her eagle had disappeared after she arrived at the north and with its sudden appearance now, she feared it would be trouble.

With a heavy sigh, she knew where she has to go now. Master Xiao had entrusted the bird to her—whether she knew it or not, so that would include his duties too. Ameya will abide by it—she owes him that much.

She slipped the ring onto her blue ribbon, tying the ribbon around her neck securely and keeping the jewelry hidden. Her lithe fingers scratched under the bird's chin, smiling apologetically at the creature.

"No treat this time, sorry."

The raven eagle understood and with a flap of its powerful wings, it took off to hunt. She watched the bird fly away in consideration before turning back to the run down cottage, looking for some water to heal her wound.

By the time she was done gathering up her equipments, Iroh and Zuko were practicing strangely familiar waterbending forms with each other. What had they been doing while she was busy?

"Excellent! You've got it!" Iroh exclaimed proudly.

"Great, I'm ready to try it with real lightning!" What's Zuko going on about now? What had she missed?

"What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous!"

She approached them hesitantly, careful to mind her distance with the firebenders.

"I thought that was the point! You teaching me to protect myself from it!" Was he talking about redirecting lightning? Was that what they had been practicing?

"Yeah! But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you! If you're lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all!"

"Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning."

Zuko pushed past Ameya, barely registering she had been standing there the whole time and headed for the ostrich bird. Iroh stared at his shrinking back worriedly before turning to the confused woman.

"So…how's training?" She asked lightly and the elder man sighed.

"He's impatient and reckless. I'm afraid he would endanger himself for his own self righteous reasons," Iroh stared at the approaching storm clouds anxiously and Ameya followed his gaze.

"He'll be alright," she smiled at him reassuringly at his confused expression, "He has you for an uncle." She looked at the direction Zuko had headed moments before and adjusted her bag strap. "I'll bring him back."

Iroh's amber eyes softened and thought his nephew was lucky too to have her look after him. He did not understand what has happened between the two but he could see their relationship changing. Ameya would never offer her services months ago but as he stared at her determined blue eyes and strong frame, he knew she had come to care for the banished prince too.

"But you're leaving?" He eyed the travel pack wearily. She was always the one leaving them first.

"Duty calls," she smiled offhandedly and began her walk to find Zuko.

"Wait!" She paused at Iroh's call, turning to the older man curiously. "You have not only saved my nephew's life but mine as well. Thank you for your kindness, Ameya and may our path cross again."

The young woman laughed lightly, brushing a strand of hair away from her cheek to smile at the retired general. "You know we will, Iroh. Until next time."

He watched with a softened expression at her lone back. Iroh wanted to say more and tell her that one day, he hopes someone would save her as well—but that was not his place.

But a small part of him had hoped that maybe his nephew would be the one to be there for her, just like how she is going to him now.

* * *

Ameya found the ostrich horse before she found the prince. The creature was tied to a dying tree, away from the blunt of the storm a few cliffs away. She could barely make out the small figure of Zuko on top of the cliff, probably trying to get struck by lightning.

 _He really is unbelievable_. She sighed and set her travel pack down besides the mount, taking a seat at the base of the tree.

She was not suicidal enough to risk going after him. He can scream and shout all he wants and if he wants to get himself killed—that was his choice.

Ameya startled at the sound of lightning striking a nearby cliff, wide blue eyes focusing on his figure and was relieved to see him unharmed. She frowned, trying to calm her heartbeat at the chance of Zuko getting hurt.

She was contradicting herself and she knew it. She told Iroh she will bring him back but a small part of her did not understand how or why. It was because he helped her the previous night, she reasoned, and the other time when he comforted her too. She was only returning the favor.

A few droplets fell on her head and she looked upwards, watching the dark clouds slowly drift her way. Ameya would hate to travel in the rain but hopefully the direction she was thinking of going to would not be in the storm's path. She closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh rainwater and waited.

When Zuko made his way back to his ostrich horse, he was not expecting the young thief to be sitting next to it. The sight of that was strange but he had stopped questioning long ago at her random appearances. It was almost natural to see her on a regular basis now—just like how he had always manage to find the Avatar.

Her blue eyes were closed to the world and for a moment, she looked peaceful. The rain had stopped moments ago, the storm heading to another direction and bringing the lightning with it. Ameya looked up at the sound of his footstep, noticing he was completely drenched but—unscathed.

"Have you calmed down?" She stood up with a stretch once Zuko was close enough. He eyed the travel bag with distaste, turning away. He had already screamed and cursed the sky earlier; right now, he just feels drained and weary.

"None of your concern," he mumbled and made his way to his ostrich horse.

She frowned, stepping in his path to prevent him from leaving. His sharp eyes glared at her but she remains unfazed to his anger.

"Zuko," she said his name softly and he stiffened, "What's wrong?"

His eyes hardened. "What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong?! I'm a banished prince from the Fire Nation and a fugitive to the Earth Kingdom! My own father sent his prodigy of a daughter to hunt me—his own son and brother because we are a _disgrace_ ," he lashed out harshly, the anger rekindling in front of her.

Ameya let him rant, watching with a blank gaze as the prince unraveled before her eyes. There was too much pent up frustration and anger in him built up from the past three years that it may finally be leaking out now. She knew Zuko had always been angry, angry and impatient and bitter at the world for his fate but he endured it all. The fact that he is still here right now means he has not given up.

"I always have to struggle to get where I am whereas Azula has always been the perfect little princess my father have always adored. He said she was born lucky—and I was lucky to be born. How am I lucky to be born when every day I have to struggle like this?!"

 _Why was I born?_

Her eyes widen at the flashback from her younger self invaded her mind. The pitiful child with sad blue eyes turned into a brown haired boy with tearful gold. She reached her arms out without a second thought, bringing Zuko's body close to her in a tight embrace.

"It's okay," she murmured quietly, "It's painful now but it won't be for long."

Ameya thought she felt droplets fall on her shoulder but she did not relent on her hold. Strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly and she ran a hand through his short brown hair in slow strokes. She could feel his body shiver from the cold and built up emotions and her grip tightened.

She understood what he is going through. It reminded her of her younger self, always bitter and angry at the world. The comfort she's offering was what she had prayed for when she was young—just for someone to hug her and say it will be alright.

"You don't know that—you can't promise that—!" His hands clutched the back of her shirt tightly and his voice came out in broken, desperate sobs. Her heart yearned at his pitiful cries and hugged him tighter.

"I know! I do know!" Ameya retaliated adamantly. "It's painful and you wish you were dead because it is much better than living this way but you can't because there's too much left undone! But giving up is never your forte, Zuko—you're a survivor too. A stubborn, headstrong, reckless idiot that endures everything thrown at you and come out stronger," she repeated the same phrase to him and felt his head bury deeper in her neck.

She felt her own tears build up in her eyes again as the memories flooded in. Ameya couldn't believe how similar they were to each other—their past has been completely different but their emotions connected.

When Ameya was younger and had no one to turn to, all she wished was for someone to hold her. When she sustained injuries from the angry adults and beatings from other surviving orphans, she held on tightly and endured it all because she could heal. She had always been reckless and took the attacks straight on—all for the purpose of improving her healing and to grow numb to the pain.

But instead of being numb, she just wanted warmth. If she could travel back in time to her younger self, she would hug her like she was doing now to Zuko and reassure her that everything will be alright. But as she stood with the fragile prince in her arms, she thought maybe this was a better alternative.

Zuko's sobs muffled into her shirt but Ameya felt so warm, so tender that he could not break away. He could only hold on tightly, embracing the comfort of her soothing fingers through his hair that he had not felt since Ursa's disappearance.

He was still lost, still emotionally drained from everything but he felt light in her arms. She understood him too and in her arms he found the solace he desired. Zuko never imagined the thief he met all those months ago would be who he clung to now and for a second, that frightened him.

Reluctantly, he released his hold the moment his tears had all been dried out. Ameya let her arms drop and both took a step back slowly. They ignored the redness of their eyes, the drumming of their hearts, and the strange feeling of emptiness at their separation.

"You…still have Iroh," she spoke first, soft and hesitant.

 _But who do you have?_

Zuko looked away. "Yeah," he agreed easily despite how weak his voice sounded. His golden eyes noticed her travel pack again and felt his throat close up. "Next time—where—when—"

Ameya looked at him curiously at his fumbling. His pale cheeks were tinted with a faint shade of pink and she couldn't help but smile softly at his flustered expression. What exactly was he trying to ask?

"The next meeting," he cleared his throat, he knew she wouldn't stay again but it would never be their last encounter. "Where would it be?"

Her heart sped up at his inquiry. She didn't realize he was bold enough to ask for the future meeting—none of it was ever planned. But somehow, Ameya felt strangely happy that he did. He wanted to see her again and—she felt the same.

"The capital," she sent a genuine smile his way, "I'll see you at the capital."

"Okay," Zuko nodded, his own lips curling up just the slightest, "It's a promise."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Usually when I write, I have a small image in my mind of what I want to happen and when I finally write it, the image becomes clearer. I usually don't plan things to the detail and kinda let the characters play it out themselves…I just hope I described the same feelings the characters felt to you all!

Next chapter will skip a lot of episodes—Book 2 is becoming quite lengthy but I am happy with the way their relationship is developing. It will only get better from here! Or worse?

Next chapter is a personal favorite of mine…and I think you will know why just based on the title eheh.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'll try to reply to them when I can! A guest had message about missing Ameya and Zuko fanart AND SAME ME TOO BUT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO DRAW QQ But I will try! There's so many scenes missing that I would love to draw so I'll do what I can! I'm always so surprised whenever someone wants to see art of them sobs

And this story will be completed. The only thing I'm worried about is the ending…because I want to go beyond the Avatar cartoon universe but also want to slightly avoid the comics based on the…bad reviews on it. I do have a few ideas on mind but…I'm not sure if anyone would be interested? Please let me know!

Thank you again and as always, reviews are loved and appreciated!


	18. The Tale of Ameko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

It took her almost two months to arrive within the walls of Ba Sing Se. The journey had been slow and agonizing when she barely had supplies in the first place and no mount to travel on. Ameya had decided to avoid the desert altogether, traveling alongside the mountain and ocean on the east side of the Earth Kingdom.

There were not many villages on the other side so she spent most of her time outdoors and scavenging whatever the earth had provided. She was certain she had lost weight from the lack of nutrition but she persevered.

The ferry ride to the city had not been eventful. All she did was flash the Earth Kingdom ring to the ticket lady and her forged passport and Ameya had been cleared. She barely realized the significance of the ring but if someone had provided it to her, it could only mean she would be able to use it within the capital of Ba Sing Se.

Shortly after the ferry ride with rotten food she had barely touched, Ameya had finally arrived at the capital. Her passport cleared her through to the Middle Ring—better than what most refugees are able to access to but it was certainly short from the inner.

She spent the first week relaxing from her tiresome journey. Her expenses had mainly been paid for, oddly enough, and she wondered if the ring had a connection to her previous master. Ameya would need answers but it was difficult to find any when there was no one she knew in this grand city. It was not often for her to wander within a large city but she blended in naturally.

For now, the young woman waited. She stored her fox mask away safely and changed her old clothes to simple Earth Kingdom garbs. She thought she looked strange in green—it was never really her color but she ignored it and ventured out the city.

Ameya wondered if she would encounter the banished prince in here as well. They had promised to meet again within the walls and for some reason she found herself anticipating the sight of brown hair and a scarred face anytime she wandered around.

She smiled to herself and hoped Iroh and Zuko have arrived safely.

* * *

When Zuko heard they were heading to Ba Sing Se, his mind immediately wandered to the blue eyed thief. That was their promised meeting place and although he had been skeptical at first, he couldn't believe they were heading to the same destination. He wondered if he had known beforehand, would she be willing to travel with them?

But it had been too late. She had departed from them weeks ago before he realized they were going to hide in the capital as well. It had been another journey Zuko would have to endure before he was able to reach the wall but he persevered.

That would be where they are to meet next and he felt—strangely excited at that prospect.

And during that time, he realized that being alone was never the right choice. He knew for a certain now, before he even confronted Jet. But the prince still refused the Freedom Fighters group—Iroh was the only one he trusted and although Jet had good intentions, Zuko did not want to resort to stealing and hiding again.

Ameya flashed before his mind, her skin tainted with red and that was enough for Zuko to hold back. Never again would he put on the mask to harm others for his own selfish desires. Someone— _she_ —had been hurt because of it and guilt still ate away at his heart whenever he thought of it.

And shortly after, Jet attacked them. Zuko had a feeling the other man was suspicious of them since Iroh's blunder at the ferry but he had fought him back successfully. Jet had no longer bothered them since his arrest and the prince went back to working like a lowly servant.

Although he had initially disliked hiding like refugees in the city, his gold eyes still wander the streets for a sign of familiar black hair and bright blue eyes. But it had been futile—he had not seen a sign of her even after a month since his arrival and he wondered if she was even in the same city.

He ignored the feeling of disappointment and tied the apron behind his back, preparing for his job at the tea shop.

* * *

The night was still early when Ameya ate at a nearby restaurant she found within the Middle Ring. The food was pleasant, a little spicy, and it filled her up. It was a widely popular place and after she was done, she left a few coins on the table and left, going to the Lower Ring.

It had been two weeks now since her arrival. The woman was disappointed to hear about the Earth King's party for his pet bear that occurred right as she arrived in the city. She would have loved to sneak in for information but she was still preoccupied with her sudden arrival that she had lost track of time.

But Ameya had managed to get a gist of how the kingdom was run. There was no mention of the war anywhere and the Dai Li agents were the most respected police force she had seen. The civilians revered the Earth King as god and she wondered if the proclaimed king even knew of the war.

It was suspicious that she had been sent here, of all places, but this had been the first calling from her raven eagle. The best she could do now was wander the shops and hopefully someone would be able to tell her about the ring she had received. But that would be for another day. All the shops were closed by this time and so with nothing to do, Ameya once again wandered the city.

* * *

Zuko could not believe his uncle had set him up on a date. He had been nervous the whole time—he never once went on a date before! It was hard to keep up the façade of a refugee and he had never been great at lying. Luckily, his date had been kind and dismissed his shyness, taking the initiative on most of their conversation and dinner.

He ignored how odd he felt with Jin's arm around his and imagined someone else to be in his arms instead.

Zuko pushed those thoughts away again. It had been a little over two months now since they separated and he had practically given up on the idea of seeing her again.

The girl in front of him is just an Earth Kingdom refugee with dark braided hair and wide olive eyes. She was pretty and kind and did not mind his social awkwardness around her. He should enjoy the time now while he can. In the walls of Ba Sing Se, he was not a banished prince with a deranged sister chasing after him—Zuko was just a regular refugee currently on a date.

And so, he pushed the thoughts of the blue eyed thief away. He pushed the thoughts of his family away and focused on the girl right in front of him. It was unfair to Jin for him to feel confused and distracted when she had been looking forward to this night.

And yet, he thought he saw a strand of black hair leaving the plaza as soon as they entered the unlit Firelight Fountain.

* * *

"I can't believe it! They aren't lit."

Ameya turned to the distressed voice, peeking out from the small spot by the house on the opposite side of the newcomers. She saw the two figures approach, assumed they were on a date and left, not wanting to invade on their privacy.

"Close your eyes, and don't peek."

She paused at the strangely familiar voice, hiding in the shadows and watched with wide eyes, focused on the young man with the burn scar on the left side of his face. Ameya couldn't believe it—this was the last place she had expected to find him in and—he was on a date. Zuko was on a date—with an Earth Kingdom civilian.

Her hands clasped tightly around each other, feeling the sharp sensation of her fingernails digging into her skin and knew it was not a dream. Zuko was even firebending—lighting up the candles of the plaza and she felt—strange that he was risking it all in the capital of his enemy territory—for a girl.

Their voices grew quiet then and the two figures were slowly drawn to each other. Her heart pounded against her chest painfully, watching from the shadows as the two conversed.

 _Leave, run now, just go._

Her mind was trying to give her the easy way out—trying to tell her to escape before she sees something she did not want to. But Ameya stayed rooted in her spot, unable to take her eyes off the couple.

Did he forget the promise?

Was she just fooling herself?

Wait—no—there was nothing there in the first place. She had grown too comfortable around the prince—this was her mistake.

It was just a misunderstanding on her part.

The promise meant nothing.

She hadn't realized a tear rolled down her face when she saw the girl lean up to kiss Zuko and the image of her doing the same thing back when they were underwater filled her mind.

Ameya turned and ran away from the sight.

* * *

Zuko nearly jumped at the feel of soft lips against his own—almost kissing Jin back while lost in the moment but the image of the blue eyed woman appeared before him again—and when he opened his eyes, it was not Ameya staring at him but Jin.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes filled with worry at his shocked one and Zuko looked away with guilt.

"It's complicated," he replied simply. Why can't he get her out of his mind? Why was she the one always haunting him—even when they have been apart for months? "I have to go."

Jin smiled at him sadly as he turned around. "She must be one lucky girl."

Zuko froze at her words, glancing behind him hesitantly. "What—?"

"The girl that's been on your mind. You're not as sneaky as you think you are—you look like you're always searching for someone and stare at girls with long hair longer than usual even back at the tea house," the young girl blushed, she had been watching him too. But this date had opened her eyes. Even when they were together, the young man was still searching, still unfocused on the girl in front of him.

"I-I don't—"

Jin laughed and shook her head at his half hearted refusal. She knew she had lost to whoever was occupying his mind but she still took the chance. Jin did not regret it though.

"It's okay. Maybe she is the one you should ask out next but…I'm glad you still went out with me tonight. It was nice." She smiled again despite her heart ache.

"I'm…sorry."

Zuko left after that. Had he really been that obvious? It wasn't like he was purposely seeking her out—maybe he had a thing for long hair. He shook his head; he never thought of other women like that way before. He wasn't even sure of his own feelings.

But Jin had been right.

Ameya had been on his mind the whole time—every day almost and yet—where is she now? Would she have enjoyed the Earth Kingdom food they had tonight? Would she like to see him firebend the Firelight Fountain for her—where he does not have to hide his heritage and she would watch with amazement and wonder?

When Zuko returned back to his little apartment complex, Iroh was waiting for him already. The elder man was looking at him thoughtfully but Zuko did not return his gaze.

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" Iroh questioned genuinely but was answered by a slam of their shared bedroom door.

Zuko regretted that instantly, he hadn't realized he even made it back home. He opened the sliding door just a crack, "It was nice." He repeated Jin's words.

It was a nice night. It was a successful date by all standards—but it was not who he wanted to be with.

* * *

The Pao Family Tea House was bustling with customers in the afternoon. The tea house had gain a highly regarded reputation since Iroh had taken over the tea making business, bringing in many customers from all over Ba Sing Se to enjoy the tea.

Zuko worked tirelessly at the amount of order rushed to him. He ran back and forth from the kitchen to the tables, taking requests and relaying them back to his uncle. It had been another full house today and noon had been their busiest hour. He barely had time to ponder his date from last night again—or think for that matter.

The sound of the door opened and another set of feet walked in. A few customers turned to the new arrival and had seized talking, eyes focused on a beautiful young woman who had just appeared.

"May I join you?"

The banished prince froze at the voice, whirling around to see who had spoken and felt himself short of breath. A young woman spoke to a nearby customer, a man a little older than himself was sitting by a table enjoying his tea in a corner.

But it was not the man that caught his attention—it was _her_.

Long black hair was tied behind her head with a bright green ribbon in an elaborate bun. Her elegant green robe with pale green trim stood out amongst the slums of the city and she stood with poise and grace unlike the other civilians. Her normally pink lips were painted a bright red and light green shadow dusted around sharp icy eyes that only belonged to Ameya.

"S-sure," the other man stuttered at her request and she smiled back at him pleasantly.

"Thank you. I've been wanting to try this tea house for a while but…it had always been so packed," she blushed a pretty pink and took a seat across from him.

Zuko felt overwhelmed at her sudden appearance. As always, Ameya appeared without a word but this time, she was not talking to him. She did not even greet Iroh—she spoke to a common refugee around her age and even dolled herself up.

"This tea house has been growing in popularity since the new tea maker was hired. I'm surprised you've heard of it! You do not look like you belong here." The other man said excitedly and Zuko fought the urge to break something, focusing intently on the conversation.

"I get that often," she smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. Her icy eyes looked up then, noticing the stare directing her way and smiled at the observer. "Excuse me waiter; I would like to place an order."

Zuko realized she was talking to him now—but was acting like she did not know him. He found that hard to believe—his scar was very noticeable even from afar. He resisted the urge to stomp towards the table, his hand gripping the quill tightly while posing to write up an order.

"What would you like?" He asked with restrained annoyance.

Ameya did not turn to him then, directing her attention to her date. "What would you recommend?"

The other man burst with pride at her interest and leaned in closer. "I would suggest the jasmine tea—it is their most famous tea. I-I have an apple cake on its way if you would like to share."

She smiled pleasantly at his shyness and glanced at Zuko for a second. "Jasmine tea please," then back to the man in front of her, "It would be my pleasure."

Zuko fumed silently. Why was she acting like this—why was she treating him like a stranger? This was not the meeting he had expected so why—why was she pretending in front of some Earth Kingdom civilian?

Iroh noticed his nephew's distraction and looked out, his amber eyes focused on the woman that stood out amongst the local residents. She did not even look at him then, laughing lightly at something her date had said. Iroh focused back on Zuko who was practically boiling the cup of tea with his fingers.

" _Lee_ , be careful with the tea. It is quite hot," he warned lowly and Zuko relaxed his grip, ignoring the twist in the gut at how Ameya was acting.

"S-so Meya, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" The man asked boldly just as Zuko appeared. The tray in his hand nearly slipped from his grasp as he slammed it on the table none too lightly. The two eyed him curiously but Ameya's brow was arched at his negative mood.

"No, I'm afraid not," she answered smoothly before turning back to the man, "Are you interested, Shin?"

Zuko recognized the sly smile on her lips and knew she was teasing this 'Shin' person. The twist in his stomach tightened, staring at her pretty smile that was not on him and realization dawned on him in the form of Ameya's bright green robes.

He was _jealous_.

Zuko, the Fire Nation prince—was jealous of a commoner's attention because of Ameya.

And he couldn't understand why—

Why was she here?

Why was she pretending to not know them?

Why was she flirting with this stranger?

Why was it not him—?

"Is there something else you need?" Her tone was cool and quiet, directing those piercing blue eyes in Zuko's direction and he realized he was still standing there unmoving.

"No," he gripped the tray tighter; resisting the urge to shout but he contained it—always bottling his feelings when it came to her and looked away. "Not anymore."

She watched him walk away to serve the other customers, a small frown on her painted lips and forgot her act. Ameya should not be so affected by him—Zuko had always been moody and distant and yet—why did she feel guilty for coming here?

"Meya?" Shin asked curiously and the young woman turned back to him, "Is everything alright?"

 _No._

"Yes, I was just distracted by the tea scent. The cake looks delicious." Her mask was back on perfectly, an empty smile on her pretty face.

* * *

Ameya had left shortly after her tea session. Zuko barely registered the green of her robe to leave the shop and he felt disheartened that they had not talked at all. Apparently the other man she had been conversing with felt the same, left with her tab as well and the prince requested the money from him briskly.

He resisted the urge to go after her—when would the next time they meet again? What if this was the last time—was this her last parting to them? Why was she so distant and cold?

Why, why, why?

Zuko cleaned the tables vigorously, gold eyes glaring down at the wood with his fist clenching the wet rag. He had stayed dutifully behind to help his uncle after the shop closed but since her appearance, he had not been able to focus. The orders he took were jumbled together and he accidentally broke a cup or two but Zuko was unable to find himself to care.

He could not get the image of her smile from his mind, his heart twisting in jealousy when she laughed with 'Shin'.

Did she really not care about him at all?

Was everything she did just a lie?

Even when they comforted each other—even when she initiated the hug—did it mean nothing to her?

Because for Zuko, it had been his salvation—and he hadn't realized until now that in their promised meeting, he wanted her to _stay_.

"You should go."

He snapped towards Iroh's voice promptly, gold eyes widen at his uncle's understanding gaze. Zuko looked away, unable to face the truth and shook his head.

"No. She left willingly—just like how she always appears unexpectedly. She's always doing what she wants." He felt bitter as the words left his lips, trying to reason with himself that this was the right choice.

Iroh, on the other hand, thought otherwise. "If you let her go now, there might not be a next time."

Zuko tensed. "Maybe it's for the better."

"Is that what you truly believe?"

He opened his mouth to say yes but he could not form the word. His jaw tightened at the chance that this would be their last meeting—that he would never see the blue eyed woman again and felt his hands tremble.

"What…if she was lying to me too—what if she was just using me?" His voice came out quietly in the empty tea house but Iroh heard his insecurity loud and clear.

"If you truly believe that…then stay," the elder man set a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder and Zuko turned to him with perplexed gold eyes. "But if you think otherwise—if you think Ameya is not that type of person, then go. You would not be able to find the answers here."

Something clicked in Zuko's mind, all the times Ameya had been with him flashed before him. Iroh was right, Zuko would not be able to know without asking her himself.

He knew—from the multiple meetings and time they spent together, Ameya had no reason to lie or use them—he is a banished prince and a refugee. She had nothing to gain by staying with them. Instead, she had always been there when he was lost—she had been his pillar of support.

He couldn't let her go so easily.

"I'm going."

Zuko untied his apron swiftly, throwing it aside and running out the door of the tea house without looking back.

Iroh watched with a gentle smile on his aged face and continued where his nephew had left off, cleaning up the shop by himself.

Zuko ran through the streets of the slums, noticing the setting sun's light to be dying down slowly. It had been hours since she left—what are the chances that she would still be in the Lower Ring? He knew she was using a fake name—she did not trust the other man. He also knew she was not part of the Lower Ring—her clothes were too elegant for it.

His heart beat against his chest rapidly as he rounded corners but he continued his search regardless. He refused to let that be their last meeting—he refused to let it end without hearing her explanation.

Zuko was always chasing after her shadow but this time he will reach her and won't let her run anymore.

* * *

She sat by the Firelight Fountain daintily, her hair undone from the uncomfortable bun on her head. Ameya lost track of time on how long she had been sitting there but no one dared to approach the lone woman. From an onlooker's view, she looked like a beautiful sculpture—untouchable and unapproachable by the commoners.

She found herself smiling mirthlessly at her actions. Instead of trying to search for clues about the earth insignia ring, she spent the whole morning tracking rumors about a tea shop and another two hours dressing up and going to the Lower Ring.

Ameya knew she was acting petty and childish—showing up to the tea house knowing where Zuko and Iroh were working and flirting with a stranger openly. But she couldn't help herself—couldn't stop the ache in her heart when she imagined the Earth Kingdom girl by Zuko's arm.

She had spent the previous night reflecting. Two months had been a long time and what they had—what she _thought_ they had was little compared to the possibility of a new beginning here.

If they are to leave the past, it would only mean she would be left with it. Ba Sing Se would be their safe haven—but that cannot be if someone knew their true identities. After all, she knew who they truly are but Ameya did not plan on staying here forever.

It would be good for Zuko and Iroh to start a new life here. Maybe Iroh would gain enough popularity to be scouted by someone from the refined Middle or Upper Rings. Maybe Zuko would fall in love with the Earth Kingdom girl and he would _finally_ be happy.

It would be for the best—and yet why did it hurt so much?

The sky had darkened and most of the residents had gone back home. It left Ameya alone in the Firelight Fountain, admiring the water with melancholy and barely realized the lanterns had lit up. She thought the flames reflected from the water were beautiful—two polar opposites coexisting with each other.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching and someone breathing heavily behind her. She glanced their way and immediately turned back to the fountain, hiding her rapid heartbeat at the sight of the banished prince who looked like he had ran here with no stop.

"Are you looking for someone, My Prince?" Ameya greeted him evenly, hoping her voice did not tremble in the slightest.

"Yes," he answered after taking a few more deep breathes, gold eyes focusing on her lone figure.

Ameya was still wearing the green robe from earlier but under the candlelight, it appeared almost orange and yellow and Zuko thought those colors fit her just well. She was not looking at him though and he missed the color of icy blue, taking a step closer to the woman who looked so detached from the world.

"Well, I hope you find them."

The girl she saw him with flashed before her mind. He must be looking for her—there's no reason for Ameya to be here. She stood up then, smoothing the silk of her robes and began to walk away.

His hand found hers quickly; his callous fingers were surprisingly gentle against her own. Ameya froze. What did he want?

"Let go."

"No."

She turned to him then, icy eyes sharp and glowing against his determined gold ones.

"Why do you never listen to my request?" She tugged on her hand but Zuko did not relent.

"Why do you always run away?" He countered just as pointedly, taking another step towards her.

Ameya scoffed, turning away. "I do not."

"You do."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No—I do not."

She turned back to glare at him again but stopped at the proximity of their bodies. When had he got so close? His hand was still holding her own carefully and she attempted to calm her nerves but was unable to under his powerful gaze.

Since when did he care so much? Since when had he ever looked at her with such intensity? Since when did she realize his eyes were breathtakingly beautiful surrounded by the lantern lights?

"Yes, you do." Zuko whispered again, searching for her reaction. "Ameya, I was looking for you."

She froze at the sound of her name and looked away. No one should ever hold such power over her—just by simply saying her name and yet when he does it, it felt so intimate and…sincere.

"You shouldn't."

The image of Jin next to Zuko appeared before her mind again. Ameya realized she would need to sever their ties now—for the good of him.

"You have a girlfriend already, don't you?" She forcefully ripped her hand away from his grip, taking a step back with a small, sad smile. "You will fit in here just fine. You and Iroh will be safe here. But…I do not belong here."

The banished prince stiffened at her words. What was she saying? Was she still looking out for them—even now? And what girlfriend—oh.

Oh.

Zuko was right—he wasn't hallucinating when he thought he saw black hair leaving the fountain last night. Ameya was there—she had been there and saw everything. But if she stayed the whole time—she should know of the conversation that transpired after.

Was that why she approached them today?

Was that why she was so cold?

Was Ameya—jealous—too?

He could not stop the hope from emerging in his chest as he stared at her beautiful—yet heartbreaking smile. Like always, she thought she didn't belong. Did his words at the Northern Water Tribe still affect her? And what had she meant by them being safe here—was she planning on going away again?

No—no. Zuko can't allow it. It didn't make sense—he never wanted to live the life of a refugee—he was born a prince and yet with the thought of her by his side—he thought he could maybe endure it.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He clarified quickly and watch her eyes widen slightly, blinking in confusion.

"What…?"

"There's someone else."

Ameya didn't think it was possible for her to get her hopes up and be crushed so easily. Why did she even hope in the first place? She opened her mouth to say something but Zuko beat her to it.

"She's a stubborn, headstrong, reckless idiot that saved my life multiple times. It wasn't until recently that I realized I may have come to depend on her. But she's always slipping away from my grasp, always hiding and crying alone."

It all made sense now.

Zuko finally understood why he had been so frustrated with her.

It was because he had—somehow—came to _like_ her. He was scared of his feelings—scared that it was beyond 'like' and even now he was scared to say the other four letter words out loud.

But he knew he was jealous back at the tea house. He knew she must have felt the same when she saw his date last night and that—somehow made him feel brave.

Zuko wasn't going to ignore his feelings anymore—he wasn't going to ignore the heated blushes at their skin contact. He wasn't going to ignore the flutter of his heart whenever she smiles at him or says his name. He wasn't going to ignore all the times he thought she was lonely because Ameya truly _was_ and he—wanted to be the one beside her.

Everything felt so much lighter now once he realized his feelings for her. Somewhere along the way with her teasing and support—Zuko had fallen in love.

He took a step towards her again; their bodies close enough to touch with the wind brushing upon them. Her hair floated along with the wind and he caught the scent of mint and tea.

Ameya wanted to take a step back but she couldn't. She stayed frozen where she was, icy eyes wide at his confession.

What was he saying?

Why was he saying that?

"This time…would you stay?" He asked softly to her, his voice barely above a whisper and Ameya could only stare with wide eyes at his proposal.

"But…I—…" she didn't know how to respond. Her mind was blank from the confrontation and she had so badly want to say yes but fear consumed her.

What if that would be a mistake? What if the Fire Nation were to invade here too? What if Azula was going to take Zuko away at the thought of capturing the Avatar?

Ameya was scared—so scared of the possibilities and yet at the sight of Zuko's hopeful—nervous—yet passionate eyes, everything felt insignificant to it.

"Okay."

He grinned just then—a sight Ameya had never seen and felt her heart skip a beat at how young—how stunning and _happy_ he looked.

Zuko's head dipped down and her eyes closed in anticipation. Their lips touched gently, soft and hesitant but full of care. His hand reached up to caress her cheek and her own hands reached up to touch his chest. She felt his drumming heartbeat beneath the cotton robe and Ameya was certain her own heart matched his pace. When Zuko pulled back, his golden eyes focused on her wide blue eyes and blushing cheeks.

He let out another grin. This was the first time he left her speechless and although his own cheeks burned with embarrassment, the sight of her flustered expression was better than anything he imagined.

"Y-you—what—why—?" Ameya could not even form a sentence, her cheeks flushing a deep red and Zuko felt the heat radiate onto his palm.

"You kissed me first," he pointed out defensively, referring back to the underwater kiss they had always avoided but the silly grin was still on his face.

Ameya gaped at him. "You remember that?! Of all things?!" She quickly shook her head. "T-that was to save you!"

His smile almost faltered and looked at her considerately. "Did you not like it?" Zuko suddenly felt very nervous—did he make a mistake while caught up in the moment? He was certain she felt the same.

"I—!" She realized he was suddenly shy; his hand dropped from her cheek and Ameya bit back her pride. "I did not—say that."

He swooped down to kiss her again and her blue eyes widen in shock. How was he so brave—when had he gotten so brave?! One of his hands gently held onto the back of her neck, easing her into the kiss and she felt her eyes close, appreciating his tender touches.

His lips felt hot against hers and she couldn't stop her hand from reaching up to cup his unscarred cheek tenderly. Zuko smiled against her lips at her positive response and his other hand wrapped around her waist, gently pulling her in. He definitely knew why he couldn't kiss Jin back now—not when Ameya had been the one he wanted.

When they pulled away again, it was Ameya's turn to laugh lightly at him. Zuko looked at her in confusion but he enjoyed her laughter and the way her light blue eyes squinted in happiness at him.

"T-there's…lipstick…on your lips."

He stiffened and quickly brought one hand up to wipe at it. Ameya's laughter subdued to small giggles and she reached her robed sleeve upwards to dab at the spots he missed, eyes softening against his. He smiled in appreciation, leaning into her touch and thought this would not be so bad.

* * *

The moment Zuko entered their small apartment complex; Iroh knew everything would be okay. His nephew had a small smile on his lips; his gold eyes that were always filled with anger and resentment were soft and caring.

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" Iroh repeated again and watched the young prince turn towards him happily.

"It was perfect."

He entered his bedroom then, the smile never leaving his lips. Iroh could only watch his retreating back fondly and hoped Zuko had finally found peace.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I named this chapter 'Tale of Ameko' BECAUSE AMEYA/ZUKO'S SHIP NAME IS REALLY CUTE EHEHE I almost split this into two chapters but…I would hate to wait for a week for the last scene.

Honestly my favorite chapter written and I had to take several of breaks while writing because I CANNOT HANDLE THE FLUFF—AHHHH

One of the few chapters I would beg for reviews but this is definitely…a favorite chapter of mine. I hope you all enjoyed it! How do you like Ameya and Zuko's relationship progress? They have grown so much I am so proud. I love the theme of Ameya always running away and Zuko chasing after her...can you tell?

Thank you all for the lovely reviews as always!

P.S. This story hit over 100 followers I am so thankful ohgosh QQ I'm glad people are enjoying this fanfiction! It really feels like my work is interesting enough to be read. Reviews are always loved and welcomed!


	19. Underneath the Lake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

She found them again the next day in the tea house. Ameya wore a simple muted green tunic and pants, no makeup donned her pale face but her blue eyes were just as captivating. No one spared her a second glance this time around but Zuko found her just as beautiful as before.

"What would you like?" He asked easily as she sat down on one of the tables, resisting the urge to grin to see her so soon again.

"What would you recommend?" Her eyes shifted to him playfully, all of her attention focused on the prince.

"Uncle makes the best jasmine tea," Zuko's mind wandered to her 'date' from yesterday, his pale lips turning down just the slightest at the memory. "But you already knew that."

Ameya hummed. "Then what is something you enjoy?"

His eyes softened at her consideration and smiled. "Ginger tea."

"I would like that please."

Iroh watched with sly eyes, smiling happily to himself at their interaction. He did not miss the change in both of the young adults who were acting like their true age. Ameya had always been mature and Zuko had always been upset and driven yet together, they looked relax and carefree.

He prepared the tea contently and took it onto his duty to serve it to the young woman who looked just as happy to see him.

"I take it things have been well for you, Ameya?" He asked kindly as she took a sip of the warm tea.

"Never better," her smile eased his heart and she set the tea down softly. "I apologize if I had caused trouble yesterday. I doubt Zu—Lee would have left willingly."

Iroh laughed wholeheartedly. "You did not cause trouble at all. I only gave him a subtle push—I've never seen him run as fast as he did yesterday."

Ameya giggled, her cheeks tinted in pink at that thought. So he really did care—he really did come looking for her.

The man in question looked up at the sound of laughter and turned to his uncle and the blue eyed woman curiously. Zuko felt embarrassed by the looks they were giving him and shot them a pointed look.

"What?" He asked but that only caused the other two to laugh louder.

"Oh nothing at all, dear nephew!" Iroh smiled widely at him.

"I was just admiring Mushi's tea making skills. You can definitely learn a thing or two from him," Ameya teased and Zuko rolled his eyes.

Iroh went back to helping other customers along with Zuko and Ameya watched quietly from the side, sipping her tea occasionally. She never imagined seeing them hide in plain sight at the tea house and yet it almost felt—natural for this quaint life.

"So, you're the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you well."

She turned towards the elder man that just spoke, her eyes noticing the brilliant gleaming gems on his fingers and knew he did not belong in the Lower Ring. Apparently he was trying to poach Iroh to work for them in the Upper Ring and Ameya smiled; she knew it was a matter of time before it happened.

"Did you hear, nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the Upper Ring of the city!" Iroh exclaimed excitedly but Zuko did not share his same joy.

"That's right, young man, your life is about to change for the better!" The man, Quon, had stated and yet that caused Ameya to falter.

If anything, this was not the life Zuko had wanted in the first place.

"I'll try to contain my joy." Zuko replied sarcastically and left the tea house with a slam of the door.

She watched with worried eyes, gripping the cup of tea in her hands for comfort. Would this really be the right choice? Will Zuko be able to continue living like this? Iroh seemed content with the simple life but can the banished prince let everything go?

Her own troubles appeared before her mind as she absentmindedly fingered the ring around her neck. Ameya has yet to find any clues about the meaning of the jewel—she had immediately forgot about it as soon as she found Zuko again. Would she—would she be able to give up her own past—for him?

Ameya paused.

They have not spoken of their undefined relationship yet. After the fevered kisses shared last night, they had been too embarrassed to bring it up. While Ameya finally admitted to herself that she did find the prince attractive and cannot ignore her own attachment to him, could they really be something more?

They had never been friends. They hadn't technically started off on the best terms. She stole from him originally and he had somehow managed to find her and imprisoned her. This was not the typical romance she had grown up hearing about.

 _Do I love Zuko?_

She felt her cheeks redden at that thought. She admitted to caring for him—she admitted to enjoying the kisses they shared—but Ameya had never been in love before and the idea of that scared her.

She decided she needed a break. At least for now, it seems things were looking up for Iroh and Zuko. She just needs to clear her mind a bit and the tea house did not appear like the best place to be at the moment.

The young woman paid for her drink and bid Iroh farewell. She did not find the prince outside when she left and ignored the disappointment settling within. Seeing him again may not be the best idea for her faint of heart.

And yet, someone had grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dark alley. Her eyes widen in panic and was about to retaliate until she saw familiar golden eyes bore into hers.

"Are you free tonight?"

Ameya's heart skipped a beat at that question and attempted to compose herself.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Zuko's cheek flushed at her inquiry and a small smile graced her lips. It was nice knowing Ameya had gained some control back after her blunder last night. She was not expecting him to kiss her— _twice_ —and she fought back the urge to blush again every time she thought of it.

Something caught her attention at the corner of her eye and she looked at the paper floating down from the sky. She walked past Zuko to grab the flier, staring at a painted creature and portrait of the young airbender and her heart sped up.

Aang was in the city—he was here and he had lost Appa. How long have they been here—where were they staying? Are they safe even after they had separated?

The reality of the situation settled in as she stared at the paper flier in her hand. The Avatar was back and that could only mean Zuko's drive to capture him has returned as well.

"You're going to look for Appa."

Zuko did not understand why her voice sounded so empty then and yet when she directed those icy eyes towards him, he felt almost bashful. He wanted to ask for her help—he thought maybe she will after their feelings have been realized.

"Yes."

The grip on the paper tightened and she looked down. Ah—so it wasn't a date. Maybe he didn't care in the end. There are more important things in his mind than their relationship, Ameya realized, and she only smiled mirthlessly at that thought.

"I'm busy." She sent a smile his way, pleasant and fake.

Zuko recognized the smile immediately and clenched his fists. Why was she still refusing even now? He thought they were similar—he thought she understood him. This was not the life for him—he did not want to serve tea his whole life.

His destiny was greater than that.

"I'll see you next time, My Prince."

Ameya walked past him then and he let her go. Zuko knew she was angry but so was he. They had finally found each other again and even _confessed_ —to some degree—so why? Why was she calling him by that silly nickname and refusing her services?

But Ameya was right. He was a prince—a prince that needs his throne back. Zuko will find the lost bison and with it, he will find the Avatar.

His destiny is waiting for him and he will fulfill it with or without Ameya.

* * *

The night was quiet in the city of Ba Sing Se. Most of the civilians were sleeping in their bed and only left a few Dai Li agents to patrol the streets. A small masked figure hopped around the rooftop, taking stops to hide within the shadows and waited.

Icy eyes watched another masked figure run by, pushing past a lone Dai Li agent boldly before rounding a corner. Her eyes narrowed behind the White Fox mask and waited; she had found her target.

Since their meeting earlier that day, Ameya had decided to track the reckless prince down. He would definitely be on the move at night and she had waited patiently back in the Middle Ring for nightfall. She will wait and observe how Zuko plans on taking the bison and if necessary, she will fight him for it. Appa must have gone through a lot to be separated from Aang and she felt the need to save the creature too.

The dagger poked her in the side and she froze. Hopefully, she would not need to use it. It had been a gift from him and yet—the thought of fighting Zuko scared her. He was definitely a proficient blade wielder, an advance firebending master, and currently, her weakness.

She shook those thoughts away for now and followed the Blue Spirit.

He may be a better fighter but she was a better burglar.

Ameya was surprised at how far he had gotten with the Dai Li agent. It was easy to mask her presence at night and no one noticed a thing.

Until she ran into a hard body.

Her eyes widen at the sight of the retired general and he almost retaliated back at the fox thief. She raised a finger to her mask quickly; neither of them made a noise as they eyed Zuko and made sure he had heard nothing.

The Blue Spirit suspected nothing as he sneaked into the underground lake hideout. Ameya sighed in relief and before Iroh had the chance to apprehend her, she took her mask off. The general stared at the young woman in surprise and she merely smiled at him.

"I'll go from the other side. I think he will listen to you better than I." She whispered quietly and his amber eyes softened at the woman.

"Thank you for always looking out for my nephew."

"This isn't just for him."

"But you do care for him."

Ameya faltered, looking down at the white mask in hand. She heaved a sigh, smiling at Iroh before tying the mask back over her face.

"Unfortunately."

They separated right after. She scanned the surrounding area for an opening of sort while Iroh followed closely behind Zuko. Now that Ameya thought about it, it would be normal for Iroh to follow his nephew. He had always been there for him—Zuko would have been alright even if she did not appear.

And yet she could not leave him be.

She found a small sky opening by the lake and hopped in. It led to a series of water pipe tunnels and she followed them blindly, hoping for one to lead her to her goal. There was the sound of shouting from a few but she recognized Iroh's voice and headed in his direction.

"What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar's bison? Keep him locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?" Iroh's angry tone shook her—Ameya was surprised he was able to throw in a sarcastic question in there.

"First I have to get it out of here," came Zuko's monotonous response.

"And then what!? You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!" She wondered if Iroh was done bottling things up too—now that she was here listening to their intimate argument.

"I would have figured something out!" The prince replied heatedly.

"No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!" Despite his angry tone, Ameya heard his concern beneath it. She was not there when Zuko had run off with Aang but she had seen the signs of a blizzard behind the Spirit Oasis then.

"I know my own destiny, Uncle!"

"Is it your own destiny, or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?"

"Stop it, Uncle! I have to do this!"

"I'm begging you, Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you, and what do _you_ want?"

Ameya jumped as soon as Zuko screamed. The sound of the mask and swords thrown onto the ground masked her fall as the prince fell to his knees. She finally took notice of the large sky bison that looked frantic at the commotion and she ripped her mask off, hoping Appa would maybe recognize her.

But she could not comfort the creature—not when the one she cared for was in distress.

Her arms wrapped around him tightly and Zuko froze at the familiar comforting scent of mint and tea, face buried into her body. Ameya didn't care if Iroh saw her open affections for his nephew—she didn't care if Zuko may not consider her as important as his 'destiny'. As of this moment, she knew she must be there for him whenever he was in pain.

That's how it had come to be.

"Tomorrow," she began quietly, her voice echoing the large chamber, "Let's go on a date tomorrow. There's this quiet restaurant with authentic Fire Nation food in the Middle Ring. I'll take you to it."

Zuko could feel her pulse quicken at their close proximity. He could hear her heart beat against his ears loudly and realized she was more nervous than her voice let on. Iroh's question echoed in his mind as he continued to listen to her plans for the next day.

"We can also go back to the Firelight Fountain. It really is beautiful at night although I barely had time to admire it before," she laughed weakly then, mind wandering to the few times she was at the fountain but was always occupied by the presence of him.

Slowly, his arms wrap behind her back, returning the embrace just like before.

What he had wanted was his father's acceptance.

What he wanted was the warmth of his mother again.

And yet with Ameya here, he thought this was a better alternative. He just felt so tired—so worn out from everything. He hadn't realized her embraces brought him more comfort than anything else in the past three years until now.

"Okay. It's a date."

She smiled brightly at his acceptance, pulling back to see him return the gesture. Light pink dusted their cheeks as they reluctantly pulled away, suddenly reminded that Iroh was still in the same room. The elder man looked away almost shyly and Appa let out a small moan.

"Well, let's set him free."

Zuko picked up his dual swords once again, wielding them to gain momentum and cutting the chains loose from the beast. Ameya smiled at Appa, rubbing his snout lovingly and he licked her in return. After all the chains had been cut off, Appa soared into the sky through the out lit and the three watched as the night sky turned to dawn.

The three made it back through the entrance of the hideout, surprised to not encounter any agents since their escape. She watched the sun rise with gentle eyes, noticing a dot fly away in the distance before turning back to Zuko and Iroh.

"You did the right thing, nephew." Iroh comforted and Zuko held the Blue Spirit mask in his hand contemplatively. "Leave it behind."

Zuko walked over to the edge of the water and let the mask go. It sunk into the lake slowly and he turned his golden gaze to her then to the White Fox mask on her belt. She flinched, understanding their silent question and she hesitantly lift the mask up.

Would Ameya truly be able to leave her past behind too?

Can she start over in the city of Ba Sing Se?

Would she never need to steal again and live an honest life?

It had been her whole life—it was part of her. Can she finally leave that part of her?

A warm hand wrapped around her hesitant ones and she looked up to see the scarred face she had grown fond of. She walked over to the edge of the lake, tossing her own mask in and watched it sink to the bottom along with the Blue Spirit.

Yes, Ameya thought, she can—as long as Zuko was by her side.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

ME, TRYING TO CONTAIN MY BLUSH ohhh man these two are really cute okay. Book 2 is coming to an end soon—are you guys ready? I'm sorry for the short chapter—it's actually harder for me to write following the story than my own original scenes—is that odd?

Thank you so much for the lovely comments! I'm so glad all of you are happy with Ameko's (GIGGLES) development! Sorry there's not much action in this chapter but it's still a build up for their relationship… Ameya is slowly changing and it's all thanks to Zuko.

Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you all!

Random Note: I noticed that chapter 16 has like significantly less views than all the rest-and I wonder if it was because I posted two chapters in a row and people skipped over it? I hope not!

OH! ALSO-I DOODLE SOME AMEKO ON MY TUMBLR (toomuchpineapples) AND THIS STORY IS GOING TO HIT 100 REVIEWS SOON I AM IN TEARS THANK YOU SOBS


	20. Fevered Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Ameya followed them back to their apartment. None of the items were packed yet but she had heard from Iroh that they were to move to the Upper Ring soon. She figured she would leave after seeing Zuko and Iroh off safely but the prince looked…odd to her.

"You did the right thing. Letting the Avatar's bison go free."

"I don't feel right." Zuko's fatigued caught up with him and in a second, he toppled over. Ameya's eyes widen as he knocked over a vase, rushing to his side before he fell and caught him in her arms.

"Zuko!"

She barely registered the elder man to kneel beside her, her icy eyes wide at Zuko's unconscious state and felt his forehead. His skin felt too hot—hotter than normal and he could only groan in pain at the feel of her cool hand over him.

"He's burning up—he needs a bed—a cold rag—is there medicine? What—"

"Ameya," Iroh's voice stopped her frantic sentence and she stared at him in concern. "I will get a comforter out. Watch over him for now." He set a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry."

The young woman relaxed under his guidance and slowly nodded her head. She started to loosen the shirt around his neck, hoping that he would be able to breathe easier and kept her hand over his burning forehead. Iroh left to grab the materials but his amber eyes did not miss her caring touches for his nephew.

Ameya propped Zuko's head on her lap, gently running her hand over his forehead and hair. Why was this happening? He was fine hours ago when he set the sky bison free. Why was his body reacting this way?

Iroh returned shortly after with blankets and pillows in his arms. He said nothing as he set them on the floor quickly, helping Ameya lay the unconscious prince under the blankets. Iroh looked at him thoughtfully before sneaking a glance at the young woman.

"His clothes are restricting him."

She turned towards Iroh sharply, a confused look on her face. "What—?"

"You should go home for the day, Ameya. I can take care of my nephew for the time being." She opened her mouth to protest, "Unless you want to be the one to strip him?" And immediately closed it.

"I—I'll be back later." She ignored the heat of her cheeks and stood up hastily but not before shooting a concerned look at Zuko's direction.

 _He will be fine_ , she assured herself, _Iroh will be here_.

She made her way back to the Middle Ring, entering the empty house she had resided in and changed out of her thieving clothes. Her hand reached down for the fox mask on her belt but felt nothing, remembering that she had discarded that just hours ago.

Her eyes scanned the black outfit on the floor, incomplete without the mask but Ameya shook off those thoughts. She would not need it anymore—she would not run and hide anymore. Iroh and Zuko had accepted her—she could have a new start here.

She lay down on her warm comforter, not realizing how tired she had been until her head hit the pillow. She ignored the empty feeling in her chest at the vacant home and decided she will go visit the two of them in the Lower Ring as soon as she is well rested.

* * *

 _Zuko sat proudly on the throne, facing his army of Fire Nation soldiers that were awaiting his orders. Two dragons were curling around him sluggishly, one blue and one red._

" _It's getting late. Are you planning to retire soon, My Lord?" The blue dragon hovered over him, her voice sounding strangely familiar like Azula's._

" _I'm not tired." Zuko replied strongly. There were still too much to do._

 _The blue dragon slithered closer, "Relax, Fire Lord Zuko. Just let go. Give in to it. Shut your eyes for a while."_

 _He felt his eyes slowly begin to drop, suddenly feeling weary and relaxed at the dragon's tone._

" _No, Fire Lord Zuko! Do not listen to the blue dragon. You should get out of here right now. Go! Before it's too late!" His eyes widen as the red dragon appeared by his side, Iroh's voice filling his mind._

" _Sleep now, Fire Lord Zuko." The blue dragon lured. The soldiers began to crumble before his eyes, only empty puppets of what they once were. "Sleep. Just like_ _mother_ _!"_

 _The blue dragon swallowed him whole and Zuko fell into the darkness. His gold eyes widen at the sight of his mother turning around, her beautiful eyes looking at him in horror._

" _Zuko! Help me!"_

 _He reached a hand out for her but it met with nothing. His head spun once more and the darkness consumed him._

* * *

Iroh watched with worried eyes at his nephew's struggle. He dabbed a cool rag over his sweating forehead then pulled the cover over his bare chest. Zuko has only woken up once to drink water but he fell back asleep shortly.

There was a sound of rustling footstep and the elder man looked up just as a young woman hopped through the window. His eyes widen at the sight of Ameya in regular Earth Kingdom clothes, a small smile on her pink lips.

"Sorry for the sudden visit. I guess I couldn't stay away," she offered sheepishly and sat down besides Iroh.

It has only been a couple of hours since her last departure but Iroh could see how worried the woman was for his nephew. There were dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep and she moved with less grace than usual. He was surprised she even managed to sneak into their small apartment without him realizing until the last moment.

"I am grateful my nephew has someone who cares deeply for him," and it was true. If someone had asked Iroh back then that these two would grow fond of each other, the general would have laughed it off as a joke.

But now he could see clearly that the time they spent together was more than they let on. He was not sure what has happened between the two but he could see the care Ameya had shown Zuko back in the underground lake—he could see the support she was providing now in his unconscious state.

And Iroh knew his nephew had grown to care for her too. His eyes were always following her back in the tea house and even before they arrived in Ba Sing Se; Zuko was always searching for something besides the Avatar. The question was—would the prince be able to abandon everything—for their sake?

"You should rest, Iroh," her voice cut through his thoughts, soft and kind, "I'll watch over him."

He retired to his room, trusting the young woman to take care of his nephew. He doesn't doubt she had done it before and he prayed for Zuko's safe recovery. It was time he should be happy and free from his past.

* * *

 _He stood alone under the bright blue sky, staring upwards to see no cloud in sight. The slight breeze ruffled his unruly hair and Zuko felt small under the vast sky._

" _Is there something you're looking for, My Prince?"_

 _He turned swiftly to the voice and saw a young woman standing a few feet away, her black hair short and blue eyes piercing._

" _I don't know." He replied honestly but his tone felt empty, tired._

" _The sky is beautiful." She took a step towards him, standing side by side with the prince._

" _It reminds me of your eyes." He confessed softly, turning to her fully._

 _Her cheeks turned a light pink and her lips curled up in a smile. Zuko felt his heart skipped a beat and reached his hand out towards her short locks._

 _Before he could touch her, the scenery melted away and he was thrown into darkness again._

* * *

Zuko woke up with a gasp, his body sweating from the fevered dreams and his head spun again at the change of scenery. He felt so hot yet cold at the same time that he didn't know what to do except curl into himself, shivering all the same.

A small hand reached down to brush back his dark tresses and a cool towel wiped away his sweat. His gold eyes focused on the blurry caretaker and saw the bright blue eyes of the woman in his dreams.

"Ameya?" He called out weakly and she smiled softly at him.

"Good morning," she greeted just as quiet, pulling the covers over his bare form and resisted the urge to blush at his toned chest.

His eyes followed her movements carefully, staring at the long hair hanging from her head and hovering over his form. His hand reached out to touch the silky tresses, slipping from his fingers like water. Ameya froze, watching Zuko run his hand through the ends of her hair slowly.

"Have I ever mentioned I love your hair?" He murmured suddenly.

She blushed and shook her head, looking away shyly. "You're delusional."

"I'm serious."

Ameya turned to him then and noticed his gold eyes were focusing intently on her. Another smile made its way onto her lips and she leaned down, placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

"I love your hair too…now go back to sleep, My Prince."

Zuko followed her instructions and drifted back into sleep, a small smile on his own lips. It was the most peaceful she had seen him since his fever a day ago and Ameya prayed he will recover soon.

* * *

It was nighttime when Zuko woke up again and Iroh had joined her in taking care of him. The elder man had made a cup of tea for both of them but at the sight of his nephew's stirring, he poured another cup.

"You should know that this is not a natural sickness, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea." They helped him sit up and Zuko drank the tea carefully, the warm liquid washed down his dry throat.

"What's happening?" He asked weakly, head and body dizzy from the continuous pain.

"Your critical decision. What you did beneath that lake. It was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body."

Iroh helped Zuko to another cup of tea. Ameya wondered how a decision could have such a tremendous impact on the prince—had he always been struggling to make the right decision?

"What's that mean?" Zuko coughed violent and she rubbed his back comfortingly. He took notice of her then and laid down, turning towards her direction for comfort. Ameya could only hold his hand and felt him return the gesture.

"You are going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be." Iroh dabbed at his forehead once more and when Zuko said nothing more, they realized he had fallen asleep.

Iroh adjusted his blanket again while Ameya stayed by his side quietly. The elder man moved to stand up but the young woman stopped him.

"Do you think that's true?" She asked quietly, not looking at Iroh but he knew she was talking to him. "Do you think he's going to wake up from this and realize his true destiny?"

Iroh faltered, not realizing she was taking notice of all the conversation they had before. "His destiny is for him to decide on what it could be. I can only guide him to make the right choice."

Ameya smiled feebly. "I'm scared. What if I made the wrong choice, too—what if this was a mistake?"

Staying here in the city—staying with Zuko. She had always run away from her attachment to people and yet it still hurt when she left the Northern Water Tribe—it still hurt when she left Yue.

What if this was a repeat of the past? What if this time—Zuko would be the one to leave her?

Iroh watched with gentle eyes and set a reassuring hand on Ameya's shoulder. He had seen her struggle silently too but he was never able to provide comfort to her. But now, this was the first time she's revealing her emotions to him and he had grown fond of the young woman as well. Iroh hopes he can help ease her worries just like how she had done for them before.

"You have always been strong by yourself, Ameya, but it is okay to rely on others too. I trust you to make my nephew happy—I've seen the way you two care for each other. I just hope that in the future, Zuko can make you happy as well."

She turned towards Iroh with wide blue eyes and felt herself relax at his words. Iroh trusted her—Iroh cares for her too and somehow that made Ameya happy to gain the favor of the elder man. She sent a small smile his way, feeling confident in her decision and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Iroh. You're very kind."

"Likewise to you, Ameya. Now, I am off to bed. Don't stay up too late," he advised and left to his room, leaving the two teenagers by themselves.

Ameya adjusted the towel over Zuko's forehead with her free hand and felt herself slowly drift to sleep. She lay down next to him, away from his comforter but still close enough for their hands to clasp together.

* * *

Ameya woke up to a gentle touch on her head. Her blue eyes opened lazily to the bright room and she reached a hand up to her forehead. She touched another hand instead, eyes widening at the feel of skin and she sat upwards, turning to Zuko who was awake and lucid.

"Good morning," he said softly and her cheeks redden at the sight of him—up and shirtless.

"H-how long have you been awake?" She rubbed her eyes to make sure this was not a dream and heard him chuckle quietly.

"Long enough. Did you know you eat your hair when you sleep?" He pointed out smugly.

Her eyes widen in shock and pulled her hair away from her face. "I-I do not! Have you been watching me? That's a bit intrusive." Ameya huffed and turned around, cheeks red, "And if you're feeling better g-go put on a shirt before you catch a cold next!"

Zuko looked down at his bare chest and instead of feeling cold, he felt hot under her gaze. His inner fire flared up at the thought that Ameya had seen him like this since he had been ill but at the sight of her flushed face, he couldn't help but feel brave.

"Weren't _you_ watching me too while I was asleep?" He countered and grinned as her face contorted in disbelief.

"I was taking care of you—! You've been sick for three days!" Ameya explained hastily. Why is he still not putting on a shirt?

Zuko blinked. Three days? He had been asleep for three days? His mind wandered back to the night of setting the Avatar's bison free and took notice of the faint dark circles under her eyes and tired body.

"Did I miss our date?"

Ameya stare at him quietly. Her eyes softened at his guilty expression and felt the need to tease him back.

"Yes, you did," she answered with a small pout and Zuko peeked at her shyly, "But there are plenty of opportunities. I guess you just owe me one for now."

Zuko did not miss the smile she sent his way and only beamed in response. At that moment, he felt so incredibly happy that he wanted to reach over and kiss her. He acted just on impulse, leaning over to her direction and she watched with wide eyes as he stumbled over the blankets, falling right over her body.

His arms were stationed on either side of her head, preventing him from crushing her completely and their noses were barely touching. Her heart started pounding at their close proximity and Zuko's golden gaze turned gentle; slowly leaning in while Ameya's own lids began to drop.

"I see that you are much better now, nephew."

They jumped at the sound of Iroh's amused voice, looking down on the two of them from beyond the door. Zuko immediately scrambled away from Ameya and she quickly scooted backwards, ignoring the way her cheeks were once again red with embarrassment.

"I—um—should go." Ameya stood up shakily, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Already? Zuko just woke up!" Iroh exclaimed teasingly and Zuko suddenly felt the need to cover up his bare skin.

"You guys need to pack to move, don't you? To the Upper Ring?" She avoided their gaze.

"Aren't you coming with us?" They turned towards Zuko's question and the prince looked away bashfully. "You said you would stay."

Their mind wandered back to the promise they exchanged under the Firelight Fountain and another blush found its way on their pale cheeks. She could not stop the smile from emerging on her lips and her hand lingered by her face, trying to cool down her heated cheeks.

"I will meet you at your new tea house soon. There is one last thing I must take care of."

The two men stare at her curiously as Ameya touched the ring around her neck. That would be the last thing she must discover before she can completely start anew. She must sever her own ties to her past.

"I'll see you again," she smiled at Zuko and he caught onto her unspoken words.

 _I promise._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

SURPRISE!

So today is my birthday and I wanted to throw in a surprise chapter here! It's short again but I promise—it won't be for long. Though I wonder if I should still update on Friday…or maybe Saturday hmm…

Thank you for the reviews! You know, Zuko and Ameya's relationships aren't the only ones changing. Iroh has always been kind to Ameya but…I feel like he genuinely cares about her at this point too. I hope it's noticeable!

Love your reviews, please don't stop!


	21. The Ring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Zuko was happy.

The sun was shining brightly, they recently moved into their new apartment in the Upper Ring, and he was free from the horrible fever. He was proud for his uncle's new tea shop—they weren't living in the slums anymore and for once he felt peaceful in his new life.

It also helps that he was going to see the young woman who keeps invading his mind again.

Although they had just departed yesterday, she was going to the grand opening of their tea house to see them. Ameya was going to see _him_ and Zuko could not stop the silly smile from emerging on his lips at that thought.

"You seem happy," Iroh's voice broke through his thoughts and the young man only smiled sheepishly in response. "Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow."

The elder did not miss the sudden change in his nephew's demeanor since the breakthrough of his fever. This was the most relaxed he had seen the banished prince in for three years—even when he had the Avatar in his grasp, Zuko was always anxious and impatient.

Iroh could not help but wonder if it had to do with the blue eyed thief they once held in custody. He knew for a fact now that it has to be—she had stayed dutifully by Zuko's side when he had been bedridden and only left once he was well. He was there when Ameya had said she would visit again and he saw the way Zuko had smiled at her then—content and hopeful.

Iroh had hoped with all his heart for this peaceful time to stay—for a new life in Ba Sing Se.

"It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up, Uncle." Zuko replied cheerfully, sitting down on their dining table and looking out into the bright blue sky.

Iroh could only smile in response at his positive behavior.

* * *

Ameya entered the Upper Ring in casual Earth Kingdom clothes. It was not as elegant as the robes she wore during her visit to the Lower Ring but it was nice enough for her to blend in. She was not surprised to see how different the rings were compared to each other—it was almost like a completely different city from the one she had been living in.

The Middle Ring was nice—it had trees and streams with a large variety of buildings. The Upper Ring on the other hand seems to have expanded on that but much grander—more elegant. There were a variety of shrubbery and colorful buildings, some shops had statues stationed outside and Ameya thought she saw some decorations were pure gold.

She walked leisurely around, observing the lush vegetation and the blasé residents along the way. Ameya didn't think it was possible for civilians to walk around with so much expensive jewelry and lavish robes as she saw while in the Upper Ring.

It was almost tempting to try and steal something with how open the rich were in their wealth but she held back. She could not afford to jeopardize the new life she had created here.

She made her way to a jewelry shop in the Upper Ring. Ameya had already gone through most of the shops in the Middle Ring for any type of clues relating to the small jewel she kept hidden but no one was able to provide her sufficient answers besides admiring the beauty of it. She was certain the Upper Ring must know something with how cherished their materialistic love were.

Ameya passed by various of shops designed to pamper the wealth, high class clothing stores, and something called 'Fancy Lady Day Spa' and wondered how these people can live so comfortably with war threatening their livelihood beyond the walls. It was different from how she had grown up as—how she survived through the Fire Nation attacks and felt bitter to the clueless civilians. They did not know how blessed they were to be in the safe confines of Ba Sing Se while others struggled to even flee to the Lower Ring.

She snapped out of her thoughts once she arrived at a building larger than the house she had stayed in with the sign 'Emerald Jewels' hanging in the front and walked in. Brilliant, colorful jewels were left out hanging on display behind glass cases and some even had prices with so many zeros on them she could not count with one hand. Ameya was never one for jewelry—she only saw it as a way for coins, but she had to admit, some of them were well made.

"Welcome!" An excited voice boomed from behind a counter and the young woman turned towards the shopkeeper's direction, smiling kindly at the mustached man. "Interested in some accessories, lovely lady?"

"I was hoping you may help me," Ameya smiled pleasantly, pulling out the ring from her ribbon. "I found this in the streets earlier but I did not recognize the marksmanship on it. I want to return it to the owner as soon as possible."

The older man took the ring carefully, pulling out a magnifying glass to study it over. His eyes scanned over the trinket in wonder, nodding to himself then back to the young woman who was waiting patiently.

"Well I have not seen this symbol for many years. Let me see if I have a record of it," he disappeared into the back room, leaving Ameya alone in the front. She absentmindedly glanced over the shining necklaces and bracelets, wondering how easy it would be to just nab one while he was gone.

She quickly reprimanded herself. She can't be having these thoughts anymore.

The owner returned shortly with a thick book in his hand and she smiled at his returning, keeping an eye on the ring in his hand. He set the book in front of them and flipped through the pages, looking between the ring and symbols on the parchment.

"Hmm…ah! Here it is. The insignia matches the one of the Jia De house but I'm afraid you won't be able to return this anytime soon."

Ameya furrowed her brows curiously. "Why not?"

"The house disbanded over a decade ago," he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "Now where did you get this ring again?"

Her hands reached out to snatch the ring back, brushing a strand of hair away from her face in mock confidence and smiled at the man.

"Like I said, I found it. Maybe someone may still be at their old estate…do you happen to know where it is?"

The shopkeeper glance her over and with a shrug; he gave her directions to the Jia De estate. Ameya thanked him kindly, walking away with practiced, smooth strides before making her way to the other side of the city.

Why did someone send her a ring that belonged to a house abandoned? It seemed to still be recognizable in the Lower Ring and yet the shopkeeper had said it had been disbanded. What was the reason for that—why does she have it now?

Who sent it to her?

It took a while before Ameya made it in front of a rundown building that looked like it had seen better days. She didn't doubt the estate to be grand back in its prime but the years had worn down the paint and structure of the walls surrounding the house.

She raised a hand to knock on the wooden door, calling for someone to answer but to no avail. The door was locked from the other side and even after waiting and calling for at least ten minutes, no one answered.

She glanced around, noticing the lack of civilians in this part of the city and circled the building. If lucky, she might be able to scale the wall and hop in with no notice. The trees growing around the area were still maintained, probably to keep up the beautiful image of the Upper Ring, and she climbed onto one easily.

There were no signs of life beyond the courthouse. There were barrens of dirt stretched within—so different from the bountiful plants just outside their wall. She hopped in once she was certain no one was around and landed on the earth softly.

It really did look as abandoned it appeared. There were a few roof tiles fallen to the ground and the green paint had faded almost nonexistent on the pillars. She ignored the cobwebs and insects underneath the stairs and examined the entrances of the house.

Ameya was lucky to find a window unlocked on the side of the building. She opened it quietly, sneaking into the estate just like how she had done plenty of times before and closed the window behind her. It was dark within the house but the light shining through the paper windows were bright enough to see the décor.

It was just like any other rich nobles home she seen before—but maybe a little emptier. She imagined the home to once be furnished with elegant wooden furniture, beautiful drapes that once hanged on the windows were now set aside on the floor, and a thin layer of dust floated within the building. She felt a small sense of emptiness at the barren household and walked along the hallway.

Her quiet footsteps echoed through the empty house on the creaky boards. She walked past the kitchen, dining room, a few empty storage rooms, and more before she made it to the main room where chairs were set up against the wall to welcome guests from the entrance.

Ameya surveyed the room, noticing very few furniture to be in this area as well then turned towards the wall. A cream color cloth had covered a giant painting on the wall and she looked at it curiously, making her way to wall. Her fingers brushed upon the soft fabric and with a gentle pull, the fabric fell from the painting.

Dust clouded up the room as soon as she removed the curtain and she coughed quietly, waving her hands in front of her. Once the dust cleared, she focused on the large painting of who was once head of the Jia De household.

Olive green eyes stared straight ahead and dark brown hair was pulled back in an elegant braid. The woman was sitting down confidently in traditional Earth Kingdom colors and robe. Although the colors had faded considerably, Ameya recognized the high cheekbones of Lu Jie and her wily smile.

Her head spun.

Why was the lady in the painting Lu Jie? Why did Lu Jie never mention her family in Ba Sing Se? Why was the Jia De house disbanded? Who got a hold of the ring—and who sent it to her?

Was Lu Jie—still alive?

Ameya was too shocked to register footsteps approaching the main gate. She was too distracted to notice the main entrance door to open until it was too late, casting bright light to shine through the house and she whirled around quickly.

Three Dai Li agents greeted her with a stern gaze; the one in the front was practically glaring at her under his helmet. She froze, heart rate accelerating at getting caught in the abandoned estate.

"Why are you here?" The leader demanded sharply.

She faltered. Being apprehended by the Dai Li would definitely end her peaceful life in the city. She did not uncover the truth yet—she could not rot in cell in the Earth Kingdom capital—she knew for a fact she would not be able to escape. Her head came up with multiple lies to answer his question but none guaranteed her safety.

One thing she knew for certain was this estate once belonged to Lu Jie. Ameya could not reveal personal ties to the woman—not yet. There was no one she could trust but herself.

"I guess you caught me," she raised her hand up peacefully, "I was hoping to steal some trinkets from here but it looks like all there were are dust bunnies and outdated wood."

She will play innocent for now—well as innocent she can be. A lowly thief is not an uncommon act for her; she was raised as one. It would be best to see how the situation plays out now.

The Dai Li leader narrowed his dark eyes on her and with a nod of his head, an agent from the back stepped up to arrest her. Ameya tensed as they held her arms back but she was not ushered away, forced on her knees instead to kneel in front of the leader.

"We received a report that someone was looking for the Jia De household…a young woman with blue eyes and black hair," he studied her closely and his hand reached out to the ribbon around her neck, pulling it loose to reveal the ring she had hoped to keep hidden. "The question is, why and how do you have this ring?"

"I found it," she answered quickly, focusing at the jewel in his hand. "So it's mine now."

The Dai Li leader grabbed her chin, pulling her to look at him in the eye and she could not resist the glare from emerging. She hate treating to roughly, disliked being touched and disabled no matter how much of an act it may be.

"The Jia De has been disbanded for twelve years now and all of their personal possessions have been detained. There is no reason for their family ring to fall into your hands—now tell me, _thief_ , how did you get this ring?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion and she wish she knew who sent that to her as well. But it appears nothing Ameya says will get through to them—especially if they can see through her lies. She wanted answers though and this Dai Li agent seems more than willing to talk. If she can play her cards right, maybe she will get some answers herself.

"Why did the Jia De household disband? You didn't murder the head, did you?" She accused pointedly.

"You're in no position to talk."

"Then you're not getting the answers you want."

His arm rose immediately and Ameya steeled herself for the impact. However, no pain came except the breeze from his sleeve as he lowered his hand swiftly. The Dai Li leader glared at her; it would disgraceful to harm an imprisoned woman.

"The Jia De had been conspiring against the will of the Earth Kingdom. We, the Dai Li, the keepers of peace, will eliminate all threats."

Ameya could not believe it. She could not imagine Lu Jie as someone to overthrow the government so she took his words with little grain of salt. They had probably suspected her to be a threat to them as well—especially if she had been poking around the estate.

But why did her ring still granted her clearance to the Middle Ring even though she belonged to the Upper Ring? Did no one else in the city know of the conspiracy? Or was the ring just bait? But they should have no idea on how to reach her.

"So the jewelry shopkeeper reported me as soon as he saw the ring," she stated.

"As far as they know, the Jia De disbanded because their wealth ran out and the head disappeared. Some may still recognize the symbol in the Lower Rings but no one from the household would be foolish enough to return." He smirked at her then, "I'm glad someone has. Long Feng would be pleased by your arrival. Now, I will ask one last time: where did you get the ring?"

She was hoisted on her feet again and all Ameya could do was smile pleasantly at the Dai Li leader.

"I found it."

She kicked behind her fiercely, making impact with one of her capturer's leg and the hold on her wrist loosened. Her arms reached out to steal the ribbon and ring back from the leader and ran straight to the entrance.

Ameya cannot get caught now. She knew too much—she was certain they would not keep her in a simple prison cell. Her head still spun with unanswered questions and even with the new tidbits of information, it only arose more questions.

The earth rumbled behind her and she turned around to see the agents chase her. One of them had earthbended a trail heading straight in her direction and another moved to shoot out a glove made of rocks. She made a beeline to the entrance, dodging left and right quickly and rounded the corner of the outer wall surrounding the estate.

The wall crumbled and rock scattered in front of her, one of the agents blasted through it just to cut her off and the other ones were right on her tail. Ameya gasped as the ground beneath her opened up and she fell downwards into the earth.

Ameya's hand reached out to the dirt, trying to ease her fall but her body rolled roughly against the path. A sharp pain hit the back of her head and her vision began to fade, her world enveloping in darkness.

* * *

" _Are you happy, Ameya?"_

 _The eleven year old looked up at the beautiful lady, nodding her head with a shy smile on her pale lips. The child twirled around in an elegant yellow robe decorated with green trim and gold embroidery, posing just as Lu Jie had shown her before and giggled to herself._

" _Yes I am. Thank you for having this made for me, Lady Lu Jie." She bowed politely to the older woman but she merely patted the young girl's head, a kind smile on her painted lips._

" _Nonsense. I was younger than you when I had my first robe made. It makes you feel different, doesn't it?" She eyed the younger girl playfully and her olive eyes shifted to her husband walking by. "Xiao, look! Doesn't Ameya look adorable?"_

 _The elder man turned to look at the two girls and the corner of his lips twitched upwards. He looked the younger child over and although it was a well made outfit, it was unfit for fighting. He voiced his opinion openly._

" _She won't be able to maneuver easily in it."_

 _Lu Jie shot him an exaggerated look. "Not everything has to be related to dueling," she grimaced, "Ameya shouldn't have to grow up learning swordsmanship."_

" _I don't mind, Lady Lu Jie," the child piped up._

 _Her olive eyes softened at her and smiled once more. "Just know you're never alone. You'll find allies in unexpected place."_

 _She sneaked a glance at Xiao and the man pulled out a small Pai Sho tile. He handed the small chip to Ameya and she took it with dainty fingers, rolling the tile over to observe the white lotus mark._

" _But I won't be alone—I have Master Xiao and Lady Lu Jie."_

 _At that time, she did not understand why the smile they sent her looked so painful. Ameya wished there was a way to know when the peaceful times were going to end, then—maybe then she could prevent the tragedy that was bound to occur or at least cherish the moment longer._

 _But instead, she fell asleep peacefully that night, unaware of the conversation the two adults had in her absence._

" _I'm scared, Xiao. What if the Dai Li were to invade here one day? What if the Fire Nation decides to come one day? I want a peaceful life—I want Ameya to grow up without fear. I don't want our past to haunt her."_

" _The Dai Li would never leave the capital; we are too far from it and the Fire Nation would not roam these areas. It will be alright, Lu Jie. I know you've come to care for Ameya but she must grow on her own too."_

" _I don't like it. I don't want her to be dragged into this war. If we were back in Ba Sing Se—I could do more than just have robes made for her."_

" _But we're not. The government has turned corrupt and the moment they caught whiff of the White Lotus movement, Long Feng snuffed us out. The Jia De household may be gone but we still have brethrens in the city—that I believe." A pause. "I can never apologize enough for dragging you into this…you would still be treated like royalty if I never told you about our society."_

" _The White Lotus transcends the four nations…bonding together to seek philosophy, beauty, and truth. I think that's a wonderful cause and I never once regretted leaving the capital." Lu Jie pressed her lips to his, "Especially if it was for you."_

* * *

Zuko watched the night sky with distracted gold eyes, barely focusing on sweeping the floor of their tea shop. The grand opening of the Jasmine Dragon had been successful; there was barely time for him to take a break at the nonstop orders. He was glad they were able to hire a few other workers to help out but throughout all the faces he's seen, Zuko did not recognize one with blue eyes and black hair.

Ameya did not come today. She said she would visit them during the opening of the tea house and yet—she did not. He briefly wondered if she had simply forgotten and a small part of him grew anxious at her disappearance.

Did she run away? Did she get lost?

Was she safe?

He didn't care if she shows up late—he would like to see her at least once. A figure walked into the entrance of the tea house and Zuko looked up, disappointment filled him when it was an older man that arrived and not the young thief.

"A message from the Royal Palace." The messenger delivered a scroll to Iroh and walked away.

Iroh unraveled the scroll excitedly, reading over the contents on the parchment and his amber eyes light up in happiness.

"I...I can't believe it!"

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko appeared next to him curiously.

"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" Iroh ran off to prepare for his tea and Zuko smiled at his uncle's back happily.

At least things were still going smoothly for them. He continued to sweep the floor of the shop and hoped that Ameya would at least arrive tomorrow before they leave for the Royal Palace.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Brief explanation in case you did not catch onto the hints in this chapter: Lu Jie and Xiao were part of the White Lotus but after discovering the corrupted government, they tried to reason with others but end up being hunted by the Dai Li. Lu Jie's house, the Jia De, were abolished and they escaped. The one who sent the ring to Ameya was an unknown White Lotus member seeking help—thinking the ring would reach Lu Jie or Xiao.

Well—next chapter would be 'The Crossroads of Destiny'…

Thank you so much for the birthday wishes! I had a nice day and delicious cake.

Reviews are always loved! I hope you're all ready for the next update!


	22. The Crossroads of Destiny Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Katara didn't think this day could get any worse. First, she had discovered the Fire Nation Prince to be in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se with the retired general—working in a _tea house_. After just a glimpse of them, the waterbender had all but run all the way back to the Royal Palace to call for help.

Next thing she knew, it was not Suki's kind eyes greeting her but the sight of a disguised Fire Nation Princess instead and she was rendered useless by the acrobatic of the trio. Katara had been paralyzed, chained up, and then thrown into some type of underground catacombs against her will with no one to hear her calls.

She had been separated from Aang, Sokka, and Toph. It had been for the best with how the tides had suddenly changed in their favor.

Aang needed to control his Avatar State—something Katara had wished for dearly. She disliked seeing the airbender in pain every time his eyes glowed white—it tore her heart apart knowing her dear friend was suffering. There was too much riding on the twelve year old boy's shoulder and Katara could do nothing but stay behind to help watch over the kingdom and send him off with a hug and a kiss.

As for her brother, she knew Sokka had wanted to see their father the most. He was always training back in the South Pole, trying to fill in the footsteps their father had left him and took on the role as the protector. Katara knew it must have pained him too when they went back to Aang all those months ago when they had finally met up with Bato but they both knew the Avatar is who needed them most. It was only now—when they finally found hope to ending this war did Sokka feel confident in leaving the group.

And Toph—she never revealed much on matters concerning with her emotions but Katara knew the young girl had wanted to see her mother again. A mother's love can never be forgotten—can never be replaced and if she ever had the chance to see her own mother too, Katara would take it in a heartbeat. So Toph went her separate way as well, hoping to rekindle their family love.

But everything fell apart as soon as she saw Zuko—as soon as she saw Azula.

They had somehow infiltrated the impenetrable city of Ba Sing Se and only Katara knew of the demise bound to happen. There was no one to warn the Earth King—no one to stop the Fire Nation from seizing the city. Aang was in the Eastern Air Temple with the Guru, Sokka was in Chameleon Bay with their father, and Toph was searching the city for her mother.

Who would help her now?

Katara roamed the Crystal Catacombs aimlessly, frustrated and helpless. She had been stuck here overnight or somewhere along that time. It was hard to tell the time with the lack of sunlight in the earthen, buried city. Although the crystal shards probing from the earth were beautiful, she could not admire them.

She did not know where she wandered off to but Katara did notice something odd at a strange lump in her path. The crystals barely illuminate the tunnel in that surrounding area and azure eyes narrowed at what appears to be a body lying face down. She walked towards it with wary steps, unable to recognize the Earth Kingdom clothes and prayed it was not a dead body.

Silky black hair fanned out over the earth and a pale hand was stretched outwards unmoving. Katara barely noticed the subtle fall and rise of the person's back, deeming them to be alive and once close enough, she finally noticed the pool of red by the person's head.

Katara kneeled down next to the stranger immediately, one hand cloaked with healing water and the other carefully lifted up the person's neck. She barely recognized the pale, heart shaped face covered in dirt and she did not doubt the closed eyes of the young woman were an ice blue. Her heart pounded against her chest as she quickly healed Ameya without wasting another second, questions exploding in her head at her sudden appearance.

What had happened to her? Why was she here?

The last time Katara had seen the fellow waterbender, she was with _Zuko_. Rage filled her mind at that thought; did Zuko kidnap her to Ba Sing Se and held her captive? Did he betray Ameya and left her barely breathing?

Katara could not dwell on it longer—not when fear took the larger half of her emotions at the moment. She had lost a lot of blood; her skin felt icy cold; who knows how long she had been unconscious? She made quick work with her healing water, ignoring the blood staining the bottom of her dress and prayed that she was not too late.

She didn't know how long she held Ameya in her arms. Katara had long since finished healing the scrape on the back of her head and was relieved to see no other immediate injuries on the older woman. All she could do not was sit and pray, hoping for her to open those icy eyes again.

A groan escaped the woman's lips at her prayer and Katara watched with hopeful eyes as Ameya stirred awake. Her vision was blurry and unfocused on the green of the environment around her and Ameya raised a hand to her head where the throbbing headache had formed.

"Ameya?" Katara spoke in a hopeful plea.

The older woman groaned again, her vision finally settled on the wide blue eyes of her savior. "Katara?"

The girl wrapped her arms around the thief tightly. "Oh thank the Spirits you're awake! What happened? How did you get here—who hurt you? Are you alone?" The younger girl bombed her with questions with no haste and Ameya stifled another groan, confusion etched on her pale face.

"I…what?"

Her brows furrowed together in puzzlement, sitting up from her position on the ground and took to her surroundings. They were surrounded by luminescent green crystals and dark earth. Slowly, her memories began to come back to her in waves and her hands searched her body for the ribbon and ring. Relief filled her at the feel of the thin fabric and cold jewel, retying the makeshift necklace back on.

"It's a long story…" Ameya finally answered Katara'a curious gaze and smiled weakly. "What about you? Where are we?"

Katara sighed. "I think somewhere underneath the Royal Palace. The Dai Li are conspiring against the king—and _Azula_ is here! All of us separated earlier but I'm worried—what if Aang comes back to a trap? What if they capture Sokka's fleet?"

"Katara—easy. Explain, from the top." Ameya calmed the frantic girl and slowly, they began to wander the catacombs together and Katara filled in on their adventure since their arrival at the city.

Ameya was surprised at how much they had gone through to find the missing bison since their separation last time. Relief washed over her knowing that Appa had found the young Avatar again after they had released him and decided to keep that information to herself. Katara still treated Zuko like an enemy but she did not push her thoughts on Ameya—not yet.

Her brows furrow at the thought of the Dai Li working for the Fire Nation. Weren't they supposed to be loyal to the Earth Kingdom? And no one in the Upper Ring knew of the war until recently? But Katara had mentioned a secret that could be used against the Fire Nation and was staging an attack with the help of the Earth Kingdom. There was a lot of information to take in and Ameya's head spun again as Katara recounted the tales.

"The Dai Li brought me here too," Ameya admitted and the young waterbender's eyes widen dramatically.

"But why? How did you even get to Ba Sing Se too?"

She brushed a strand of loose hair away from her cheek. "I was summoned here…I'm not sure who but…I don't believe they meant harm." It was definitely not the Dai Li—they were not expecting her at all. "I was snooping around too much and I was caught by them. They—sent me underground? And next thing I knew…you were here."

Ameya purposely avoided mentioning the Fire Nation prince and her ties to him. She felt slightly guilty, hiding her secret from the trusting waterbender but at this moment, she felt frustrated. If the Dai Li had managed to trap her—there was almost no chance for her to escape and see them again. It did not help that Azula—the one who had harmed Iroh, had been hunting them. She frowned as the image of cold taunting gold eyes and set a hand to her head again.

"Are you feeling okay? Here, let's take a break." Katara's motherly instinct arose as soon as she noticed the older woman's discomfort and sat her down.

Ameya smiled weakly; she hated feeling so faint. Her body had taken a larger toll on her than she thought and her head was still buzzing—although not as painful as before.

"I didn't see any other injuries but I had used up my regular water to heal you," Katara explained briefly.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. I'm thankful you've found me in the first place."

Katara looked like she had questions to ask but before she can voice her concerns; a rumbling above them caught their interest and a hole opened up.

"You've got company." They heard the Dai Li agent say before throwing another figure into the hole.

The girls watched with wide eyes as the body hit the ground none too softly, emitting a soft grunt from the male's lips. He landed just besides them and they recognized the burning scar on the left side of his face.

Ameya's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him and a wave of emotions flashed before Zuko's eyes once he saw icy blue ones. Surprised marred his face, then excitement—then relief and the waterbenders can only watch in stunned silence as he stood hastily, making his way towards her—towards Ameya.

"Zuko!" Katara hissed out angrily, stopping right in his path before he could reach the sitting woman.

He broke eye contact with Ameya then, finally realizing that the other waterbender was within the same vicinity. Confusion flashed before his eyes and he faltered—what were they doing here together?

"Are you alright?" It was Ameya that spoke, soft words echoing the vast chamber.

A pair of blue and gold studied her, one in disbelief and the other wary.

"Me? You're the one that disappeared." He took a step towards her again but frowned when Katara refused to move, blue eyes glaring.

"Don't come near us! Haven't you done enough already?!" The younger girl was frantic; she can't allow Zuko to be near Ameya—not when she was the one who had been Katara's comfort in this lone cavern. She could still not get the pool of blood by Ameya's head away from her mind, cannot ignore the stains on her dress.

Zuko eyed Katara wearily, glancing down to the sitting woman then noticing the spot of red on the Water Tribe dress. His eyes took to the matching stains on Ameya's shoulder and his breath caught in his throat. She did look more worn out than before—covered in dirt and light bruises that he had not notice until now.

"What happened?" He demanded sharply and Katara tensed, readying for battle.

The young woman sighed. Why was everyone asking her that lately? There was just too much explaining to do but she hoped she can prevent a fight from starting.

"Katara," they turned towards her soft voice as she stood up, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. It wasn't Zuko." She glanced at the man then, sending a small smile his way. "I'm alright. There were just a few loose ends."

Katara stared at her in disbelief. How can she be so calm in front of the enemy? The image of Ameya kneeling besides Zuko invaded her mind, thinking back to their clasped hands that spoke louder than the words they convey.

It didn't make sense—Zuko had kidnapped Ameya before. She had ran away from him—and yet why are they acting so friendly with each other? Ameya had cared for Yue—cared for the Water Tribe—she was their friend so why? Why are they staring at each other so intimately?

Katara refused to believe it, turning away from the reality.

"Then why did they throw him in here? Oh, wait, let me guess. It's a trap. So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!"

She was angry—angry at Zuko for always getting in their way. Katara could do nothing but rant, lashing out at the very one that was the embodiment of her enemies.

"You're a terrible person! You know that? Always following us! Hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood!"

Ameya frowned at her bitter tone, glancing between the quiet banished prince and the angry waterbender. At one point, Ameya had thought the same thing too, thought the Fire Lord's son was a spoiled brat who only wanted the Avatar for the glory of his nation. But as she met with him more—she realized that was not the case. Zuko was different, a little lost but—different and he had finally found a chance to start anew.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he tried to reason, glancing away from Katara's angry accusations.

"I don't? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through!" Katara countered harshly, turning away from both of them. "Me personally! The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

Icy eyes softened at the crying girl who had huddled up within herself. She saw the tears roll from her sapphire eyes and a small hand touching her necklace gently. Ameya never realized Katara had worn that betrothal necklace until now—it was always hidden back in the Northern Water Tribe and it was far from her mind at her own trouble.

But she knew what it must have felt to lose a close one. Katara's mother must have meant a lot to her, just like how Lu Jie and Xiao had meant a lot to Ameya.

"I'm sorry… That's something we have in common."

They turned to Zuko then who looked away dejectedly. Ameya never heard him speak of his mother before—always his father. Her mind wandered back to the night he comforted her on the roof, thinking back to his angry rebuttal and claimed he had lost someone too.

Was she the one?

Did he lose her mother to his own nation?

She didn't know what to do, stuck between the two sides. Her heart yearned to comfort Zuko yet her mind cried at the act of betrayal it would appear to be in Katara's eyes. Her head spun again with confusion and her hand reached up once more to feel her forehead.

They were all hurting. They had lost ones important to them and can only cling onto the memory and bitter resentment to the cause of it. Zuko was still trying to adjust to his new life after losing everything and Katara was still holding onto her bitter grudge. Ameya could only endure, can neither forgive nor forget but she hid it away, burying her feelings deep within.

"You know, we're not so different in the end." She smiled as both of them turned to her in confusion. "We've all lost ones close to us…misery loves company."

Zuko and Katara did not miss the way she mentioned 'we', both wondering the same thing but did not voice their question. Instead they glanced at each other wearily, and then to the smiling woman who was trying to bridge the peace between them.

"Katara," the younger girl glanced in Ameya's direction, "I trust Zuko. He's not here willingly." She was certain of it. If Azula was here then she must have been the one to lure Zuko to the catacombs.

Zuko's chest swelled with pride at her approval and a small smile emerged on his lips. Katara caught onto the two looks they were sending to each other and looked down, wiping away her tears and stood up. If Ameya trusted them—then so will she.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." Her voice was but a mumble.

"It doesn't matter." He understood what it meant to lash out in rage.

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

Zuko looked away disappointedly, touching the permanent scar on his face gently. "My face? I see." Ameya approached Zuko, lightly grabbing his sleeve for assurance. He glanced her way but did not shy away from her touch.

"No, no, that's—that's not what I mean." Katara stepped closer, not missing the subtle comfort the two showed around each other.

"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

Ameya could merely smile approvingly at his words. His eyes never left hers, remembering what she had said months ago about their first meeting. She never saw him as anything less even with the scar.

"Maybe you could be free of it." Katara piped up and they turned to her in confusion.

"What?"

"How?"

"I have healing abilities," Katara stated and Ameya looked wary.

"I do too but…I doubt healing abilities can cure injuries from years ago." She never tried but she did not want to put hope where there were none.

"It's a scar, it can't be healed." Zuko shared the same belief.

Katara pulled something from within her dress, holding a small vial up for them to see. "Maybe not from regular water but this—this is from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important." She turned to Ameya then, "I almost used it on you earlier but luckily the wound was not as deep as it appeared. The blood just—threw me off. N-not that I don't think you're important Ameya—I swear!"

She merely smiled at Katara's panicked state and shook her head. "I understand, Katara. Don't worry."

Zuko merely eyed the women suspiciously then back on the blood on her shoulder. Why does she always wave off her injuries? What would he have done if he was the one that found her instead? He didn't have the ability to heal—would he have lost her then? Even though he spent the whole last night disappointed to not see her, Zuko was not sure he would be able to handle reuniting with the thief in a pool of her own blood.

He decided not to dwell on it anymore. It was luck she was still alive—she was not avoiding him purposely. Ameya was merely…trapped…and somehow that didn't bring comfort to him either.

"I don't know if it would work, but…"

They turned towards Katara's voice, holding up the vial in Ameya's direction. She felt a tad awkward with the sheer unspoken affection between the two teenagers and felt herself unable to intrude on something personal they may share.

"You know, Yugoda mentioned before about a young healing master at the age of twelve when I first arrived at the North Pole. She said the young girl was the first to graduate in less than a year and left shortly after…"

Ameya avoided Katara's curious gaze and merely smiled at the memory of her old master. Ah, she should have visited Yugoda when she had the chance but they were in a middle of a war. Ameya had no time to waste on trivial matters.

She looked at Zuko who appears almost hopeful at the small vial then his eyes shifted to hers, gold meeting ice and she felt the need to accept the offer. Her hands reached up towards the vial but before she could touch it, a blast shook the catacombs a few feet away from them. Zuko immediately shielded her protectively and she resisted the blush forming on her cheeks.

When the dust cleared, three pair of eyes widen at the young airbender and retired general emerging from the tunnel.

"Aang!" Katara ran to him quickly, throwing her arms around his small form thankfully.

She did not miss the exchange of glares between the prince and Avatar but she could not think on it much longer when Ameya was brought into a hug, her body tensed at the feel of Iroh's arms around her and Zuko. She was suddenly reminded that Zuko was—in a way—hugging her back; his arm was still shielding her when Iroh brought them in.

"Aang, I knew you would come." Katara hugged Aang again and after his initial blush and glaring was settled, he stared at the other waterbender in the cavern in confusion.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko asked once Iroh released his hug, his destiny flashed before his mind at the sight of the airbender.

"Saving you, that's what," Aang replied then settled on the older woman. "Ameya…what are you doing here?"

She sighed and smiled helplessly. "You know I've been getting asked that quite a lot lately. It's a long story." She waved it off as always, dodging the question and Aang's curious gaze.

Zuko took a step in his direction but Iroh held him back. His golden eyes reignited with the fiery determination she had seen before and worry paralyzed her.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." Iroh's gaze was stern on his nephew before turning back towards Aang and Katara. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."

Aang bowed respectfully and began to head back into the tunnel. Ameya took one step in their direction but a gentle tug on her wrist stopped her, turning to look at the owner of the hand. Her eyes softened at Zuko's hesitant ones and stay rooted in her spot.

Katara observed the small exchange, opening her mouth to protest but no words form. She could not ignore the way the two looked at each other intently, always in their own world and she turned away instead, following Aang.

"Why, Uncle?" Zuko asked the moment the two were gone but he did not release the hold on her wrist.

"You're not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good." Iroh was adamant and Ameya hoped he would be able to convince Zuko.

But before either of them could reply, shards of crystal appeared beyond the ground and encased Iroh. Zuko let out a small yell, stepping back and bringing the young woman with him. He released her hold immediately, raising his arms up in a fighting stance and Ameya followed, glaring at the intruders.

Two Dai Li agents slid down the tunnel with the princess of the Fire Nation in Earth Kingdom garbs in the middle. Her amber eyes focused on her brother first, and then to the blue eyed woman she had met briefly before. Azula recognized her and had heard reports of Ameya's possible ties to a secret revolt from decades ago but she did not care. The peasant was not her concern at this moment.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle. But Zuko, _Prince_ Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?" She still spoke with a calm yet commanding tone. Azula was charismatic—choosing her words carefully to coax Zuko.

"Release him immediately."

"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself." Azula continued alluringly and Ameya tensed.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you," Iroh countered.

"Why don't you let _him_ decide, Uncle? I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day," she stated proudly, "this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want."

Ameya knew Zuko was struggling—he always has. But they have a chance to start anew—he asked her to stay. Ameya wanted to—she want to see where this new relationship will take her. But her fear caught up with her—her worries were coming true.

Azula appeared before him with the reward of what he had long desired. She was promising everything he's ever wanted—everything Ameya cannot give. She could only stand and watch numbly, paralyzed with fear.

"Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want." Iroh looked at Ameya's frozen form helplessly and noticed her state of shock. She turned towards the elder man's voice—saw him beg with his eyes to say something and she forced herself to breathe again.

"Zuko…" her voice came out quietly, her hand reaching out to grab his, "You still owe me…please, stay." _With me_.

"She is but a _peasant,_ Prince Zuko. A lowly thief that got caught stealing from the Upper Ring," Azula sharp tone cut through them, her gold eyes darkened at the blue eyed girl. "She does not understand what you deserve. She is not fit to stand besides you."

Ameya glared at the younger girl harshly, anger replacing her previous worried state. She was looking down on her, just like how she had done in their first meeting. Azula thought she could not understand Zuko but that was not true.

She had learned, throughout the many months and fleeting meetings, Ameya had learned more about Zuko than she realized. She knew how determined he was to capture the Avatar, she knew how much his father's approval had meant to him. She saw him struggle by himself and saw him break down at all the wrongdoings of his life.

He cursed his fate the same way she had. He endured his hardships just as she had. Even now, Zuko was struggling with the right decision and Ameya was struggling with words to convince him.

She had been so relieved when he let Appa go. She had been so happy when he pointed out their promise after his fever broke. She thought—even with the arrival of Aang, if Zuko manages to let him go too then he can truly leave his regrets behind.

"Ameya," his breathtaking gold eyes were on her—hopeful and buoyant and yet Ameya could feel nothing but distress and worry clawing at her heart. "I can go home—I can return back to the Fire Nation proudly."

Azula smirked; she knew what her brother has chosen already.

"You are free to choose."

She left with those parting words to follow the Avatar. Like she thought, that blue eyed woman does not have the same control over Zuko like she did. Azula knew her brother, Ameya did not.

Ameya barely noticed Azula and the Dai Li leaving. She could only stare at those golden eyes in shock, could feel the blood drain from her body and the rapid beat of her own heart.

"You—can't. You're only following the same cycle—you're just going to capture Aang and he will escape and you will chase him forevermore. But Zuko—you said so before, you can choose your own destiny. We can fight Azula back—we can reclaim Ba Sing Se."

Zuko's hopeful eyes diminished and suddenly the harsh glare was on his face. How can Ameya not see that this life isn't for him? Why can't she understand? She was the one that's always calling him a 'Prince'. She should know how much he was willing to give up to return home. She and Iroh both should.

"What do you know? Azula and I can capture the Avatar! If you help—I can make sure you'll be rewarded, too! You'll never have to steal or lie again! Ba Sing Se is not for us."

"But the Fire Nation is not where I belong either!" She countered heatedly, ignoring the painful ache in her heart at his words. Was she just an afterthought to him? Doesn't he understand that she, a waterbender, going to the Fire Nation is just a death sentence?

"Then what are you going to do?! Why were you stealing from the Upper Ring then? Why were you captured? You said you will meet us at the tea house and yet I find you here with that Water Tribe girl instead! Weren't you going to start anew too?"

Zuko was confused and angry. Azula said Ameya had stolen and ended up being captured. Didn't she abandon her fox mask already? It was never spoken but he had assumed she was going to throw her old life away too—for the chance of them.

"Were you lying to me?" His soft voice turned cold, "Just like how you did before?"

Ameya's heart ached at the accusation. She wanted to explain everything but did not know where to begin.

"I stopped lying the moment I trusted you, Zuko. I am only here because I was captured by the Dai Li—trying to find and discard my own past." She pleaded helplessly, trying to calm his anger.

"How long have you been lying to me then?"

She heard his quiet murmur and froze, unable to think up of a reply.

Since when did she begin to trust Zuko?

Since when did she begin to see the change in him—see her own feelings change for him?

She never thought about it fully before—she always brushed it off when it reached too close to her heart at her own feelings. At this moment, Ameya cannot recall when she began to stop lying around him, cannot recall the last lie she spun.

Zuko mistook her silence doubtfully, his heart stopped at the thought of Ameya deceiving him this whole time. He ripped his hand away from her grasp, forgetting she still had it in the first place and her fingers fell numbly.

"I knew it."

He turned away from her, ignoring the pain in his chest at her stunned silence and his mind drowned in the doubt of what her stillness could mean. He began to walk away quickly, away from what he thought they had—what he thought they could be.

Ameya realized that he was leaving, snapping out of her daze. Zuko was leaving—he's the one to leave her this time and she—she can't let that happen.

"Zuko—please—wait! I never lied on the important things—I never lied to you about _me_!" She was desperate, saying anything that popped in her mind but Zuko refused to relent.

"You lied for your convenience—you've lie since the first day we met!"

"Please believe me, I'm not lying now!" He continued to walk away, going to a full on sprint. "Zuko!"

Iroh could only watch in silence as the young woman fell on her knees. A frustrated scream ripped from her throat and it reached the banished prince's ears but he pushed it away. He ignored the sting behind his eyes, pushed away the thought of blue, and ran.

It felt like the ground was ripped from her again, like she was falling through the tunnel below and was unable to stop the sinking feeling in her heart. Ameya watched with wide eyes at his disappearing back and felt her heart beating so fast she thought it would burst from her chest.

"Iroh—what do I do? I screwed up—I can't stop him."

Her hands covered her face, resisting the urge to shout and cry. She wanted to do something—anything to rid of the pain in her heart. She had confided in Iroh of her fears and it came true—this had been a mistake— _Zuko_ was a mistake.

"Ameya…I'm so sorry," the elder man could do nothing but offer empty words; his own heart ached at the sight of his nephew abandoning them.

The woman who had always appeared so strong, so confident was breaking down right before his eyes. He knew how much she had cared for Zuko, had seen her push her body to the limits for him and yet—Zuko was still chasing his dreams.

"But now is not the time to mourn, my dear," she looked up at Iroh's strong tone, his amber eyes steeling at the sight of her unshed tears. "He's going after the Avatar…and Ba Sing Se is no longer safe. You are strong, Ameya. I have always believed in you since the day you saved my nephew—and you will only continue to grow stronger. The question is: what do _you_ plan to do now?"

Ameya froze.

What is she planning to do now? She had nowhere to go again. She had been ready to abandon it all. She would not be able to find her answers relating to the ring now, too.

Ameya had no one to trust—

No, that wasn't true.

Iroh was still regarding her with his kind gaze; Iroh still believed in her. Katara had trusted her too—Aang had saved her. Sokka had never seen her differently and Toph had treated her like a friend.

" _Why do you always run away?"_

No, no more. Ameya was done running. She knew what she must do—even if it's not a lot, she has made bonds with other trustworthy people who fought and struggled, just like her, to fight their cruel fate. Only; they are doing it for the greater good of the world—seeking a peace the four nations has not experienced in a century.

"I'm going to fight," she wiped the tears away, ignoring the dull ache in her chest and stood up stronger. "And I'm going to make Zuko regret." Her fists balled against her sides. "I hope you don't mind, Iroh."

The elder man can only smile hopelessly at her bitter smile. She wasn't kidding and at this point, Iroh hoped she may be the one to finally put reason in Zuko again. So she can use whatever method she pleases, Iroh will support her too.

Ameya had always been strong but she also had been lonely. Iroh had seen the way she always left them and wondered if things would be different if he had asked her to stay sooner. But it was too late now, Zuko did not stay even with his own guidance but Ameya was different.

Iroh felt proud at sight of her unwavering back following the path he had wished his nephew had chosen instead.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

OH MAN I GUESS I HAVE TO SPLIT UP THE EPISODE IN TWO CHAPTERS. Well, this turned out longer than I thought and it's not even over yet—whoops!

Some people already foresaw what was bound to happen in Book 2 finale…or at least the angst for it…so I can only hope the next chapter will not disappoint!

Reviews are much appreciated! What are your thoughts? Please let me know!

P.S. So when I wrote the beginning, I was toying with the idea what if Ameya lost her memories after waking up—but that was too cliché ahaha…so I ended making an AU of it instead anyways—LOL jkjk I cannot invest that much time in an AU of an AU.


	23. The Crossroads of Destiny Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Katara felt the heat of the flames dangerously close to her skin and her water clouded around her protectively. Angry blue eyes glared at Fire Nation prince that had just arrived—alone.

Why was he here? Where was Ameya? Why was he fighting them?!

"I thought you had changed!"

She trusted him—trusted him because of Ameya. Why was he siding with Azula now?

"I have changed." Zuko's strong voice was unwavering, sending another wave of fire her way.

The two battled against each other relentlessly. Azula and Aang fought off to the side, engaged in their own heated battle. But the princess had the upper hand; she was more skilled in ruthless battles and sent the Avatar away. She joined her brother confidently, fighting off the waterbender together.

Katara was struggling against the firebenders. She could only defend against their fiery advances and was knocked away helplessly. Aang recovered from the earth, his eyes widening at Katara's wary form and rush towards her.

However, reinforcement arrived in the forms of dozens Dai Li earthbenders. They surrounded both Aang and Katara separately, keeping them apart and trapped. Katara retaliated with her water, readying for any attack they may throw at her.

"There's too many…"

Aang stared on hopelessly at the sudden realization; they were trapped and cannot get out of this alone. Not without his help—not without the Avatar State.

" _The only way is to let her go."_

Guru Pathik's voice echoed in his mind and his grey eyes closed in distress. Katara had said before he was the hope to the world—hope to restoring balance and yet—she was his hope as well. Whether she knew it or not, she was the one that welcomed him and made him felt like he belonged again after his hundred year slumber.

It's painful, it's agonizing. He didn't want to let her go—but he can't cling on forever. This is just more than them—this is beyond his own selfish needs. Aang is the Avatar; he must _survive_ as the Avatar and he can only do so by letting her go.

" _I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love."_

Iroh's wise advice floated in his mind. Even then, Aang knew what he must do. His happiness would be Katara's safety. His happiness would be restoring peace to the world. His love can wait.

"I'm sorry, Katara."

He encased himself in the crystal shards, his mind concentrating on reawakening the Avatar State. A flash of light burst from the crystal tent, everyone focused on the young Avatar that was floating upwards. Katara's eyes stared on with hope and admiration, focusing on her dear friend.

She felt the surge of power at the end of the tunnel, her icy eyes widening at the sight of Aang again, displaying his tremendous power. Ameya arrived just as a bolt of lightning struck Aang and her eyes turned to horror as he began to fall, falling straight to the earth below.

Angry icy orbs glared at the attacker and with a twist of her hand, a wave of water washed over the smirking princess. Azula faltered as the water struck her and before she can get up, another wave crashed upon her and the Dai Li agents. This time was caused by Katara who had rushed over to the falling boy, catching him right before he hit the ground.

Ameya ran towards the two frantically, bending a wave of ice to protect them from the gaze of their enemies. They turned to see who had interrupted them; Zuko's stance faltered just the slightest at the sight of her. She ignored him promptly, now standing in front of a tearful Katara cradling an unconscious Aang.

"Aang—no, please," the young woman heard the younger girl cry helplessly and her glare hardened against the dozen of enemies. She can't fight them all—she wouldn't be able to. Even Aang has fallen to Azula's battle and Katara was unstable. She ignored her own doubts and bends the ice back into water, surrounding the three of them protectively.

Ameya was done running, she was done hiding. This was who she was—a waterbender and enemy to the Fire Nation. She will stand and fight once more—even if it was against the one who she had been ready to give up everything for.

Azula shifted and Ameya blocked the blast of blue flames from her outstretched hands. The Dai Li followed their leaders attack but before they could bend the earth, a wave of fire blocked their path. Her eyes widen at the sight of Iroh jumping down, free from his previously trapped state and ready for battle.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

 _This is the right choice_ , Iroh thought, glancing at the young children behind him. They were the hope to the world—they would be the one to stop what he cannot.

Katara began to move Aang to the waterfall but her eyes lingered on Ameya's still form. Her sapphire eyes begged the older woman to follow; Katara can't do this alone. She can't leave her alone again. She knew something was wrong the moment Ameya stopped moving but cannot bring herself to dwell on it longer—not when she can feel Aang's body starting to turn cold.

"Ameya—come with us!" Katara's words echoed the cavern and the young woman looked at her incredulously.

She wanted to—she should and yet—Ameya looked at Iroh's battle stance. He glanced at her just then and the familiar, kind smile appeared on his aged face. Suddenly Ameya was eleven again, staring at the sad smile on Xiao and Lu Jie's face but she blinks and Iroh was in front of her instead.

"Go. You are needed with them."

Iroh's going to be captured. He's fighting for them—for their escape, for her survival.

She blinked away the tears and ran towards Katara, ignoring the prince's golden eyes on her retreating back. They both waterbended themselves towards the surface and the last thing Ameya saw was Iroh fighting off the Dai Li agent's advances.

Appa swooped down to rescue the three of them; Sokka, Toph, an older man she never seen before and a bear was on the large bison. She ignored the bubbling questions in her mind as Sokka helped her up, all of them curious to see the new addition to the party then back to the unconscious Avatar.

Katara's tears had stopped—if only for a moment as she laid Aang over her lap caringly. They saw the lightning mark against his blue tattoo and fear clung to their hearts.

"The vial," Ameya looked at Katara firmly and the younger girl quickly brought the spirit water out again.

It was tiny, barely containing a drop of what could be considered useful but the woman bended it to her will, swirling it around her hand. She brought the water to the raw skin and they all watch anxiously as Aang absorbed the liquid. The arrows glowed once and Aang let out a small gasp. His grey eyes openning just the slightest, focusing on the waterbender holding him closely. Katara smiled despite the tears and hugged him.

Ameya let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realized she's been holding. She did not miss the way the two young ones were staring at each other and ignored the painstaking feeling at the reminder of her own feelings. She proceeded to push it away; it was what she was good at.

Aang fell back asleep shortly, his body recovering from the shock of the revival. They made quiet introductions to the new person she never seen before, surprised marred her face to meet the young Earth King. He merely smiled sadly at her formality before they all turned to the city of Ba Sing Se they are leaving behind.

"The Earth Kingdom…has fallen."

The ride was quiet as Sokka guided Appa to Chameleon Bay. Toph clung to the Water Tribe boy early on but at the arrival of Ameya, she decided to cling to the older woman instead. Katara still had Aang on her lap, one hand clutching Appa's fur and the other on Aang's hand.

Ameya looked away, ignoring how she had done that before but with someone else. Toph felt the spike in Ameya's pulse, wondering why the normally docile woman was suddenly thrown into frenzy. She had originally hoped the woman would stay calm like always, would hope her own soothing heartbeat would calm the young earthbender's too but that was not the case. She felt, out of everyone here, Ameya was the most unstable.

Toph kept that to herself. Something must have happened in the catacombs besides Aang's fallen state but no one asked besides a brief explanation from Katara. The waterbender herself kept Zuko's relation a secret, glancing at the quiet woman hesitantly.

Ameya did not say another word. She forced the prince from her mind, feeling tired and drained of the whole day. The pain from her head only transferred to her heart instead but she ignored the dull ache.

They arrived shortly to the bay. She saw a small fleet of Water Tribe boats along the shore and some older men waiting for their arrival. They carefully carried Aang off of Appa, the bison moaning in worry at his master. Brief introductions were made again but Ameya could not bring herself to smile at the new faces.

She was surprised to learn that the leader of the fleet was Sokka and Katara's father, bowing respectfully to the elder man. Hakoda smiled kindly at her, observing how all of them looked worse than they appear and instructed them to the tents set up for rest. Katara refused to leave Aang's side and it took a while of coaxing from Sokka before she retired to her own tent.

"You okay?"

Ameya glanced down at Toph who had quietly stayed besides her. She was surprised to see the young earthbender showing concern. They had only met once but Ameya trusted her, trusted Aang's friends.

"I'm fine."

Her voice was just as quiet but Toph felt her erratic pulse and frowned.

"You're lying."

Ameya flinched. She looked down, a bitter smile emerging on her pale lips. The prince's words haunted her at those two simple words.

"I always do apparently."

The older girl walked away then, entering the tent she shared with Katara and laid down on the feeble futon. Sleep consumed her the moment she hit the pillow and she dreamt of golden eyes and fiery hands brushing her hair.

When Katara woke up, she said nothing at the sight of the older waterbender's tears falling from her closed eyes, curling within herself.

Ameya woke up an hour later and at the feel of her swollen eyes, she quickly healed the evidence away. She steeled herself, pushing everything from her mind and focused on the present situation. She met up with Sokka and Hakoda briefly, surprised when Sokka brought her into a tight hug. Hakoda arched a brow at the sight, wondering what type of relationship his son and this young woman shared.

"I'm glad we found you. There's a lot you need to know and we can use all the help we can get," he wondered when he should mention Yue to her, wondering if now seemed like the best time to bring up her brave feat.

Ameya stood there quietly. Why did Sokka trust her so much—why did Katara not question her at all? She was surprised they did not treat her like an enemy for associating with the prince and it has been months since they seen each other again so—why?

"I don't know how I can help," she admitted quietly.

Sokka frowned; something felt off about the young woman he had met so many months ago. He saw how Katara was always glancing at Ameya; he saw how Toph stayed behind to speak with her last night. But he trusted her. He hadn't been able to act upon Yue's promise when they left the Northern Water Tribe but now—at the sight of her, he knew he has the chance to fulfill it.

But why did it feel like something was amiss with her?

"What are you talking about? You're a waterbender—you're Water Tribe! We don't leave our kind behind!" He sent a smile her way, hoping to ease her worries and Ameya glanced his way.

He looked so sure, so proud that she can't help but smile back. Everyone felt tense around her, nervous with the Avatar's unconscious state that looked like he had passed on from the living. Sokka's bright smile was a ray of light in their dire time and her mind wandered to Yue.

"You're Water Tribe too?" Hakoda asked suddenly, regarding her with a curious gaze.

"Ah, I…suppose." Ameya wasn't sure herself but Arnook had been said the same thing before. She froze as the memory of the scroll she left forgotten back at the tribe invaded her mind. She would need to find a way to get that back once this war is over.

"Well, my children trust you so I will too. With the fall of Ba Sing Se, we must revise our original plan."

She arched a brow at that. What plan? What had she been missing out on while living in the city?

They started explaining the secret they discovered about the Fire Nation; a solar eclipse that will render firebenders useless. She briefly remembered Katara mentioning the secret plan back in the Crystal Catacombs but she never thought it would be such an advantage for them. They have a chance—they would have a chance to defeat them.

They were committed to this war—to ending this hundred year war. Ameya took in the information numbly as they stared at her with hopeful eyes. She realized why they were talking to her about this privately—they wanted her to join too.

"That's why we need you too, Ameya. Will you fight alongside us?"

She stared at the matching blue eyes of the Water Tribe family and found herself nodding along. That's right, she said she would fight. She's done running.

"I will."

Half a year ago, Ameya never thought she would join in this one-sided war. Half a year ago, Ameya never thought she would encounter the Avatar. Half a year ago—she never thought about leaving her past behind for the sake of someone else.

But everything is different now. _She_ is different.

Everything was changing around her and this time, she will change with it.

It was time for her to grow.

* * *

Azula's day cannot get any better.

In just a few days, she had gained control over the Dai Li, conquered Ba Sing Se, and killed the Avatar. Her brother stood next to her quietly and she had to admit, if he hadn't interfered back then, the princess was not certain she could handle both the Avatar and the waterbender together.

"We've done it, Zuko. It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se." Azula sat proudly on the Earth King's throne, smirking at her accomplishments.

"I betrayed Uncle."

But it wasn't just him too. He cannot ignore the disappointed look Iroh had sent his way and the angry icy eyes she regarded him for just one second. Iroh told her to go with them—he protected the Avatar and Ameya.

"No, he betrayed you." Azula stood up to stand beside him, "Zuko, when you return home, Father will welcome you as a war hero."

"But I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't restore my honor?"

"He doesn't need to, Zuko. Today, you restored your own honor."

The hand Azula put on his shoulder was different from his uncle's. It was meant to be comforting and yet Zuko cannot ignore the turmoil in his own heart. He cannot get her cries out of his mind—even if he tried to convince himself she was the one that betrayed him.

He should be relishing in the fact that he's going home and yet—why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

The Earth King, Kuei, had announced his leave a few days later. He claimed to want to finally explore the world without being tied down to his kingdom and his pet bear, Bosco followed faithfully. They shed off their royal attires and donned on traveling gears, waving good bye to the Water Tribe.

Ameya spent that time helping with miscellaneous tasks around the camp. She found herself thinking too much when she was alone, thinking back to the days when she was in Ba Sing Se with no worries and someone to look forward to. So she busied herself daily, tiring out her body so when nightfall comes, the young woman would fall asleep in exhaustion.

She helped Katara check up on Aang, slowly teaching the younger girl on healing the damaged skin without applying too much pressure to his body. It was almost like a ritual and the two girls spend the time together in comfortable silence.

Katara was still anxious at Aang's recovery. He had not awakened since he had been on Appa during their escape and the young waterbender stayed by his side. Ameya could not offer words of comfort; the Avatar had taken lightning and nearly—possibly—actually _died_. That would have meant there was no hope for this war and that prospect scared her.

But she seen the way Katara cared for the young airbender and Ameya saw herself in her. She saw the mirror image of her and the bedridden prince and felt the pain stab in her gut again. She could only look away, bidding a quiet farewell to Katara and went to see where else she may be needed.

The young waterbender said nothing, her eyes downcast at Ameya's lonely back.

She offered her services to Sokka when possible. She would go with the group of them to hunt for their meal and learn about his crafty ideas. She was surprised at his creativity, first time experiencing his capability to lead and be resourceful to his surroundings. He has definitely changed from the love struck teenager back in the Northern Water Tribe and Ameya felt proud—she knew Yue would be proud too.

And Sokka had always regarded her happily. It was odd, Ameya thought, that Katara had been the one to be kind and gracious in their time of need yet when she herself was distressed, Sokka took upon that role. He was being strong for his sister; he was being strong for their tribe.

She wondered what it was like to have a brother and thought if she were ever to have one, she would like to be related to Sokka.

And then, when there was nothing else for Ameya to do, she stayed with Toph. The young earthbender was a breath of fresh air for her. She did not sulk, did not act like the world was hanging on by a thread by Aang's slumber, and she did not sneak glances at Ameya like Katara had.

Toph was simply…simple.

They would talk about things that were not of the war. They would talk about anything and everything sometimes, but never personal matters. Ameya would describe the world in colors without using the name itself and Toph would reply back sarcastically at times but she in return would explain how she 'sees' with her feet and her connection to the earth.

It was simple; it was what Ameya needed.

And Toph never once pointed out when she was lying again. She realized Ameya did do that often; not to hurt others but to protect herself. She realized how common it was for the young woman to put on a calm façade, evening her voice volume with precise control and moved with practiced grace. But even then, that cannot hide her own internal pace of her pulse and only Toph caught onto those tremors.

If it wasn't for their first meeting, Toph would have brushed off her erratic heartbeats to be a regular occurrence for Ameya. But that was not true. The Ameya she had met months before was always calm and thoughtful, confident in her abilities and words. The Ameya before her now was the same but—hesitant, almost fearful. She masked it outwardly with perfect refinement and if Toph was not blind, she would have not noticed the subtle changes within.

But she fitted in. Ameya was making an effort to reach out to others. It had been easy; she usually did it back when she arrived in new towns to gain information. All she needed to do was flash a pretty smile, say some polite words, and no one regarded her as an enemy. But the fact that Ameya was here, with the Avatar and his group, was a genuine effort—different from tricking others into believing in her.

She worried if they would accept her. She worried about Katara's thoughts about her relation with the banished prince. She worried they may not take to her kindly if they found out what a selfish person she had been.

"Stop worrying."

Blue eyes glanced down at the blind girl curiously and Toph would have rolled her eyes if it made much difference in her statement. She felt Ameya's spike in heartbeat again and although she stopped pointing out her lying, Toph disliked her discomfort.

"You're over thinking again. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but it can't be good if you're taking so long trying to calm yourself."

The side of her lips curled up slightly at the human lie detector. Ameya was still amazed at how much Toph could know about a person just by sensing their body reactions. She appreciated her sentiment though. Toph was surprisingly patient when Ameya often goes silent, lost in thought about something she never wanted to think about and pull her back to reality with her bluntness.

"You never fail to amaze me with your perception," Ameya praised lightly and Toph smirked at the compliment.

"I can do a lot more than that you know. I am the world's greatest earthbender! The first metalbender!" Toph exclaimed excitedly, throwing her hands up in the air.

Her parents had always sheltered her. Her parents had always thought little of her. Her parents had tried to capture her. It was difficult always trying to live up to her parent's expectations when Toph only wanted freedom and acknowledgement; to hear her previous proclamation emit from her parents mouth.

"Yup, there's no doubt with that."

But it was Ameya that spoke instead and Toph thinks for now, it will be alright. Her friends agreed with her—that's all it matters now. One day, she will make her parents see too.

"Oh no…"

But their peaceful moment was broken by Ameya. Toph furrowed her brows, wondering what was causing the older woman's state of panic again. The earth surrounding them was not at all different but Ameya's eyes were focused on black specks beyond the sea.

"Fire Nation Navy…they're heading our way." She stood up then and Toph silently followed. "We need to go back."

The young earthbender bended their way down the cliff they had been on in a breakneck pace. The warriors turned at their arrival but Ameya ran past them, heading straight to Hakoda who had been mentoring with Sokka.

"Fire Navy—they're on their way and there are dozens of them."

It was enough to scatter the tribe to work. They gathered their items, snuffed out the fires, hide all the evidence that they may show their involvement in these lands. Once that was done, they headed onto the small boats, careful to transport the unconscious Avatar along.

"Wait," Hakoda turned to the young woman's voice, the only one who did not board the boat. "They might have information about Ba Sing Se; about the state of the world now. We can't pass up this opportunity."

"What do you suggest?"

Ameya smiled just then, a pleasant smile that did not hide her ill intentions.

"Infiltration."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

And so, Book 2 ends but the next few chapters is the aftermath of the weeks Aang has been asleep before the official start of Book 3. Honestly Book 3 is the one I've been most excited for—many things are changing for Ameya.

Book 2 has been heavily Ameya/Zuko (Ameko kek) for their relationship built up and now Book 3 will finally go in details with her relation to others. Hopefully I can bring the image I have in my mind to life and share with you all.

More ranting below about my thought process for the story so far:

Honestly, I never planned to have Ameya have a huge impact in Zuko's life—not to the point of Zuko willing to give up everything for it—Zuko still have some growth to do. If she ever really was real in the Avatar world—she'd be the secondary character—not the main. But because she is mine and I love her, the story revolves around her and she still has her own growing to go through.

I really can't believe this story is so well loved. When I first wrote this—one of my very first reviews was 'can't you just change this to Mai and Zuko?'—or something similar—I honestly don't want to look back at that LOL. I laughed in the beginning (although it did hurt a bit aha) but now I'm so thankful for all the faithful readers and reviewers every week/chapter (you know who you are! I wish I can show more appreciation towards you!) who fell in love with Ameya too.

The past 22 chapters were just a build up to Ameya and Zuko's relationship, a build up to Ameya's character and how much she changed since then. On the very first chapter, Ameya did not care for the Avatar and now…she's with the gang. There are just so many changes that happened from then to now and would continue to change and I would rant more but I JUST REALIZED THIS NOTE IS GETTING TOO LONG AHHH SORRY

LONG NOTE SHORT—THANK YOU LOVELIES AND I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR SEASON 3! Reviews are always appreciated! I always wish I could reply personally back to the guest reviewers too ! Maybe I should just add it here?


	24. Three Times

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

 **Song Recommendation** : So Far Away – BTS (Suga, Jin, Jungkook)

* * *

It was in the darkness of the night did Ameya feel truly in her own element.

Infiltration, deception, trickery; it was who she was. It was how she had survived all the way up to now. She never learned how to rely on others, not until Xiao and Lu Jie took her in, but even they cannot completely protect her. So she struggled and ran, lied and deceit others.

When she brought up the idea of infiltrating a Fire Navy ship, she had planned to do it alone.

Ameya did not expect Hakoda to go along with the plan.

She did not expect his tribe to follow along and support her.

She did not expect to be in a war meeting with them, formulating a strategy for a small group of warriors to capture a Fire Navy ship and use it as a disguise to sail away.

But here she was on the boat with a dozen of them, following a lone Fire Navy cruiser in the night.

Sokka and Katara initially tried to follow them aboard but Ameya insisted they stay behind, stay with Aang in case the plan does not go through. The Water Tribe siblings tried to protest but it was Toph that calmed them down, saying it was the best plan of action right now.

So they stayed back, hiding from the other Fire Navy stationed along Chameleon Bay and waited. It was futile trying to fight all of them at once; the best plan of action was to capture one and sneaked all of them aboard.

They understood but cannot help but feel abandoned as Ameya left them.

With careful movements, Ameya waterbended her and the group of men upwards to the deck of the cruiser. The darkness of the night provided perfect cover for them behind the moonlight and barely any guards were stationed on look out. They must have been relaxed in the ocean, unaware of attack that was to take place.

There were three helmsmen they can see on deck but they were lax and careless. Hakoda and his tribe took down the men silently, as if they were used to battling against the Fire Nation soldiers. It was hard to keep the soldiers at bay without alerting the whole ship but it helped that most of the helmsmen were asleep.

After binding the unconscious soldiers, the group separated again. Hakoda led them into the ship base and Ameya cannot help but recognize the passages of some, remembering how familiar it all looked from when she was once held captive. She shook those thoughts away, carefully following the Water Tribe soldiers descend.

"…meet up with Admiral Liang's fleet at Ba Sing Se. Looks like the war is finally coming to an end. Ba Sing Se has fallen and the Avatar is dead! It is a glorious time for the Fire Nation."

Hakoda raised a hand for the group to stop, pausing to listen into the conversation behind the ajar door.

"Victory is within our grasp. Princess Azula and Prince Zuko are returning home, leaving us to secure the aftermath. We cannot let them down."

Ameya's blood froze at the mention of the royalty's name. Before anyone could stop her, she ran into the room, water out from her canteen and froze one of the two men to the wall. The captain moved in a firebending position but she pounced on him before he can ignite the fire, both figures tumbling into the floor with her on top and she twisted the man's hand behind his back.

Hakoda and his warriors rushed in immediately, surprised on their aged face to see the young woman took down what appears to be the captain of the ship and his helmsmen. Icy eyes glared at the captain under her grasp, tightening the grip on his wrist painfully.

"When?" She hissed out quietly, "When did the Prince's ship leave?"

The captain glared at her, at the small girl who had rendered him useless in under a minute then to the Water Tribe who began tying him up. He opened his mouth as if to scream but Ameya reacted quicker, breathing in once then out and a stream of chill air froze his mouth over.

Her hand reached behind her, unsheathing a familiar pearl dagger and twist it over, holding it close to the captain's open neck. Hakoda watched on tensely but none of the warriors moved.

"I won't ask a third time. When did the Prince's ship leave?"

The ice over the man's mouth melted away courtesy of the waterbender and she saw the fear in his eyes when he glance her over. He looked away, shame on his face as he muttered just one word.

"Yesterday."

One of the members bound the captain's mouth to prevent him from talking then to the helmsman as soon as Ameya unfroze him from the wall. She walked away briskly, her mind loud and blaring at the mention of the banished prince.

Well, not so banished anymore.

They quickly subdue the rest of the crew and threw them into the prisons. It was almost tempting to throw them overboard; they would have no chance of survival out in the ocean. Ameya did not comment on it, only taking down the helmsmen with the help of the fellow Water Tribe warriors.

Once everyone was thrown in prison under the ship, the Water Tribe members gathered on the deck. They celebrated quietly at the successful infiltration but regained composure for the next step of the plan. Now, another group was to return back to Chameleon Bay to retrieve the rest of them and they will head west.

"Are you okay?"

Ameya glanced towards Hakoda's voice. Why was everyone asking her that lately?

She brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek, untying the black cloth over her mouth. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

The elder man watched his group of men leave to retrieve his family then back to the young woman who was staring out into the ocean. Her body was still tensed and guarded even after all of the helmsmen have been captured. He remember the way she attacked the captain; ruthless and cold. Hakoda cannot imagine her to be the same, smiling woman that had been living with them the past week.

"Uh—no reason I suppose," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He never was good with teenage girls; Hakoda barely rekindled his relationship with his daughter. Katara was still avoiding him after their reunion and only gave brisk responses whenever they converse.

"I'm leaving," his blue eyes scanned her apprehensively, "Just for a bit. I'm going to borrow one of the kayaks in this ship's disposal. I'll be back."

Ameya did not look at him, focusing intently on the water below. She avoided thinking about _him_ all week but once he was mentioned, she lost all focus. She attacked recklessly, she moved impulsively, and she used the dagger carelessly. It was different from her normal demeanor; she knew why Hakoda was concern.

But he was not her father; he had no right to chastise her.

"What do you plan to do?"

He understood that too. She had no reason to join the fight but she promised to return. Hakoda had a feeling something was wrong with the young woman but he doesn't know her for long. He only trusted in his children's judgment. She had proven to be useful and capable not just tonight but during the past week too.

"Severing my ties."

She glanced his way and bowed politely before making her way beneath the deck. The captain said they were going home, back to the Fire Nation. This would be her last opportunity to see him—not convince him. Ameya wanted no part in that. She just wanted answers, maybe one last conversation before they face off as enemies. It would be her closure, it was what she need.

When Katara, Sokka, and Toph arrived on the ship with the unconscious Avatar, Hakoda explained to them of Ameya's departure. He saw his daughter glare at him accusingly, wondering why he did not stop her but he could only say it was her request and she will return.

They left him quietly, the children lost in their thoughts and Hakoda hoped he made the right call.

* * *

The beautiful full moon hung over the sea silently. Zuko looked up onto the night, his mind cloudier than the ones that swayed in the sky. It had been over a week since they conquered Ba Sing Se, three days since they set sail for the Fire Nation, and it will be two weeks before they are to arrive home.

During this time, he had been thinking again. He was not able to face his uncle, who was held prisoner under the royal navy's deck, and was scared of what he would say. Zuko could not get the look of disappoint away from his mind nor can he ignore Azula's voice echoing in his head for calling him a traitor.

What he did was the right choice. He was loyal to the Fire Nation; he was loyal to his father. This will secure their win in this war and he can finally reclaim what was rightfully his. That was why he spent three long years away, chasing the Avatar and his honor.

A flash of blue appeared in his mind and he looked away from the moon.

It was not only Iroh who had been haunting him. Zuko had been angry when he left _her_ , he should stay angry and yet—he cannot get her screams away from his mind. They had been so ready for the change, ready to accept the next step to their relationship but it was for naught. Their relation had always been undefined, always been vague from the beginning.

She was a thief and he a prince.

She was a waterbender and he a firebender.

She lied and hid her emotions, he was open with his.

They were opposites with each other; it only made sense that they were on opposite sides. And yet, why can't he still get her out of his mind? Why did a part of him still want to trust in her words back at the Crystal Catacombs?

"Aren't you cold?"

Zuko turned to the quiet voice that spoke behind him, noticing the long strand of silky black hair and almost faltered. But it was narrow topaz eyes that greeted him, not wide icy blue and he was reminded of the current situation.

Mai had confessed to him after their reunion.

It had been shocking for Zuko; he almost forgot to reply if not for her sarcastic, drawl out voice to remind him she was still waiting. For a brief moment, he wanted to refuse. He had never been in a relationship before—not an official one at least—and never saw Mai as anyone else except 'Azula's friend' for the longest time.

But Mai was Fire Nation, she was of noble blood. It only made sense that he, the Fire Nation Prince, should find and settle down with someone of his status. It helps that her apathetic behavior was completely different from someone else he had come to known, at least Mai would not lie to him, he believes.

So Zuko agreed to date her. Even when the kisses they share did not hold the same fire as his previous ones, even when her eyes were not a soothing ice blue, even when her voice lacked certain playfulness; Zuko agreed.

"I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long, over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed." He pushed the thoughts of her away; Zuko had other things to worry about than a lowly thief.

Mai yawned. "I just asked if you were cold, I didn't ask for your whole life story." She held his face in her hands comfortingly, a rare smile on her pale lips at her own tease. "Stop worrying."

Zuko allowed her to pull him into a kiss. Her lips felt cold against his and he felt almost bashful at her affection. When they pulled away, she bid him a quiet farewell to return to her chambers and left him staring out onto the moon again.

There were still too much on his mind. He hoped that with his new relationship with Mai, he can finally move on from his past. Once he returns home, the shame from the past three years will disappear. Zuko made the right choice; this was what he wanted for the longest time.

"Are you happy, _Prince Zuko_?"

Zuko froze.

He turned towards the direction of where the soft feminine voice came from and spotted a figure hiding in the shadows of the ship. The person's back was to him, half of it hidden behind the pillar but he recognized the flowing black hair and her cold tone.

What was _she_ doing here?

He almost wanted to ask—almost wanted to demand but felt his throat closed up instead. Zuko had learned long ago to stop questioning her appearances but could not stop the way his heart accelerated at her figure. If she were to get caught now then there would be no mercy for her. If she were to be discovered here, Azula will not let her go.

But she was not running, waiting quietly for his response and he almost wanted to go towards her, to see the color of blue sky and teasing smiles.

He ignored those thoughts—he shouldn't be having them in the first place. She was an enemy, she betrayed him.

So why was she here?

"Yes, I am."

Zuko replied confidently. He will be happy once he returns, he will be happy once his honor has been restore. He will be happy when his father finally acknowledges him.

He should and yet—he was not happy now, not in this current moment. That happiness was reserved for the future.

"You are still the same, foolish prince."

His hands balled into fists by his side. She should be so lucky he was not alerting the helmsmen of her appearance. She should be grateful he has not attacked her yet. _She_ was the one that betrayed him first— _she_ was the one that always lied to him.

And yet—why didn't Zuko apprehend her yet?

"Three times."

He seized thinking at her voice, waiting.

"The first time, I had meant to bump into you in the pirate's harbor."

His brows furrow in confusion, what was she talking about?

"The second time, I didn't sell the dagger."

Slowly, his gold eyes widen at her words.

"The third time, I had waterbended fish for us on the raft."

Ameya turned to him then and he felt his heart beat painfully against his chest at the sight of icy blue. She was not glaring at him like he expected, she was not smiling nor frowning. It was an empty gaze, devoid of emotions yet it affected him just as strongly were she to cry.

"You can choose to believe it or not, I only wish to finish up our conversation from the catacombs. Now, this will truly be goodbye."

She made her way to the edge of the ship and Zuko felt himself breathe again when her eyes turned away.

"Stay happy and foolish, _Prince Zuko_ , so the next time we meet, I will make you regret."

He ran towards the side of the ship the moment she jumped off. Zuko did not hear the splash of her body against the water and when he scanned the ocean, no boat or body was floating above. The clouds wafted over the moon at that time, covering the only light of the night and hid her escape.

Zuko fell on his knees afterwards, frustrated and drained from the simple conversation. But he understood what she meant and cannot stop the burning in his chest. The only things he could control were the shouts he contained, the sting behind his eyes to prevent the water from spilling, and fire from igniting from his fists.

Ameya only lied to him three times.

He shouldn't believe it—he shouldn't trust her words and yet—why can't he forget it?

* * *

She didn't know how long she spent waterbending away from the royal ship. The moon emerged from the clouds after what felt like hours and Ameya realized she was out in the middle of nowhere, only her on a lone boat surrounded by the sea.

Ameya was proud of herself to be so composed in front of him. She was happy she managed to inflict some type of doubt in him the moment she saw his eyes. She wanted to hurt him just like he had hurt her.

But it felt insignificant and hopeless. _She_ felt worthless and empty when she saw him kiss another girl.

Zuko had already moved on—he had never thought of her as anything else but someone who was just _there_. Ameya could only speak to him impassively and prayed he did not hear the betrayal in her words. She could only lash out with controlled sentences she had rehearsed for hours.

 _I shouldn't have gone to see him._

 _I shouldn't have cared for him._

 _I shouldn't have fallen in love—_

Ameya stopped moving. Her knees collapsed under her and she sat on the boat numbly, eyes widen at her traitorous thoughts.

 _I shouldn't have…what? With…Zuko?_

Her hands began to blur in front of her. Her eyes turned hot and watery but she cannot register the tears, only the painful— _heartbreaking_ _ache_ in her chest. She blinked and water fell onto her palms but she cannot see—cannot focus on what was in front of her.

Memories from the past months flew into her mind, drowning her thoughts and clarity. Memories of their first encounter, memories of their constant fights, memories of his small gestures of kindness, memories of his golden eyes changing from hostile to gentle at the sight of her, memories of their tender embraces, memories of their kiss—

Ameya screamed and the tears fell like waterfalls.

She let herself shout and cry alone in the ocean where no one could hear her except the silent moon above. She let herself lose control and break and think of the prince she had fallen in love with but refused to admit it until it was too late.

She allowed the emotions she had been bottling up since their escape from Ba Sing Se out and felt the waves beneath her boat rock harshly back and forth.

At the age of sixteen, Ameya had fallen in love and experienced her first heartbreak.

Since when did it happen?

Since when did she begin to care for him?

Since when did she start trusting him?

Since when did she start to love him?

Ameya could not pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with the prince. She could only remember how happy she was to see him. She could only remember how prepared she was to throw her fox mask away. She was prepared to throw everything away for Zuko—if it meant she were to stay by his side.

But he left her just as she feared.

He chased after the Avatar; he chased after Azula.

Even though Zuko was the one who asked her to stay—even though Zuko was the one who confessed.

He left her.

He betrayed her.

And now he has someone else by his side. He has someone who was not a thief, who did not lie and steal for a living, who was not his enemy.

Ameya was always the one leaving others. She had always tried to keep herself from forming close relationships with others. Was this karma in the end? Was this her punishment for always pushing others away?

It was a mistake. Everything was a mistake on her part. Falling in love with Zuko was her mistake and now she was being punished for loving the enemy.

She should have never stolen from him. She should have never stayed with him. She should have never cared for him.

There were so many things Ameya should have never done but she _did_ —and it was too late to take anything back. She hadn't realized her own feelings until now, hadn't realized everything she did was not for herself anymore—but for _him_.

Ameya cried harder, burying her face in her hands pitiably.

"Yue…" her voice was weak and pathetic, crying out the name of the person long gone, "You never said—love would be this painful. You never said…it would hurt this much!"

She screamed again, angry and frustrated and hurt.

"But I fell in love—I fell in love like a fool and only got hurt in the end. Why—why did he not choose me?! Why did he leave me?! Why wasn't I strong enough to stop him?!"

The Moon Spirit watched her friend pitifully beyond the moon. Her heart yearns to comfort the one she considers her sister and descended below. It was uncertain if Ameya could even see her but Yue sat behind the crying woman, leaning against her lonely back hoping she will feel the comfort.

Yue had seen, under all the nights they shared under the moon, she had seen the two steady fell in love with each other. She had hoped with all her heart it was meant to be, she had hoped another tragedy like hers were not to occur. It was the first time Ameya had opened up to someone so intimately…but it mattered not in the end.

" _I'm sorry, Ameya…I'm so sorry."_

Ameya continued to cry harder, drowning out the heavenly voice of Yue's apologies.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I sneaked in the scene with Zuko and Mai from episode 1 in Book 3 here because I thought it was fitting…all for this moment. I have planned this for a long while…and now that I finally wrote it, I feel drained too aha. This is honestly one of my favorite chapters ehehe…there's a reason why I love writing the moon so much.

Ameya is usually so composed but when things happen beyond her expectations—beyond her own emotional control, she breaks. Similar to how she froze during the catacombs and now, she's unraveling. Hope that makes sense?

Reviews are much appreciated! This is one of the few chapters where I will actively beg for reviews because…this felt like an important scene to me—to Ameya and Zuko—and one of my all time favorite chapters I've been planning since the beginning of the story. So please, share your thoughts! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!

Mini notes below if you're interested!

Zuko started to see Ameya as a thief again…maybe that's all she ever was in his eyes.

Remember chapter 7 when Ameya and Yue had that girl talk? No? I recommend you revisit it eheh.

This is…my favorite chapter.

Also thank YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 100 FAVORITES! AND COUNTING QQ I'm honestly so honored thank you so much for giving this story a chance! I will try to draw more Ameko when I can!


	25. Coping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

" _Do you remember when Father caught us sneaking out of the citadel? You promised to show me the koalaotter pups you have befriended but Father would never let me out without guards—even if I were to be accompanied by you."_

Yue's voice filled out the silence of the night, louder than the quiet cries of Ameya but still soft and gentle.

" _He had been so outraged but you stood your ground and calmly said you meant no disrespect. I remember clearly how much I admired you then—you were always so calm and strong even against the Chief of the tribe."_

Ameya wiped away her tears, eyes and heart numb from the pain and cold.

"Everyone around me lately has been saying I'm strong…I don't understand. I feel anything but."

Icy eyes closed in concentration, drowning herself in her own hallucination at Yue's voice. She ignored the strange feeling of pressure on her back and closed herself from the world. The tears may have stopped but the pain did not.

" _But you are, Ameya; you always have been. I haven't realized it until now…how much you have suffered on your own."_

"I couldn't save you."

" _My life belonged to the tribe. I see this is where I am meant to be now. What about you?"_

She felt new tears form again and cursed herself for being so weak. Where did she belong? Where was she meant to be? She never knew—could never find the answer herself. Ameya thought she had finally found her place again—with Zuko—but it wasn't true.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, "I wish I knew."

" _The Avatar needs you."_

A wry smile emerged on her lips.

"They don't need a waterbender—they already have one of the best. I'm just a thief that got thrown into this war, too."

Yue frowned, leaning against her back further.

" _Are you running away again?"_

Ameya stiffened.

" _You promised you wouldn't. Didn't you say you were going to make him regret? Didn't you say you were going to fight? You don't see it yourself but Aang needs you. Katara and Sokka need you. Toph needs you. You're not doing anyone a favor by running away."_

And in her mind, Yue thinks that a certain Fire Nation Prince needs her too but did not voice it out loud.

There was a bitter underling within her words and Ameya felt the accusation of her tone. Her eyes opened again and wondered why the ocean looked so bright from the edge of her vision.

"Are you mad that I left again?"

A pause.

" _No…just disappointed…and sad."_

"I'm sorry."

" _I know."_

There was a familiarity of the situation and Ameya cannot help but reminisce of their reunion months ago. Yue had always supported her too. Iroh had always believed in her. They're both gently guiding her to the right decision because she herself cannot and she thinks it's time to make up her mind.

"I won't run. I will fight. I have to."

Yue smiled, pride swelling up in her chest at the change in Ameya's decision. She had changed, different from the girl who arrived at the tribe years ago and different from the second time she had left them.

" _Do you think you can face me now?"_

Ameya tensed and slowly, she turned her head. She felt new waves of tears surface from her icy eyes and they roll down her cheeks but for a different reason. Yue's heavenly smile calmed her aching heart and her arms wrapped around her celestial body. She felt Yue return the hug and in their embrace Ameya felt the warmth she desperately needed.

" _Love is painful but also powerful. It will take time but you won't face this alone."_

Yue pulled back and Ameya wiped her tears away again. A weak smile appeared on her pale lips as the Moon Spirit began to ascend. It was time for her to go.

" _I'll be watching over you, Ameya."_

And with a wave of her hand, a giant wave appeared to push the small boat along, towards the direction of the captured Fire Navy ship. Ameya could only watch with sullen eyes as Yue started to fade away, a dull ache in her heart. It had helped, if only a little, for her comfort to numb the pain.

The Avatar needs her—her friends need her.

But it was still not enough to completely forget the burning in her heart.

* * *

It had been almost one week when Ameya returned to them. They had seen her lone kayak amidst the open waters of the sea and brought her into their cruiser quickly. She said nothing when the Water Tribe siblings brought her in for a hug or when Toph punched her shoulder affectionately for her safe return.

The young woman only quirked the corner of her lips upward in a mimic of a smile and excused herself to rest.

She offered no explanation the next day. She barely touched the stew Sokka had provided for her. She smiled politely when they introduced two new members of the crew, a large burly man and a young boy sitting on his shoulder. 'Pipsqueak' and 'The Duke' were their names whom once associated with the Avatar gang who decided to join their cause for the war too.

So it was a surprise for the group when Ameya initiated the conversation at lunch time, her eyes sharp and voice detached at three simple words.

"Spar with me."

Katara and Sokka looked at each other in confusion while Pipsqueak and The Duke stayed quiet, uncertain with the strange woman they had just met less than ten minutes ago. Toph merely laughed, almost accepting her offer.

"Please."

But her voice was directed to Sokka and he heard the desperation of her plea and he caved. Something changed again with Ameya and he cannot pinpoint what it was exactly but he felt the need to accept her request. Yue's words 'please keep her safe' continued to ring in the back of his mind and he wishes to but he has no idea how.

"Okay, okay, but under one condition! No bending!"

Ameya blinked. "I won't use it against you."

Sokka gaped in disbelief. She was still trying to barter with him. Katara spoke up then, a kind smile on her lips at the older girl.

"I can train with you instead." She remembered the spar back in the Northern Water Tribe and it was one of her fondest memories. It was not often for the young waterbender to fight against another and she had terribly missed the training with Aang the past two weeks. The young Avatar still had not awakened yet and Katara could not help but feel antsy herself.

"Ah, I know. That would be for later, when the moon is high and no one would notice the rough waves."

Now it was Katara's turn to blink at her and Sokka heaved a sigh in defeat, standing up with his trusty boomerang in tow. He could not refuse a request from a pretty girl but he faintly connected Ameya's behavior to his sister's stubbornness instead.

"Have anyone told you you're unbelievable?" Sokka joked but something flashed before Ameya's eyes and it was gone before he could determine what it was.

The side of her lips curled up and she turned away. "No."

They ended up gaining a small audience at the start of the spar. Ameya chose a short sword from one of the weapon disposals and Sokka decided on a machete with his boomerang strapped to his side. He stretched his arms confidently, smirking at Ameya as she tested the weight of the weapon in her hands.

"I'm not going to go easy on you!"

She glance his way then, a smile on her lips and readied a stance. "I wouldn't want you to."

They charged at each other in another second. Ameya parried the blow Sokka swung at her, grunting at the force of power he wields and pushed on. She swiped at him, forcing the other to dodge and block the lithe sword and she maneuver around his slow but powerful swings.

It looked like Sokka knew what he was doing but lacked training. Meanwhile, Ameya was trying to remember the lessons her old master had drilled in her, using it with the weapon in hand instead of always running away.

She ducked, narrowly missing the machete slicing her hair and aimed a kick at his feet. Sokka faltered and rolled away just as she stabbed the sword at where he once laid. His arm reached behind him to throw the boomerang and Ameya dodges it, charging straight for him again.

Sokka quickly regained his footing, rising to his feet and dodged as Ameya swung past him. He saw the opportunity and with a quick swipe of his machete, the weapon drew blood from her side. His eyes widen at the sight of red but Ameya's free hand moved with grace, cloaking it with water to heal the cut and the hand holding her weapon retaliated back.

He barely blocked the short sword from piercing him with his machete and both of them clashed against each other, a sharp ring echoing on the deck. They pushed hard together and they both moved at the same time, swinging the weapons upward but it was Ameya who knocked the machete from Sokka's hand while she kept a steady hold on her short sword. She raised it up, ready to declare herself the winner but the boomerang from before came back, knocking the weapon from her grasp.

Sokka's eyes lit up at his trusty weapon and reached up to grab it. In his moment of distraction, Ameya had pounced on him quickly, bringing them down onto the floor and her hand reached behind her to the pearl dagger she kept hidden. The blade unsheathed and was pressed against Sokka's neck but her movement was sloppy and her fingers were shaking. It was not Sokka's surprised sapphire eyes that froze her; it was the haunting inscription glaring brightly at her.

 _Never give up without a fight._

Sokka could only watch in mute horror as he saw the beginning of tears form in her icy eyes. Her long curtain of hair covered most of her face from the observers but Sokka could see her emotions as clear as day. He could say nothing, watching numbly and unafraid of the weapon dangerously close to his collar. Her hands were faintly shaking and Sokka's face began to blur before her but she could only see gold eyes and brown hair.

"Ameya…?"

The young woman quickly got up, hiding the dagger back within her pants and turned away.

"Sorry. Excuse me."

She left them briskly, rushing to the other side of the ship and hidden from prying eyes.

Toph helped Sokka up but they were focused intently on the retreating back of Ameya. They had never seen her fight seriously before, never thought she had the capability for it. Hakoda had said nothing of Ameya's ruthlessness during the infiltration but he experienced it again at his son's spar. He quickly scanned the young man over, relieved to see no damage and Sokka waved off his defeat.

Ameya leaned against the railing of the ship, her head clutched in her hands pitifully. She had tried, so hard, to get him out of her mind but he always finds a way to invade her heart. She reprimanded herself to stop reminiscing the past, to stop thinking of beautiful golden eyes and his burning touches.

She brought the red and black scabbard out again, holding it against her head and cried.

Yue's words echoed in the back of her mind but it provided no comfort as it once did.

Iroh's wise advice rang in her head but Ameya felt just as lost and confused as before.

It was Zuko's voice that stood out amongst them all, his tone low and quiet, whispering promises of their next meeting and caressing her silky locks.

" _Have I ever mentioned I love your hair?"_

The image of the other girl kissing him appeared in her mind. She had the same long black hair, if not silkier, than her own and sudden Ameya felt disgusted. Her free hand gripped her hair tightly, and her other hand pulled the pearl dagger from the sheath once more and brought it behind her.

With a clean swipe, her once long locks were severed from her neck.

A small gasp emitted from behind and she glanced back to see a wide eyed Katara. Realizing that she was caught, the young waterbender took hesitant steps to Ameya, sapphire eyes sullen at the loss of hair.

"Back in Ba Sing Se…he really…hurt you…"

She tensed at Katara's words, dropping the hair to the ocean and did not meet her gaze. She sheathed the dagger back, glaring at the weapon as if glaring at the original owner himself.

"He won't anymore."

Her voice was supposed to come out strong but it felt empty instead. Ameya raised her hand and with a powerful lunge, she threw the dagger into the ocean. She walked away before she saw the weapon hit the sea, pushing down the tears and burning heartache again.

Katara's eyes widen and she reached out, bending the water to catch the dagger and brought it close to her chest. Ameya never spoke of what happened in the catacombs. She never confided in anyone of her troubles. But Katara saw the way Ameya suffered and saw how desperately she clung to the weapon and found herself holding onto the dagger instead.

The blade felt heavy in her grasp.

She wished for Ameya to open up to her. She hoped the other girl would confront her problems with Katara because she thought they were friends, too. She hated the sense of betrayal whenever Katara imagined Ameya back in the catacombs with Zuko; their gentle gazes and lingering touches spoke what their lips did not.

She found herself hiding the dagger from Ameya.

Katara did not understand her own impulsive action but understood to some extent that it meant a lot to Ameya. She will wait for the older girl to acknowledge her turmoil instead. Katara will wait for Ameya to come directly to her instead of asking for answers herself.

She wanted to trust in their friendship because Katara found it easier to hate Zuko than doubt Ameya.

* * *

Ameya doesn't sleep often but when she does, she dreams.

She dreams of the lessons Master Xiao had taught her; the way to hold a blade, the way to maneuver her body with the dagger, the way to use her agility and dexterity to her advantage. He told her once she lacked conviction; she had potential but no drive. The eleven year old thought the lessons were fun but felt no need to apply to the real world—not when Master Xiao and Lady Lu Jie were with her.

She was so naïve back then.

She dreams of the days Lu Jie would take her out of training, bringing the girl to the village for shopping and gossips. She misses the way the older woman would hold her hand, even if Ameya was not a little girl anymore, but it was what she never had growing up and she clung onto the warmth of her delicate but firm fingers.

But she also dreams of golden eyes and gentle smiles and hushed promises again and Ameya wakes up with wetness in her eyes and drumming in her chest.

Ameya never let that show when lucid.

She was ruthless and precise, cold and confident.

Katara had learned to not underestimate her in training. She was not the same weak waterbender back in the North Pole. It had only been a simple waterbending spar and the younger girl realized Ameya was more confident in her abilities, mixing her agility with waterbending and catching her off guard. Ameya was still reckless, charging through the waves of water and emerging right in front of Katara with an icicle near her face.

There was a feral look in her icy eyes and at the sight of Katara's wide ones, Ameya lowered her guard and mutters an apology. She does not have the dagger anymore but she still makes one from water. The older girl favors the ice element and Katara thought it was fitting for her.

It was cold; hard; deadly.

It was Ameya.

Besides sparing with Katara, she continued to train with the other tribe members. At first they were wary of the younger girl challenging them but she bows her head and makes a quiet plea and Hakoda caves.

It was a ritual for her now.

She was finally putting her lessons to good use instead of theft and elusion. It helped that she was trained previously before. It helped that she was finally forcing herself to change.

It helped that Ameya was always reminded of her captured state by the Fire Nation soldiers back at the Spirit Oasis, by the three men who tried to sully her, by the Dai Li agents who imprisoned her.

Or maybe it shouldn't have helped at all but Ameya only felt rage at the thought of her weakness and strained to improve.

The pains from the wounds the warriors inflict on her were nothing like the ones in her heart. The physical damage could be healed, she had done it plenty of times before, but the internal one cannot. Sometimes she would lay there may be a second too long after being knocked down, staring at the blood with dull eyes then healing it before Katara makes a move to Ameya.

At times like those, Ameya thinks she's nine again, cowering in the streets after the beatings and for a second she expected to see Xiao rescue her. She blinks and the memory is gone, replaced with worried blue eyes of the Water Tribe siblings and she offers a blank smile. The training was helping, she reassures, and brushes off her wounds, starting the next spar.

It kept her busy, it kept her distracted.

If her friends saw the change in her, they did not mention it.

Sokka was still friendly even after their spar and had tried to convince the young woman to train him. She smiled and agreed, going through the basics of what she learned because she never had someone compliment on her skills before that was not her master.

But Sokka was already a great warrior himself and when Ameya pointed that out, he only laughed sheepishly and said he enjoyed their duel. He didn't mention how he was still shaken not by her ferocity but by her tears from the previous fight. Nor can he get Yue's voice out of his mind 'please keep her safe' and he thinks he is by keeping her company but he knew it goes beyond that.

The only thing Sokka could do was joke and laugh with Ameya and train with her because that was who she needed from him right now and he complied.

Toph tried to fight the waterbender too but they both agreed it would be too dangerous. It was uncertain if the earthbender may end up destroying the cruiser during the battle and Ameya was not sure she can control her waterbending if forced in a pinch.

They laughed it off instead. Toph boasting about how she would surely be the winner and Ameya teasing that she was surrounded by her element and it would not be hard to drown them all. An awkward silence passed over then and Toph merely punched her shoulder, causing a hiss to emit from the older girl and said she needs to lighten up.

Her pulse was less erratic now, Toph realized, but still felt the tremor in her tone on certain subjects and did not feel the need to disclose that information to others.

And Katara, who knew the most about her during their time in the Crystal Catacombs, felt the distance and wall Ameya surrounds herself in. Her smile doesn't reach her eyes anymore—even if she did smile more often after the first few days. And sometimes when they invite her for this new game Sokka invented, Ameya politely excuses herself for more training, leaving the group to brave the chill wind under the moonlight; alone.

It reminded Katara of when Ameya walked away from them to kneel besides Zuko and Iroh. It reminded Katara of when Ameya left with her tribe to infiltrate the Fire Navy cruiser. It reminded of how Ameya had left them without saying anything, only appearing almost a week later more broken than she left.

The dagger was somewhere in the back of her mind, hidden in Katara's rucksack and she was reminded of it every time she looked at those short black locks, unruly and jagged.

Ameya looks older now, more mature; 'damaged' Katara's mind whispered.

And when she tried to bring that up with her brother and earthbender, they felt the same sense from Ameya but offered no consolation. It was not our place to meddle, Toph chastised and Sokka reasoned they were doing their best to keep her safe, echoing Yue's words.

Katara frowned and blurted out what she had been hiding for three weeks—three painful weeks of watching Ameya suffer and the image she had seen of the young woman curling within herself, tearstains coating her cheeks were enough for Katara to snap.

 _Aang would have understood_ , Katara thought, _Aang would have been able to help._

But Aang was still unconscious and Katara cannot ignore the fear gripping her heart at the thought that _what if he never wakes up again_?

"She had been with Zuko—in the Crystal Catacombs and—something _happened_ between them! I don't know what—but remember how she stayed by him back when we cornered Azula? It was almost like that but—much—worse!"

Her hush toned was desperate to Sokka and Toph's ears and they faltered. Sokka still remembers the clutched hands and stability she provided for the prince and Toph remembers the lull in Iroh's breathing and Ameya's own soothing one.

"I don't think we should talk about that now, Sugar Queen," Toph warned quietly, "That is really not our business."

"I'm just—worried." Katara admitted with a sigh.

"There's nothing to worry about."

The Water Tribe sibling jumped at the sound of her voice and Toph was muttering an 'I told you so' to Katara. They looked sheepishly at the young woman who had Momo perched on her shoulder; the lemur had taken to her quite well thanks to all the snacks she provided him.

"He is the enemy. That's how it's always been." Ameya sent a smile their way; empty and mirthless. "Trust me."

She walked away then, leaving Sokka to doubt, Katara to ponder the dagger, and Toph to feel the quiver in her pulse.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Next chapter is the official start of Book 3 and it will be long but I also plan on summarizing a lot of things—just like how I had done before.

Ameya kinda seems to show more improvement by now mostly because I kept writing her as weak and easily overpowered by others in the past. It had turned as her motivation now and I know she seems to cry a lot but she's just reaching a turning point in her life as a teenage girl. Does that justify it? Hmm...

Ohgosh thank you so much for the feedback last chapter! I'm so happy you all enjoyed it! And to the guest 'Kitsune'—thank you for the long, lovely review! I hope you'll continue to enjoy the future chapter and art!

This is another favorite chapter of mine—just because we finally get glimpses of the gang's thought process about Ameya. As you can tell, Ameya is slowly changing…and it wouldn't end just here. I do miss writing her with Yue…I love bringing old characters back. Did you guys notice the parallel of their conversation too?

Reviews are much appreciated! Sorry I always write long notes but seriously I just want to thank all of you personally and talk more about the story ahaha


	26. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Ameya loved watching the moon.

She found herself more drawn to it lately, admiring the bright orb hanging amongst the darken night. It reminded her of Yue, maybe that was why she loved it. It made her bending stronger; maybe that was why she admired it.

But a small part of her also hated it.

For everything beautiful the moon represented, it also embodied all the nights she spent with the prince. It was a double edge sword; good and bad, yin and yang.

The moon made her feel wistful and spiteful, bringing up memories she longs to forget.

Ameya turned away.

There was the sound of footsteps behind her and Ameya glanced over to see Katara approaching.

"Mind if I join you?" Katara asked with a smile on her lips.

"Go for it," Ameya accepted lightly.

She knew the younger girl was worried about her. Ameya did catch the three of them talking about her; discretion was not part of their forte. Katara was still sending concerning glances her way once in a while but had not brought the topic up again.

She wondered briefly if she really was as unstable as she appears to initiate such worry. But since then, Ameya alleviated on her rigorous training, if only to ease their trouble, and attempted to smile more. The quirk of her lips were easy to mimic, she had done it plenty of times before and hoped it was suitable enough to appear genuine.

"You know…back at the Northern Water Tribe…when the Moon Spirit…passed," Katara began quietly and Ameya tensed.

"I know."

The young waterbender startled. Katara didn't even finish her sentence and Ameya had already guessed what she wanted to say.

"About Yue…if that's what you want to talk about. I'm okay." She sent a smile her way, if it could even be considered a smile with just a slight upturn of her lips.

Katara blinked, unsure of what to say next. How did she even know about that? Ameya had disappeared before the princess's sacrifice was announced to the tribe. She was still full of mysteries, Katara thought, she knew nothing about Ameya.

"Well…I'm here…if you ever want to talk." Katara offered quietly; it was her plan from the beginning. They were friends, she reasoned, it would be nice if Ameya thought the same too.

"Thank you," the smile she gave was bigger this time and Katara returned it sheepishly.

"Wow I'm surprised you're not beating the tribe senseless tonight." They both turned to see Toph approaching, whistling playfully at her own comment. "Am I missing out on some girly talk here?"

Ameya laughed quietly. "No, not at all. And I don't do that often."

"Coulda fooled me, you don't notice how scared you make some of them be when you train. And good, I was about to leave if you girls were talking about boys or something." The young earthbender made a face and Katara rolled her eyes but the smile was evident on her face.

"Oh c'mon Toph, I think we had a great time on our girl's day out!" She turned to Ameya excitedly, "We should have one again—the three of us next time!"

"Sounds like fun," Ameya agreed and Katara beamed in happiness.

"Only if I get to decide on the place!" Toph bartered and began to reason with Katara about other ways they can relax without going to a spa.

Ameya watched with a small smile on her lips. It was times like these where she did not feel trapped in her own memories or focused on the impending war looming over their head. In this moment, they were just young girls planning a day out—not soldiers preparing for a war.

There was some type of commotion behind them and the girls turned around at the sight of a body sprawled out on the deck. Recognition flashed before their eyes at the blue arrows and rushed towards the body in front of Hakoda and Bato.

"Twinkle Toes! That's got to be you!" Toph exclaimed, happy to feel the lightless weight of his steps once more.

"Aang, you're awake!" Katara resisted the urge to hug him then.

"Welcome back to the living," Ameya greeted, relieved that the Avatar had finally awoken. It's been a little over three weeks since his collapse and she had not visited him since her return. Since when did he grow hair?

"Are you sure? Is that Ameya?" He rubbed his eyes curiously and Pipsqueak and The Duke joined them then with Sokka in tow, "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming. You're finally awake."

The young waterbender enveloped the boy in a hug, happy tears beginning to form in her eyes but she held back. It had been such a long time since she heard his voice. They were all worried when the Avatar would awake again; the whole world believed him to be dead already and sometimes, when Katara visits his chambers, she almost believed it too.

Sokka hugged Aang next; his Fire Nation soldier uniform was enough to startle the young airbender. "Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy!"

"Sokka?" Aang barely managed to breathe out. His head spun with overload of information; waking up in a Fire Navy ship was not exactly a pleasant awakening—especially since the nation wanted him dead. His eyes began to roll up at that thought, his body still aching for rest and the sea wind was harsh against his bare skin.

"Uh-oh, somebody catch him, he's going to—"

Katara rushed to catch Aang as he fell backwards before Toph could even finish her sentence. She held him in her arms carefully, worry filling her blue eyes. There was definitely something there beyond friendship but Ameya did not bother to ponder too long on it, it was not her place to. Ameya left to retrieve a robe for the young boy and by the time she returned, Aang was already waking up again.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?" He questioned as soon as he was lucid again.

Ameya draped the robe over his shoulders and he spared her a glance, lingering on her short locks before turning to Katara.

"You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty bad." Katara smiled and the older girl took that as a queue for her to leave. It seems like they would need some alone time together and Sokka and Toph had left just moments ago.

She turned to walk away but not before hearing the younger girl saying 'I like your hair' to Aang and Ameya resisted the urge to run. She did not follow where Sokka and Toph went, settling back in her own cabin and ignored the memories from surfacing.

 _Enough is enough_ ; she unhooked the robe from her neck and lies down on the soft bed, _move on, he already did. Aang is awake now—that's all that matters._

She fell into a dreamless slumber that night.

* * *

On the first night of his return, Zuko dreamt of his mother.

He laid on her lap peacefully, admiring how Ursa's long hair was gently blowing in the wind and her delicate fingers were gently brushing his own. He feels like he's ten again, young and naïve and free from his scar.

It had been so simple then. Life was so simple then.

" _What's wrong, Zuko?"_

He turned towards her gentle voice and felt her fingers wipe something from his eyes. Zuko blinked, not realizing tears had formed.

"I don't know."

He should be happy. Ursa was here with him. His firebending was improving. His uncle was planning a siege to penetrate Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation was to win this war. In this moment, he was just a simple young boy relaxing under the shade of the protective tree with his loving mother by his side.

But it was a scene that was long gone. It was a scene he had cherished and yet cannot bring back.

Ursa was just as beautiful as he remembered but faintly in Zuko's mind, he knew she was not supposed to be here. Everything felt too peaceful to be real and there was this gaping hole in his heart that shouldn't be there but _is_ because this is currently too good to be true.

And so he cries.

He's not sure if it was the ten year old him that was crying or the current sixteen year old but he covers his face to hide the blue of the sky peeking beyond the tree and bawls. Ursa was gently shushing him, comforting him in her maternal way but Zuko could not feel his mother's warmth anymore nor can he remember her voice.

He could only hear his cries echoing in his mind and feel the ache in his chest, longing for something he cannot bring back.

" _What's wrong, Zuko?"_

There was a different voice this time, younger than his mother but just as gentle. It was a sound he had not heard in weeks and he should be angry for it to invade his mind but Zuko feels himself unravel because he misses her voice and the comfort she provided.

"I lost someone important to me," he finally admits because he knew he's dreaming now and in his dream no one can chastise his weakness. But he's scared to open his eyes, scared to see the bright blue sky and the yearning it brings. "I lost so much already and I'm finally back but Mom is not here and Uncle hates me. What do I even do?"

No one replied to his question and he realized he was not lying on Ursa's lap anymore. Panic spread through him and he hastily sat up, trying to hold onto his mother but she was already gone. He looked around rapidly but there was no one else besides him. The tree disappeared, leaving him on an empty plane and the blue sky and he wonders if _she_ was going to appear again.

But Ameya didn't and he felt the stab in his gut at the vivid color and when Zuko woke up, only darkness welcomed him.

* * *

Ameya slept until late morning. It was a surprise no one had waken her up and she was shocked herself she did not wake up sooner. But it had been a peaceful rest, one she had not had in weeks and she wondered if it was because the Avatar was awake now too and her mind was relieved of tension.

She stretched, feeling her muscles loosen and got up from bed. The red cloak was clipped around her neck again, over the old Earth Kingdom uniform she still wore since her escape from Ba Sing Se. Everyone had taken the Fire Nation soldier's gear, leaving little for her and Katara but Ameya did not care. She'd prefer not to wear the uniform.

By the time Ameya reached the ship's deck, Sokka was explaining excitedly to Aang about the past few weeks he had been asleep. It was a strangely comforting sight to behold and she barely believes the Avatar is still alive—although it looks like he had seen better days.

She thanked Hakoda quietly when he handed her a bowl of noodles for breakfast, settling besides Toph to eat. They nodded to her in greeting but she noticed the way Aang's gaze lingered on her again, probably on her change in appearance. The others had similar reaction when they saw her with the new hairstyle but she paid no mind to it, providing only a simple explanation of needing a change.

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage!" Ameya turned towards Sokka's excitement as he leaned in closer to Aang, whispering, "We have a secret...you!"

"Me?" The young boy furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great?" They blinked, looking between Sokka and Aang's variation of reaction. The boy looked horrified at the sudden discovery and stood up, taking a step back from all of them and Aang wondered if he was still dreaming.

"The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible!"

Sokka attempted to reason to the frantic boy again. "No, it's great! It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore! And even better, they won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun!"

"No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!" Before anyone could respond, another Fire Navy cruiser was sailing along their way. "I'll handle this. The Avatar is back."

"Aang, wait! They don't know we're not Fire Nation!" Katara approached him once he winced in pain.

"Everyone just stay calm. Bato and I will take care of this." Hakoda instructed and they moved to hide.

"I hate not being able to do anything," Aang muttered.

"Hopefully, you won't need to," Toph replied.

Ameya understood Aang was frustrated but there was nothing they can do now. It was best to stay hidden, he was their secret weapon. It would catch the Fire Nation off guard; Aang must endure until then.

They hid in the open bunker while Hakoda and Bato dealt with the other ship's captain. The other cruisers before had left them alone after passing greetings; hopefully this will be the same.

Their voices barely reached where they were hiding, Ameya only catching fleeting words from the soldiers. It almost seemed like it was going to be alright when the captain and his two guards turned around to leave. Until Toph suddenly stepped up, pointing to the metal bridge accusingly.

"They know!"

She slammed her hand to the ground, bending the metal all the way to the bridge and causing it to fall.

"Katara!"

Ameya stood up and the other girl followed, reacting to her name and both waterbenders reached the side of the ship. They moved in synchronization like they've practiced, creating a giant wave between the two ships and sending the other one ship away from their own.

Their own ship set sailed, running away from the pursuing cruiser. The other ship had set up catapults against them, sending fireballs their way and some had brushed past the side of the ship.

"Load the Toph!" Toph worked together with The Duke and Pipsqueak to intercept the fireballs, aiming for the enemy catapult flawlessly.

A harpoon pierced on the side of the ship and Ameya worked on it immediately, breathing in heavily and exhaling the breath of ice down below. She had gotten better with that, ice was her better affinity.

"I'm gonna give us some cover!" Katara said from besides her, bending a small whirlpool and lifting up a fog screen to cover the ship.

 _I have got to learn that next_ , Ameya made a mental note to ask Katara later then held onto the railing as a fireball destroyed the pile of rocks Toph were using. A small fire began to spread on the deck and without another word; both waterbenders willed the water from the ocean to extinguish it.

"How are we doing?" Toph shouted among the chaos.

"Things couldn't get much worse," Sokka replied and suddenly behind him, a giant serpent emerges from the water. Her eyes widen at the green scaled reptilian and Sokka groaned in frustration. "The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?"

"You make it too easy!" Toph countered and Ameya silently agreed.

But luck was on their side as the enemy ship hit the serpent with the fireball. The reptilian ignored their ship, heading to the other one and wrapped its long body around the cruiser. They let out a sigh of relief, thankful that its rage was not directed on them anymore.

"Thank you, the universe!" Sokka grinned at the sky.

"Please don't challenge the universe next time," Ameya teased lightly.

Sokka gaped at her, "I don't do it intentionally!"

"You're just an easy target," Katara piped up and a small laugh was shared between them as Sokka fumed and groaned.

They began to clean the damage done by the catapults. It was not as bad as it appeared besides the harpoon piercing the lower deck but as long as they keep the water frozen, it would not sink the ship. Aang retired back to his cabin, frustrated he had not been able to help and Ameya could not help but pity the younger boy.

"I think we should take the young Avatar out on a stroll," she commented, adjusting the robe around her neck against the sea wind.

"That's a great idea!" Katara nodded happily.

"We will stop by a port soon. That would be a good change from the sea," Hakoda spoke from besides them, a friendly smile on his olden face.

Katara tensed immediately, looking away from her father. "I think Aang wants to be around friends his age, Dad. We'll be fine on our own."

Ameya arched a brow while Hakoda faltered. "I—right."

The older man walked away almost sullenly and Ameya stared at Katara with curious icy eyes. She caught onto the stare and tilted her head, confusion in appearance.

"What?"

Ameya shrugged. "Nothing."

It was not her business in the first place to judge their father-daughter relationship. She did like Hakoda though; he was understanding of her situation and did not question her disappearance when she returned. He seemed like a capable leader, Ameya could see where Sokka had got his attributes from, and he cared for the tribe greatly.

And yet, Ameya could not help but wonder why Katara was so cold to her father when she had grown up not knowing who hers was.

* * *

They arrived on the harbor along with the setting sun; the soft orange glow surrounded the ocean and the small village they stopped at. The four of them made their way below, arriving at Aang's cabin that had his door open.

"Hey, Aang! We're going into town to find some dinner." Toph greeted the moment they stepped in to his chambers, noticing the depressive state he was in.

Aang sat up, a small smile gracing his lips at that prospect. "Well, I am pretty hungry. Maybe dinner's a good idea."

"Here," Sokka offered a red bandana to Aang and Ameya watched with careful eyes at how the younger boy froze. "Tie this around your head. It will cover your arrow."

The Avatar rejected it heatedly. "I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly!"

"Aang, come on. Be practical." Sokka reasoned again but Aang did not relent, turning away from them to lie on the bed.

"You guys go ahead without us. We'll catch up to you." Katara spoke up finally and sent a smile their way.

The three left them privately, walking back above the deck. Ameya hoped Katara may quell his anger; it seems there were a lot of things Aang was suffering from as well. She ran a hand through her short hair, absentmindedly following Sokka and Toph behind but did not join in their conversation.

"Ah," Ameya spoke and they glanced at her curiously, "I forgot my wallet. I'll meet up with you guys later."

They waved and she made her way back down. She wondered if Katara was still talking to Aang, she would need to pass by his room to reach hers.

"Katara, please! Just go...please."

Ameya froze in her step, almost hesitant to move at the young airbender's angry voice.

"Is there anything you need?"

"I need to redeem myself. I need my honor back."

Katara stepped out of his room dejectedly, barely registering the frozen figure of the older waterbender on the side of the ship. Her icy eyes were widen, unfocused in front of her and Katara almost jumped when she realized Ameya was still standing there numbly.

"Sokka and Toph are waiting," she spoke quietly, finally, and exhaled, trying to will herself from drowning in memories once more. "I'll join you shortly."

The younger girl sent a helpless smile her way, hoping the older girl may talk some sense to Aang. She always did have a comforting aura around her, trustworthy and soothing.

Ameya knocked on the open door lightly just as Katara left, leaning against the doorframe offhandedly. The word 'honor' echoed in her mind as she stared at the young Avatar's back but not really seeing him, someone else had decided to occupy her mind again, someone she wishes to forget.

"I said leave me alone!" Aang turned around almost to glare at the intruder but Ameya stood her ground.

"Honor is a funny thing," she started softly, "It drives you to do crazy things; crazy and stupid things. Tell me, what do you find honorable you must reclaim?"

Aang frowned, turning away from the young woman. "My status as the Avatar. I should have been able to protect Ba Sing Se but I lost—I almost died in the Avatar State and that would have been the end of everything."

"But you didn't," Ameya pointed out, taking a step into the room. "You still have a second chance."

"But the world thinks I'm dead again! They know I've failed them—again! The invasion will only endanger everyone I hold close and I can't bear to see Katara or anyone else hurt for my sake!"

He threw his hands out but winced at the spike of pain sent his way. He clutched his side pitifully but Ameya only stared on, pale lips pulled back in a thin frown.

"You don't have to do this alone," she echoed Yue's advice.

"Yes, I do."

It was quiet for a while…until a small chuckle left her lips and Aang glanced at her warily at how empty it sounded, almost painful. Since when did Ameya's joyous laugh from months ago back in the Northern Water Tribe turn so…vacant? Aang avoided her gaze again, ignoring how unsettling her icy eyes pierced through his.

"You're just like him."

Aang tensed, wondering who she was talking about but had a faint idea who. He took that second to spare a glance her way and regretted it. The Ameya he saw in that moment was completely different from the girl he had briefly known—or maybe he had never known her at all.

Her eyes were staring right at him but it felt distant—as if not even seeing him at all. She felt cold, remote; there was no pleasantness anymore. Only sharp eyes and thin lips pulled back in disappointment.

"If you're so caught up in your self-proclaimed 'honor' and cannot see the ones in front of you, then I have no reason to stop you." _I wasn't able to stop him_ , "So go if you need to." _I can't stop you even if I tried_.

She turned around and walked away.

When Ameya reached above the deck, the Water Tribe siblings and earthbender was waiting for her. She shook her head and they looked down sullenly, knowing that Aang would not be joining them for dinner. Ameya wondered if the Avatar would even be still on the ship after they returned but did not voice her thoughts.

* * *

It was not a surprise to Ameya when Katara ran past her to seek her father. She was not surprised to hear her discovery of Aang's disappearance and she wondered if it was her fault for allowing it to happen. She may have been the one to encourage him to and yet she did not feel regretful. Aang had his own journey to go through; Ameya was not someone important enough to change his decision.

But Ameya was surprised at herself for lingering behind, hiding in the shadows to listen to the intimate moment of a father and daughter rekindling their fragile relationship.

She leaned back, listening to both of their voices traveling to reach her ear as Katara cried and finally revealed why she had been so cold to Hakoda. Katara had felt abandoned too and could not help but lash out at her father for appearing back in her life so suddenly.

Hakoda could only hold his daughter back, returning the embrace he wished for so many years.

"I love you more than anything. You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day when I was gone and every night when I went to sleep, I would lie awake missing you so much it would ache."

It was not often for Ameya to feel envy but she's human too. She never knew her father and would not think of it until recently—until she saw the reunion of the Water Tribe siblings with their father. And yet, Master Xiao had invaded her mind and she thinks he's the closest father figure she ever had growing up…even if it was for three short years.

Maybe in a way, Ameya felt resentful still. She was dragged into a war she wanted no part in; she was born without knowing the reason why. She fell in love like a fool and may one day face him again as enemies.

Would things have been better if she grown up differently? Would she have a happier life if she had a father who loved her like Katara? Would things have been different if she known her mother—the woman from the scroll she had left in the Northern Water Tribe?

She didn't realize how much she wished for lately, wishing for things that cannot be brought back or change the past.

Ameya stood numbly as Sokka, Katara, and Toph saddled Appa on the deck. They were going to go after Aang, that much was understood. They had been with him since the beginning; they will support him no matter what. They were a team—together through thick and thin.

' _They need you,'_ Yue's hauntingly beautiful voice echoed in her mind and Ameya wondered if that was really true.

A hand gently rest on her shoulder and she glanced besides her to see Hakoda's deep blue eyes on her. He smiled and patted on her back, causing her to stumble forward—towards Appa's direction.

"Ameya, c'mon!" Toph called out on top of Appa's saddle.

' _They need you.'_

"We need to go before Aang gets too far. Do you have everything?" Sokka scanned her over quickly then adjusted his hold on Appa's reins.

' _They need you.'_

"Ameya?" Katara asked almost hesitantly, her sapphire eyes quietly begging her once more for dozens of unasked questions.

"Yeah," she ignored the crack in her voice and climb onto Appa's back carefully.

The night wind had always been cold the past few weeks but in this moment, Ameya never felt so warm. Momo landed on her shoulder again and she gently brushed his fur, hanging onto the side of the saddle tightly as they took off.

They were a team—they've been with Aang since the beginning. And yet somehow along the way, she became part of it, too. Ameya swallowed the doubt from surfacing and held on tightly. They have accepted her—they never rejected her in the first place.

When they found Aang again on a lone crescent island in Fire Nation territory, Katara was the first to hug his still healing body. The rest of them joined the two in a group hug but Ameya still lingered behind—until Appa nudged her with his large nose to join the hug too. She still felt awkward being stuck between the bison and the Water Tribe siblings but they wrapped their arms around her and Ameya felt the same tingling warmth again and returned the embrace.

Aang has changed; Ameya noticed once they pulled away, he doesn't have the same self-loathing as before. He willingly gave up his glider, burning the wood on the volcanic lava with a renowned determination.

This would be a start of another journey, she realized, and this time, Ameya will accompany them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow I apologize if everything seems so choppy and unorganized. It may appear like this for a few chapters. Since I am mainly writing from Ameya's point of view, there will be glimpses of other characters here and there so it may get a little confusing but hopefully not too much.

It will be slow for the next few chapters since I'm following canon again, Ameya would not have a big role in most but just slowly…adapting to the changes. There are a lot of parallels in this story—I wonder if it's obvious? Hmm…

Did you guys like a dream scene with Zuko? And Ameya is not traveling by herself anymore! But how will the gang affect her decisions and actions now I wonder?

Reviews are always loved! Thank you as always!


	27. The Headband

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

They arrived in a small island a little away from the crescent volcanic one a day later. Aang had recovered remarkably fast despite being woken up so abruptly but he was still able to airbend with no trouble. He dispersed the cloud hiding the flying bison gracefully, ignoring Sokka's protest on being quiet.

Sokka scouted the area besides the cave quickly, only observing a few of the wildlife birds around and crossed his arms. "Great job with the cloud camo, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud that knows how to keep its mouth shut."

Ameya hopped off of Appa, brushing her hair away from her face and watched Sokka survey the abundance of rocks again.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in," Toph replied sarcastically.

"Hey, we're in enemy territory," Sokka pointed to the four toucan puffins above his head, "Those are enemy birds."

One of the birds jumped onto his full hair of head and screeches. Everyone but Sokka laughed as he attempted to be stealthy, rushing into the cave to warn off any possible enemies. Ameya wondered if Sokka was always this wary but judging by how lax everyone else was, this was probably normal.

"Well, this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins," he began, "Hiding in cave after cave after cave after cave…"

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes," Katara reasoned with her brother.

"Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises, we would be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave," Aang suggested excitedly and Ameya nodded in agreement.

"You'll be surprised at how easily you can fool others with the right clothes and proper etiquette," Ameya piped up; blending in was her forte after all.

"Plus, they have real food out there. Does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?" Toph punched the cave wall and dozens of pale cave hoppers jumped out. Momo dived in to hunt them, successfully catching one and ate it.

"Looks like we got outvoted, sport. Let's get some new clothes." Sokka sighed in defeat and they all left the cave, leaving Appa behind to rest and hide.

They found rows of clothes being hung to dry over a natural steam vents, all in a variety shade of red and dark colors. It was quite lucky for them to come across such a large quantity of clothes—and only one person to watch over but he was heavily asleep.

"C'mon, this should be easy." Ameya stood up.

"I don't know about this. These clothes belong to somebody." Aang stated uneasily and she glanced at him briefly. She wondered if he was still upset about their previous conversation from before but did not dwell on it, only offering a small smile.

"Don't worry; they're doing us a favor by leaving these clothes out." She made the first move to the clothesline, flipping through a few of the silk fabric to replace her worn out Earth Kingdom ones.

"I call the silk robe!" Katara exclaimed excitedly, jumping after Ameya to grab a few outfit.

"But if it's essential to our survival...then I call the suit!" She heard Aang give in and smiled as he flipped through the clotheslines as well.

It wasn't long until everyone donned on normal Fire Nation clothes. Ameya changed behind the rock with Katara, helping the younger girl tie her hair up in a familiar topknot she had seen everyone else wore before. Her own hair was too short to be tied up but Ameya preferred it that way.

"It's better to leave your hair loose like this," Ameya commented lightly, brushing Katara's brown locks from tangles, "It's much prettier too."

"Do you miss yours?" Katara blurted out and blushed when she felt the older girl's gaze on the back of her head.

"No," sharp and simple, "It's better this way." Ameya smiled at her own handiwork and gently patted Katara. "I still need to change. You go ahead first."

Katara left without a word, joining the rest of the gang. Ameya shook off the familiarity of the situation, her hand reaching up to mingle with the black hair. Yue had played with it before and if Ameya was truthful, she did miss her long hair. But playing with Katara's was enough for her, it made her feel more connected to them—like an older sister.

She shed the green clothes from her body and tugged the red, sleeveless top over her chest. It was trimmed in gold lining; stopping just above her stomach similar to Katara's. She put on the dark khakis and then the red skirt over her pants, lined with the same gold as her top. There was a pile of black clothes Ameya had managed to snag as well, lying next to the Earth Kingdom ones she discarded earlier. She quietly stuffed the black outfit into the bag, ignoring how incomplete it looked without a mask.

Ameya was adjusting her red gloves when she met up with the rest of them, pausing slightly when she noticed their eyes were on her. She arched a thin brow at their silence, wondering if she looked unappealing. She knew her hair must be unruly and they haven't had a decent shower in a while but there was no reason for them to openly stare.

"What?" Ameya asked wearily, feeling nervous under their gaze.

"N-nothing! You look—different, that's all. Did you always have such a killer body—"

Katara smacked Sokka before he can continue and Ameya raised one hand to cover her exposed stomach.

"I think what my brother is trying to say—you look nice, Ameya," Katara smiled apologetically to the older girl.

She knew she was not bad looking; Ameya always wore clothes that hid her figure. The top was a little too tight around her assets and her pale legs were exposed for once in a very long time. A light blush brushed upon her cheeks and she turned away awkwardly. This wasn't much different from Katara—the younger girl had a nice figure too and was wearing almost the same outfit!

But then again, Aang was blushing at Katara and Sokka was just confused in that moment. She knew he absolutely did not feel any romantic attraction towards her.

"Well I think we all look great!" Toph exclaimed and that was enough to break the tension. Ameya smiled in appreciation and her hand dropped from her stomach.

They made their way towards town. No one stopped them or sent them questioning gazes. They walked through the town casually, stopping by a small jewelry stand to replace their usual accessories. Katara purchased a red and gold necklace after hiding her Water Tribe pendant, Toph choose a gold headband, and Sokka picked a small Fire Nation headpiece for his topknot.

Ameya did not purchase anything. Her high collar was enough to hide her blue ribbon with the Jia De ring still wrapped around her neck. She wondered if she truly would have been able to discard her past if things had worked out in Ba Sing Se—would she have been able to give up the remaining piece of her old home?

The Dai Li would have never let her go; especially since they knew she received the ring from an unknown source. Ameya would have not been able to live peacefully at Ba Sing Se unless the government would to be completely reformed—if the Fire Nation had not taken over.

It was only a childish wish in the first place.

She ignored those thoughts, following Aang and the others quietly.

"Oh, we're going to a meat place?"

Ameya looked up to a meat restaurant, glancing over to Aang's hesitation.

"Come on, Aang, everyone here eats meat. Even the meat," Sokka pointed to a hippo cow a few feet away, devouring the piece of meat with ease.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." Ameya arched a brow at Aang's suggestion and lingered behind even when everyone else went into the restaurant. The younger boy looked at her curiously and their eyes met for once since their reunion.

"I just don't want any misunderstanding between us," she began evenly, "Back at the ship, I did not regret what I said…but if my presence here may be…uncomfortable to you, I will leave."

Aang's brows pinched together in confusion, staring at the young woman with her arms crossed almost defensively. He heard the hesitation in her voice and the distance look in her eyes and wondered why Ameya appears different lately—and it was not just her hair that changed.

"There's no need for that, you were only trying to help." He sent a bright smile her way and she felt herself ease into his kindness. "To be honest I'm glad you're here, you have no idea how long we've been looking."

She tilted her head curiously. "Why—"

"It's over. We caught you."

They turned towards three soldiers who approached them, body tensing as they scanned them over. Ameya forced herself to relax, silently observing the situation.

"Who, me?" Aang asked nervously, their conversation forgotten.

"It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here. Next time you play hooky, you might wanna take off your school uniform." The male soldier said before turning towards Ameya with a frown, "You weren't encouraging him were you?"

"Of course not," she faked a smile as always, "My little brother can be stubborn at times. Now run along, Kuzon; let these nice people escort you to school."

Aang looked at her helplessly as they led him away, wondering how Ameya could lie so easily and use his old friend's name as an alias. Of course it had been natural for her but she hoped Aang would be able to keep the façade up while in school.

She entered the restaurant shortly, spotting Sokka eating vigorously at the plate of meat in front of him while Katara stared on with plain disgust. Toph seemed to be enjoying herself as well, munching on the skewers two at a time.

"What took so long? Was Twinkle Toes unable to find a garbage can?" Toph greeted as soon as Ameya sat down.

She sipped the tea in front of her calmly. "No, he was just sent to school."

Sokka immediately stopped eating and Katara gaped at her.

"School?!"

Ameya raised a finger to her lips, looking around them to make sure the other customers were not listening to their conversation. They caught onto her glances and followed suit, lowering their voices but still in shock at the revelation.

"That sounds terrible! Why didn't you stop him?" Sokka asked in hush whispers, his food forgotten.

"There were Fire Nation guards; we can't jeopardize our cover already. Just wait a day, see what he says." Ameya pacified, taking a skewer and eating it nonchalantly.

They sighed but agreed nonetheless.

* * *

It was nighttime when Aang returned back to the cave.

Sokka had been pacing back and forth within, listing possible scenarios that may warrant the Avatar's arrest. Katara was staring at the opening of the cave every few seconds, hoping for the airbender's arrival. School had ended hours ago—there should be no reason for Aang to be late. Maybe Ameya did make a mistake for sending him off; her fingers twisted her skirt anxiously.

They all relaxed at the sight of his return—safe and sound. But mud caked his uniform and face and Aang began to explain what had happened in school and some of his new friends invited him out to play. He appeared almost—happy to have gone and wanted to go again the next day.

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea, but it sounds...really terrible," Sokka deadpanned.

"Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?" Toph asked from her spot next to the waterbenders.

"Every minute I'm in that classroom, I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai," he held up a picture of an older man, "And here's one that I made out of noodles!"

Sokka studied the picture with interest, "Impressive, I admit, but I still think it's too dangerous." He turned to Ameya accusingly then, "I still can't believe you let him go!"

"Sokka, it wasn't Ameya's fault! She handled the soldiers naturally!" Aang defended and Ameya's eyes softened at the young Avatar, "Besides, if I don't go I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow."

"Hmm, I am a fan of secret rivers...fine, let's stay a few more days." Sokka finally agreed.

Aang ran off happily, "Flamey-o, hotman!"

"Flamey-o?" Sokka looked at Katara in confusion but the other girl shrugged in response.

Ameya shook her head and stood up, following the young Avatar. There was a conversation she wanted to finish and found him by the water, washing off the mud from his face. He noticed her presence then, smiling the same as always and she nodded in greeting.

"So, before we were interrupted, can you tell me why you guys were looking for me?" She asked straight to the point, crossing her arms once more against the night air.

Aang paused, recalling the conversation from earlier today and his smile dropped. Did no one tell her of Yue's passing yet? Did he make a mistake by saying something unnecessary? He made a promise though—he can't back down now.

"U-um well you see—back at the Northern Water Tribe…you left without telling us why. We thought something bad had happened—and Yue…"

Ameya tensed, why was everyone bringing up Yue lately? She knew the princess had passed already but not completely gone—not when the Moon Spirit herself had comforted her weeks ago.

"I know," Aang flinched at her sharp tone. "I know what happened," she repeated softer this time, noticing his discomfort, "And I'm okay. Just focus on your own worries now."

Aang should feel relieved at her smile but somehow he couldn't. She felt distant, different from when she arrived back at the North Pole and from the other times they briefly met. The Fire Nation Prince flashed before his mind and the two times Aang saw the two teenagers together followed right after.

Ameya was with them during the crystal catacombs. She didn't follow them after Aang had arrived with Iroh to save Katara—they didn't even realize she was there too. He had passed out during the battle and when he woke up, Ameya was in the ship with them…completely different from before.

He decided this was something he must ask Katara later. She was the other one who may know what happened and although Aang should not be nosy in other people's business, he was curious during the time he was unconscious. He was just trying to find out what he had missed, Aang reasoned, he wasn't intentionally snooping in her life.

So when he met up with Katara privately later in the night, he was surprised to feel her hug him abruptly, a deep blush covering his cheeks at their close proximity.

"Oh thank goodness you understood—I knew you would!"

Katara began to let out everything she had been silently keeping quiet about. Sokka would not discuss with her about Ameya, Toph was straight out of the question. She knew Aang would understand—he was always mindful of others and Katara only hoped they can help the young woman cope.

"She…and Zuko?!" Aang barely registered the implied relationship of Katara's explanation, his mind swirling in confusion again at the thought of the two unlikely people together.

"But she never once mentioned him again. Ameya won't tell anyone what has happened and you should have seen her back on the ship—you should have seen how much she was forcing herself to train and waterbend—and her hair!" Katara spilled out hurriedly; keeping her voice above the minimum to prevent wandering ears from listening in.

"You don't think…they were…in lo—"

"No, no, no. T-that's not possible! He's the enemy!" Katara interrupted, ignoring her own suspicions from forming.

"R-right," Aang agreed hesitantly, "…How is she now?"

"She's…doing better since you've woken up," the young waterbender whispered, "We're all glad you're awake."

His grey eyes softened at her shy gaze and felt his heart drum rapidly against his chest. "Y-yeah, me too."

* * *

Zuko liked sunsets. It was the only time of day he realized he did not associate the thief with.

Night had become haunted to him; the memories of their time spent together under the moon would invade his mind every time he stared at the orb hanging above. And during the day, he would be reminded of her every time he sees the blue sky.

It was unnerving. It was distracting.

So yes, Zuko preferred the sunset over any other time of day.

"Orange is such an awful color," Mai spoke up from beside him and he glanced her way. Her head was resting comfortingly on his shoulder and a small chuckle left his lips at her dry comment.

The more time he spent with her, the less he thought of the thief. Zuko found himself being drawn to Mai more—she was completely different from—

"You're so beautiful when you hate the world."

"I don't hate you," she muttered softly.

"I don't hate you too."

He leaned down to kiss her, more bold from their previous attempts before and his eyes closed in bliss. But he still sees the orange sunset and the Firelight Fountain from Ba Sing Se. Wide blue eyes, silky black hair, the lanterns lit up around them and casting an orange and yellow glow on her robes—

"Ahem." Zuko pulled away to glare at the intruder with more intensity than necessary, "Zuko, could I have a word with you?"

"Can't you see we're busy?" He turned to kiss Mai again; slightly guilty he had not been as invested in the kiss originally.

"Oh Mai, Ty Lee need your help untangling her braid." Azula tried again, glowering at the two sitting down.

Mai stood up to leave then, leaving the two royal siblings to converse. Zuko could merely stare at the setting sun with a frown, barely paying mind to Azula and realized that in the end, he disliked the sunset too.

* * *

"That settles it! No more school for you, young man!"

Ameya leaned back on the rock from her position next to Toph, staring at Sokka's fake beard in wonder. How did he even get that in the first place?

Aang had somehow managed to get in trouble with the school, causing him to bring his 'parents' to have a meeting with the Headmaster. At first, they wanted Ameya to play as the mother but she already took the role of the sister—it would be wise to not risk any suspicion if the guards from before were to see her at the academy.

But now that the Water Tribe siblings have returned with the Avatar, she wondered how badly the meeting had been.

"I'm not ready to leave yet. I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like, Sokka. You get to be normal all the time." Aang reasoned and Toph laughed. "Listen guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom."

"That's true," Ameya spoke up quietly, "They'll only grow up believing in Fire Nation propaganda and lies."

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"I'm gonna throw them," Aang paused dramatically, stomping his feet around, "a secret dance party!"

They could practically hear the cave hoppers chirping and Sokka fuming at the awkward silence passing over them.

"Go to your room!"

Ameya bit back the smile as Sokka pointed to the end of a cave in a deep tone, playing the role of the father perfectly. In the end, everyone decided to follow the Avatar's wishes for a dance party. Ameya thought it was fun; she had not been to a festival in a while and although this is far from one, the ambience candle lights and dancing would be close enough.

She helped freeze some water into little cups while Katara bends the water in the ice fountain to flow down elegantly. Toph earthbends a stage of rocks for the band—she can't believe there was even going to be a band—and Sokka was spreading out the candles around the cave.

"I can't believe we're having a dance party. It seems so...silly." Sokka calmed down eventually.

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork!" Aang began to dance again and Ameya laughed lightly at his movements.

"Maybe your new nickname should be 'Fancy Feet' instead," she offered teasingly.

"I still prefer Twinkle Toes," Toph piped up but froze, feeling the change in the earth with her seismic sense. "They're coming! Everyone stop bending."

Aang moved to hide Appa and Ameya finished a few more cups. She went to sit down on a makeshift table Toph had bended earlier and the rest joined her.

They watch with mild curiosity as dozens of Fire Nation children entered their cave. Aang was explaining to them about dancing with the band playing upbeat music in the background. The students were hesitant but with Aang's encouragement and swift movements, it wasn't long until they began to move too.

"Who knew Twinkle Toes could dance?" Toph commented in amusement and Ameya nodded in agreement.

Aang hopped over to a girl on the side, inviting her to dance with him and began to sway from side to side.

"Wow, they look pretty good together." Sokka observed, oblivious to his sister's discomfort.

"Eh, if that's what you like…" Katara looked away but Ameya caught onto her thinly concealed envy.

It wasn't long before Aang ran over to them, his grey eyes focused intently on Katara and Ameya hid the smile behind her hand, watching the two young ones before her. Aang offered his hand to her; the request was obvious with his gesture.

"I don't know, Aang. These shoes aren't really right for dancing, and I-I'm not sure that I know how to—"

"Take my hand," he smiled brightly. Ameya patted Katara's back, almost pushing her to stand up and the younger girl did.

"Okay," she smiled at the Avatar and Ameya watched with a knowing smile as the two began to dance—or rather, spar with each other. They moved around each other in harmony, stepping by each other and flipping around with grace.

"I think they look better together," Ameya voiced and smirked at Sokka's open mouth, still in his 'Wang Fire' disguise. "It's natural to worry for your little ones growing up but they're in good hands, _Papa_." She patted his shoulder teasingly before turning to Toph. "Let's dance."

She didn't allow Toph to protest, dragging the smaller girl onto the side of the dance floor and began to move with the music.

"You're kidding right—I don't dance!" Toph raised her arms in disbelief but Ameya caught onto her hands, swaying it from side to side lightly.

"But you know how. Let loose for once, we don't get this opportunity often," she smiled and beamed in happiness when the younger girl begrudgingly follow her movement.

Toph only muttered comments about Ameya's pushiness, catching fleeting words like 'stupid legs' and 'who even invented dancing' and that was enough for Ameya to laugh and forget her worries for a moment.

Toph did not mention her willingness to join in the fiasco was because it was the first time the other girl had decided to let loose herself. But for now, she found herself smiling along as the two of them moved to the sway of the music, dancing with no care in the world.

The peaceful moment was interrupted when the Headmaster and a few soldiers entered the cave. Ameya and Toph separated immediately, sensing the approaching danger and Sokka moved to join up with them. Aang ran and hid amongst the crowd as they began to search for him but with the help of the students, they managed to escape the cave.

Ameya hopped onto Appa's head, holding the reins in her hand for once and willed the sky bison to fly. He flew with no delay and she led them away from the island, flying higher into the night.

"We're safe Sokka, you can take off the mustache now," Katara spoke to her brother.

"Oh, no I can't. It's permanently glued to my skin," Sokka refused, stroking his beard snootily.

"Way to go, dancy pants. I think you really _did_ help those kids, you taught them to be free," Toph praised and Ameya glanced behind, eyes softening at the group.

"I don't know, it was just a dance party, that's all," Aang replied modestly.

"Well, that was some dance party, Aang," Katara moved to kiss his cheek and Ameya watched in amusement as they both blushed. Katara settled back almost shyly and Aang's happy grin never left his lips.

Sokka began to clap slowly, "Flamey-o sir, flamey-o."

Ameya laughed lightly, relieved that Sokka did not reject the blooming romance and focused back on steering Appa.

It was nice to have the Avatar back. It was nice for them to accept her so easily. Even with her initial hesitation in the beginning, Ameya enjoys the time they spent together. It was different from always traveling alone and she realized that with them here, maybe she can slowly move on.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

No—I am absolutely not going to make Sokka fall in love with Ameya or vice versa. No unnecessary love triangles for Ameya. I do like Katara and Aang together and I don't dislike any character so I would not bash on them. I just hope to capture their perspective and emotions as accurate as possible. I will still write glimpses of Zuko in the story as well so you can see his own development.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	28. The Painted Lady

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Ameya could barely contain her grimace as Aang played around in the muddy river with Momo, calling out the lemur and hiding underwater. It was playful and refreshing to see him act like the child he was meant to be but the endless mucky water they were currently stuck in brought a frown to her face.

"Aang, you should get out before you get sick," she warned on top of Appa, leaning over to the side to see him airbend upwards to them.

"Hey guys, I think this river's polluted," Aang noted, airbending the muck away from himself but onto the rest of them on the saddle. Ameya winced as the dirt splashed onto her and twitched again when it was blown away. She brushed her disorderly hair down from the sudden air current while untangling some knots along the way.

"Well that explains why I can't catch a fish around here, because normally my fishing skills are off the hook!" Sokka joked from behind, holding up his empty fish hook proudly, "Get it? Like a fishing hook?"

"Too bad your skills aren't _on_ the hook," Toph countered and they burst into laughter as Sokka pouted.

"It looks like we'll need to go somewhere else to get food assuming that'll fit into Sokka's _master_ schedule," Katara eyed the unraveled scroll wearily, the one Sokka had been keeping track for the past few days to ensure their route to meet up with the Water Tribe before the invasion.

Ameya tuned them out, staring at the muddy water distractedly. It wasn't often for her to offer her opinion of the situation; she was just traveling along with them. Months ago, Ameya had wondered what it would be like to travel with the Avatar and his companions. Now that she was actually here, it felt different from what she expected.

She had always preferred solitude, getting close to others would only result in getting hurt in the end. That was a lesson she had learned all too well now but in her rage and suffering, they were the ones that ended up distracting her from despair.

Aang's lightheartedness was refreshing. Sokka's jokes were uplifting. Toph's bluntness and witty banter was stirring. Katara's kindness was welcoming.

But she could still not shake off her doubts completely; she merely pushed it away from thought. It was easy for her to blend into the background, only speaking when necessary but offered nothing more. The black outfit was still hidden in her bag, something she has yet to don again but if the situation arises, Ameya will.

She decided she'll be their silent protector. After all, she was one of the oldest amongst them. Sokka had also taken that role—despite his playfulness and sarcasm, he was very punctual with their schedule and kept track of all their resources. He was more than just a leader of the group; he was an older brother too.

Ameya can see how they managed to get this far in the journey. They have all protected each other and stuck by each other. When Aang ran away from the cruiser, she saw how worried they had been and chased after him—leaving behind their father just to be with Aang. They had a bond stronger than most family and yet she can't help but wonder…where does she fit in all of this?

"Ameya, stop spacing out!"

She turned towards Sokka's voice. All of them were waiting near the cliff side, waiting for her arrival. A small smile graced her lips and she met up with them, brushing a lock of hair from her cheek.

"Sorry."

It was easier to pretend now. Smiling was natural for her, whether it was faked or not. The only thing she can do now is push away her doubts, push away her lone travels before, and push away the thoughts of gold eyes. Ameya had always been good at pretending and with enough time and practice, one day it would not be pretend anymore.

The stealth outfit was still somewhere in the back of her mind, taunting, waiting.

"I don't feel anything. Where is the village?" Toph asked, dim green eyes unseeing beyond the water.

"It's in the middle of the river!" Sokka pointed towards the floating houses above the polluted river.

"Sure is! My name's Dock. Mind if I ask who you are?" They turned towards the strange new voice, staring below at an elder man with an orange hat on top of his head.

Ameya stepped up. "We're from the Earth Kingdom colonies. We're hoping to stop by for some food in the village."

"Wow...colonials. Hop on, I give you ride in the town," Dock accepted her explanation with ease, returning the smile the young woman offered and they took their spots upon the small raft.

"Why do you guys live on the river?" Katara asked curiously, surveying the village ahead.

"Because we're a fishing town. At least that's how it was before the factory moved in." They noticed a factory to their side along the cliff, "Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive," Dock explained sullenly.

Ameya frowned once they reached the Jang Hui village. Everywhere they turned was ailing civilians, looking thinner than healthily acceptable and others were even lying on the wood sick. No one was spared from the rough treatment; children and elders spotted the same empty gaze and sunken stomachs.

It reminded her of her childhood self.

"Look at this place. It's so sad…" Katara spoke softly, "We _have_ to do something to help."

"No, we can't waste our time here. We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own," Sokka shot down immediately, walking away from Katara.

"These people are starving! But you'd turn your back on them? How can you be so cold and heartless?"

Toph, Aang, and Ameya watched quietly as the siblings bicker. While Ameya does want to help the starving village, there was not a lot they can do to assist when they were on a budget. The polluted water has no fish to offer and medicine was scarce as it was. They do not have a lot to begin with and the invasion draws closer with each passing day.

"I'm not turning my back, I'm just being realistic. We can't go around helping every rinky-dink town we wander into. We'll be helping them all by taking out the Fire Lord," Toph immediately covered Sokka's mouth when Aang guided her to them, mediating between the two Water Tribe siblings.

"Hey, loud mouths! Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about 'taking out the Fire Lord'," Toph frowned, letting her hand drop from Sokka's mouth.

"Come on, Katara, be reasonable about this. You know our mission has to come first," Sokka reasoned again, softer this time.

"I guess so…" she finally agreed.

"Let's just get what we need and go," Aang smiled to the dishearten girl and she returned it softly.

Ameya stayed back as Aang began to converse with a poorly disguised Dock, calling himself 'Xu' now for running the shop. She tuned them out again, surveying the village with thin lips at how sullen everyone appears. She nearly jumped when a small boy ran towards her, his small fingers clutching her skirt pleadingly.

"Can you spare some food?" He begged pitifully and Ameya tensed.

Katara kneeled down next to him and the older girl wondered when she had appeared. She unraveled the wrapped fish they just purchased, giving one to the young boy sadly.

"I wish I could help more," Katara smiled as he bowed and left running towards a sick woman lying under the canopy of the straw hut.

Ameya looked away, following the rest of them back to their campsite.

* * *

It was nighttime when Sokka suggested the plan for the next day. Ameya said nothing when the group bickered again; Toph refusing to wake up early and Sokka keep cutting down the time of their schedule. In the end, they had decided to follow along with Sokka's plan and slept early, dreading the next day.

Ameya stayed up quietly, leaving the comfort of Appa's fur and dug through her small travel pack. Her fingers brushed upon the soft material of the black silk, hesitating just for one second before taking it along.

It might not be a lot but as Ameya changed into her stealth outfit, she realized she could make a difference. Instead of always stealing for herself—she would be wearing this outfit to help others for once. This village was deprived of everything; what was once a flourishing village turned into a desolate shadow of its former glory. It was the Fire Nation's fault—it would only be fair she decided to take back what was once theirs.

Her hands instinctively reached for her side, pausing when there was no mask waiting for her and she settled for wrapping the black cloth over her lower face instead.

"Ameya…?"

She froze, glancing behind her to see a worried Katara. She could have sworn they were all asleep—why was Katara awake? A sigh escaped her lips and she looked away.

"Go back to sleep, Katara," she said quietly, tying the belt around her waist tighter.

"Why are you—? Are you going to help the villagers?" Her voice turned hopeful, stepping closer to the short hair woman excitedly, "That's what I plan to do too!"

Ameya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and finally noticed Katara had wrapped herself around a purple cloak. How did the younger girl even deduce she was going to help the village or not? Her gear warrant no appeal to it, rather, she looked like a common thief.

But Katara believed in her—they never knew she was a thief in the first place.

Something twisted in Ameya's stomach uncomfortably at that notion.

"There's bound to be food somewhere and the people are sick. If you can maybe heal some of them, I can find some food." Well, it would be helpful if Katara decided to assist too.

"How do you plan to do that?" She asked curiously and Ameya's eyes wandered to the factory awhile away.

"I have my ways."

* * *

The village was bustling with happiness the next day they went in town.

Appa had somehow managed to get sick overnight, his tongue was coated in an odd purple color and Katara refused to meet Ameya's curious gaze. Aang asked if either of the healers can help the aching bison but Katara suggested for some medicine in town and Ameya wordlessly agreed.

Children were playing along the boardwalk happily and the civilians were actively moving around. It was completely different from the depressive state the people were in the day before and Katara smiled widely at Ameya, a knowing smile flashing by them.

When they met up with Xu again, he explained of the town miracle to them, presenting a small statue of a beautiful woman with a large hat and flowing robes. They all believed the miracle work was done by their spirit, The Painted Lady, and Ameya saw the idea forming in Katara's eyes as she looked the statue over.

There was no medicine to be purchased; all of it belonged to the Fire Nation as well. A frown marred her lips and said nothing when Katara suggested staying another night for Appa to recover.

It was night once more when Ameya caught Katara hiding by the river, the purple cloak and a large straw hat in her hands. Her sapphire eyes lit up at the sight of Ameya, almost holding the clothes to her expectantly.

"I won't."

Katara faltered; she hadn't suggested anything yet. Ameya reached down to pluck a few red flowers from the ground.

"That is not my role to play," she approached Katara slowly, crushing the red flowers in her hand and mixed it with a spray of water in a bowl. The paint mixed wonderfully in the small bowl and Ameya adjusted the purple hood to cover the younger girl's lush brown hair. "You know what you must do."

Katara's eyes softened and wrapped the cloak around her small body. She tensed when Ameya began to paint designs over her face, not meeting her deep blue eyes and focused on placing the red marks she remembered from the statue.

The younger girl could not help but think how striking Ameya's eyes looked just then, light and soft against the moonlight with dark hair framing her face. Katara knew Ameya was beautiful, she thought The Painted Lady would fit her image more but the older girl refused. And Katara had wanted to help the village—more than anyone and once she put the hat over her head, she knew she can.

"You're not coming this time?" Katara scanned Ameya over, realizing she was not wearing the black outfit from the night before.

"You know this is only temporary," Katara flinched at the truth of her words and turned away, "But I'll keep your secret…if you can teach me how to create fog."

A small smile was on her lips and Katara nodded her head. They stood by the river and the waterbending master began to demonstrate, breathing in deeply then exhaling. Ameya picked it up naturally, gently maneuvering the cloud to her will and paved a path for Katara.

"You know you could be considered a master yourself. I'm sure you can do more if you believe in yourself," Katara suggested quietly, remembering Ameya's lack of confidence in the Northern Water Tribe.

"Ah, I'll keep that in mind next time." Ameya motioned for Katara towards the village, "Run along now."

Katara did just as she was told, floating over towards the village gracefully and Ameya watched from behind. She knew her role in this story; she had always been the one in the shadows. Katara would be the one to help the village; she was the perfect one to ignite hope in others again. Ameya was—never will be—that type; she has tainted her own hands far too often.

It may not be a lot but she hoped to offer some type of guidance for the younger ones.

Somehow, it reminded her of Lu Jie. The older woman had always tried to steer her away from the rough combatant of swordsmanship; her hands were always precise and tender when applying paint over her own face and to Ameya's young one. She always admired how strong yet gentle Lu Jie was in her own way; she wondered if she can be that type of support to Katara as well.

Even after Katara left, Ameya sat by the water quietly. Sleep has eluded her again, as it always has been the past few weeks, and in the stillness of the night did Ameya reflect. Daytime kept her distracted with Sokka's antics, Toph's sarcasm, and Aang's liveliness but at night, no one could keep her memories at bay.

It was better though, slightly, and Ameya took that time to slowly practice her waterbending, distracting herself from her memories. She had improved a lot since the beginning; she knew what the basics were and can freeze the water easily. But there was anger within her every time she tried, reminding her of all the times she failed and her hands trembled each time.

She knew it was not the proper way to bend. Every time she had gotten angry, the waves around her shook uncontrollably. There were times she had not meant to freeze the water and by the time she realized it, the ice had broken into pieces.

The ice she produced was weak; fragile; delicate.

Ameya wondered if it was her state of mind. She was still able to bend without hindering her companions and had not caused harm to others. She decided to keep this secret to herself. It was because she's still unstable so she must harden her heart.

 _Forget, ignore, move on._

She cannot allow her emotions to run wild anymore.

* * *

They stopped by town the next day again. Appa was still recovering from his 'illness' and when Ameya glanced over at Katara, the younger girl merely smiled sheepishly. She shook her head, keeping quiet once more to observe the happy village again.

Sokka and Aang conversed with Xu, asking for more food to purchase and the shop keeper happily obliged. She noticed the villagers raising a large statue of The Painted Lady and Katara followed her gaze, a bright smile on her lips.

"Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one lady—I mean...spirit?" She fixed her blunder swiftly.

"Well, I hope she returns every night. Otherwise this place would go right back to the way it was," Sokka spoke the inevitable truth.

Katara's eye twitched. "Why would you say that? Look how much better off these people are."

"Yeah, now, but without her they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory," Sokka joked, moving his arms wildly and making odd noises.

Ameya crossed her arms, her voice soft only for Katara to hear. "It's only temporary," she repeated once more and saw Katara tense besides her.

"Spirit magic doesn't work that way, Sokka. It's more like…" Aang followed Sokka's mocking movements with his own rendition of spirit power. Both boys joked around and swung their arms around each other, oblivious to the two waterbender's secretive glances.

On the third night, Katara did not see Ameya waiting for her. She hid a pile of hay in her sleeping bag, noticing that Ameya was sleeping soundly against Appa's fur, and snuck off. The young girl wore the purple cloak confidently, marking her face in the red paint Ameya had done before.

There was a shuffle of footsteps and Ameya heard Aang waking up. Her own eyes peeked open, noticing the poorly disguised sleeping bag of Katara and quietly wore her black outfit, chasing after the Avatar and The Painted Lady.

She knew what Katara was planning—she recognized the idea forming in her mind earlier and knew she was plotting something. But Katara wasn't serious about destroying the factory—was she? Ameya followed regardless, she must confirm it herself.

Aang chased after Katara quickly, both oblivious to the third person following them. She skated over the water in the trail Aang left behind, lagging behind to conceal her presence and stopped only when they did. She hid amongst the rocks, listening to their conversation with half interest.

The Avatar was smarter than he appeared, figuring out who the disguised lady was after a simple exchange of words. Ameya leaned back against the rock, slightly surprised Katara did not reveal her own hand in delaying their travels.

"I can't believe you lied to everyone, so you could help these people," Aang stated incredulously.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have…" Katara admitted.

"No, I think it's great! You're like a secret hero!" Aang's eyes shined with admiration and Katara felt herself relax at his support. Aang always did have a way with assuring her decisions to be correct.

"Well, if you wanna help, there's one more thing I have to do."

"Let me guess, destroying a Fire Nation factory?"

Both of the benders jumped at the third voice, turning around to see Ameya emerging from the rocks. A thin brow was arched accusingly in their direction and both young ones looked almost guilty to be discovered.

"I'm not here to stop you," they relaxed at her words, eyes lighting up to gain her approval, "But you must be ready to accept the consequences after."

Katara nodded confidently. "Yes, I know. Getting rid of this factory is the only way to help these people permanently."

"Well, I guess I can't stop you," Ameya shrugged but her eyes were light, a small smile on her pale lips as she masked the bottom half of her face with the black cloth. "Let's go."

The trio made their way to the factory quickly. They snuck in without delay, Ameya leading the two with careful movements and elegant grace that the two young ones can't help but wonder if she had done this before. She said nothing to confirm their suspicions, arriving at the heart of the factory where lava and metal were abundant.

They got to work immediately. Aang turned over the hanging metal full of lava excitedly, Katara cut the metal hooks with her waterbending, and Ameya stopped the flow of water in the pipes, causing it to burst within. Aang continued to cause disturbance with his earthbending and both waterbenders sent a huge wave of water to crash through the factory, flooding and cooling the lava workspace.

An explosion shook through the factory and with a satisfied smile; the three of them ran away from the scene. Katara shed of her disguise and Ameya took off her stealth outfit, hiding it somewhere with the purple cloak to reclaim later.

It was dawn when they reached the campsite. Aang was making some exaggerated explosion sounds and while Katara had initially laughed, they quieted down, hoping the others would not notice their disappearance.

Unfortunately for them, Sokka was already waiting with a displeased frown on his face, glaring at the three suspects and revealing the secret they thought they hid well. Ameya wondered since when did Sokka found out—he really was more cunning than he appears.

"Katara, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy. We're leaving right now!" Sokka berated like an enduring brother and strict leader, causing his sister to follow obediently. Aang followed quietly, "And how long did you know about this?"

"Hey, I just found out this morning!" Aang dashed away from the irritated Sokka and he turned his accusing gaze to Ameya next.

"What about you?"

She walked by him calmly, "The beginning."

Sokka looked like he wanted more to say but she slipped past him, cleaning up her pile of work then to help Katara with hers. The younger girl had a frown on her face, stuffing the clothes into their travel pack with restrained anger. Ameya gently set her hand over Katara's tanned ones, calming the younger girl silently and continued to pack.

There was a buzzing sound below them and they glanced towards it, heading over to the cliff to see a few jet skis heading towards the village.

"What's going on?" Toph asked in slight panic.

"Fire Nation soldiers are heading toward the village!" Aang explained briefly and Ameya's icy eyes narrowed to determine how many soldiers there were.

"What did you do?" Sokka demanded from Katara, angry blue eyes directed to his sister.

"I kind of destroyed their factory," Katara admitted.

"You what?!" Sokka turned to Ameya accusingly, "And you knew all along?! You know when you joined our gang I kind of hoped you would help maintain the chaos—not create it!"

Ameya frowned, ignoring the way his sharp words cut through her confidence.

"It was your idea, Sokka! Don't blame Ameya!" Katara defended heatedly.

He turned back to Katara. "I was joking! I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises! Did you even think this through? The army is gonna blame the villagers! They're headed there right now to get revenge!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Katara wondered if this was what Ameya meant by consequences but cannot find herself to regret her choices.

"Leave! Do nothing!"

Katara tensed. "No, I will never, _ever_ turn my back on people who need me! I'm going down to that village, and I am gonna do whatever I can."

She stood up to walk away from them but Sokka moved to stop her. Ameya, Aang, and Toph watch silently as Sokka offered his help—he may not care for the villagers but he cared for his sister. Ameya felt touched at their sibling fight yet reconciliation afterwards, wondering what it would be like to have someone berate her actions yet still stuck with her in the end.

Ameya felt almost envious of the sibling love, saying nothing when Aang wiped away his tears at the touching moment.

"It's not over yet, the village is still in trouble."

They turned towards Ameya's commanding tone, her eyes sharp at the distant village. She walked past them, Sokka's words ringing in her ears. If he wanted her to help since the beginning, all he had to do was ask. She had been staying off to the side because she did not want to impose on them. Clearly, Ameya had been wrong.

Sokka noticed her clenched fist and felt guilty at his accusation earlier. He could practically hear Yue chiding him for hurting her sister and moved to confront her.

"Ameya—I…"

She turned towards him then, a pleasant smile on her pale lips. "We don't have time for this, Sokka. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can leave right? Katara, go put on your Painted Lady gear. Aang, go support her. Toph, I'm sure you and Appa can create some background sound for our spirit's arrival."

Ameya turned sharply away from them, heading towards the river alone. Toph whistled behind them and Katara patted the stunned Sokka's shoulder compassionately.

"You're still bad with the ladies," Katara sighed and Aang nodded his head in agreement.

"Boy you really pissed her off," Toph muttered and went off to find Appa.

The gang separated to their respective roles. Ameya arrived at the edge of the river, widening her stance and brought her hands up. She breathed in deeply and exhaled, raising her arms in the process. A giant cloud appeared in front of her, fogging up the majority of the lake and she repeated the process a few more times. There was a slight chill to the cloud, her anger rolling off of her in the form of the heavy fog.

 _Forget, ignore, move on._

They watched as Katara defended against the Fire Nation soldiers perfectly. Ameya merely bended the fog to surround the younger girl, creating an eerie atmosphere to the bewitching spirit. Aang had provided heavy support with his airbending, Katara had trusted him completely so. It was slightly surprising for Ameya to witness their absolute trust with each other's life—something Ameya never experienced herself.

Sokka helped ferry her and Toph to the village as soon as the soldiers left. He was sending her concerning looks, his own anger quelled but Ameya refused to meet his gaze. She sat upright, icy eyes forward to the villagers singing praises to the disguised Katara.

Until the paint washed off and they realized she had been fooling them this whole time. Ameya tensed as soon as the crowd began to close in on Katara, stopping in front of her with raised hands. It was her fault for encouraging the younger girl in the first place—she cannot allow Katara to be blamed for her mistakes.

"Maybe she is a waterbender, but she was just trying to help you. Because of her, that factory won't be polluting your river, and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees thanking her!"

It was Sokka that spoke instead, his strong frame shielding the two girls from the villagers. Her arms lowered slowly and Katara stepped forward, her initial fear replaced with courage. She felt brave knowing her friends were by her side; she must accept the consequences that follow.

"Sokka, it's okay. I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't, and I shouldn't have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself."

"She's right, but what should we do?" Dock asked curiously.

"Maybe we can clean the river!" Toph popped up from beyond the crowd, altering her voice lower to the suggestion.

Ameya relaxed as the villagers began to accept the idea. After a few more exchanges between Dock and Aang about the old man's disguises, they began to clean the river. Ameya helped with Katara separating the water from the polluted river while Aang and Toph bend the grim away.

It took a whole day for them to clear the water. Buckets and vats of water and dirt filled them and dozens of boat ferried the grim away. By the time they were done, the benders were exhausted of their power and the moon was shining brightly below them. Sokka said they will stay one more night if only for rest and that was enough for the youngest ones to instantly fall asleep.

Ameya stayed by the water on a small cliff, her gaze focused on the moon reflected from the now clean water. As always, it hung beautifully and brightly above them, silently watching over her.

Fog began to gather around the lake again and she glanced down, seeing the lone figure of Katara kneeling besides the water. Her eyes widen as a hauntingly beautiful form emerged from the fog, a ghostly white figure with flowing robes was staring down at the young waterbender.

" _Thank you."_

Her divine voice traveled to them and she began to float backwards. Before the spirit disappeared, Ameya thought she saw her nod in her direction as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Does it look like Ameya is very wishy-washy at the moment? Yeah, she kinda is. It's just a bit difficult for her to adjust and she doesn't trust often—oops? But this is just the beginning; Book 3 is going to be long.

Reviews are well loved!


	29. The Swordsmaster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

It was not long before they arrived at the next island. As usual, they set up camp away from the main city where it was easier to hide the large sky bison and save on their travel expenses. Ameya did not mind being outdoors; she spent most of her life surviving off of nature. Only this time, she wasn't alone.

Ameya was untying Appa's saddle when Sokka decided to call her away, his blue eyes darting around to look at anything but her. She followed him quietly; Ameya had long since forgiven him for his allegation the day before but she knew she should not be reckless anymore. She was not traveling alone any longer, there are others relying on her too.

So while she did understand Sokka's anger, she can't help but close within herself more.

"Okay so I did a lot of thinking and I really regret what I said back there—it's just I was worried we were behind schedule and Katara could have injured herself and I was trying to look out for her and I didn't realize too late she had been feeding Appa purple berries but seriously where did she even find them?!"

"Sok—"

"And don't get me started on the village! Dock—or Xu—or Bushi—I don't know anymore! That crazy old man is clearly out of his mind I—"

"Sokka, I understand."

He paused on his rant, his arms half raised in explanation. Sokka studied her almost bashfully but Ameya had a calm look on her face, an eyebrow arched in his direction.

"Uh…"

"You were only looking out for the group's best interest. It was my fault for keeping quiet the whole time; I even encouraged it. I won't do anything that may hinder the invasion," she offered a small smile then, "I'm sorry."

Sokka blinked, standing up taller to counter his previous flustered state. "Uh—yeah, me too. I mean—we never doubted you in the first place. Thank you—for looking out for my sister too."

There was that twist in her gut again but she brushed it off, smiling softly.

"Anytime. Let's go back to the group, they might be getting worried."

Ameya walked back first, leaving Sokka behind confused. He wondered why her smiles felt so empty again, why she looked so distant and detached while walking away from him. He glanced upwards to see the moon above, silently begging Yue for some guidance.

The Moon Spirit did not answer his calls; just like his previous attempts before.

Aang, Katara, and Toph did not question their conversation, inviting them to the rock they were laying on to stare at the stars above.

"We just saw a shooting star just now! There might be more!" Aang greeted happily at their arrival.

Ameya took the spot next to Toph and Sokka settled down next to Katara. Their eyes were focused on the night sky and another streak of light flashed by them.

"It's a meteor shower," Ameya confirmed in quiet amazement.

The streak of lights turned into dozens, lighting up the night sky even more. Ameya cannot recall the last time she experienced sight a magnificent sight, the only time she had seen something as beautiful was back in the North Pole icy waters…on a lone raft with—

"Wow, this is amazing to watch," Katara whispered in astonishment.

"Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are," Sokka murmured, all focused on the beautiful view.

"Eh, you've seen nothing once, you've seen it a thousand times," Toph shrugged.

Ameya glanced beside her, slightly pitying the blind girl. Toph did not appear to be too troubled with it though; there was nothing to pity for something she never had.

She turned back to the meteor shower. There was no point in dwelling over past mistakes and Ameya should take the time to enjoy the present—at least cherish the current moment now for those who can't. It really did make her feel insignificant and small under the vast night sky but also, exhilarating.

"Oh man, you've _never_ not seen anything like this," Sokka exclaimed in disbelief.

Their eyes widen when a meteor flew directly above them, brushing past their campsite and leaving behind an icy gust of wind in its wake. There was an explosion a few seconds later, the meteor crashing just a few hills away. They stood up hastily, mounting Appa without another word and flew to the direction of the landing.

"The fire is gonna destroy that town!" Katara noted as soon as they saw the fiery rock dangerously close to the nearby town.

"Not if we can stop it!" Aang jumped off with Sokka and Toph as soon as Appa landed.

"There's a creek over here," Ameya pointed nearby and Katara took upon the bison's reins.

"We'll bend the water onto the fire," Katara snapped the reins and Appa took off with the two waterbenders.

They swooped down close to the water, both bending a huge amount of water along the way to bring towards their side of fire. It rained down on the meteorite quickly, extinguishing parts of the flames as Appa flew on by. Ameya briefly noticed Toph and Aang to earthbend a trench and surrounding rocks to smother the fire.

Appa brought them by the creek again and with another dome of water, Katara and Ameya delivered the water to Aang. The Avatar combined both waterbending and airbending together, expanding the water to the full extent of the fire and efficiently extinguished the flames. It exploded in powdery snow, falling gently over the meteorite with Sokka buried right under.

"Good work, everybody," Aang praised, dusting off his hands with a smile.

Sokka emerged from the pile of snow, a frown evident on his face. He said nothing when they flew back to camp, crawling into his sleeping bag sullenly. Ameya watched curiously but offered no consolation, retreating back to her spot next to Appa for rest.

* * *

They ventured into town the next day for a nice meal. The restaurant they visited had an outside sitting area overlooking the rest of the town. It was a peaceful time and Ameya welcomed the light breeze of the summer air.

"These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night," Aang said quietly, sitting down on the table with his tray of food.

"Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is that we don't get the hero worship anymore. I miss the love," Toph sighed.

Ameya took a sip of her lukewarm tea; _it's not as great as Iroh's_.

She flinched at those thoughts, biting into her bread to satisfy her hungry stomach. It wasn't often for her to go out of the way to help others and she never received the 'hero worship' treatment as Toph mentioned before. She was content with staying hidden in plain sight.

"Boo-hoo," Sokka cried out sarcastically from his position away from the table, his back facing them, "poor heroes."

They stared at him curiously. "What's your problem? You haven't even touched your smoked sea slug," Katara pointed out.

"It's just, all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out forest fires, and flying around and making other stuff fly around. I can't fly around, okay? I can't _do_ anything," Sokka sighed.

They glanced at each other and Ameya realized this was what must be troubling the Water Tribe boy the whole night. He did appear less enthusiastic all morning; was that what was bothering him?

"That's not true. No one can read a map like you," Katara assured.

"I can't read at all!" Toph joked.

"Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time? I mean, look at Katara's hair, right? What's up with that?" Aang attempted, picking up a strand of her dark curls.

Katara flushed, shrinking into herself and touching her hair self-consciously.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?"

Aang froze, "Nothing. I was just trying to…"

Ameya shook her head, looks like the Avatar need to master his flirting lessons after the war.

"Look, I appreciate the effort," they turned back to Sokka's sullen voice, "but the fact is each of you is so amazing and so special and I'm...not. I'm just the guy in the group who's regular."

Her eyes softened at his hunched back. It must feel a bit overwhelming traveling with the master of all four elements, the first metalbender, and a waterbending master at the same time. But Sokka has remarkable skills too—he just couldn't see it himself.

Ameya opened her mouth to say something but Katara beat her to it, standing up to approach her brother.

"I'm sorry you're feeling so down but I hope you know none of us see you that way." The three of them nodded behind her, "I know something that's going to make you feel better."

Sokka glanced at Katara with a pout, "You do?"

They quickly finished their meal and wandered around the village soon after. Katara led them to an armory filled with weapons and armor for purchase. Sokka immediately lit up at the sight, clapping his hands in excitement and began to run around the store like a little kid.

Ameya wandered around, looking at the shiny metal and sharp weapons with half interest. She glanced over at Sokka occasionally, seeing him playing with a variety of weapons such as nunchucks and maces and hoped he wouldn't hurt himself. Further away, Aang was dressing up in a ridiculous amount of armor, showing off to Katara in fascination.

She shook her head, heading towards the wall where swords were mounted on for display. She wondered if she should get her own weapon as well, Ameya did not take any with her from the cruiser when they left. There was no need to carry around a weapon when she was a proficient waterbender now but…they are in the Fire Nation. Maybe she should stop hiding her abilities and pick something practical.

The pearl dagger was in the corner of her mind, a small itch she cannot ignore and Ameya turned away.

"Ooooh! What are you looking at, Ameya?" Sokka ran over to her and Ameya blinked in confusion. "Now _t_ _hat's_ what Sokka's talking about!"

She turned back to the wall to see a beautifully crafted sheath she had stopped in front of. Huh, Ameya hadn't realized the marksmanship until now.

"You have a good eye. That's an original from Piandao, the greatest swordsmaster and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here," the storekeeper explained briefly before walking away to clean up the mess Sokka left behind.

"That's it! That's what you needed all along, Sokka," Aang realized as the rest of the group joined up with them.

"A sword?" Sokka questioned.

"Not the sword, a master. We've all had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao," Aang suggested.

"That's a great idea. I could've never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher," Katara supported.

"I learned from badgermoles. They don't talk, but they're still good teachers," Toph smiled fondly.

Ameya nodded her head. "We haven't trained in a while but it wouldn't hurt to learn from a real master."

Sokka smiled, pulling out the sharp blade from its sheath. "It would be nice to be a master swordfighter. All right, I'll talk to him." He turned to Ameya then, "Do you want to come along? Maybe you can learn a thing or two too!"

Her gaze softened at his consideration but shook her head. "You need the training more than I do," she teased lightly and Sokka gaped at her.

Aang, Katara, and Toph snickered at her remark and Sokka huffed before announcing his leave. He was happier though, excited to possibly learn something new and headed towards the castle away from the village.

The rest of them walked around a bit more, studying the shops with half interest. As time went by, the shops became less apparent and they arrived at what appeared to be the poorer part of the town. There were fewer people along the streets but they paid no mind to it, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

Ameya studied the others from under her long lashes, noticing a man walking straight into their path. Katara moved to step away from him but they bumped shoulders regardless. Katara apologized sheepishly and the other man shrugged her off. Aang frowned but they let it go, continuing their chat once more.

Before the man walked by her, Ameya's hand shot out to grip his, startling the larger man and his dull eyes narrowed dangerously at hers.

"I think you took something of ours."

Aang and Katara stopped talking, looking back at the reason why Ameya and Toph had stopped walking. There was a mocking smile on the older girl's lips; her hand squeezed the strange man's tightly.

"You're mistaken," he muttered with a frown, shaking his hand.

"What's going on?" Aang asked curiously.

Ameya said nothing more but her grip loosened and in a second, her free hand darted out to the hidden pocket the man hid under his clothes. She pulled out a red coin purse and Katara's eyes widen, recognizing it to be hers and searched her pockets.

"That's mine!" she exclaimed once she realized her own pouch was missing.

The man tensed and Ameya let him go, icy eyes narrowing against his lowly. "You picked the wrong targets this time. You better go."

He heard the threat clearly and began to walk away with angry steps. His wrist tingled coldly even though the young woman's hold had disappeared. He sneered at her, eyes glaring and fuming but Ameya stared on impassively, tossing the pouch back to Katara and crossed her arms. She surveyed a few onlookers, frowning at their own narrowed eyes and began to lead the group.

"Woah, Ameya, how did you know?" Aang asked with excited wide eyes.

She glanced at him and offered a small smile, malice gone from her features. "Instinct."

There was no way she could say she learned from experience or admit to doing the same before. There was still the thief within her, recognizing the signs of other thieves and knew when the opportunity to steal was apparent. Katara and Aang were easy targets; they were too lax and trusting with others. Ameya walked confidently down the street; no one would dare to try anything with her around.

That much, she can do.

* * *

It was around noon when they arrived back at camp. Aang and Toph immediately lay down in the middle of the campgrounds, exhausted from the walk and hot day. Katara and Ameya went to the small hut the earthbenders created previously, setting their belongings away.

"Ah, put this away too."

Ameya tossed a small pouch in Katara's direction. The younger girl caught it curiously, opening the bag to reveal a dozen silver coins within.

"Is this yours?" Katara doesn't remember Ameya carrying this before.

The side of her pale lips lifted up and Ameya turned away. "Let's say it was a gift."

She walked away from the hut, leaving Katara to ponder their new currency. The image of the burly man from before appeared in her mind and Katara wondered why she thought up of him then.

The hours passed by painfully slow for the young travelers. Katara had joined Aang and Toph in lying on the ground motionlessly, doing nothing but staring at the passing clouds in the sky. Ameya opt to staying in the shade but there was not much for them to do.

Aang attempted to suggest for something to do but nothing came to mind for all of them. Ameya didn't realize the full extent of Sokka's role until now; the benders were clueless without him. He had been the one to set the schedule for them, he had been the one to lead them to the next island, and he had been the one to fill the silence with his corny jokes and bright personality.

 _No wonder Yue fell in love_ , Ameya hummed, closing her eyes to rest.

Sokka has been a reliable person, a trustworthy friend, a caring brother and a dependable leader. It was surprising to hear how little he considered himself within the group—just because he did not have any bending abilities like them. She made a mental note to talk to him again afterwards.

They were reviewing a map—or rather, failing to read the map when Sokka returned. They had almost fallen asleep waiting but Toph's seismic senses noticed his arrival before any of them.

"Sokka's coming!" Toph bolted upwards; Katara and Aang following immediately.

Sokka appeared from the lone hill, a small smile at the sight of all of them and waved. "Hey, guys. What are you doing ?"

The three of them tackled him immediately into a hug and Ameya followed a few steps behind. He arched a brow at the sudden affection, turning to the only one who didn't envelop him in a hug.

"Did I miss something?"

Ameya smiled, "Only yourself."

His brows knitted together in confusion but shrugged, returning the hug to the three regardless.

"Sokka!"

"You're back!"

"We missed you so much!" Katara grinned.

Aang pulled away. "Say something funny!"

Sokka arched a brow, "Funny how?"

Ameya shook her head as Aang and Katara laughed wholeheartedly. Toph took a step back, crossing her arms with a satisfied smile on her face.

"What's their deal ?" He questioned again, turning to Toph and Ameya.

Toph turned away. "I don't know. They missed you or something. I didn't care."

Ameya caught onto her rosy cheeks and resisted the urge to laugh at her dishonesty. She decided to keep that to herself, ruffling the earthbender's hair affectionately.

"Thanks. That warms my heart," Sokka replied almost sarcastically. "Anyway, I need some help."

Sokka briefly explained to them about crafting his own sword. He wanted to use the meteorite from the previous night to forge and they happily obliged. Toph did majority of the work by earthbending the large rock while the rest of them pushed.

It took a while but they arrived at the mansion soon enough. Sokka immediately swings the door knockers quickly and it opened within a second. An older man stood by the door, his dark hair tied up in traditional Fire Nation topknot while wearing a brown cheongsam. He studied the four newcomers with an arched brow.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, these are my friends. Just other good Fire Nation folks." Sokka introduced and they bowed their head respectfully, "Do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite ?"

The swordsmaster set a hand over the meteorite in contemplation.

"We'll make a sword unlike any other in the world."

It took the whole night for them to create the sword. Sokka and Piandao were mainly the ones crafting the weapon but Aang, Katara, and Ameya would peek within the forge once in a while, curious of the process. They stayed in the castle that night, Piandao were kind enough to allow them to rest, and when morning came, Sokka's sword was complete.

"Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me. No, it certainly wasn't your skills."

Piandao began with no hesitation, standing in front of his pupil with the newly crafted meteorite sword in hand. He was definitely not holding back on his words, Ameya thought.

"You showed something beyond that. Creativity, versatility, intelligence...these are the traits that define a great swordsman. And these are the traits that define you. You told me you didn't know if you were worthy but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained." Piandao offered the sword to Sokka and he took it slowly.

She smiled. Maybe Sokka would believe the words of a master to accept his self-worth. They could not see his face but hoped this would boost Sokka's morale.

"I'm sorry, Master. You're wrong. I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." Aang, Katara, and Toph gawked at him while Ameya frowned, "I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I'm sorry."

Sokka presented the sword back to the swordmaster but he turned away, a frown on his aged face.

"I'm sorry, too."

In the next second, Piandao twirled around to swing his own sword at the kneeling man. Sokka barely missed the attack, rising to his feet and intercepting another swing with his newly crafted sword. They rose to their feet immediately, readying themselves in a battle stance but Sokka held them back.

"No, this is my fight, alone."

They moved the battle outside in the backyard. Sokka and Piandao were in their battle stances, swords raised for attack. Piandao made the first move, striking and poking at Sokka while he could merely parry or defended the blows successfully. He saw an opening to attack but missed and the older man pushed him backwards, causing Sokka to fall to the ground.

Piandao barely looked like he broke a sweat chasing Sokka around the backyard. From the bridge to the stairs, and through the bamboo garden, the master was praising his pupil at every chance. Ameya watched with wide eyes, Piandao was teaching Sokka—just like how Xiao had done for her before.

She blinked, wondering why she was thinking of her old master now while focusing on the fight in front of her. It was because they were weapon specialists, she reasoned, that was why Xiao had appeared in her mind.

Sokka was running around frantically, dodging the sword aimed at his neck level and he swooped down to aim a kick at the older man's legs. Piandao faltered and Sokka ran his sword into the ground, flinging dirt into the master's direction and blinded him temporarily. Ameya's watched on intently—that was her move, if only briefly, Sokka had incorporated her move to his attack.

For a moment, it almost appeared like the young man had the advantage. But Sokka made a mistake and accidentally stepped on a twig, causing Piandao to attack in his direction instead. Their swords clashed and it swirled around a few times before the experienced master swung it away, leaving Sokka defenseless. Sokka jumped out of the way the moment Piandao swung his sword again, hitting the ground with a loud thud and staring at the sharp weapon aimed in his direction.

Aang, Katara, and Toph immediately jumped down, ready to defend Sokka but Ameya stayed back. She observed the situation carefully; Piandao did not look like he wanted to hurt him.

"Excellent work, Sokka."

They looked at him confused. Piandao motioned for Fat to toss the scabbard towards him and he sheathed the sword with grace.

"I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar."

The benders lowered their stance, confusion evident on their face. Ameya leaned on the railing curiously, waiting.

"How did you know?" Aang inquired.

"Oh, I've been around a while. You pick things up. Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Try 'Lee'. There's a million 'Lees'." The master wiped the dirt from his eyes with the towel his servant provided.

Ameya froze. Why must he mention that name now? Her hands gripped the railing tighter, barely focusing on the others and instead saw her hands shaking against her control.

 _Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. Forget, forget, just—stop—move on._

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe ?" Katara asked, all oblivious of the older girl's discomfort.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all."

Piandao continued, picking up the beautiful black sword and offered it to Sokka once more.

"Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become an even greater master than I am." He paused just then, glancing at the lone woman who was not even listening to them anymore. "And it looks like you had previous training before. You should continue with her, both of you will continue to improve with the right partner."

They focused on the person Piandao was currently looking at and Ameya snapped out of her daze. She blinked, noticing several pairs of eyes on her and realized what Piandao had just said.

"I'm not…that great," she finally answered, pushing away her memories again and tried to regain her composure. "But I'll do what I can."

Piandao nodded. "You and Sokka will do just fine, Ameya."

He turned back to Sokka, a kind smile on his aged face. The two bowed to each other respectfully and the others watched on with their own smile on their lips.

* * *

It wasn't long before they left the estate. They packed their belongings and after a brief parting to Piandao, they set off. But before they even stepped more than six steps away from the door, Fat called out to them.

"Wait!" They turned towards him curiously. "The Master wanted you to have this, as something to remember him by."

Sokka took upon the small bag and Fat closed the door behind him quickly. They watched with interest as Sokka opened up the bag and pulled out a small, circular tile.

"It's a Pai Sho tile," Sokka stated.

"The White Lotus. Huh." Aang confirmed.

"What does it mean?" Katara questioned.

" _You'll find allies in unexpected place."_

Ameya's eyes widen, frozen in shock at the familiar tile. She had forgotten hers long ago—probably lost it somewhere along the way but now that she sees it again; she cannot let this chance go to waste.

"You guys go ahead. I have something I must do."

They stared at her curiously but she turned away, staring at the Fire Nation symbol surrounded by white petals. How had she not realized sooner? The door was almost a replica of the tile in Sokka's hand. Piandao knew her name too—but she never gave it away.

The rest of them began to slowly walk away, leaving Ameya to stand alone by the door. Once she was certain they were out of range, she began to pound the knockers furiously. No one answered her calls and she frowned, glaring at the red door.

She glanced around, spotting a large tree nearby and climbed on. The nearest branch she could reach was just hovering over the wall surrounding castle and she hopped in gracefully. No one was beyond the walls but Ameya began her search regardless, running through the garden then back to the sparring ring Sokka had been in.

Piandao had his back to her, a brush in one hand and a blank parchment before him.

"You knew Master Xiao."

He did not even spare her a glance, setting his brush on the paper for a clean stroke.

"Quite slow on the uptake, aren't you?"

Ameya frowned. "How did you know?"

"Your friends said your name the night prior. I didn't make the connection until Sokka's movement earlier resembled someone I know. Tell me, how is the old man doing?" His dark eyes set upon hers, noticing her clenched fist and waited.

"He's gone," she looked down, "The Fire Nation took him."

Piandao faltered. "He was an old rival of mine. Both of us strained to best each other in the way of the sword. I preferred precision and accuracy while he favored agility and mobility. I'm surprised he took you as a pupil; he never had one before."

Ameya bit her lip, fighting back the tears. Piandao knew Xiao—he was her link to her old master. She was never able to speak of her old master to anyone before—never found the allies they spoke so highly of. But Piandao knew and despite his proclamation of being rivals, there was a fond tone in his voice at the mention of Xiao.

She closed her eyes, feeling herself washed by the sadness of her younger self.

Piandao stood up, his calligraphy forgotten and stood in front of the waterbender. "Well, let's see how much you've learned."

Her eyes widen when a short sword was tossed at her, blinking the tears away from her eyes and caught onto the black scabbard. Piandao stood in a familiar stance, his arm arched and sword raised in her direction.

"Don't let his teaching go to waste."

Ameya breathed deeply, closing her eyes once more and unsheathed the sword. She dropped the scabbard besides her, taking her own stance and icy blue eyes opened in determination.

The two danced around each other. They parried and block each other's blows, maneuvering around the other with sharp grace. Piandao nodded to himself approvingly, dodging the girl's relentless attack and countered with his own.

 _Xiao had trained her well_ , he thought silently, parrying another strike. She stood her ground against him better than Sokka had but Piandao was not fighting to his fullest. He was testing her but even then; he had to admit she was pressuring him successfully.

In the final moment, they stood with their swords aimed near each other. It was a standstill, neither of them appearing victorious but there was no killer intent from either. Piandao lowered his sword first and Ameya followed wordlessly, breathless from the intense fight while the master barely looked shaken.

"Xiao would be proud."

She blinked, feeling a surge of emotions washing over her once more. The tears she tried so hard to ignore were flowing again and the memories she repressed danced around in her mind. Ameya bowed her head respectfully, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall once more.

"Of course. I'm his favorite student."

Despite her tears and uncontrollable sadness, Ameya smiled at Piandao. For once, she can confide in someone about her old mentors—she can finally release her pent up emotions from three years ago. Even if she mourned in the past, she never received the closure or comfort from someone who knew Xiao and Lu Jie as well.

"You're his only student," Piandao reinstated but his eyes were soft on her tears and his hand reached out to pat her head.

She cried for a few more moments, slightly embarrassed to show her weakness in front of a stranger. But Piandao had been kind and thoughtful; averting his gaze to polishing the short sword Ameya had used. When she had finally calmed down again, she brushed the tearstains from her cheeks and stood up taller.

"Keep this."

Ameya blinked, staring at the black and gold scabbard of the short sword she used. Piandao was offering the weapon to her but she could not bring herself to touch it.

"It was Xiao's. I'm sure he would want you to have it."

Her hands reached out to grip the weapon then, pulling it close to her chest and bowed her head. Since all of her possessions have been burnt down from four years ago, she never had anything to remember her old caretakers by. This was the last remaining piece of Xiao—and the ring around her neck was the last piece of Lu Jie.

"Thank you…"

Ameya and Piandao bowed before each other, saying their final farewells and she left, feeling lighter than when she first arrived. Slowly, Ameya was moving forward from her past.

* * *

They hadn't meant to spy but their curiosity got the better of them, hiding behind the garden wall and watched the exchange between the swordmaster and waterbender with wide eyes. Ameya had always been reserved about matters concerning herself—they did not understand what business she may have with Piandao.

They knew she was fierce with the sword, Sokka had experienced firsthand. Katara knew Ameya had been dangerous even without her bending. Aang didn't realize just how powerful their new addition to the party was. Toph could only sense the movement with her seismic senses but even then, she knew the young woman was on par with the swordsmaster.

When Ameya made her way back to the campsite, the others had not commented on her slightly puffy eyes. They greeted her with easy smiles, eyeing the new sword with interest and she briefly explained the gift had been from her previous master.

She suspected nothing to their snooping and they all packed up their items; it was time for them to go.

"Are you feeling better?"

Sokka startled as the young woman spoke to him quietly, stuffing his belongings in his travel pack with haste. He blinked at her but she was collecting her things calmly, not meeting his eyes. He found it odd that she was the one comforting him when she was the one that was crying just moments before—but they weren't supposed to know that.

"You mean a lot to them; we've never seen you as anything less," Ameya smiled softly, "Yue would be proud."

Sokka's heart sped up at the mention of the Moon Spirit, his gaze lowering to stare at his hands. This was the first time she was mentioned to him since Ameya joined the group. But his lips lifted up gently at her reassurance and pride swelled in his chest for approval.

"She would be proud of you too," Sokka was certain of it. "You're part of our gang now. I promised Yue I would keep you safe; you've disappeared on us far too many times."

It was an attempt at a joke on his part but Ameya stiffened at his words. Something was stabbing in her heart again, the uncomfortable twist in her gut that always appear whenever her companions put their trust in her. She didn't know how to react and Sokka wondered if he said the wrong thing.

"Thank you."

Those were the only words that left her mouth and a small smile was upon her pale lips but Sokka felt the same sense of distance from Ameya again and wondered why, despite her smile, she looked so broken.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Wow this was a long chapter.

Quick note—I do plan on having Suki introduced too but Ameya does not know Suki and this is mainly from her point of view but—Suki won't appear for a while. There are a lot of things planned—things from the past would come back to haunt them (Ameya mainly) so the question is…did you guys manage to catch onto the hints from the past 29 chapters and soon the future ones?

Ehehe oh man Book 3…is just beginning.


	30. The Beach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Since Zuko's return to the Fire Nation, Mai has never been happier. If she was truthful, she may have been a little shocked and doubtful that he would accept her confession but once he did, her dim monotone world had turned colorful and bright.

It was annoying at first, she must admit, to feel anything that would make her heart skip a beat and actually look forward to the day because there was someone waiting for her. She masked it with her usual apathy but the ones close to her could see the difference in her behavior.

So it was a slight surprise when Azula was the one to retrieve her on the day of their beach trip. She had been expecting her boyfriend and yet his sister was the one to greet her instead. There was the trademark curl of Azula's painted lips and a gleam in her eyes at the sight of the dark haired noble and Mai bowed politely to the royalty before they began their descend to the ferry.

"I've never congratulated you on your relationship with Zuzu, did I?" Azula spoke first and Mai wondered if there was more to this walk than the princess let on.

Mai shrugged. "There's not much to congratulate on," besides getting together with her crush since childhood, Mai didn't see the need for Azula's blessings.

"But still, you two haven't seen each other in over three years. I'm glad the fire is still there," Azula stopped walking; her golden gaze bore into Mai's own eyes. She recognized the calculating look again but Azula looked almost hesitant behind her own mask. "I almost thought Zuko forgot his true heritage back in Ba Sing Se. How silly of me," Azula turned away and continued her walk, "That girl meant nothing to him."

Mai froze.

Azula said nothing more, lost in her own thoughts. Mai wasn't sure if the princess had meant to say the last part out loud but as she stared at the retreating back of Azula, something twisted uncomfortably in her gut and her ears were ringing with the last statement.

What girl?

* * *

Lucky for them, the Avatar and his companions have been on schedule with the invasion plan. It allowed time for the five of them to enjoy the simplicity of relaxing in a secluded hot springs in a Fire Nation island after their departure from Piandao.

Ameya was practicing her waterbending again; although Katara had praised the older girl to have mastered the element already. She merely smiled and said she enjoyed the routine of it.

It kept her busy; it kept her distracted.

"Aang, I know swimming is fun and all but do you really think you should be exposing yourself like that?" Toph spoke up from her position at a nearby rock; her feet dipped in the water. "Cover up!"

"What? I'm wearing trunks," Aang said innocently, floating along the water in nothing but his swim shorts.

"I know. It's your tattoos I'm worried about. What if someone sees you?" Toph tried again.

Katara turned to the earthbender with a smile. "There are walls all around us. It's completely safe."

Ameya observed the surrounding landscape. It was highly unlikely for anyone to make it up to the grand hot springs and there were no signs of any village nearby when they flew over. Ameya relaxed, it wouldn't hurt to play around. This is what they needed—just simple children playing in water.

The thought of that saddened her—if only briefly, and she snapped out of it. Aang had disappeared into a tunnel earlier, playing with the makeshift waterslide and Sokka was off to the side fishing.

"Besides, if someone were to come, you'll warn us immediately," Ameya smiled at Toph and the young earthbendered exhaled.

"What would you do without me?" She joked and they giggled lightly.

"Is it just me or are there no fish in this lake?" Sokka pulled up his rod, frowning at the empty hook once more.

"I think you're just a bad fisherman," Katara pointed out and he frowned at her, dipping his hand into the water and flung a small wave of water at her.

But the water missed just as Katara dodged and it hit Ameya right in the head, drenching the top half of her body she had tried to keep dry. Although she could easily bend the water away, a sly smirk appeared on her lips at Sokka's wide eyes and with a twist of her hand, she sent a giant wave his way.

The girls laughed as Sokka fell into the lake loudly and Aang appeared again just to see the commotion, his eyes gleaming happily and jumped right back into the lake.

"Waterbending fight!"

That was enough to send the benders into action. Toph immediately went back on land, bending a wall to protect herself from being dragged into the waves but she felt the movements of them, even if shaky, to determine their location.

Aang's drop into the water had sent a huge splash their way. Katara redirected the water away from her with grace, sending it back to Aang confidently. Ameya created a frozen wall in front of her, protecting herself from the attack and bend it back into water, surrounding her protectively.

The three of them countered each other's attack quickly but with only half the intention to hurt. It was just a simple game; they were not aiming to fight. Their laughter echoed the hot springs as Sokka complained about how he's always drenched whenever they played with their 'water magic' but there was no bitter undertone anymore.

In this moment, there was no threat of war looming over their minds. They were just simple children playing with each other under the bright sun. Ameya did not think of her recent heartbreak, which has been appearing less lately, and enjoyed the company of her new companions instead.

It was easier to forget.

* * *

There have been too many things running around his mind lately.

For starters, Zuko hated the party he just attended. In a way, he was relieved he had been kicked out—he wouldn't be able to stand the loud music surrounded by strangers he did not know.

The moon hung high in the sky and Zuko resisted the urge to stare at it. But he still did, even if briefly, he was reminded of blue eyes again.

He frowned.

Mai had just ended their relationship and he could not understand why.

Mai did not enjoy the seashell he offered her and he cursed himself when the image of the thief appeared in his mind again, holding a red shell in hand next to Iroh. He snapped at Mai then, not the first time since their arrival at Ember Island, and he should be apologizing but instead the anger doubled over.

Why couldn't he just forget?

Why was Mai so hard to please? Why does she rarely show her emotions—why does she not just smile or tease him or—

Why was it not Ameya?

Zuko did like Mai—or initially, he did. She was beautiful; she was easy to talk to when others weren't around. Mai had been simple and completely different from _her_ but he could still not get her out of his mind.

He thought things would have been different once he returned to the Fire Nation. He had been treated with the upmost respect, his father was _proud_ of him. But Iroh was still rotting in jail and Zuko cannot get the icy blue color away from his dreams.

This was everything he had worked for and yet—why did it not feel satisfying as it should be? Iroh was the traitor to the nation—the Fire Nation were to win this hundred year war—

A war that they started.

A war that spread hatred and destruction, leaving children orphaned and homeless; creating thieves and soldiers.

He had seen the effects of war firsthand, had seen the ones that were the result of it.

Then why—?

" _You do not have the right to lecture thievery when all your family done was steal."_

" _I wouldn't have to resort to this if your_ _family_ _didn't burn down my village in the first place."_

Zuko stared onto the aged portrait of his family in the royal vacation home. It was forever ago since the picture had been painted and Zuko could not remember the last time the four of them were together.

When did everything in his life go wrong? Why could he not mend the rift within himself? Why was he still dwelling in the past, haunted by memories of everything he wished to forget?

"I thought I'd find you here."

Azula's voice broke his thoughts; he hadn't realized when she appeared. Zuko looked down onto the stone handprint of his younger self.

"Those summers we spent here seem so long ago. So much has changed."

Azula stared onto the stone handprint with a blank gaze. Her brother did always brood too often but for once since his return, she felt a small sense of nostalgia wash over her. Maybe it was because the party she had just left was too tiresome for her. It was easier when things went her way; it was easier when people would worship her and beg for her approval as the Fire Nation Princess.

She stared at the dark vacation home, barely holding any memories of the place they visited years ago—back when the four of them were still together as a family.

"Come down to the beach with me," Azula turned away, "Come on. This place is depressing."

* * *

"Guys, you're all gonna think I'm crazy, but it feels like a metal man is coming."

Ameya was the first one up, always been the one to be a light sleeper, and then turned to the other three beginning to stir awake. She had known to trust in Toph's seismic senses and her fingers glided over the metal sheath she kept beside her.

Aang groaned when a light was shining in his eyes and they turned to where it had come from. She squinted at the tall figure standing along the wall above them, the moonlight reflecting the metal hand.

It was still for a second—until the man breathed and Aang reacted quicker than all of them. He moved forward just as a highly concentrated fire was directed to them but the Avatar blocked it with earthbending. They were blown back by the force of the explosion; Toph recovered first, sending a dozen of rock trails towards the assassin.

He cleared it away with another wave of fire and Toph dodged just as Aang moved to push the blast away with airbending. Katara moved to bend a giant wave in his direction but the assassin shot the water again, dissipating the wave and fogging up the hot springs.

Ameya bended the steam to cover their shadows quickly, making sure to not give away their cover and they scattered to hide behind the rocks next to Appa. The assassin was shooting at them in random directions and they shielded away from the dust and scattered pebbles.

"This is crazy! How can we beat a guy who blows things up with his mind?" Sokka exclaimed just as another explosion set off.

"We can't! Jump on Appa! I'll try to distract him!"

Aang instructed and moved out of hiding. Ameya watched the assassin directed his attack to the Avatar immediately, the rest of them forgotten as Aang jumped from the canyon. Her brows furrowed in concentration, worry filling her head at the thought of the Avatar facing the strange bender alone.

She did not have much time to dwell on it when they jumped onto Appa. Sokka took over the reins, navigating the sky bison to follow Aang. Toph held onto Ameya until she directed the young earthbender to hold the saddle instead.

It wasn't much longer until they saw another explosion set off below and a small figure bursting upwards. The rocks surrounding Aang fell apart and Katara reached up to catch onto the Avatar, their arms wrapped closely together for comfort.

"I'm okay," Aang reassured, his adrenaline seizing from the close encounter with the assassin. Momo flew to cling to his head and Katara checked him over to make sure he was unharmed.

"Well, that was random," Toph frowned.

Katara pulled away. "I don't think so. I get the feeling he knows who we are."

Ameya glanced backwards, watching the pillars disappear further and further away. "He was chasing Aang the moment he showed himself. I don't think that'll be the last we see of him."

They look at each other wearily. Someone now knows the Avatar is alive. The question remained: will they be able to escape from him the next time?

* * *

The Royal Family portrait burned in the fiery campfire, consuming the parchment and turning the aged picture to ash. Zuko stared into the fire with a frown, watching the figure of his family disappear in the flames.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked in disbelief.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zuko countered defensively.

"But, it's a painting of your family," she continued, almost saddened.

Zuko scoffed. "You think I care?"

This was only a shadow of what it once was. Those happy times were gone. It was only a memory. Zuko does not need sentimental things of the haunted past.

"I think you do," Ty Lee spoke softly.

"You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business?" The prince snapped, turning away from the rest of them. Why does everyone assume to know him so well? They don't understand him—they don't know him. _She_ has no right to question his decisions—

Zuko faltered.

Which 'she' was he thinking of just now?

"I know you."

His fist clenched. "No, you don't," no one does, "You're stuck in your little 'Ty Lee world' where everything's great all the time."

Mai frowned. "Zuko, leave her alone."

The prince turned away, doing a handstand in the same way he had seen Ty Lee done before. "'I'm so pretty. Look at me. I can walk on my hands. Whoo!'" He imitated mockingly, falling onto the floor with a sneer. "Circus freak."

Azula giggled from the side, amusement danced in her eyes for a mere moment and only stopped when the young girl sent a glare her way.

"Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want. You want to know _why_ I joined the circus?"

Azula sighed. "Here we go."

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like? Growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me?" Ty Lee stood up hastily, her anger bubbling over. "It was like I didn't even have my own name. I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least I'm different now. 'Circus freak' is a compliment!"

There were tears in her eyes at the confession and her voice shook with thinly veiled sadness. She had been happy with her achievements; Ty Lee had made something of herself. Even if the prince of the Fire Nation was belittling her, she knew where she stands.

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends, too."

Ty Lee gaped at Mai, her hands balled into tiny fists and settled on her hips. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now," Mai explained briefly, unshaken by the acrobat's glare.

"Well, what's _your_ excuse, Mai?" Ty Lee's anger redirected to her, "You were an only child for fifteen years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray…"

"I don't believe in auras," Mai deadpanned.

Zuko got up from his position on the sand. "Yeah, you do not believe in anything."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you," Mai replied sarcastically. Are they turning on her now?

"I'm sorry, too. I wish you _would_ be high-strung and crazy for once instead of keeping all your feeling bottled up inside," Zuko faltered, remembering almost the same conversation from months ago—but with someone else on the rooftop of the resort. He shook it away from mind, turning back to Mai. "She just called your aura dingy. Are you gonna take that?"

Mai leaned back, annoyed. "What do you want from me? You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was?" She scoffed, "Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted...as long as I behaved and sat still, and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my dad's political career to think about."

"Well, that's it, then." Azula spoke up for once, "You have a controlling mother who had certain expectations, and if you strayed from them, you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything, and why you can't express yourself."

Mai resisted the urge to flinch under the princess's analytical gaze, sitting up to glare at her. "You want me to express myself? Leave me alone!"

It was silent for a moment. The crackle of the wood was the only sound echoing between the four teenagers after Mai's outburst. Zuko recovered first, stepping closer to Mai. It was easier connecting to her when he knew how she felt.

"I like it when you express yourself."

Mai recoiled from his approach. "Don't touch me! I'm still mad at you."

Zuko frowned. "My life hasn't been that easy either, Mai."

She crossed her arms. "Whatever. That doesn't excuse the way you've been acting."

"Calm down, you guys. This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out," Ty Lee attempted to pacify, her own anger quelling at the fighting couple.

Zuko turned his glare back on her. "Bad skin? _Normal_ teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my _face_!"

He thought he had accepted his scar already. He thought he was fine living with it. But why can he still not forget—why can he never forget these past three years?

Ty Lee flinched. "Sorry, Zuko, I—"

"For so long I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me. Ha! He even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!"

It just does not make sense. Everything he dreamed of have came true. But he cannot get Iroh's disappointment away from his mind. He cannot hide from the bright blue sky nor ignore the silent moon. He had a beautiful girlfriend and yet all he could think about was icy blue instead of soft topaz.

"There's a simple question you need to answer, then. Who are you angry at?" Azula inquired, studying her brother closely.

"No one. I'm just—angry."

"Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko?" Mai urged on.

"Everyone. I don't know." Why was everyone ganging up on him now?

"Is it Dad?" Azula questioned softly.

His eyes widen. "No, no."

"Your uncle?" Ty Lee continued.

"Me?" Azula asked once more.

"No, no, n-no, no!" He denied, becoming fluster with his own wave of emotions and their inquiry.

Azula's lip turned down just the slightest, her mind wandering back to the crystal catacombs. Icy eyes filled her mind and the young woman next to her brother appeared in a flash. What was her name again? She racked her brain for the odd name of the thief she met only twice and Zuko's voice echoed in her mind, speaking the name with such care she had never heard from her brother before.

"Ameya?"

They watch Zuko visibly stiffen, eyes wide at the name he had not heard of in weeks. Mai felt her blood freeze at the foreign word, remembering her previous conversation with Azula and cannot stop the questions forming in her head.

Girl, what girl?

" _Are you happy, Prince Zuko?"_

"No!" He refused harshly, pushing away his rapid heartbeat and icy eyes.

"Then who? Who are you angry at?" Mai pushed angrily, her fist clenched at Zuko's reaction to Azula's question.

"Answer the question, Zuko," Azula frowned.

"Talk to us," Ty Lee begged.

"Come on, answer the question."

"Come on, answer it."

Zuko slammed his clenched fists down; the campfire erupted into a pillar of flames and cried out.

"I'm angry at myself!"

The fire burnt out immediately, leaving only the ashes of wood and low light from the embers. Zuko turned away from the scrutinizing girls, his mind rattled and unfocused once more.

"Why?" Azula's soft voice broke the stillness, all waiting for his response.

"Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore."

He felt lost without his uncle's guidance. He would not talk to him anymore, always turning away from his visits and Zuko could only lash out in anger. And even when he cannot see her, Ameya still haunts his mind in dreams and daytime. In moments where Zuko felt alone in the palace, he almost expected her to appear suddenly, smiling the same teasing smile as always with fleeting messages and gentle touches.

But she never did and he cannot get over the fact that Zuko is, still hopelessly, in love with her.

"You're pathetic."

Zuko snapped to glare at his sister who looked almost bored from his confession. That was right, Azula would never understand him—no one could. Who else had a life like his—thrown away by his father to chase a dream and injured by his own hands?

Mai wanted to move to him, to comfort the one she had fallen in love with but she stay rooted in her spot. The question 'what girl' was ringing in her ears again and envy was slowly clawing its way in her heart.

"Well, those were wonderful performances, everyone," Azula drawled out, a small smirk on her painted lips once more.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, would you, Azula?" Zuko turned away, "Because you're just _so_ perfect."

"Well, yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you," she smiled, "I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care. My own mother thought I was a monster."

It was silent again; no one dared to say anything to lift the heavy mood. Azula caught onto the depressive state she created and laughed it off.

"She was right, of course, but it still hurt."

Ty Lee smiled. "What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves. I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this." She picked up a rock and gently rubbed it over. Maybe what she needed was to vent as well. She never did get the chance to confront her family about her identity but with her friends here, Ty Lee felt unique.

Azula stood up, a smirk on her lips and completely disregarded her previous mood. "You know what would make this trip _really_ memorable?"

* * *

Zuko did feel better after destroying the party host's lavish home. He felt satisfied when Chan's materialistic wealth were burned, nearly crying himself to tears at the destroyed furniture and decorations. The four of them had shared a laugh, their anger dissipating along with the flames of their anger.

They all retired to their own rooms for rest after the eventful night but Zuko stayed up, staring at the moon for more than a minute for the first time in weeks.

"So who is she?"

He jumped at the drawl out voice, turning back to see Mai wrapped in a warm shawl. She regarded him with blank topaz eyes and she approached him with careful steps, taking a seat next to the prince.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Liar."

Zuko flinched.

She felt the wind brush upon her hair and Zuko's warmth radiate next to her. Even though they were sitting so close together, the prince felt distant and remote.

Mai had been angry with Zuko. In the end, Zuko had been the one to hide something from her—he had not been entirely truthful in their relationship. Whatever happened in the past three years was the past—he had a future to look forward to. Mai had thought it would be alright—but their confessions had completely changed her mind.

It was too exhausting to stay angry. Mai didn't know what to do with her own anger, never experiencing jealousy firsthand. But at that realization, the rosy tinted glasses were lifted from her mind and she could suddenly see rationality again.

Zuko never looked directly in her eyes for long. He had always directed his gaze elsewhere, eyes softening at blue skies and sometimes even a flash of longing would appear. His hand would run through her silky locks but his focus was not on her.

Mai did not doubt—until Azula implanted the idea in her. She reacted defensively, directing her anger to Zuko and he retaliated in tenfold. She wondered whose fault was it really—for their breakup. She had no intention of getting back with him but she did want to stay friends. Mai still cares for him—despite her own stubborn heart.

"I do like you," she confessed softly, staring at the bright moon too. "But right now, I don't know if I can _be_ with you," not when he's confused with his own feelings.

Zuko looked down. "I understand."

Even he would not want to be with someone so lost, so confused. In a way, Zuko felt guilty for using Mai for his own selfish reason. She had been a distraction—but she was still a person, still a girl who had wholeheartedly _liked_ him. Somehow, he was reminded of Jin—he was reminded of the Firelight Fountain and he was reminded of—

"Well you're accepting this a lot easier than I thought," Mai said sarcastically, leaning back on her hands. "I don't know if I should congratulate the girl or outright kill her for stealing you."

Zuko froze, his gold eyes widening at her declaration and Mai rolled her eyes again.

"I'm kidding," she saw Zuko relax and a slow smirk emerged on her lips. "Maybe."

"It doesn't matter. I won't see her again," he admitted quietly. He was sure Ameya hated him anyways. Even if it took him so long to realize that he cannot completely forget her—that he was still thinking about her, they were enemies in the end.

"You 'won't' or you 'can't'?"

He faltered, unsure of the answer himself. Her last message to him promised for a next meeting and if Zuko was truthful, he was _scared_ of it. He had pushed it away from mind at first—there was no way Ameya could reach the Fire Nation by herself. But if he knew her—which he sure did—she'll somehow find a way.

The Avatar flashed in his mind, his doubts arising once more.

He hadn't realized how much he still clings to her even when she's gone. He should be angry—he thought he was upset with her—but the scenes of Ba Sing Se replays in his mind and he dreams of their last conversation and instead of doubt, it was regret that torments him.

Ameya was right once again. Zuko did regret—and he's regretting even before their next fated meeting.

"I don't know."

Mai glanced his way and shrugged. "Her loss then. Just because we're not 'together' doesn't mean we can't be friends." And, a small part of her had hoped that she would be the one to win him back in the end.

Zuko smiled genuinely for the first time that night, looking at Mai admiringly. "I would like that."

This was the Mai he had liked. She was simple and spoke her mind when it was just the two of them. Zuko wonders, if he never met Ameya, would he have fallen in love with Mai instead?

Mai returned the smile and hoped whoever this girl was; she was worth Zuko's dedication.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This chapter was really hard to write. Avatar has so many complex characters and trying to explore all of them—even if it was just a glimpse, was a little hard for me to capture. I can only hope I stay true to their character and the progress they've shown in the show.

As you can see, Ameya is slowly moving on—if you haven't caught that in the previous chapters—but Zuko is barely hanging on. It's an interesting contrast between them and there are still many things yet to happen until the next fated meeting.

Small confession: I actually stopped writing Avatar for more than 3 months now. All the updates are back when I was writing actively in July. It's almost caught to the chapter I stopped at so I hope I somehow gained motivation again to keep writing! If I end up taking a week or so off from updating, I'll let you know!

Thank you for the review as always!


	31. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

They arrived in Roku's Island on the day of the summer solstice. Aang had said the past Avatar appeared to him in a dream, promising to explain the beginning of this hundred year war. They set off on Appa immediately when dawn approached.

"There it is. That's Roku's home," Aang pointed out first.

There were two giant volcanoes side by side on the vast island. Ameya could only see ash and soot burying the land, there were no signs of foliage from sprouting. She wondered if they even arrived on the correct island, jumping down once Appa had landed on the darkened ground.

"But, there's nothing here." Katara doubted, surveying the loose ash and hardened lava.

Toph jumped down next, her feet stabled on the ground once more and her voice turned sullen. "Yes, there is. An entire village, hundreds of houses…all completely buried in ash."

A breeze passed by them at the earthbender's discovery and Ameya felt a shiver go down her spine at the realization. What was once a home to hundreds of civilian was now sunken and—it may not just be houses trapped under the soot.

They turned away, making their way towards the peak of the inactive volcano. It was nearly sunset when they reached a comfortable spot for Aang to meditate in. He took a seat on one of the many cliff spreading outwards of the volcano, facing the orange radiance of the sun and concentrated. His arrows glowed brightly and in a second, Aang's spirit had left the mortal world.

All they could do now was wait.

* * *

"You sent this, didn't you? I found the secret history, which by the way should be renamed history most people already know! The note said that I needed to know about my great-grandfather's death, but he was still alive in the end."

Zuko slammed the door of the cell behind him angrily, glaring at the pitiful state of his uncle behind bars. He had spent the whole night chasing shadows and reading messages of the Fire Nation history that was taught to them since their early academy days. What was the point in all of this?

"No, he wasn't." Iroh spoke for once in a long time, his amber eyes sullen at the young prince. He had been waiting for him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have more than one great-grandfather, Prince Zuko. Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku."

His golden eyes widen at the revelation. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself."

Iroh watched him fall onto his knees. Zuko clutched his head in his hands, trying to comprehend the new information taken in. He was reminded of Ba Sing Se again—he was reminded of his fevered dream of when he woke up and spotted the image of the _Avatar_ his age—with airbender tattoos, a shaven head, and free from the scar.

"Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy. But, there is a bright side," Iroh continued on and the prince raised his head up hesitantly. "What happened generations ago can be resolved now, by _you_. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all the strife, is the power to restore _balance_ to the world."

But why was it him? Why was everything pushed onto him? Why was he learning this _Avatar_ business again—he thought he only needed it to redirect lightning before but—there was some sense in his uncle's wise words.

Their world had been in disarray for a long time. Zuko remembers the abandoned villages of the Earth Kingdom. He remembers the hundreds of refugees hiding in Ba Sing Se like he had—just for an escape from the war. He remembers the young boy practicing the pearl dagger he had taken from him, and then he was crying and begging for his brother to return from the war.

Zuko remembers the harsh words spoke by the thief he met over half a year ago, her words laced in malice and accusation for a war he thought had been righteous since birth. Their encounters continue to ring in his head and he sees specks of red on pale skin—red against a blue mask—and he almost thinks he would see her again when he opens his eyes but instead sees his clenched fists on his red robes.

"This is a royal artifact. It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince."

He stood up once Iroh presented the gold headdress to him. It was different from the Fire Lord's own headpiece but it was just as elegantly designed in red and gold. Zuko accepted the artifact almost hesitantly, staring at the item in disbelief.

Iroh could only watch Zuko walk away without another word. He had done his best with the final guidance. He hopes his nephew would not make the same mistake again.

* * *

Aang had returned from the Spirit World after the night had passed. The four of them had fallen asleep once they realized the Avatar's journey was going to take longer than intended but they stayed dutifully nearby. Ameya had been the one to chastise them to go to sleep first but she had been the one to stay up the longest, always active when the moon was high in the sky.

After a restful night of sleep, Aang began to explain his learning once everyone had been lucid enough to comprehend the Avatar's tale.

"You mean, after all Roku and Sozin went through together, even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that ?" Katara was the first one to break the silence after Aang.

"It's like these people are born bad," Toph frowned.

"No, that's wrong. I don't think that was the point of what Roku showed me at all," Aang reasoned, always the one to see the good in others.

Sokka shrugged. "Then what _was_ the point?"

"Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Sozin was, right? If anything, their story proves anyone's capable of great good and great evil. Everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance."

Ameya's eyes softened at his optimistic outlook in life, doubting the words herself. She stared at her hands quietly, pushing down the memories of a certain prince. She had thought of him less lately and yet—why does he haunt her now? She had trusted him—and was punished for it in the end. Ameya could not bring herself to believe—to trust in others again.

But it was not just him bringing doubts in her mind. She had not been entirely truthful to her companions as well. Ameya had always stolen and lied for her gains and at one point—she may have killed. The three men from the Earth Kingdom appeared in her mind. Although she never saw their bodies again—never tried to revisit that twisted night, she wondered if maybe, in the end, she was the cause for their deaths. Or maybe were they still alive?

She wasn't sure which one was a better alternative.

"And I also think it was about friendships."

Aang's voice caught her attention, bringing her away from the memories of the haunted past.

"Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?"

Aang's hand found Toph's, holding it reassuringly in a gentle grasp. Even if the blind earthbender cannot see the smile directed her way, she felt his pulse against her skin and felt her own smile appear at the gentle lull of his heart.

"I don't see why not."

Katara clutched Toph's other hand, connecting the three together to soothe her worries.

"Well, scientifically speaking, there's no way to prove that—"

"Oh, Sokka, just hold hands!"

The Water Tribe boy did as he was told, holding onto his sister's hand assertively despite the small pout on his lips. Ameya smiled softly at them. They have a bond no one could sever—their trust was earned through the hardships they had spent together. It was rare to find an unbreakable bond such as them—and Ameya doesn't doubt they would only continue to grow closer in the future.

But then, three pair of eyes was on her almost expectantly, boring into her icy gaze and Ameya hesitated.

She had only been with them for over a month—there was no reason for them to trust her so soon. It was her connection with Yue that solidify their trust in her. Ameya could not understand why they had been so happy to see her again—why they had expected her to journey with them in the first place. There were just still so much—so many things they did not know about her—and she knew _they_ knew too and yet—

Why are they regarding her with such kind gazes again? Why does she feel the stabbing in her heart again and see the uncertainty forming behind their hopeful eyes?

They had always treated her kindly and she thrived off of their compassion but they only know her on what she shows on the surface. Ameya did not want to reveal her past to them—she wants them to keep looking at her with those faithful eyes because for once she felt like she was doing something _right_ in her life.

And Ameya realized—it was because she trusted them, too. Maybe not to the same extent of the one she had been trying to forget—because she was _scared_ to repeat the past again but—why can't she shake off her own doubts and accept their outstretched hands?

 _Because they don't know the real you_ , a quiet voice whispered, _they are not tainted like you_.

There was still innocence in them that she had discarded years ago. There was hope in their eyes and strength in their words and Ameya was reminded of her younger self—back in the days spent with Master Xiao and Lady Lu Jie. Back to those days when she felt like she had the world in her hands just by the comfort of the two and _nothing_ could possibly come between her happiness.

She blinks and the memory is gone again, staring at the Avatar, the Water Tribe siblings, and blind earthbender once more.

They are still young and naïve and invincible while fighting against the world and Ameya finds herself wanting to protect that innocence, protect the thing she had given up on years ago.

Sokka gently grasped her left hand and Aang took upon her right. Her eyes widen at their advances but did not pull away from their warm touch. They made a move to her because Ameya could not. They were taking it upon their hands to assure her, in their own way, that they accept her.

There was a drumming in her heart and it echoed in her ears but they were still staring at her with smiling faces and Ameya found herself clutching the hands tightly.

She will protect it. This warmth, this innocence, these hopeful children—she will protect them.

That, Ameya can guarantee.

* * *

Ameya stood by the edge of the river, a stream of water encircling her form. Katara was on her right, taking her own defensive stance with water surrounding her arms and Toph was to her left in an earthbending stance. Aang tied the headband over his eyes and his outfit only consisted of his pants and belt.

"Okay. I'm ready for some training."

He stood directly in front of Ameya from a distance away; his hands were raised upwards to any attack. She made the first move, sending an icicle in his direction and he dodged just as a pillar of rock appeared from where he once stood. Katara bended a stream of water at the Avatar but he redirected it away, turning to send a boulder towards the earthbender.

Toph caught the rock with ease, a small smirk appearing on her lips. "Good job, Twinkle Toes. Visualize, then attack."

Toph returned the boulder with the same force but Aang burrowed into the ground, missing the Avatar completely but hitting Katara right in the stomach. She was knocked onto the ground gracelessly and the young waterbender stood back up with a frown on her face.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph!"

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little dirt, Madame Fussy-Britches?" Toph taunted.

Katara's eyebrow twitched and she raised her arms. The water behind her rose upwards and a huge wave was sent to Toph, drenching the smaller girl fully.

"Oh, sorry. Did I splash you, Mud-Slug?" Katara fired back.

Toph said nothing more and earthbended a ramp, heading straight towards Katara. The other girl bended an ice ramp in return, facing Toph straight on. Aang posed, ready for the two attacks but the girls collided with each other instead and they went flying.

Ameya arched a brow at the younger girl's battle and Aang lowered his arms. "Are we taking a break?"

He nearly missed a few more icicles aimed at his body as soon as he finished that question, turning back to face the other waterbender. An earth trail was sent her way and she dodged to the side, twisting her arms and a wave of water moved towards the Avatar again. Aang redirected the wave away at the last second, sending it back to her in a faster motion.

She flicked her wrist and the water went back into the river. Ameya did not have time to make another move while Sokka jumped out of his hiding spot, running towards Aang loudly with an arm raised.

"Sneak Attack!"

Aang merely raised one arm and a pillar of rock appeared in Sokka's track, stopping him from continuing his not-so-secret attack. The older boy fell backwards in defeat and Aang lifted up his headband with a small smile.

"Sokka, sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out loud."

She shook her head and their attention was directed to the two fighting benders in a pile of mud. Both of them were oblivious to the observers, wrestling with each other in hand to hand combat.

"Hungry for a mud pie?" Toph kicked a small puddle of mud in Katara's face.

She wiped the mud away with a sneer. "I'll give you a mud pie!"

Katara bends the mud in Toph's direction, pushing her down into the puddle. The earthbender quickly stood back up along with a pillar under Katara's feet, knocking her a few feet away and hitting the wall painfully.

Toph turned around to run towards Katara, pale arms raised to earthbend. Katara moved her hands to retaliate but before either of them can attack each other, a small water bubble formed between them, pushing both benders away from each other.

"Uh guys, I thought we were supposed to be training me," Aang spoke up but it was Ameya that lowered her arm instead, an eyebrow arched at the two benders.

Realizing that they had strayed from training, Katara brushed some dirt off of her calmly. "Very well, pupil. I believe we've had enough training for today."

Toph regained her composure as well and bends the mud off of her. "While Katara cleans up, let's go have some fun!"

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Don't get in trouble now," Ameya teased and they only grin in return.

"Who? Us?" Sokka mocked innocently.

"We would never!" Toph laughed. She shook her head again and waved as the three of them head into town.

Ameya opt to train longer, practicing her form with the short sword she received from Piandao. The weapon moved along with her perfectly, lithe and flexible with her own movements. Ameya continued to test her mobility, one hand holding the sword and the other raised to bend the water. She frowned when she realized it was harder to attempt to do both, settling to stick with doing one at a time only.

"You're always so diligent in training."

She blinked at Katara's appearance again, lowering her arms and paused in her training.

"I'm out of practice," Ameya smiled modestly.

Katara studied the girl in disbelief. She rarely sees Ameya _not_ training and even when she was, the older girl was flawless in technique. Why was she pushing herself so hard still? Katara thought Ameya would ease up as soon as Aang woke up. And initially, she did but there were times when Ameya still felt distant from them, lost in her own world.

Katara looked down shyly. It wasn't even a day ago when the five of them held hands together, promising for a lifetime of friendship that will transcend their current life. Ameya did not join in—not until Sokka and Aang grabbed onto her. She was still wary of them, Katara realized, Ameya was still hesitant.

"Should we begin dinner?"

The young waterbender stared at Ameya's smiling face, her training abandoned in favor to start prepping with Katara. Katara returned the smile softly and nodded her head.

 _It would take time_ , Katara thought, _Ameya is still coping_. She will have to be patient for now, Katara will wait.

* * *

It was hours later when the three of them returned back to camp. Sokka, Toph, and Aang each had a basket in their arms filled with food and supplies, laughing happily as they approached the two waterbenders.

"Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff?" Katara questioned as soon as they dropped the baskets in front of them.

"Toph got us money," Aang explained briefly, "She scammed one of those guys in town who moves the shells around all sneaky-like."

Aang offered an apple to Ameya and she took it gratefully, smiling in appreciation before biting into the sweet fruit.

"She used earthbending to win the game! Classic!" Sokka praised, sitting in between Aang and Toph.

Katara put her hands on her hips disapprovingly. "Ah, so she cheated."

Toph paused in her eating. "Hey! I only cheated because he was cheating!" She smiled, "I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?"

"I'm just saying this isn't something we should make a habit of doing," Katara reasoned.

"Why? Because it's fun? And you hate fun?"

Ameya watched the two girls argue back and forth. Since when was there such hostility between them? Katara's moral compass is generally higher than all of theirs but the dealer was the one wrong in the first place. Toph had managed to scam him and even came back with enough supplies to last them a few days.

"I don't hate fun!" Katara put a sleeping Momo on her head, grinning helplessly, "See? Fun!"

Momo slipped off her head and chattered angrily, running away from all of them. Aang stood up from his head, lifting the headband to show his arrows proudly and bowed to Katara.

"Katara, I'll personally make you an Avatar Promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams."

It was the next day when Ameya caught them breaking their promise. She had wandered the town alone to hopefully learn some clues about the Fire Lord's plans or anything out of the ordinary and instead she heard rumors about a blind bandit instead. There was no need for them to keep scamming others—even if they deserved it, it would only spell trouble.

Sokka was grinning happily to himself at the pouches of coins in his arms, his fake beard moving up momentarily. Toph laughed and began juggling the pouches in her hand, showing a few tricks to the older boy at the same time.

"So did Aang break the promise first or did you two?"

They jumped at the sound of her voice, her arms crossed over her chest with a brow arched in their direction. Toph stopped juggling the pouches and frowned, pausing midway in their walk to the campsite.

"They cheated first! I don't see how bad it is for us to get some extra coins! We need it!" Toph exclaimed defensively.

"But not all of those earnings were from cheaters," Ameya stared at Sokka's beard, worn to trick a wealthy noble from the town earlier. She had followed them and saw a few of their tricks upfront and while normally she does not condemn it, Ameya was a thief after all; she only worried for the consequences that may follow.

"We've been careful, Ameya, no trouble at all!" Sokka smiled and the other girl sighed in defeat. Well, it wouldn't hurt to have some extra money along the way but it would be best to leave this town soon. It would be too dangerous if the civilians began to recognize them.

When they returned to the campsite again, Katara was once again disapproving of the scams. Ameya said nothing as the two girls bicker again, sitting along with the two boys and watch them argue back and forth.

Katara was trying to be the voice of reason but Toph refused to yield. The waterbender must have hit a nerve, however, at the mention of her parents and the two began screaming at each other heatedly.

"Look, I ran away to help Aang!" Toph yelled.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. These scams put us all at risk, and we don't need that. We've already got some third-eyed freak after us," Katara countered.

Ameya watched with a sigh as Sokka attempted to make light of the conversation, creating a silly name for the assassin sent after them. When no one made a comment about his nickname for 'Sparky-Sparky-Boom Man', he sat back down.

"We have enough money! You need to stop this!"

"I'll stop when I wanna stop and not when you tell me!"

Toph ended the conversation there, walking away and encasing herself in an earth tent. Katara shook her head angrily, looking towards Ameya as if for some guidance or answer. Sokka stood up suddenly, bringing their attention to him instead.

"Speaking of money, I'm off to spend some. See you guys later."

"You don't want to train today?" Ameya asked, raising her sheathed sword lightly.

He grinned. "I won't be long!"

Sokka left then, leaving Katara, Aang, and Ameya sitting around. The young waterbender was still angry at Toph, standing up herself.

"Let's go practice some waterbending," Katara said.

Ameya and Aang glanced at each other, sensing her anger and followed quietly. She looked like she needed to vent and the two of them offered their service. Aang was faithful to Katara and Ameya understood the need to work out the frustration. They can only hope the two girls would not start another fight or it may severely damage their friendship.

* * *

It must have only been wishful thinking on Ameya's part when she hoped another fight would not occur. Toph had returned with Sokka the following day, holding an even bigger bag of coins than previously before. A small frown was upon the older girl's lips as Katara stood up, ready to confront them once more.

"Well. Look who decided to join us. Where have you two been? Off scamming again?" Katara accused.

"Yes, we were," Toph admitted briskly.

"And I suppose you don't think what you're doing is dangerous at all?" Katara continued.

"No, I don't."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

Katara pulled out a piece of paper from her pockets, showing the item to the blind Toph. Ameya recognized the paper with a poorly drawn on face of Toph with a reward on the bottom. Did they already make a wanted poster for the earthbender already?

"Well then. What's this?"

Toph threw her hands up, annoyed. "I don't know! I mean, seriously! What is with you people? I'm _blind_!"

"It's a wanted poster of you! 'The Runaway!' Is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?"

"Where did you get that!?"

"It doesn't matter where I got it. The fact is—"

"You went through my stuff! You had no right!"

"Your stuff was messy and I was just straightening up, and I happened to stumble across it!"

"That's a lie!" Toph detected, "You're lying, Katara!"

"Fine! It's a lie! But you've been so out of control lately, I knew something was up! I knew you were hiding something and you were!" Toph grabbed the wanted poster and crumbled it, tossing it away.

"I don't understand why you're only getting on my case about this! You never question Ameya when she brings back money!"

Ameya froze at the mention of her name, feeling four pair of eyes on her suddenly. She hadn't realized Toph noticed her own hand at thieving from before, the younger girl never mentioned it. And Ameya had always dodged the questions Katara asked when she would give her the money, trusting the younger girl with their finances.

It wasn't often for her to steal—she only done it at least twice, maybe three times during their travels. Ameya was just making sure they were not low on funds and she had always been careful. Since when did Toph find out?

Sokka and Aang looked at her curious, confusion clear on their young faces and Ameya realized the boys did not know. They had no idea. But they kept quiet still, not wanting to interrupt the fight between Katara and Toph or bring an even bigger issue to their attention.

"This isn't about Ameya right now! At least she helps out with the chores and doesn't run around causing a commotion like a wild child!"

"You're obviously playing favorites!" Toph retaliated and began to walk away from Katara.

"Don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you!"

Toph scoffed. "Oh really, Mom? Or what are you gonna do? Send me to my room?"

"I wish I could!"

"Well you can't! Because you're not my mom, and you're not their mom!" Toph pointed to the three sitting figures.

"I never said I was!" Katara denied.

"No, but you certainly act like it! You think it's your job to boss everyone around, but it's not! You're just a regular kid like the rest of us! So stop acting like you can tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want!"

Katara began to ask Sokka and Aang about her behavior but avoided Ameya. The older girl could only watch in silent realization of the current situation. Toph knew about her habits of stealing, she didn't mention it until her anger bubbled over during her argument with Katara. And Katara— she may have known too but did not confront her.

Ameya had always stayed in the background, only offering few words of advice when necessary and helped out with the chores because she had done that by herself many times before. She was only following along with Sokka's schedule, silently protecting them from other thieves, and lied for them when they began to show hesitation.

But there was just so much she can do by herself. It was still not enough for them to trust her—not in the way Ameya thought they would. They were, in their own way, _protecting_ her. They saw how broken she was back on the cruiser, they saw the scars and bruises on her arms that she healed away, saw the tears she swallowed down and the feelings she ignored.

Katara's worried gaze filled her mind, Toph's accusation of her lying, Aang's relief at finding her again, Sokka's happiness at her appearance.

And then her own voice was ringing in her mind, loud and repetitive despite the ongoing argument between the two benders.

 _They knew—they knew and pretended to not know because they were protecting me—I'm still not strong enough for them. I should be the ones protecting them—because—because they're children and innocent and still so young and full of life._

Katara should not be mothering all of them in the first place. Toph should not have the need to run away from home in the first place. Sokka should not need to be trained as a war tactician. Aang should not have an assassin sent after him. Ameya should not have to steal for a living.

But they are.

And that is something Ameya cannot change.

But what she can do is little compared to what they need.

And Ameya feels even more helpless at the revelations.

There was only one thing she can do.

 _They do not need to worry about me, do not give them a reason to. I will protect them._

 _I must._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The end…was really difficult to write. But I love the scenes of Ameya's 'revelations'…I can just rant forever about her but I'll hold back. Added two episodes in one chapter but had to split up the second half.

There's actually a very simple answer as to why the gang is so kind to Ameya but she just can't see it herself. Not yet at least.

I forgot to thank you all for over 200 reviews! I never thought this story would get so popular and while I am in a slight author's block for this story, I WILL finish it. Thank you again for the continuous support and love to hear from you soon!


	32. The Runaway

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Ameya had watched the boys attempt to reconcile the two fighting bender's relationship, using their newly purchased messenger hawk to pass notes to the girls and failing miserably once they remembered Toph was blind. She sat quietly, her mind unfocused still from the idea of them treating her so delicately.

She was older than them; she should be the one protecting them. And in her own way, Ameya was. But she wasn't the only one; they had been looking out for her too. And yet her mind continued to go in circles with the questions 'why, why, why' ringing in her head.

Was it because of Yue?

"Ugh! You're all driving me crazy!"

She looked up at the voice of Katara's angry tone. The young waterbender stood up and walked away then, heading towards the lake by the waterfall. Ameya stood up as well, disregarding all of her previous thoughts. There was no reason for her to keep mulling over pointless questions. This is not about her.

Right now, Katara and Toph were the ones in disarray. They were the ones that need help; not her.

"I'll go after her," she said quietly to the boys, sending a small smile their way and left.

 _Don't give them a reason to worry._

Ameya found Katara bathing beneath the cliff; her long dark hair fanned around her underwater while deep blue eyes stared at the water unblinking. Katara tensed at the presence of another person but relaxed at the sight of the older girl, taking off her clothes to leave her only in her dark undergarments and joined her in the water.

"I don't think I'm wrong," Katara stated immediately, a small pout on her dark lips.

"I don't think so, too," Ameya agreed, settling down next to her.

Katara's eyes light up briefly, "Then you think that Toph was in the wrong, too?"

"That's not what I said either."

Katara deflated, looking away with a small frown. Ameya was being unclear again. Why was she here then?

"Believe it or not, Yue and I had our share of arguments."

The younger girl glanced at Ameya curiously. This was the first time she decided to share something after the fall of Ba Sing Se. Katara waited patiently, wondering what she were to say next and held onto every word. Ameya stared at the setting sun with a warm look in her eyes, the moon would appear soon.

"I honestly don't remember what they were about anymore," there was a small smile upon her lips, "But I remember how upset we both were. Yue always apologized first though, she always did hate fighting."

Katara cannot imagine the kind princess to be angry at anything. She remembered the Water Tribe Princess to be fair and composed but also—happy and excited whenever she had been with Ameya. They were like sisters, Katara remembered, and a small part of her wanted to join in too.

"I think the closer you are to someone, the more common it is to fight. It shows how much you care for them."

"Sokka and I fight often too," Katara admitted. She knew Ameya wanted to talk about Toph but Katara refused to fall into the trap.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't. Sokka does have a thick head," Ameya joked and a smile found a way on Katara's lip for the first time that day.

"Did you know he disliked Aang when we first met him?" Katara said excitedly, "He didn't trust him at all and thought Appa couldn't fly. You should have seen his face when Appa did though—I wish I could have painted a picture of it!"

"I bet he would deny it if we ask him now," Ameya heaved a sigh.

"Definitely. His ego can get overwhelming at times. If it wasn't for Suki, I don't know how he would mature from his 'guys are superior' phase."

Ameya arched a brow then. "Suki?"

Katara nodded her head. "Yeah, she's the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and can totally kick Sokka's butt. We met her again before we entered Ba Sing Se and she—"

The young waterbender stopped talking then, almost realizing something in her rambles. Ameya did not know Suki—did not know about her possible relationship with Sokka. Katara paused, not knowing how to continue her previous statement and Ameya could only watch with a tilt of her head in confusion.

"So lemme guess: You brought me out here to tell me that your sister's not as annoying as I make her out to be."

Luckily, Katara was saved from the explanation at Toph's voice directly above them. Both waterbenders glanced upwards in curiosity, seeing two pair of feet dangle off the cliff.

"Nah, she's pretty much a pain." Katara's lighthearted mood disappeared at the sound of Sokka's voice, frowning at his plain tone. "She's always got to be right about everything and she gets all bossy and involved and in your business…"

"Yeah. I don't know how you could deal with it."

"Actually, in a way, I rely on it."

Ameya studied Katara's expression closely, both eavesdropping on the conversation above them. Toph was not able to sense them in the water and they would not be able to see the waterbenders unless they fall into the lake.

"I don't understand."

"When our mom died, that was the hardest time in my life. Our family was a mess, but Katara? She had so much strength. She stepped up and took on so much responsibility. She helped fill the void that was left by our mom."

Ameya's eyes softened at Sokka's explanation, watching the young waterbender behind long lashes. Katara looked almost bashful at the compliment but also sullen at the mention of their mother. Ameya remembers how heartbroken Katara had been whenever her mother was involved; her pendant was always well polished and cherished.

"I guess I never thought about that," Toph said softly.

"I'm gonna tell you something crazy. I never told anyone this before, but honestly? I'm not sure I can remember what my mother looked like," Sokka's voice turned gentle, "It really seems like my whole life, Katara's been the one looking out for me. She's always been the one that's there. And now, when I try to remember my mom, Katara's is the only face I can picture."

There were tears in her deep blue eyes at Sokka's confession and Ameya quietly patted Katara's hair. The younger girl did not shield away from her touch, almost wanting to lean into it because in that moment, Katara thought Ameya was acting motherly for her too.

"The truth is sometimes Katara does act motherly, but that's not always a bad thing. She's compassionate and kind, and she actually cares about me," there was a quiver in Toph's tone and a pause in her words, "You know, the real me. That's more than my own mom."

Katara sunk into the water slightly, her tears mended together with the lake. Ameya smiled. The closer you are to someone, the more fights would occur. Katara and Toph cared greatly for each other—but did not know how to express it correctly.

"Don't ever tell her I said any of this!" Toph exclaimed.

"Hey, my lips are sealed."

Their feet left the cliff after a few more minutes; Sokka had accomplished what he wanted. Katara had calmed down then, her eyes soft at the conversation they had not meant to hear but Ameya was glad they did.

"Toph's right," Katara glanced at Ameya's soft-spoken tone, "You're still a kid, too. It's not the end of the world to act like one sometimes."

 _Children, they're just children._

Katara was forced to mature at an early age because she had lost her mother. Toph stayed rebellious at heart because she had been too sheltered. They cannot express their emotions freely and only lashed out in anger because they cared—for each other.

Katara found herself nodding along. Ameya always had a way to comfort her—she had lessened Katara's burden since she joined the gang. She was always looking out for them in her own subtle way—just like how she is doing now. And with her here, Katara thinks it wouldn't be so bad to step back from her overprotective role, a job she had silently taken upon herself, and decided to rely on Ameya and her comforting hands.

* * *

It was nightfall when Sokka and Toph returned from their walk. Ameya, Katara, and Aang were sitting by the campsite but Katara noticed their arrival first, making her way towards the young earthbender. Sokka smiled at his sister and left the two girls alone, joining the rest of them to sit by the small fire.

"Hi, Toph. Um, I wanna—"

"Katara, stop. You don't need to apologize. I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control, and I'm done with them."

Ameya smiled at Toph's resolve, nudging Sokka in the side playfully and he grinned.

"Actually I wasn't going to apologize. I was gonna say...I wanna pull a scam with you."

She resisted the urge to laugh as Aang and Sokka gaped at Katara's suggestion.

"What? _You_ wanna pull a scam?" Toph stared at Katara incredulously.

"Not just any scam. The _ultimate_ scam." Aang and Sokka exchanged a look and toppled over behind them. Ameya arched a brow at the fallen boys but a fond smile was on her lips as Katara wrapped an around Toph. "Whaddaya say, Toph? Just me and you. One last go. You in?"

"You _know_ I'm in! Now what's this idea of yours?"

"Try not to get caught," Ameya teased and they glanced back at her with a bright smile.

"But that's part of the plan!"

They spent the night formulating plans with each other. Aang and Sokka had awaken a bit later but both still seemed to be dazed that Katara had even suggested to be a part of the scam too. They almost fainted again, if not for Ameya calming them down with smiles and reassurance.

With high hopes and rekindled friendship, all of them fell asleep that night, excited for the next day.

* * *

Katara and Toph had headed into town together the next morning, off to pull their 'ultimate scam'. Ameya stayed behind to train with Sokka and Aang, brushing up on her sword fighting and waterbending skills. While it had been easy for her to overtake Sokka in a spar, the Avatar was another matter compared to a serious battle. Ameya barely held her ground against Aang but he barely managed to subdue her too.

They settled to resting by the campsite after training, resting up for the day. It had been hours since the two girls left and has yet to return. Ameya wondered if something may have happened to them, a small frown on her pale lips at the thought.

"I'm going to look around town," she announced, waving briefly to the two boys who still looked worn out from training.

The walk into town was less than eventful. She could see the tall statue of the Fire Lord from her descend down the hills. It was late afternoon when Ameya finally reached the town, her icy eyes glancing around the houses suspiciously. It was eerily quiet—too quiet to be considered normal.

Where was everyone?

Her hand reached for the sword strapped to her side. Ameya would be able to take care of anyone should they try to ambush her. Her only concern right now was finding Katara and Toph.

She heard the metal footsteps before she even saw him. Ameya rolled to the side as soon as an explosion set off onto the ground where she had been seconds ago. She looked where the explosion had come from, eyes widening at the sight of the bald assassin with an odd tattoo on his forehead. She had never fought against such a unique firebender before and his highly concentrated firepower could easily overpower any of her own.

Ameya scowled, getting onto her feet and ran.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm so stupid! See? This is exactly why I'm against these scams! I knew this would happen!"

Katara groaned, sitting on their wooden imprisonment next to Toph. How much time has passed since they captured her too? Their scam had completely failed, leaving them useless in a wooden cage.

"But, this was _your_ idea," Toph reminded.

"I know. I wanted to show that I'm not so motherly. I wanted to show you that I can have fun too," the waterbender admitted softly. Ameya had been right; they were just children. It has been so long that Katara almost forgot what it was like to actually have fun.

"Katara, you are fun. If nothing else, you're at least fun to argue with," Toph smiled.

"I know your relationship with your parents is complicated. And I shouldn't have said what I said."

"It's okay. I was really mad when you said that because..." she paused, unseeing eyes closed to admit her own worries, "well because, maybe it's true. I try not to think about it, but when I left, I probably really hurt them."

Katara watched the tears fall down from Toph's closed eyes and wrapped her arms around the young earthbender. Toph disliked showing weakness but she could not stop herself from leaning into the comfort of Katara. Despite not being able to see anything within the cage, she felt safe feeling the pulse of Katara's heart.

"Ameya mentioned how common it is to argue with someone the closer you are to them… I think years from now, we would not remember why we were fighting today but remember how much we care for each other instead," Katara mused.

"That's cheesy," Toph sniffed but a smile was on her face at the thought.

"Maybe," Katara agreed, "But…she told me that while speaking of…her sister, or well, someone who she considered as her sister. We lost her to the Fire Nation back in the Northern Water Tribe…"

Toph pulled away. "Ameya…never said anything."

A wry smile appeared on Katara's lips. "She never does." She paused, "How long had you known…about her…'habit'?"

Toph knew she meant her thieving skills. "Since Sokka went off to train with his swordmaster. What about you?"

"I didn't know until recently. She never gave me a clear answer whenever I asked."

The two of them looked down sullenly. Ameya never told them anything herself. It was a bit disheartening, knowing that she did not consider them to be as close as they considered her. Katara had enjoyed retelling tales of their adventure with Ameya during their bath. For that moment, she thought they were finally connected. And when Ameya had comforted her after hearing Toph's confession, Katara relied on her.

But they still did not fully know her. She kept to herself, hiding behind empty smiles and vague words. Katara was reminded of the dagger; sharp and deadly yet so alone in her rucksack.

* * *

Ameya gasped as her back hit a hard wall, dodging out of another blast from the firebender. She pushed herself off, spotting a well nearby and bended the water to ice shards. The assassin blasted the icicles away, leaving a stream of dust and steam in its wake and turned to see the young woman gone.

Water gathered at the feet of the large man, spiraling around him rapidly and froze the bottom half of his feet. He looked up to see icy eyes glaring at him, arms outstretched at her own handiwork before turning around and running away again.

He brought his metal hand down to smash the ice, breaking free from the momentarily confinement and hopped onto the roof of a house. The girl had done well to distract him, slipping away from his attacks almost as well as the airbender. She was good at hiding her tracks too, disappearing around corners and from his sights.

The assassin looked down at the empty town, trying to spot a speck of red or black hair. Something else caught his attention instead, spotting two male figures at the center of the town. He headed in that direction, the thought of capturing the other waterbender gone from his mind.

Ameya's eyes widen once she realized he was not hunting her anymore. She focused on the faraway figures of Aang and Sokka and her feet ran in that direction.

"Aang! Run!"

Aang reacted as soon as they heard her voice, turning around and grabbing Sokka to dodge out of the blast from the assassin. The assassin turned back to her again once she revealed her location, sending another stream of concentrated fire her way. Ameya barely dodged another deadly blast, hiding behind a wall and catching her breath. She had never needed to run away so desperately before—for the first time in a long while, someone was trying to actively hunt and kill her.

She ignored the pounding of her heart; running along the wall to the direction Aang and Sokka had dodged to. They must have come into town to search for Katara and Toph too. Ameya breathed deeply and ran.

"Ameya! Did you find Katara or Toph? Were you fighting this guy the whole time?! Are you okay?!" Sokka bombarded her with questions as soon as she found them hiding behind a wheelbarrow.

"No—I didn't. I was ambushed as soon as I came into town. I'm fine," she answered briskly, trying to regain her breathing once more.

"This guy is too good! He shoots fire from his brain!" Sokka exclaimed.

"We should split up. He can't chase us all!" Aang instructed.

They nodded their heads and ran off in opposite directions. Aang propelled himself towards the roof, running back towards the heart of the town. The assassin followed the Avatar immediately and Ameya followed after him. His true goal was Aang in the first place—it did not matter where the others go.

He sent another blast of fire his way, creating an explosion from the roof and sending Aang flying into the metal statue. Aang fell towards the ground, his body limp from the sudden impact. It was on the last second that he managed to stabilize his footing but collapsed onto the floor shakily.

A shadow casted over the Avatar's body and Aang looked up with unfocused eyes on a red figure standing before him. Ameya had her back to him, her arms stretched out to shield him away from the assassin a foot away. A hard glare was in her icy eyes despite her lack of weapon.

Aang wanted to tell Ameya to run while she can—to leave him be but the words could not form. He saw the assassin inhale, his head tilting back as if prepared to send another blast their way. Ameya's body tensed even more but she did not move.

There was a quick movement behind him and before he could fire, his head was soon encased in ice. Ameya and Aang watched with wide eyes at their savior, seeing Katara, Toph, and Sokka standing directly behind the assassin.

"Aang! Ameya! Get up!" Katara instructed.

Ameya reached down and helped the young airbender up to his feet while the assassin was distracted.

"Let's get out of here!" Toph exclaimed as they ran towards them and Ameya began to lead them away.

The assassin broke free from the ice surrounding his head, seeing the retreating figures of the five. Toph turned around to earthbend a boulder as a distraction, none of them dared to look back to see the explosion.

"Hey, I got it! The perfect name for that guy: 'Combustion Man'!" Sokka exclaimed amidst their escape.

"Good job, Sokka. Now let's get outta here before Combustion Man catches us," Toph said hurriedly.

"See? It fits so well!"

They managed to escape from the assassin successfully, hopping on Appa as soon as they returned back to the campsite and flew off into the night. They did not stop flying until the sky bison was exhausted from the sudden departure, landing on another cliff side to avoid villages and civilians.

Sokka yawned once they landed; hopping off of Appa with his messenger hawk perched on his arm. Ameya made way to jump down from the sky bison as well but Toph's voice stopped her.

"Ameya? Katara? I need your help."

They glanced at each other before settling down back in the saddle.

"What is it, Toph?" Katara asked.

The young earthbender held up a sheet of paper. "I need you to write some things down for me. I wanna send a letter to my parents."

Katara smiled. "I'll be happy to help."

Ameya hesitated. This did not seem like her place to interfere but Toph asked her to stay. What can she do to help? Although she knew of Toph's reasoning for leaving, knew of her insecurities and even her admiration for Katara, why would she want _her_ to help? Ameya knew nothing of her own parents—she would not be able to offer any services.

"Could you let them know I'm doing well? I'm learning a lot of stuff on my travels and I'm having fun…with people who would protect me as I would for them," Toph smiled fondly.

Katara read over the letter slowly, eloquent in her writing and tone for Toph's approval. Ameya stayed quiet during the exchange, listening to the letter and found herself missing the presence Xiao and Lu Jie. They may not be her parents but they acted as ones should. She blinked away the tears, not understanding why she would be crying in the first place. She was done mourning over them—wasn't she?

"Don't…forget to tell them you will return too. Don't keep running away."

They stared at Ameya, her soft voice bringing their attention to her. She did not look at them, focusing on the letter but not seeing the words. She had lost her chance when Yue had turned into the Moon Spirit; Ameya was not able to fulfill her promise. This was something she had to keep reminding herself, something she must do herself too once this war is over.

She will return to the Northern Water Tribe. She will revisit the burnt home of Xiao and Lu Jie. There were still so many things to be done after the war; so many things she had run away from. But if she was able to prevent someone from going down the same path as her, guide Toph back home before it was too late, then it would be worth it.

Katara looked at Toph's approval, seeing the younger girl nod her head and wrote down the promise of a return in the letter. In reality, Toph was not expecting Ameya to have any input—she had always kept to herself and stayed in the background. But Toph knew, if little by little, if they are able to open up to her—maybe Ameya would do the same too.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Slightly girl bonding? Actually I really liked these three together—but I hope I didn't not make Katara or Toph too out of character? They never mentioned what was in the letter so I…guessed…to what Toph would say? And they are still learning about Ameya too—but she's still adjusting herself.

Reviews are much loved! Thank you always!


	33. The Puppetmaster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

The crackle of the campfire echoed in the dark woods of the night. Ameya stared into the fire quietly, not paying attention to Sokka's attempt of ghost stories. Despite the staged words that left the boy's lips, Ameya could not focus on the tales. Her gaze followed the fire, smelling the scent of burnt wood and smoke that should _not_ remind her of _him_ and yet—

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink," Toph commented. Aang, Katara, and Toph had the same bored look on their face, uninterested in Sokka's story.

"No, wait! I've got one! And this is a true Southern Water Tribe story," Katara attempted.

Ameya looked up at the conversation, snapping out of her daze. Sokka sat down, stabbing his sword into the earth and rested his arm on his leg.

"Is this one of those 'a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to' stories?" He asked.

"No, it happened to Mom."

Sokka sat up straighter, eyes focused intently on Katara. Even Aang sat up from his previously lying down position, interested in the story.

"One winter when Mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom noticed she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So Mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home. Just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice. ' _It's so cold and I can't get warm_!' Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but when everyone came back, Nini was gone."

Katara's tale was immensely more fascinating than Sokka's previous five. She raised her voice in a high pitch tone, imitating 'Nini' and continued her story. Ameya watched in slight amusement as Sokka hid behind the tree stump and Aang using Momo's ears to cover his face. Only Toph and Ameya seemed calm and composed, neither reacting to the story.

"Where'd she go?" Sokka peeked from the tree trunk.

Katara glanced at her brother then, her tone quiet. "No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day, but sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm."

The silence hung over their head, only the echo of the owls and the crackling of the fire can be heard. Even Ameya felt eerie by the strange story, almost feeling like someone was watching them from beyond the woods. Toph suddenly gasped, her hands feeling the earth under her.

"Wait! Guys, did you hear that?" Toph asked.

Aang and Sokka gathered around Katara, clinging onto her figure while staring at the earthbender nervously. Ameya stood up, her fingers brushing upon her sword. She would not doubt Toph if she said she hears…or even felt something around them. She can only hope it was not the firebender assassin again.

"I hear people under the mountain. And they're screaming," the earthbender continued, standing up from her sitting position.

"Pft! Nice try, Toph," Sokka waved it off, letting go of Katara.

"No, I'm serious. I hear something," Toph attempted again.

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories…" Katara said nervously, leaning more into Aang.

"It just...stopped."

"All right, now I'm getting scared," Aang said quietly, still clinging onto Katara.

"Hello, children."

The three of them screamed loudly, rushing over to cling onto Toph and Ameya, crowding their bodies and clutching them tightly. She barely registered three pair of hands around her, eyebrows furrowing at their shaking forms and focused on an old woman stepping into the campfire light. Ameya lightly got out of their grasps, which was harder than she thought it would be, and stepped up in front of them.

"Sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama," the elder woman introduced, a small smile on her aged face, "You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby. Why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?"

"Yes, please."

Sokka answered before Ameya can say no. They all appear to jump at the prospect of leaving the eerie woods—Ameya doesn't blame them. But she was not entirely sure she can trust this old woman. The others were gathering up their equipments and Ameya silently followed. Well, they will be able to handle anything if something suspicious were to happen.

Besides, maybe Hama is really a kind old woman—just like her 'Grandma' from months ago. And staying inside sounded a lot better than camping out in the woods. Without a word, they followed Hama back into the village.

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn," Katara said politely as Hama poured the five of them a warm cup of tea.

"Aren't you sweet?" The old woman smiled, settling down into her seat. "You know you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in."

"What do you mean 'disappearing'?" Sokka questioned. Ameya raised the cup of tea to her mouth, sipping down the warm drink and listened quietly to the conversation.

"When the moon turns full, people walk in and they don't come out," Hama explained jarringly. "Who wants more tea?" At the quiet atmosphere and children, the elder smiled reassuringly to them. "Don't worry, you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms and you can get a good night's rest?"

"W-why don't I take Momo for the night? He does like me the best," Sokka suggested sheepishly, taking hold of the lemur as they reached his room.

They glanced at each other, a smirk emerging on their lips at his nervousness and agreed regardless. He must be still shaken from the ghost stories and Ameya resisted the urge to tease him. Instead, they bid goodnight to each other and entered their own rooms.

* * *

The next morning, Ameya offered their service to help the old woman with her shopping. Hama had been kind in allowing them to have a restful night in her inn but it looked like she had no other employees to help her. Hama agreed to her offer happily, waking the rest of the gang up and they headed into the marketplace.

They followed after the elder quietly, each of them holding a basket of food. Toph carried the biggest basket of them all, balancing it upon her head. Katara appeared to be getting along well with Hama, both of them giggling like young girls. Ameya stayed behind with the rest of them, glancing around and listening to the fleeting rumors.

"People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff happening during full moons? This just reeks of Spirit World shenanigans." Sokka whispered.

"I bet if we take a little walk around town, we'll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad," said Aang.

"And then you can sew up this little mystery lickety-split, Avatar style!" Sokka commented.

"Helping people...that's what I do." Aang boasted.

"Make sure you don't scream that out next time, Sokka. We're still in Fire Nation territory," Ameya warned.

He grinned guiltily, glancing around to make sure no one else heard and Aang smiled.

"I think we're fine."

"Why don't you take all those things back to the inn? I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while." Hama spoke up from the front, turning towards the five of them.

Sokka walks up to her casually. "This is a mysterious little town you have here."

"Mysterious town for mysterious children," Hama replied.

Ameya frowned, watching the old woman walk away. She should not feel suspicious at the kind woman offering them a place to stay at last night but cannot shake the ominous feeling from her gut. She did not trust that smile, it felt too natural—almost knowingly hiding a secret from them only she knew.

It reminded Ameya of her own smile sometimes.

They returned to the inn before Hama, setting down the baskets of groceries on the counter.

"That Hama seems a little strange. Like she knows something, or she's hiding something," Sokka voiced her own thoughts immediately.

"That's ridiculous. She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kinda reminds me of Gran-Gran." Katara reassured, inspecting a cabbage from the basket.

"But what did she mean by that comment, 'mysterious children'?" Sokka continued to question, his suspicion unconvinced.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because she found five strange kids camping in the woods at night? Isn't that a little mysterious?" Katara said sarcastically, turning towards her brother with a hand on her hip.

Ameya brushed her hair away from her face, pushing herself off the counter. "I'm going to look around."

Katara gaped at her and Sokka followed her lead. "Good call."

"Ameya! Sokka, what are you doing? You can't just snoop around someone's house," Katara followed after them upstairs.

They scanned the empty hallway—no one else had rented the room out except them. Ameya scouted the rooms, listening beyond the doors and walking by the empty rooms. It was not uncommon for her to check her surroundings; she had done this when she had been alone. It may have been rude or unmoral in the younger one's eyes but Ameya was looking out for them, she reasoned.

"It'll be fine," Sokka waved it off.

"She could be home any minute," Aang said nervously.

"Sokka, you're gonna get us all in trouble and this is just plain rude!" Katara frowned, "Ameya, c'mon! Not you too."

"We're not taking anything. It'll just be a quick look over," she smiled simply and watched Sokka attempting to open a cupboard in the hall.

The older boy wiggled the handle harshly, grunting at the tight lock refusing to open. Ameya set a hand over his and with a quick pull, the cupboard opened to reveal several wooden puppets falling out, hanging by a sting within. They let out a small gasp at the discovery and Sokka immediately pulled out his sword in alarm. Ameya jumped back, eyes narrowing at the strange puppets.

"Okay, that's pretty creepy," Aang admits as Katara pulled the cupboard close.

"So she's got a hobby. There's nothing weird about that," Katara said. Both of them ignored her, heading towards the attic of the inn. "Sokka, Ameya, you've looked enough. Hama will be back soon."

"Just an ordinary puppet-loving innkeeper, huh? Well then why does she have a locked door up here?" Sokka mused.

"Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff!" Katara argued.

Sokka peered into the keyhole, looking beyond the room behind the closed door. "It's empty, except for a little chest."

"Maybe it's treasure!" Toph exclaimed.

Sokka looked almost excited at that while Ameya arched a brow. She gently pushed Sokka away, unsheathing her sword and inserted the tip into the keyhole.

"Ameya! What are you doing? You're breaking into a private room!" Katara chastised.

She ignored the twist in her gut at the accusation. That was right; they didn't know she had done this before. Ameya was a thief—breaking and entering was what she excelled at. But it was wrong in Katara's eyes and they realized that Ameya looked too comfortable doing this type of stuff.

"We have to see what's in there," Sokka answered for her, waiting excitedly.

The door clicked and unlocks, opening wider for them to step into. The five of them entered the room while Ameya put her sword away, following them to the chest.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Aang warned again.

Sokka picked up the chest but frowned once he realized it was locked. "Maybe there's a key here somewhere…"

"Ooh! Hand it over!" Toph reached her hand out and took the meteor bracelet off of her forearm. She bends the earth into a key, inserting it into the small chest and twisted it a few times.

Ameya watched as Sokka waited eagerly for the chest, expecting some type of treasure within. She had no interest for what was in the box, scanning the empty room for any type of suspicious matter. Aang was trying to reason with them while Katara looked upset, turning around to leave.

There was a click from the chest and Katara was immediately with them again, eyes focused on the small box. Before they can open the chest, Hama's voice echoed behind them.

"I'll tell you what's in the box."

Ameya jumped; when did she get here? Hama appeared from the doorway and Sokka handed over the chest guiltily to her, their heads hung in shame. Ameya merely watched as the old woman pulled out a blue and white comb from the box, confusion in her icy eyes at the discovery.

"An old comb?" Sokka questioned.

"It's my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I own from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe," Hama explained.

The two Water Tribe siblings stared at the elder in shock, questioning why they did not tell them sooner. Apparently, Hama had heard them talking during the campfire and Ameya immediately found it suspicious. The elder had known they were there and did not make herself known until later. Hama had known they were not Fire Nation and did not report them—for she is Water Tribe herself.

But if that was case, why is she still here?

Ameya said nothing, observing the situation once more. They apologized for sneaking around her home but the older girl merely bowed her head, letting them talk for her. She should feel guilty—she should feel safe in the presence of another Water Tribe member but Ameya cannot shake the doubt from her gut.

They helped prepare dinner that night. Katara was talking to Hama excitedly, issuing directions to them once in a while to cook before continuing her conversation with the elder. Sokka set the table up and Aang brought over the bowls of food. Ameya was still uncertain on what to make with the sudden discovery of Hama and kept quiet to herself. If anything, Katara seemed to favor the elder—they trusted her completely.

Ameya doubted; it was not in her nature to trust, not anymore.

"You're a waterbender! I've never met another waterbender from our tribe!"

The older girl looked up at Katara's exclamation, realizing that Hama had just waterbended the soup to them. She blinked, more questions forming in her head than answers.

"That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out. I was the last one…"

"So how did you end up out here?" Sokka inquired.

"I was stolen from my home."

Hama began to explain what had happen to her over sixty years ago when the Fire Nation began to invade the Southern Water Tribe. They all listened quietly as she explained how the soldiers repeatedly raided the village, taking waterbenders captive until she was the only one left standing.

Ameya felt her blood boil in silent anger at the story. How could the Fire Nation do that? It was their fault for weakened Southern Water Tribe. It was the Fire Nation's fault for nearly wiping out the Southern Water Tribe waterbenders.

How could they steal another being so ruthlessly?

She was reminded of the Earth Kingdom bandits again, freezing at the memory of their attempt to capture her too. Her eyes focused on the soup in front of her, unseeing yet reliving that night. Little snowflakes began to form over the soup and Ameya quickly snapped out of her thoughts, realizing what she was doing unintentionally.

"They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape," Hama said solemnly.

"How did you get away? And why did you stay in the Fire Nation?" Sokka voiced her questions again and they turned to the elder woman.

Hama closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's too painful to talk about anymore."

Katara went over to comfort the older woman, her eyes closed in sympathy. "We completely understand. We lost our mother in a raid."

"Oh, you poor things," Hama consoled.

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honor. You're a hero," Katara smiled gently.

Hama returned the smile to Katara. "I never thought I'd meet another Southern waterbender. I'd like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the Southern tradition when I'm gone."

The young waterbender nearly jumped at that prospect. "Yes! Yes, of course! To learn about my heritage, it would mean everything to me." Katara turned to Ameya then with a wide smile, "Ameya is a waterbender too! She's from…"

They paused, realizing that they do not know where Ameya was from originally. She looked up at the sound of her name, offering a blank smile.

"I'm not from the South. I would not want to…impose on traditions that are not my own," she answered evenly.

Hama studied her closely, grey eyes narrowing just the slightest at her small smile. Ameya kept up her façade, ignoring the uncomfortable twist in her stomach. The elder waterbender smiled, as if figuring out something about her.

"Nonsense, I could at least show you the basics. There is not many of us left," her sullen eyes turned to Katara.

Ameya's eyes softened, nodding her head in understanding. She berated herself for doubting the elder woman; she had lost so much already. Hama was only acting suspicious because she was hiding in enemy territory and is now offering to train them. Katara obviously trusts her…so Ameya will try too.

"Thank you. It would be an honor to learn from you," Ameya dipped her head in a bow and Hama smiled.

* * *

Hama took both of the waterbenders to the outskirts of town the next day. Ameya listened to the conversation quietly as the two conversed again, studying their surrounding with slight interest. The elder praised Katara for her resourcefulness at using her own sweat to bend before and Ameya thought back to the times she had created ice with her breath.

"Did you know you could even pull water out of thin air?"

Ameya and Katara watched in amazement as Hama waved her hand around, manipulating the water vapor in the air and coated her fingertips.

"You have got to keep an open mind, young benders. There's water in places you never think about."

She threw her ice claws away towards the nearby tree. There was something in her tone that unsettled Ameya again but she pushed that away; this was necessary for their growth as waterbenders. She was only being paranoid.

Hama led them to a large field of red flowers sprouting from the ground all around them that expanded as far as they can see. They admired the flora briefly, Katara voicing her thoughts while Ameya plucked one from the ground.

"They're called fire lilies. They only bloom a few weeks a year, but they're one of my favorite things about living here. And like all plants and all living things, they're filled with water," Hama explained, continuing with her teachings.

"I met a waterbender who lived in a swamp and could control the vines by bending the water inside," Katara recalled, smiling at the memory of old companions.

"You can take it even further."

The old waterbender raised her arms and twirled around. In that fluid movement, the water from the plants gathered towards the air and slices a nearby rock in half. Ameya looked at the dozen of wilted flowers, the one in her hand withered away along with the wind.

"That was incredible! It's a shame about the lilies, though." Katara commented softly.

"They're just flowers. When you're a waterbender in a strange land, you do what you must to survive. Tonight I'll teach you the ultimate technique of waterbending. It can only be done during the full moon, when your bending is at its peak," Hama turned to Ameya then, studying the young woman again and her icy eyes locked with apologetic grey ones. "I'm afraid this is as much as I can teach you, Ameya."

"I understand," Ameya bowed her head, "Thank you for your time."

She said her farewells with Katara and Hama then. Sokka had mentioned about investigating the mysterious disappearance of the civilians the day before, maybe Ameya should seek them out next. As she made her way to the edge of the flowers, her eyes focused on the bright red fire lily in her path. Her hand hover over the flora and with a small wave, the water left the plant and surrounded her fingers.

She should feel happy that she had managed to learn the technique so easily. Ameya should be proud that her bending has gotten stronger. And yet, she cannot ignore the pity in her heart at the dead lily; withered and lifeless.

If she were to protect them, she must get even stronger. If they were to win this war, Ameya must not care for the little sacrifices they make. If she were to face _him_ again—

 _Forget, ignore, move on._

 _Do not give them a reason to worry._

 _Stronger, faster, better._

 _They're just flowers._

* * *

It was easy for Ameya to gather information around town alone. No one suspected her little lies or pleasant smiles, asking seemingly harmless questions about the disappearances.

' _Oh I'm simply worried about my brother—we were to meet soon and I would hate for either of us to be spirited away.'_

' _Do you happen to know if anyone ever saw the spirit?'_

' _Thank you for your help, I will be careful at night.'_

The process repeated a few more times before someone had provided her sufficient information about the 'spirit'. Ameya doubted it to be the Moon Spirit—Yue would never hurt anyone intentionally. She had given up her own life for her people—even if it was against the Fire Nation—her compassion still lingered in spirit form.

Night had fallen when she reached Old Man Ding's house, the only person who had broke free from the spirits grasp. She was surprised when Aang, Sokka, and Toph were already questioning the elder when she arrived. The three of them greeted her happily before turning back to question the man.

"Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?" Aang asked.

"Didn't see no spirit, just felt something come over me, like I was possessed. Forced me to start walking toward the mountain. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't control my own limbs. It just about had me into a cave up there. And I looked up at the moon for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light but then the sun started to rise and I got control of myself again! I just high-tailed it away from that mountain as quick as I could!" Ding exclaimed passionately.

"Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?" Sokka furrowed his brows and Ameya frowned.

"Oh no!" Toph gasped, "I _did_ hear people screaming under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there!"

All of them turned towards the ominous mountain with the full moon hanging right above it.

"Let's go. We have no time to waste," Ameya instructed and the four of them took off running.

They ran through the eerie woods once more with Toph leading the way. She sensed the screams with her seismic sense, feeling the vibrations with her feet and hands that the others could not and led them deeper into the mountain.

The more they ran the more unsettled Ameya felt about the situation. The power of the full moon was surging through her veins as a waterbender and although Ameya normally ignored it, she did not understand why Hama's voice was ringing in the back of her mind then.

Toph led them to the opening of a cave, darkness cloaking beyond what their eyes can see and Sokka hesitated. Toph shook off his doubts, confident in her abilities and they jumped after her in the hole.

It was not long until they arrived at a metal door with two torch lights on the side of it. The metalbender easily took care of the obstacle in the way, prying it open with her hands and the boys took a hold of the torches. They ran through the tunnel for a few more steps until the sight of dozens of cuffed civilians greeted them.

"We're saved!"

"I didn't know spirits made prisons like this. Who brought you here?"

Aang questioned as Toph bended her bracelet into keys, beginning to unlock the prisoner's cuffs. Ameya ran kneeled beside the ones freed, checking for injuries and was relieved to see none. The prisoners did not look harmed, only trapped, but not tortured.

"It was no spirit," one of the woman spoke.

"It was a witch!"

"A witch?" Sokka questioned, "What do you mean?"

"She seems like a normal old woman, but she controls people like some dark puppetmaster!"

Ameya froze, her mind wandering to the wooden puppets in the inn. Hama's voice echoed in her mind during their lessons, ominous and eerie; unsettling and secretive.

"Hama!" Sokka gasped.

"Yes, the innkeeper!"

"I knew there was something creepy about her!" Sokka growled.

"We have to stop Hama!" Aang exclaimed.

"Katara is with her now—we have to go!" Ameya turned on her heels, running out of the cave.

She barely heard Toph instructing Aang and Sokka to go after her, her feet darting away from the tunnel. Aang caught up with her immediately, using his airbending to accelerate his speed and Sokka not far behind.

"Hama said she was going to teach Katara something powerful tonight—under the full moon. Aang, try to see if you can scout ahead through the trees. Sokka and I will follow," Ameya instructed immediately once they were out of the cave.

Aang followed her directions without a word and they followed the Avatar. The moon was reaching its peak in the night again and Ameya felt her blood rush from adrenaline and power. Hama's voice continued to ring in her mind, loud and blaring and doubt was clawing in her heart.

" _There's water in places you never think about."_

" _And like all plants and all living things, they're filled with water."_

She should have known—the signs were all there. An ultimate technique that only waterbenders possess under the full moon—the reason for the sudden possession over human bodies—it all makes sense now.

Hama was _bloodbending_.

She was manipulating the blood flow in the human system.

Because in the end, blood was still water. Any living thing can be under their control.

And suddenly, Ameya stopped running.

"Ameya? What are you doing?!" Sokka shouted in front of her, barely stopping himself at her abrupt stop.

"You…go ahead."

Her eyes were wide on the ground but she's not looking at him. Sokka did not stay any longer—not when his sister was in trouble. So he ran after Aang and left Ameya alone, her thoughts rattled and loud and piercing.

She sees the flower from the field again, striking fire lilies that stretched for miles, full of life and water and beauty she could never attain. And yet with a wave of her hand, they withered and died, gone forever and fade in the wind.

Flowers, they were just flowers.

Katara would refuse to learn, Ameya already knew from the start she wouldn't. Katara is too kindhearted—too good-natured. And yet—could Ameya even possess the ability herself? Would she be able to control another person—to manipulate their limbs and body and it would be just so _easy_ to snap—

"Ahhhhh!"

She broke away from her thoughts at the scream. It was not from either of the gang but Hama instead. Ameya ran, following the sound of an approaching battle.

She arrived just as she saw Hama manipulating Aang and Sokka to attack Katara. The young waterbender avoided their bodies, freezing them to nearby trees as an attempt to stun them, shouting apologies along the way.

Dead patches of grass and trees surrounded them and Ameya realized that was how the two waterbenders have been battling. With her own stance, she gathered the water from the plants around her to freeze Hama to the ground, stopping her movements temporarily. They turned to the new arrival, Hama's grey eyes narrowed at her dangerously.

"Here's another lesson, Ameya," Hama unfroze the water from her feet and aimed her arms at her. Ameya felt the loss of sensation in her body, gasping in horror when she was being thrown around from side to side. "This is the true power from the moon, of the waterbenders. It can be yours too—because you—"

"Hama, stop!" Katara threw a water whip at Hama, distracting the elder woman and Ameya was thrown to the side painfully.

Ameya heaved heavily, gasping for breath on her knees and gaining control back in her body. The feeling of being controlled—being helpless and rendered useless was something she cannot even begin to describe. It was sick and twisted and yet—

"Ahh!"

A scream ripped through Ameya's throat at the feel of her body being controlled again, throwing her in Katara's direction. The younger girl could only dodge from the movement and Ameya looked at the moon helplessly, unable to control her own movement.

She was a waterbender too—why can't she break free?! Ameya closed her eyes, feeling frustration and anger coursing her veins and she directed her icy orbs at Hama's direction. She was not a puppet—no one would control her.

The moon hung over the waterbenders brightly and with another shout, Ameya broke free from the puppeteer, willing herself to stay on the ground instead of being thrown around by the elder. Hama watched with wide eyes—wondering how both of them could have break from her hold.

"The Moon Spirit…is my friend. You cannot control those blessed by the moon," Ameya stated icily.

Hama stared in disbelief as both young waterbenders defied her powers. Her grey eyes glared at the boys trapped along the trees and raised her arms towards them.

"I may not be able to control you but you cannot say the same for them! Don't hurt your friends, young benders! And don't let them hurt each other!"

Hama broke Aang and Sokka from their ice prison, hurling them towards each other in a quick pace. She watched with wide eyes at Sokka's sword aimed towards Aang and Ameya stumbled to get on her feet.

"No!"

Katara screamed and her arms reached out. The sword clattered to the ground uselessly, Aang and Sokka were free from their puppetmaster. Katara's wide blue eyes focused on Hama's still form, her hands outstretched and realized her own movement.

She had bloodbended Hama.

"Katara, close your eyes!"

Ameya finally rose on her feet, her arms mirroring Katara's and stretched in Hama's direction but her icy orbs were focused on the young waterbender.

"Close your eyes," she repeated again, softer this time, "And count to ten. It will be over then."

Katara did just as she was told, deep blue eyes closing tightly and a tear leaked down her eye. She counted the number slowly in her head, her hands left limp by her side. She knew Ameya had taken over for her—but it still did not stop the fact that Katara had bloodbended.

Ameya brought her hands down slowly, forcing Hama on her knees but the woman had a wide grin on her face, grey eyes boring into icy blue.

"I knew you could do it, Ameya," Hama spoke up in strained words, "Because you are just like me."

The young woman tensed but did not release her control over Hama. "I am nothing like you."

Hama laughed, loud and wicked and it sent shivers down their spines. "Oho but you are; I can see it in your eyes."

Toph arrived with the prisoners in tow. They immediately surrounded Hama, cuffing her wrists together while they still had a chance and Ameya let go of her bending. She tried to ignore the puppetmaster's words, trying to forget the odd suspicion because she is nothing like her—

"My work is done," Hama said gleefully, turning towards the small group of them with a wide smile, "Congratulations, Katara, Ameya. You're bloodbenders."

Katara closed her eyes and tears fell from her eyes. Aang and Sokka moved to comfort her but Ameya stayed still, eyes vacant and unmoving.

* * *

Katara found her an hour later sitting on the rooftop of the barn. They had agreed to stay until morning for rest after the villagers have been returned and Hama had been locked up. It was unnerving staying in the empty inn of the puppetmaster so they had moved to stay with Appa instead.

Ameya did not sleep, focusing intently on the full moon when Katara joined her quietly. The older girl glanced at her once, sensing Katara to be as anxious as she has been but said nothing. Her own mind had been tormenting her enough, reminding her of Hama's crazed words and proclamations.

But was it really crazy?

A small part of Ameya had believed—even if briefly, that what Hama said may have been right. She denied it outright—there is no way Ameya was similar—but she's hesitant and uncertain and thinks _maybe_ , she really is.

Because when she bloodbended, she felt the tremendous power that came with it. Ameya could render another bender useless before they even have a chance to bend—she could subdue enemies with just a wave of her hand and they wouldn't be able to stop her. Ameya is not always surrounded by water—but if she were to perfect this technique…

They could finally win this war and Ameya could protect them without them getting hurt and—

"We should never attempt it again."

Ameya startled at Katara's voice, looking at the younger girl who looked like she had done some thinking herself.

"It's sickening—reaching into someone and controlling them without their will. It felt like I was watching my body doing things I did not command it to and I couldn't stop it. It felt— _wrong_."

That's right, Katara would never agree to it. Katara is too kind—too good-natured—too _pure_ to use this sick power because she's—

A flower. A beautiful, blooming flower that exists in the light under the bright sun with the rest of them while she hides away in the night.

And Ameya thinks; maybe Hama was right after all.

She, herself, is tainted and twisted and would consider—more than once now, to use bloodbending on others. But she must protect them—it was her role, she decided.

But Ameya could still not stop Katara from bloodbending and it tore the younger girl apart knowing what she had done. That is why Katara is on the roof now—why she seeks Ameya's solace and promise not to attempt this forbidden art again.

Katara did not understand why Ameya is not agreeing with her immediately. She had hoped the older girl would understand because they both had shared the same experience. But Katara did it to save her brother and the Avatar and Ameya did it to protect her.

Ameya, always the one looking out for them.

And yet, Katara still feels distant from her.

She should have listened to the older two of the group better. They had been suspicious of Hama since the beginning but Katara was too trusting—too happy to find another Southern Water Tribe waterbender and put her faith in Hama wholeheartedly. But it backfired on her in the end and they had come to her rescue.

And Katara thinks Ameya is quiet because Hama had spooked her too. There was no way Ameya is similar to the old waterbender—who was bent on revenge and hurting innocent civilians.

Ameya is kind. Ameya had always saved her—just like their first meeting. Ameya was strong enough even without bloodbending but Ameya is _still not responding_.

"You're not like her," Katara said, a hint of desperation in her voice because Ameya's silence was too unnerving when Katara had grown accustom to having the older girl comfort her and she thinks she needs to return the favor too. "Hama was wrong—you're stronger than that."

Ameya catches onto the pleading tone and her icy eyes met sapphire blues. There was that twists in her gut again, a stab in her heart, and her eyes lowered to avoid the sullen blues.

And she smiles; the same, pleasant smile she had perfected over the years.

"Of course, it can only be done under the full moon, after all."

Ameya hated making promises she cannot keep but it was harder to lie to those who regard her with such kind eyes. Katara was setting her up on this benevolent image she thought Ameya would be and the older girl cannot destroy those hopeful eyes.

But Ameya is convincing herself the 'children' would need her protection despite brushing past death far more times than they can count and Katara believes Ameya to share the same ideals as them because she's still here with them—isn't she?

They simply turn away from the truth and Katara accepts her answer meekly because Ameya is smiling but it does not reach her eyes and all Katara can do is push the doubt away from her mind.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is the longest chapter up to date—16 pages to be exact. Writing the filler chapters are so…exhausting because Ameya doesn't ever really…do much so I try to incorporate the feelings and thoughts as best as I can.

I'm sorry there are so many filler chapters! I really want to get back to the grand plan of things too—which should be starting soon again! These are necessary for Ameya's development along with her friendship with the gang.

I really hope she's not too overpowered or overshadowing anyone. I almost thought how bad it would be if you can freeze the blood instead but scraped that idea from mind—seem too brutal for the series although Avatar has done some pretty brutal stuff.


	34. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Four days.

The invasion will take place in four days.

Ameya's reunion with _him_ may be in just four days.

Four days was just too soon and yet passing by not soon enough and she wonders if it was the nerves screaming within her or her own mind keeping her awake at night.

Either way, it seems like she was not the only one having trouble sleeping. Everyone else but her and Aang had gone to sleep as soon as they arrived on the uninhabited island in the Fire Nation. Once Katara had notified them that they had arrived _four days_ ahead of schedule, it set Aang's anxiety and Ameya's worries ablaze.

It wasn't even an hour later when Aang woke up almost screaming. Everyone else had been dead asleep since they had arrived on the island past midnight but Ameya was accustomed to odd sleeping habits and light noises. She sat up as soon as Aang did and followed him a few feet away.

"Oh—sorry, Ameya. Did I wake you?" Aang whispered the moment he noticed she was besides him.

"No," she wasn't asleep in the first place. The young woman scanned him over, noticing his twitchy fingers and offered a half smile. "C'mon, I'll help you train."

Aang let out a small sigh, glad he was not alone and followed her down the cliff to where water was abundant. It helped that Aang had earthbended them a path to walk down; the cliffs were too dangerous to simply jump off of.

The training was slow, nothing flashy or extravagant; just going through the basics of push and pull of the waves. It had calmed Ameya down, if only a little, for the rhythm of waterbending had a therapeutic effect on her heart. It appears to have comforted Aang too, for he seems less shaky than when they first began.

She had stopped training about two hours in. Ameya reasoned that they should at least try to get some sleep again before they start heading back to their campsite. The sun was barely rising when they settled back into their makeshift bed. Ameya lied on the soft grass and instantly fell asleep.

It did not feel like she had rested at all when she was rudely awakened by a loud thumping near her. Icy eyes opened to see Katara, Toph, and Sokka had woken up too, gathering around a still training Aang, punching a tall tree repeatedly.

Ameya frowned; didn't she tell him to get some rest? Why was he still awake? Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stood up and followed the rest of them to confront Aang.

"Hey. How long have you been up?" Katara questions as soon as she was close.

"A couple hours. I got a lot more skills to refine if I'm gonna fight Ozai," Aang replied with the same vigor in training.

"You know, there is such a thing as overtraining," Katara tried again.

Aang slammed his fist into the trunk and the recoil sent a shiver down his whole body. He collapsed on his back, groaning softly when all the leaves from the trees fell on him. Ameya stared at him with an arched brow, none of them saying anything until Aang crawls out of the leaves.

"You don't get it, do you? My form is bad, I'm sloppy, and I still don't know any firebending. Not even the basics!" His eyebrow twitched at his last remark and Katara brings his raised hand down with a nervous smile.

"That's okay, Aang. The eclipse will block off firebending anyway. You don't need to know it." Sokka spoke up from his lying position near them, "Plus, it's a stupid element."

Ameya looked off to the side at the mention of firebending, forcing unwanted thoughts away from her mind as quickly as possible.

"Okay, well I still have to work on everything else. I better spend the whole day training."

Aang waved off and in a second, he was riding his air scooter away, off to train some more. Katara looked at Ameya almost expectantly but the older girl turned away, heading back to where she had been laying.

"I'm going back to bed."

Four days.

* * *

Zuko may have acknowledged his feelings for the thief but he never spoke of it again. Mai had come to accept that he was, in his own way, coping by completely ignoring his feelings again but at least he was not playing with her heart. So she was fine when he hung out in her home, both lazing on separate couches but spoke like old friends.

"Tell me, if you could have anything you want right now, what would it be?" Zuko mused quietly, staring at the red tiled ceiling and thinking of one thing (person) he would want.

Mai's gaze shifted to him from her book, a brow arched in his direction and played along. "Hm... A big fancy fruit tart, with rose petals on top."

Zuko glanced at her, a smirk on his pale lips and Mai thought her heart stopped. "You know, being a prince and all, I _might_ just be able to make that happen."

She chuckled, looking back down on her book to stop the heat from rushing to her cheeks. "That would be impressive."

Zuko ordered the servants to bring what she requested; lying back down on the couch once they left. He was still quiet afterwards, his golden gaze focusing on the tiles again.

" _Are you happy, Prince Zuko?"_

"I guess there's some nice perks that come with being royalty," Mai smiled but her lips turned downwards when she turned the question back to him. "What would you want?"

' _Ameya'_ , his mind whispered but his mouth replies, "I already have what I want."

The dark haired beauty resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his vacant tone. Zuko may have acknowledged his feelings but he was in no way acting upon it. Not that Mai was complaining, she'd rather not have this mysterious girl reunite with Zuko, but his depressing mood was worse than her own.

"Well, I guess you would be with the all-day war meeting coming up," Mai shifted the subject to something else.

Zuko bolted up from his position on the couch, eyebrow furrowing at her comment. "War meeting? What are you talking about?"

She looked upwards, surprise in topaz eyes at his change of mood. "Azula mentioned something. I-I assumed you were going, too."

The prince looked away, a frown on his handsome face. "I guess I wasn't invited."

* * *

Two days.

She dreamt of him last night.

It had been brief, only a glimmer of old memories with his hand caressing her cheek, a brush upon her lips, and the corner of his lips curling upward with breathtaking gold eyes. Ameya woke up with a pounding heartache, breathing the morning air deeply to calm her nerves and ignored the wetness in her eyes.

Ameya berated her mind for the unwanted 'nightmare' and cursed even more when she could not seem to forget even when she was awake. She had busied herself initially by observing Aang's antics but it did not keep her own troubles at bay. However, the Avatar seems to be faring worse off than she had been and even with his friend's help, they were not able to calm his anxiety.

Ameya watched Aang practically yell at Sokka to learn how to rock climb because of a nightmare he had. Aang prevented Toph from drinking water and continued to ramble on about Katara's hair being her downfall. Katara attempted to ease his worries, if only temporarily, for Aang to calm down but he was pacing around while twiddling his fingers, dark rings becoming more evident under his eyes.

"It's like every time I think about how stressed I am, I just end up more stressed. I'm like a big growing snowball of nerves," Aang twitched, not once stopping in movement.

"Of course you are. That's 'cause you gotta fight the Fire Lord, the baddest man on the planet. And you better win or we're all done for."

Ameya threw a pebble at Sokka's head, causing a hiss to emit from the older boy and Katara frowned.

"Sokka! You're not helping!"

"What? It's true. That's the deal. He knows it," Sokka rubbed the back of his head, a pout on his lips before returning to hammer the armor piece he's been working on for Appa.

Katara watched with worried eyes once the young airbender began to shiver despite the warm summer heat and approached him gently.

"You know what, I've got just the thing! Get ready to be de-stressified!"

Katara led Aang away, leaving the three of them off on their own. Sokka continued to work on his armor and Toph was lazing around on Appa. Ameya stretched, feeling sore despite getting a full night of rest and stood up.

"I'm going down to train some more."

Sokka arched a brow at her. "Aren't you overtraining too?"

Ameya shrugged and smiled reassuringly. "I know my limits," and left.

She made her way towards the stone path Aang had made nights before. Once she was at a height she was certain she would not die from, Ameya dove into the water. Her body was met with cold waves, sinking into the bottom for a moment before she swam upwards.

Rather than training, maybe she just wanted to do something—anything—to distract herself. The water was refreshing compared to the humid heat and she was not afraid of any sea creatures that may be around. She can easily waterbend herself out of trouble if it comes to it.

The only trouble Ameya cannot prevent was her own nightmare. It had been easy to forget during the travels but now that they actually had time to stop and relax, she realized that it was actually happening. The invasion plan, her participation in this war, her reunion with—

Ameya sunk into the water, drowning out the memories and thoughts and concentrated on waterbending a whirlpool under her. Her waterbending was improving at least, that she was proud of. Master Xiao always did say she had potential and Ameya realized now she did too—she only needed a push and that was enough for her to force herself to be better.

Funny what heartbreak can do to a teenage girl.

* * *

"Zuko, it's just a dumb meeting. Who cares?"

Mai approached the brooding prince who was staring out the window at the buildings before him.

"I don't."

"Well, good. You shouldn't. I mean, why would you even _want_ to go? Just think about how things went the last meeting you went to."

Zuko sighed. He knew he shouldn't be so worked up about missing a war meeting, they were sent to Ember Island because of one before. But this time, Azula was invited—and he _wasn't_. That didn't make sense. He's back now—he's being treated like a prince again—he has _everything_ again and yet—

"I know."

"You know what will make you feel better?" She set a hand upon his shoulder, "Ordering some servants around. I might be hungry for a whole _tray_ of fruit tarts. And maybe a little palanquin ride around town. Double time."

He turned away from Mai's suggestions, focusing on the moon hanging above instead. She was trying, Mai really was, but it was hard to get through to Zuko's brooding once he began. Her hand dropped, a frown gracing her lips at his lack of focus and turned away.

Mai knew he was thinking of _her_ again; Zuko always did whenever he stared at the moon. Even when most of the clouds had blocked his view and only the edge of the crescent can be seen, Zuko was focused intently on the bright orb hanging in the sky. Mai could not bring his attention back on her and with a restrained click of her tongue, she turned towards the couch and resumed where she had left off in her book.

 _If you were here…what would you do, Ameya?_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all woke up to the sound of Aang screaming. Everyone jumped at the screams of the Avatar and Ameya clutched her sword tightly. At the sight of no attack, she relaxed just the slightest and watched with tired eyes when they realized Aang just had another nightmare.

Katara's yoga session with him did not help. Sokka's attempt at therapy did not help. Toph's back massage with earthen pillars did not help. Nothing seems to have worked for Aang to help him relax and they all but Ameya had tried to ease his troubles. She wasn't sure herself if there was much she can do besides training with Aang but it seems he cannot even walk without swaying now.

"What happened, Aang?" Katara was by his side immediately; Sokka, Toph, and Ameya not far behind.

Aang wrapped his bare arms around his knees tightly. "It's the nightmares. They just get worse and worse."

"Looks like it's time for another…" Sokka put on his beard, "therapy session."

"No. That won't help. Nothing helps. There's only one thing I can do! I'm going to stay awake straight through to the invasion!"

Sokka gaped at Aang, Katara's brow creased, Toph crossed her arms with a shake of her head, and Ameya sighed. She instructed them to get back to bed; at least some of them should get some rest while they can. There was only one day left before the invasion—they have no time to waste.

Ameya fell asleep after the rest of them did but in her dreams, she wished she stayed awake instead.

Dark brown hair, pale fingers, happy golden eyes—it was almost a replica of her previous dream but this time, _he_ was not looking at her. There was the dark hair woman beside him again, tall and beautiful with long silky hair and elegant red robes. The two happy couple shared a kiss and when they directed their gazes towards her, Ameya felt herself fall deeper into darkness when angry gold glared at her.

She woke up with a gasp, scanning her surroundings to find only herself awake. Everyone else was deep asleep—all except Aang who was nowhere in sight. Ameya raised one hand to her heart, feeling the rapid drumming of her chest and closed her eyes, preventing the tears from spilling. With shaky steps, she stood up; there was no way she can fall back asleep now.

Aang was pacing back and forth along the edge of the cliff away from the campsite, forcing himself to stay awake throughout the night. There was only one day left before the invasion—he couldn't spend the rest of the time sleeping and dreaming of ridiculous nightmares that may hinder his focus.

"So what's really bothering you?"

Aang nearly jumped off at the sound of her voice, looking backwards to see Ameya's lone figure approaching. He gaped at her as if the answer was not clear enough.

"Besides the whole 'defeat the Fire Lord' thing; it's more than that, isn't it?"

He stared at her with incredulous grey eyes, rubbing them once to make sure it really was Ameya talking to him. When the young woman before him took a seat on the cliff, Aang followed her movement too. This was really Ameya, right? But why did she feel different? And was the moonlight playing tricks on him or do her eyes appear to be more bloodshot than normal?

"I have to defeat him and save the whole world or else it would be like a repeat of Ba Sing Se or like one hundred years ago when I disappeared right before the Air Nomads were attacked," Aang rambled quickly, his hands moving rapidly despite his sitting posture.

"You're not facing this alone."

"Sometimes, I think I should! The Avatar is supposed to bring balance to the world—it is my responsibility. Everything is riding upon my shoulders and I—I—I'm…scared…!" He finally admits, clutching his head in his hands and closing his eyes from the night.

Ameya's eyes softened at him, remembering the same sense of helplessness she felt back in the Northern Water Tribe while staring at his huddled form.

" _I'm just one kid."_

It's cruel, it's unforgivable. They were just children and yet were entrusted with a great responsibility they never wanted. Aang was strong, Ameya knew for a fact that he was, but he was also still a child that needs guidance and she prays to whichever Spirits listening she may offer some type of consolation for him. But she felt just as lost and hopeless too—she cannot even help her own troubles.

"It's okay to admit you're scared," Aang peeked at her with one eye, "There are times when I would be, too."

He raised his head, staring at her with open mouth. _There's no way that's possible_ , he thought. Ameya had always been strong. She always face the danger head on—just like back in the Spirits Oasis ready to give her life up or back when they were fighting Combustion Man, her arms outstretched and shielding him away from harm.

Aang let out a loud laugh, shaking his head as if finding the joke funny. "You're kidding, there's no way you'll be afraid!"

The side of her lips quirked up but it did not resemble a smile. "But I am…even now."

Aang barely caught onto the whisper, furrowing his brows in process her words. "Why?"

Because she was _scared_ to see him again, she was scared to see his stunning eyes glaring at her as if she was dirt and she had meant _nothing_ to him when all Ameya wanted was for him to _stay_. She was scared for their next fated meeting—scared that he was confident in his decision with the tall beauty next to him as lovers.

"I thought we were talking about _your_ fears?"

The Avatar groaned, "I don't want to think about it."

Ameya hummed, "Then…how about what happens after the war? Once the world is peaceful again, what would you do?"

He grinned just then, grey eyes dimming in a far away thought as he stared at the night sky. "I'm going to confess to Katara." He flopped on his back, swayed by the wind and the flutter of his heart and stared at the stars above. "Once the war is over…I'll be happy…with her…"

He had decided long ago, this would be what he wanted. His love, his happiness, every selfish desire he wants—he pushed away for focusing on the war. The fear of unable to activate the Avatar State still haunts him but Aang pushed it away from his mind, finding comfort in the future instead.

"Then…how about using that reason to overcome your fear?"

Aang hummed, closing his eyes in bliss at that thought. "I can…try."

The safety of the world, his freedom to pursue his love, Katara's love; it was encouraging him to stay strong. But it was hard to keep the doubts away when Aang knew there was a slim chance at succession—at his survival. Besides the possibility of failing the invasion, what if in the end, Katara would not return his feelings?

He sits up again, his face thoughtful as he stared at Ameya's blue eyes staring intently on the moon. He wonders what she was thinking of in this moment, why was she even still awake? Despite traveling together for almost a month together, Aang realized he did not know much about her.

"Ameya? Have you been in love?"

It felt like a wall had jumped out in front of him; the warm summer wind had changed to a brisk winter chill instead. Ameya was still not looking at him but her body tensed; blue eyes turned icy cold and her head dipped low.

"Why…do you ask?"

His brows furrowed in confusion again, as if trying to decipher her quiet words and tense gestures. "Because…I think—no, I _know_ I am in love but—what if…Katara doesn't feel the same?"

Her shoulders slumped down just the slightest and she brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek.

"I don't think I'm the right person to talk about love with." Aang opened his mouth for questions but she silenced him by continuing, "Love is a two-sided coin. You can't force it upon someone just because you wished for it…but when they do return your feelings, it'll feel like the whole world is worth fighting for."

There was a fondness in her tone Aang had heard but also a bitter underling and he wonders again if it was Ameya talking to him, or someone entirely different. His brows furrowed again, creasing together in confusion to decipher her quiet words.

"Then, you _have_ been in love?" He repeated the question again, trying to register her long sentence through clouded eyes and rattled mind.

Ameya smiled and yet Aang can't help but wonder why her smile seems to show more tears than happiness and he wonders if he was imagining things again.

"Go to sleep, young Avatar."

Aang yawned, allowing her soft voice to lull him to sleep and thought that Katara was right. Ameya does have a way with words; her therapy session helped more than Sokka ever could.

But he was thrown into another nightmare again; nightmare of facing the Fire Lord alone and watching Toph, Sokka, and Katara fall out of his reach. He was plunged into icy water and he sees the Fire Nation Prince with glaring gold eyes and from a distance, Aang hears crying.

He wakes up at dawn, wondering why in his delusional dream, Ameya was crying with her hand stretched in Zuko's direction.

* * *

" _During the meeting, I was the perfect prince. The son my father wanted. But I wasn't me."_

Returning to the Fire Nation was what he had dreamt of since his banishment. Zuko had everything back—everything he desired but he knew deep down, it wasn't true. The war meeting had opened his eyes officially; hearing the future plans of destruction spoken by his own father was a slap in reality.

Iroh's voice was reminding him to choose good, reminding him of a greater destiny than 'capturing the Avatar'. He had been chasing after shadows and dreams and now that he had returned, now that he has everything within his grasp, it was not enough because he finally realized it was not _right_.

Ozai did not love him. Maybe he never did. The gaping rift within the family—the rift Zuko feels within himself could not be mended. It was far more broken than he imagined and within that rift, someone else decided to occupy it then.

Someone— _her_ —with teasing remarks and innocent smiles with crystal clear eyes that he could drown in if given the chance again. Someone— _Ameya_ —who made him feel like he belonged more than he ever did the past month in the Fire Nation.

She had been with him—alongside with Iroh, trying to guide him to the correct path and Zuko hadn't realized how foolish he was until now. It was almost laughable at how he could almost still hear her little questions and remarks despite not seeing her for over a month. It was probably pathetic that he never once stopped thinking about her no matter how hard he pushed it away.

" _My Prince."_

" _I was wrong; we're not that different."_

" _Giving up is never your forte, Zuko—you're a survivor too; a stubborn, headstrong, reckless idiot that endures everything thrown at you and come out stronger."_

" _Let's go on a date tomorrow."_

" _Zuko…please, stay."_

 _With me._

This hundred year war—he will help end it. The war had been nothing but destructive to everyone except the Fire Nation. The Air Nomads were extinct—with the exception of the Avatar. The Water Tribe had dwindled in power. The Earth Kingdom was under their control by fear.

The war had brought nothing but pain and suffering to everyone outside the Fire Nation. Orphaning children and creating soldiers and Zuko realized he had just been a pawn the whole time.

But not anymore.

He will right what was wrong.

He will stand up against his father for once; he will not cower or hide.

Zuko will break his uncle out of prison and together they will find the Avatar because he knows for a fact that he is alive. He will find Ameya again and apologize because he is wholeheartedly regretting his past mistakes and he can only pray she will give him a second chance.

His golden eyes focused on the moon, bright and beautiful and he imagines her icy gaze as soft and warm and filled with _love_ at him.

 _Wait for me, Ameya. Just a little longer. I'll be there this time._

 _I promise._

* * *

Tomorrow, they will face the Fire Nation.

But first, they must aid the Avatar by putting him to bed. Ameya thought she almost succeeded but nightmare still haunts him and with tired eyes, she requested Katara, Sokka, and Toph for help. They came up with a plan to create a comfortable bed for Aang, sheering the wool off of the koala sheep and laying it on a wide, flat surface.

Aang refused to sleep again and Toph groaned at the hard work spent on the makeshift bed. With gentle coaxing and a few more refusals from Aang, Katara stepped up.

"Listen, you've been training for this since the day we met. I've seen your progress. You're smart, brave, and strong enough," she put her arms around Aang, almost hugging the smaller boy and Ameya watched with a gentle smile at the exchange. Aang would have nothing to worry about after this war, she thought.

"You really think so?"

They nodded.

"We all do. You can do this. You're ready," Sokka confirmed.

"You're the man, Twinkle Toes!" Toph encouraged.

"We believe in you, Aang, so believe in yourself," Ameya added.

Aang smiled. "Thanks, guys." He let out a yawn then. Katara help guide him to the bed and he sat on it comfortably. "You know what? I think I am ready."

He fell asleep almost instantly and Katara took a step back. They walked a few steps away from the bed before Toph threw her hands up.

"Finally! Now it's our turn for some uninterrupted sleep!"

"Shhh! We don't want to wake him!" Katara whispered, holding one finger up to her lips.

They glanced behind them, hoping the noise would not distract his slumber and luckily the airbender stayed asleep. A sigh of relief left their lips and they settled down on the grass a few feet away.

"Let's try and get some rest, too." Ameya instructed and with silent agreements, the three fell asleep.

She stayed up just a little longer; staring at the twinkling stars above and prayed for no nightmares and a successful invasion. Ameya will be strong; she will stay strong because she has people she must protect now. She knows what she must do, what it feels like to have a purpose.

 _Tomorrow…if I see you tomorrow, there will be no mercy._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'M….SO EXCITED. ALSO I'M SO SORRY IT'S CHEESY BUT I CANNOT RESIST. I'm a hopeless romantic.

Aang and Ameya do not have enough bonding time and I AM SO GLAD THEY DID! I love writing the last half of this chapter—because besides following the storyline, I get to incorporate what I've been wanting to for so long.

Reviews are much appreciated! Did you guys like the contrast between Ameya and Zuko in this chapter?

Quick note: I might…not update next week. The next chapter was where I started my hiatus from writing Avatar for about 3 months now. I'll still try to finish the series of course but…I've been focusing more on my BTS story so I'm sorry about that!


	35. The Day of Black Sun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

When Ameya woke up, Sokka, Katara, and Toph were already awake and changed in their nation outfits. They had kept it even after donning the Fire Nation disguises but Ameya had thrown her old Earth Kingdom clothes away. Now that it was on the day of the invasion, it made sense they wear the clothes that represented them.

For a moment, Ameya felt lost again.

"I have a spare dress for you—if you'd like to wear it."

Ameya startled at Katara's voice, glancing at the younger girl who seemed to notice her silent dilemma.

" _You don't belong here."_

Ameya smiled. "No, thank you. I have an outfit already."

Katara stared on, confusion clear on her face as Ameya walked away. There was no need for her to hesitate; Ameya will not doubt herself. She had decided long ago to protect them; Ameya will do what they cannot. She was not fit to wear the color garbs of the Water Tribe, not when she had run away from it months ago.

The black tunic was in her hands and Ameya changed into it naturally. This was the outfit that fits her best, she believes.

Ameya had just finished tying the belt around her waist when Aang awakened, hopping to greet the rest of them with a bright smile and refreshed vigor. They were relieved to see him ready for the invasion but he confessed he was unable to unlock the Avatar State again. The effect of Azula's lightning still lingered beyond the scar on his back.

"Oh, no." They turned towards Katara's voice, noticing her attention on the ocean and thick fog pulling in. "Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?"

Sokka stood up from studying the maps, his eyes brightening at the sight of several ships appearing amidst the fog. "That _is_ the invasion!"

They headed down to the water immediately. Aang and Toph earthbended separate paths for the ships to dock on and they greeted Hakoda happily. There were dozens of soldiers Hakoda had brought along with old friends and a few familiar faces. Ameya watched from the sideline as they reunited with many people she does not know, only smiling politely when Sokka and Katara had introduced her to them.

It was amusing to see meet other waterbenders besides the Water Tribe—although she does not know how to feel about them only wearing leaves for clothes. An earthbender by the name of Haru had greeted them and Aang briefly explained how Katara had inspired and freed them from a Fire Nation prison before. Ameya smiled politely once more as she was being introduced next to Toph.

An explosion from another ship caught their attention and they ran in that direction. The Mechanist conversed with Sokka about the inventions and his son spoke with Aang freely. Ameya noticed the younger boy to be in a wheelchair but made no comment on it, only smiling courteously at her introduction again. She thought she saw a blush form on Teo's cheeks but thought nothing of it, following after Sokka to help with his preparations for the debriefing.

Ameya sat next to Toph on the podium next to the stage when Sokka began his presentation. To say he was a nervous presenter was an understatement—Ameya barely register his words and plan through his stuttering and fast paced sentences. She thought he was going to start breaking down on stage and oh—there was his break down.

"And...um...I'm sorry let me start at the beginning. Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg, now I didn't like Aang at first but grew to love him over time, then we went to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live and then we met Suki, who's a Kyoshi warrior. She dressed me like a woman and then she kissed me, and then Aang's friend was a crazy old king and…"

"Wow, when he says the beginning he means the _beginning_ beginning," Katara whispered.

Hakoda stood up and interrupted him, relieving Sokka from his duties and began to fully explain the invasion plan. It had been a well thought out plan; more advanced than the one Ameya had heard weeks prior and she was amazed Sokka and Hakoda had managed to arrange it so well.

Soon after, the group separated to prepare. Aang had left to retrieve his Air Nomad clothes, ready to reveal his survival to his enemies once more. Ameya tightened the gloves over her arms, strapped her sword to her hip, and two canteens of water on the other side.

This would be different from the Siege at the Northern Water Tribe. This time, Ameya would be prepared. She has trained for it.

"You ready?"

She glanced behind her to see Toph waiting for her, arms crossed over her chest. Ameya smiled even if the blind bender cannot see it.

"Of course."

The battles would be easy as long as she remembers her training. Their plan will succeed—she will deem it so. Today will be on their side and Ameya was confident it will—especially since Yue, the moon itself, will be the one to grant them that opportunity.

So she will not dwell or hesitate at the possibility of seeing _him_ again. They were enemies since the beginning. It was only now did Ameya realized this was what she was meant to do.

Fight and survive.

* * *

Ameya was stationed on the same ship as the Avatar and group. Hakoda instructed the waterbenders to create a fog as they reached the gates but the gates suddenly lifted up from water, streams of fire coating the fence.

"Everyone below deck!" Hakoda motioned and they soon followed, rushing within the boat and into the second part of Sokka's plan.

Katara, Ameya and a few other waterbenders set their bending to motion once they submerged. Ameya admired the submarine briefly, noticing the fine craftsmanship of the Mechanist and Sokka's idea to use waterbenders to transport them underwater.

She listened as Toph moaned about being underwater, feeling a bit pity for the blind earthbender who relied heavily on solid earth and smiled when The Duke offered a helmet for the girl. Outside the submarine, Aang was waterbending with Appa besides them, guiding all of them upwards towards the surface once they were at a reasonable distance away from the gate.

The submarines slowed and surfaced around them and Toph nearly ran up the ladder for fresh air and something stable to stand on. Ameya followed soon after along with Katara and Sokka. Aang reached their boat easily on his glider, all of them sensing the tension in the air for the battle up ahead.

"So, this is it huh?" Aang spoke with a steady exhale.

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar is alive?" Sokka encouraged, a fist raised up in the air.

Aang closed his eyes, breathing once more before meeting their gaze strongly. "I'm ready."

Sokka smiled and shook his hand—only for Aang to bring him into a hug and Toph and Katara followed. Ameya smiled softly until Katara reached over and brought her into a hug as well, a small hesitation on the older girl's part as she set one hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, Twinkle Toes," Toph jested and Ameya let out a small laugh.

"We'll see you at the end, Aang," Ameya said as she let go.

Hakoda notified them of the next plan and slowly, they began to enter the submarine again. Ameya glanced back as Katara and Aang stayed behind, noticing the nervous figures of the two and smiled. They deserved some time alone.

They waited within the sub as the two conversed below. Sokka was impatient within, tapping his foot with a huff and reached for the ladder.

"I'm going to call Katara. She's taking quite a while."

Ameya glanced out the window, mouth parting as Aang reached up to kiss Katara. "Uh—I don't think—"

Sokka had already called out to them before Ameya can delay him but Aang had already separated before Sokka can see. She watched on with a blank mind as the Avatar flew off on his glider and Katara snapped out of her daze, jumping onto Appa on the water. Ameya hoped the two would be able to sort their feelings out after the battle. It would be a risky day—a lot was riding upon their shoulders. She ignored her nerves of meeting up with the Prince and began to waterbend them underwater.

* * *

They arrived at the bay without too much damage taken. The battle had already begun as they emerged and Hakoda was taking command of the formation. Ameya worked together with the waterbenders however she can, blocking waves of fire directed their way and throwing the metal vehicles off course.

Katara soared above with Appa, disarming the battlements from above before taking Sokka and Hakoda in the skies. Ameya ran around on the ground, conserving her waterbending since she was limited on water and fought with her sword.

She parried a blow from a Fire Army's lance, dancing around the soldier and knocking them backwards right as she ducked from another blow. Another Water Tribe warrior came to assist her and she recognized him briefly as someone she spared with during the ship. Trusting each other on the battlefield, Ameya continued to fight off the army's advance with the soldiers, keeping a watchful eye out for Appa.

"Ameya!"

She turned at the sound of Katara's voice, looking up to see them fly towards the edge of the battlefield. There was a desperation in Katara's voice—something urgent and fearful in her tone and that was enough for Ameya to run towards their direction.

She avoided a wounded firebender on the way, twisting around them and away from the fire as the flames licked her skin. It was not as fiery as she expected, already accustomed to stronger fires from the Fire Nation royalties far too many times than she can count. She pushed past those thoughts, telling herself to not hesitate if she ever saw them on the battlefield, and rushed towards the Water Tribe sibling's side.

"What happened?" She demanded as soon as she arrived, noticing the weakened state Hakoda was in and Katara healing the wound on his side.

"Dad got hurt—I-I'm trying my best but—"

"Katara, breathe," Ameya soothed, kneeling down besides the younger girl and surveyed the injury. "Keep running the water through his skin gently—you're doing fine."

Katara relaxed at her voice, nodding shakily and did as instructed. Hakoda let out a weak smile for Ameya, silently thanking her composed figure whereas he cannot.

"Ameya, let's go," Sokka said firmly, standing tall and confident. "We still have an invasion to lead."

She blinked, silently admiring Sokka's confidence in herself and himself and stood up. A small sense of pride hit her as she saddled on top of Appa, knowing the siblings trusted her enough with her help in this battle.

They arrived back into the heat of the battle as Appa took out an enemy tank in his landing. Sokka faced the warriors, raising his sword and rallying the soldiers with assurance in his voice.

"Listen up, everyone. I want the tanks in wedge formation. Warriors and benders in the middle. We're taking that tower, and heading for the royal palace." He faced forward again as Ameya held the reins on Appa, following his instructions. "Charge!"

The battled continued on as they exploded the wall with the Mechanist's explosives. Sokka led the warriors below as he demounted from Appa; Ameya took the control over the skies, providing support with her waterbending and sky bison's powerful moves.

The Fire Nations were pushed back from the strong force and they filtered through the broken inner walls. Ameya observed from above, a small furrow on her brows at how easily this whole plan had gone by. No one seemed to be leading the force—as if the army were only holding them back. They should know of the eclipse yet there was no general on the other side giving orders.

Something felt wrong within her gut and Ameya merely hoped it was just the nerves making her feel anxious.

* * *

"He wasn't home. No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned," Aang explained his return with frustration.

"They knew."

The realization sunk into all of them as they faced the Avatar. Aang rubbed his fingers nervously, unable to control his fidgeting of the news and Ameya tried to think logically of the approach. No wonder the operation had been smooth so far—the Fire Nation knew of the attack.

"It's over. The Fire Lord is probably long-gone; far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse," Aang frowned.

"No…" Sokka wondered out loud, "My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a secret bunker; somewhere he could go and be safe during the siege but still be close enough to lead his nation."

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it," Toph pointed to herself confidently.

Sokka pulled out a circular object. "The mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we've got about ten minutes until the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord."

Ten minutes…it would be close crunch flying to the mountain and search the secret bunker within. It would be risky but—they have to try. They cannot let today's effort go in vain.

"We can still do this. We can still win the day," Aang voiced Ameya's thoughts.

Katara looked up. "Wait! If they knew we were coming it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure we all get out of here safely."

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it." Hakoda reasoned.

"What do you think? You're the one that has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you," Sokka encouraged.

"I've got to try."

Aang stood up, facing the mountain again with renew determination. Ameya stood up as well; she knew what she can do.

"We'll go with Aang to survey the bunker. Katara, you stay here and watch over Hakoda," Ameya motioned towards Appa, Toph and Sokka already mounting the bison.

"Be careful," Katara looked at them in worry.

"I'll keep them safe," Ameya smiled.

The four of them flew on Appa towards the mountain. Ameya hoped she would not have to deal with any benders during their time—her water was already depleted from her jugs by herself. She tapped her hip in reassurance, feeling better with the gold and black scabbard secured to her. She was confident in her melee abilities at least.

They landed on the Caldera Volcano quickly and Toph hopped off to feel the underneath with her seismic sense.

"Do you feel anything down there?"

Toph knocked on the earth. "Yep. There are natural tunnels criss-crossing through the inside of the volcano."

"Anything else? Is there a structure somewhere?" Sokka inquired.

"There is something big, dense and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano."

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me," Sokka nodded.

"They're definitely there," Ameya confirmed.

Toph began to earthbend a way for them below and Sokka and Ameya followed. Aang said his farewells to Momo and Appa briefly before chasing after them. Toph led the way with her seismic senses, relishing in the praises Sokka showered her way and thankful for her ability to see the surroundings around her. Ameya secretly agreed—burning in lava was the last thing she wanted.

"You're kidding," Ameya scowled at the river of lava in their path, not seeing any other options of going around the magma.

"Climb aboard and hold on tight," Aang opened his glider and they gaped at him.

"Are you sure you can carry the three of us— _and_ yourself?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"We have to try," Aang glanced at Toph. "…Toph, just hold onto me tightly—okay? Don't let go."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Toph latched onto his neck tightly, already fearing the wind under her feet.

Ameya and Sokka glanced at each other and with a small sigh, she held onto one side of the glider. Sokka held onto the other and with a powerful lunge, Aang carried them threw the river. Sokka and Toph were screaming their lungs out at the heat dancing close to them and Aang struggled to maintain the balance between all four of them. They nearly crashed onto the ground at the end—Toph immediately kissing the dirt in happiness as the two elder ones struggled to stand up.

"Let's never do that again," Ameya breathed out.

The three agreed, catching their breathing and running towards the end of the tunnel. A giant door blocked their path—one that Toph easily broke through and Sokka gushed again at her addition to the team.

They ran through the tunnel, following Toph blindly and rounded a corner. The three nearly missed a passing Fire Nation noble until Ameya reacted—pushing the older man against the wall with the sheathed sword close to his neck.

They paused, turning towards the woman and prisoner quickly and the man quickly blurted out the unspoken question.

"The Fire Lord's chamber is that way, down the hall, to the left, and up the stairs, you can't miss it!"

Aang smiled brightly as Ameya let him go. "Thanks!"

They sped off towards the area he motioned towards, standing before another grand door. Sokka informed them of the eclipse to begin in less than thirty seconds, their time running short on finding the Fire Lord in time yet determination filled Aang as he stared at the metal door.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord."

He blasted the door open and they rushed in, surprise taking over them at the one sitting on the throne.

"So, you are alive after all. I had a hunch that you survived. But it doesn't matter. I've known about the invasion for months."

Azula.

Azula was here—she was waiting for them. The other man had given them false information—they probably _knew_ Aang was going to come after them. Ameya could only observe the situation quietly, taking note of the relaxed form of the firebender even though she should be the one cornered. Azula looked too relaxed—too calculated—and the golden eyes glaring into her own icy ones confirmed her suspicion.

There was something Azula knew—she could see the recognition flash by the princess's eyes despite her new appearance. Ameya twitched be stayed strong, icy orbs glaring back into Azula's. She cannot forget their last encounter—cannot forget how _she_ was the one that inevitably lured Zuko away.

"Where…is _he_?" Ameya growled out.

Azula smirked, entertained by the anger the waterbender displayed. "Everyone's always asking for Father Dearest or Prince Zuzu. Why—am I got enough for you all?"

"The Fire Lord," Ameya explained, taking a step forward. "I don't care about the other."

"Well, I'm glad you feel the same as he."

She resisted the urge to flinch, the scar within her heart throbbed again at that thought. No—not here, not now. There were other things to focus on. Ameya already severed her times with the Prince. Even if he was going to somehow arrive and fight them too—she already promised to fight him off. There was no more mercy for him.

* * *

"For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor I wanted, but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My father, who challenged me, a thirteen-year-old boy, to an Agni Kai. How could you possibly justify a duel with a child?"

Zuko faced Ozai head-on, finally expressing the thoughts bubbling underneath him for the past three years. He was finally able to confront him—the man he had once admired due to his blind devotion to family. But Zuko understood—he knew the path he must take.

"It was to teach you respect!" Ozai scorned.

"It was cruel! And it was wrong," Zuko argued.

"Then you have learned nothing!"

"No, I've learned everything! And I've had to learn it on my own!" Zuko retaliated back, "Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history. And somehow, the War was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation. They don't see our greatness. They hate us! And we deserve it! We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."

He had been so blind. Ameya had been right the whole time. She had been one of the many victims of them war—one of the many he encountered but she left the deepest impression on him. Despite everything they had gone through—Ameya had been there for Zuko and he pushed her away.

What a fool he was.

"Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?"

Zuko smiled. "Yes. He has."

And it wasn't just him. Someone else had been there—and Zuko was fully prepared to face them both again.

* * *

The battle raged on between Azula, Aang, Toph, and the Dai Li agents behind the grand wall, separating Sokka and Ameya from the rest. They had been stunned to see the earthbenders protecting the princess but Ameya was confident in Toph's abilities.

She turned towards Sokka, running towards the small hole Aang had made when he ran into it moments prior. "C'mon! I'll give you a lift!"

The boy gulped but ran forward, jumping onto Ameya's palm and she threw him upward with the momentum. Sokka let out a small yelp as he landed on the hole, sighing in relief once before screaming again as Azula tumbled through the hole.

She landed in front of Ameya and the waterbender dashed forward, gripped the princess's upper arm tightly and prevented her from moving. Azula reared back to elbow her but Ameya moved to the side, losing her grip on her.

"What's the matter? Not going to waterbend?" Azula taunted.

"I didn't think it would be fair against you," Ameya matched her tone evenly, arms raised to fight.

Azula's eyes narrowed just the slightest. "You know, Zuko is looking quite happy these days. Leaving you behind was one of the best decisions he made—followed by dating a Fire Nation Noblewoman."

Her blood boiled at that thought but Ameya refused to let it show on her features. She mocked a smile, hoping Azula would not see through her carefully masked features and tilted her chin upwards.

"I could care less."

Azula studied her closely, trying to pick out any weakness on her features but Ameya showed none. The princess could be playing mind games with her and as much as Ameya wanted to know how Zuko was faring—she would not fall into the trap. What he does was none of her concern any longer.

Azula reached an unknown conclusion, boredom shining in her eyes at Ameya's unwavering resolve.

"Shame."

She turned around and ran out the grand door and Ameya gave chase, barely dodging the wall of earth that emerged from the ground to block her way. Aang, Sokka, and Toph followed close behind, cutting the last Dai Li agent off as Toph trapped him in a metal beam.

"Wait! You guys! Stop attacking! Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight!" Sokka shouted towards them as they stopped running.

Azula stopped as well, standing casually nearby with a raised brow. "Not true. I'm giving it my all."

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!" Toph accused.

"Um, right, I think your friend just said that, genius. And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes," Azula edged on again and rolled her eyes.

Ameya walked back towards Toph, holding her back as she shouted back at the princess in anger.

"She's baiting us," Ameya said evenly, knowing full well of what Azula was playing at.

"Okay, so what do we do, just ignore her?" Aang stared on in confusion.

Sokka turned around. "We don't have a choice. We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow."

"It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you," Azula nearly sang behind Sokka's back.

"Ignore!"

"So, Sokka's your name, right? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time," Azula continued on, her voice alluring to the secrets she kept. "She was convinced you were going to come rescue her. Of course you never came, and she gave up on you."

Ameya's eyes widen at the realization, turning back to Sokka who had stayed rooted on his spot. It all happened at once—her shout of 'Sokka, don't!' echoed the cavern as he charged towards Azula. Ameya recognized the calculated look in her eyes before her hands shot forward, twisting them in a familiar movement she had done only once before and Azula dropped the hidden dagger from her sleeves, body immobile as she stared at the waterbender.

"What—?!"

Aang watched Ameya in alarm at what she had just done right as Sokka slammed Azula into the wall, Toph chaining her to the earth with her bending. A hand rested on her shoulder as Ameya let go of her bloodbending, shocked that she had that capability and let out a shaky exhale. She could feel the moon at its peak during the eclipse but she least expect herself to…bloodbend again.

Azula glared at the waterbender but focused back on Sokka's angry face in front of her, sneering in amusement at his rage.

"Where. Is. Suki?!"

Azula kept her mouth shut, refusing to answer any of Sokka's questions and knowing full well he would not harm her. She was only buying time for the eclipse—something they had all tried to convince Sokka of but he refused to relent. Ameya caught onto the glares Azula had sent her way—knowing that her moment of immobility was due to the waterbender's ability but did not understand how.

"Sokka, we have to go." Ameya snapped out of her daze, hoping the other boy could as well.

"She knows where Suki is!"

Suki, that name again. Ameya frowned, unable to place a face to the name she had heard more than once already. If she focused more, she could possibly try to come up with an answer but at the moment, there were more dire things to worry about.

As if on cue, an explosion set off somewhere far away yet they still heard the rumble clearly. Azula hummed in amusement, another smirk emerging on her painted lips as she flexed.

"Oh, sounds like the firebending's back on."

She firebended with her legs at Sokka, freeing herself from the rock cuffs and dashed forward. Azula locked eyes with Ameya again, almost taunting her to try that weird technique again on her body but Ameya knew she could not.

"Dad's all the way at the end of the hall then down a secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you now."

Azula ran away and this time, they did not give chase. Sokka let out a shout in frustration, apologies tumbling out of his mouth for their wasted time. They were conflicted with the next plan, unsure whether to face the Fire Lord now that the eclipse was over or go back to their friends.

"The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time. We thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't. It just wasn't our day. What we need to do now is go and help our friends." Toph became the voice of reason in their silent dilemma and quietly, Aang agreed.

They flew back towards the other on Appa, landing in front of Hakoda and Katara and explained the situation to them. They watched as Fire Nation airships emerged beyond the mountains and Azula's careful planning thwarted their own.

Katara and Aang rushed off on Appa and glider to slow down the air balloons and the rest of them made way towards the harbor. There was no way they can fight off the air power with earth and ground soldiers. The Fire Nation had outsmarted them and Ameya bit down on her lips at the sense of helplessness fulfilling her.

It was futile—their invasion was seen through and countered. Ameya forced thoughts negative thoughts away as she led them down the hill, helping Hakoda walk on one side. Aang and Katara reached them again shortly after taking down a few airships, unable to maneuver around the dozen of them in the air and helped the troops down the mountain.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" Katara asked as the airships flew over them, sapphire eyes staring at the red balloons above.

"They're heading for the beach..." Ameya observed.

"They're gonna destroy the submarines!" Aang shouted, grey eyes widen in worry as they saw explosions light up the harbor.

"How are we all going to escape?" Sokka gasped.

"We're not."

Ameya helped Hakoda walk towards the ground, realization settling in at his choice.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win," Sokka noted.

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win. On another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together."

That's right…Aang was their hope. He cannot surrender now. Even if all of them fought against the Fire Nation—there was only a slim chance of their survival. It was too risky—a risk they cannot take with the delicate situation.

"We can't leave you behind!" Katara refused, turning to stare at Ameya helplessly. "We won't leave anyone behind!"

Ameya let her grip on Hakoda go, leaving the father and daughter's side at their touching exchange. "You're our only chance in the long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive."

"The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners, but we'll all survive this battle," Bato said reassuringly, standing besides Hakoda as his second-on-command.

"I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons. It's not going to be easy, but we'll get by," Haru's father, Tyro said lightheartedly.

Ameya paused, silently conflicted with the situation. The adults were giving up their freedom for the young one's survival. They were willing to wait again—however long it may take—for Aang to recover and fight the Fire Lord again.

A bitter feeling twisted in her gut at that realization.

Always—someone was always giving up their life for her. She was reminded of Xiao and Lu Jie—of Iroh—and now, Hakoda was willing to do the same for them.

But no.

Ameya refused.

She stayed motionless as the children said bye to their parent and friends. One by one, they climbed onto Appa's back and Katara went to retrieve Aang, smiling in assurance despite the tears on his face. Ameya stayed by Hakoda's side and when they turned to her, she smiled.

"I'm not going."

"What?!"

"You have to!"

"Ameya—"

"Listen," she interrupted Katara sharply, voice in a command they had only heard before when she's final in her decision. "Appa can only carry so much and so far. I've had experiences in Fire Nation prisons too. Hakoda still needs my healing." She glanced to the approaching airship. "And…I know how Azula works…kinda. She doesn't scare me."

They looked at each other in worry, Katara opening her mouth for protest until Ameya looked at her again. Icy eyes stared back at them, determined and filled with a cold fire within that they knew anything they say would be hopeless. Ameya was always on her own agenda—making decisions for them even when they did not ask for it.

"It'll be okay," she assured again, softer this time as another smile appeared on her lips. "You have each other. You'll be okay."

But why—why was she always the one leaving them? Can't she see _they_ need her too?

Ameya had made up her mind. She refused to let someone else take her fall again. She will own up to it—and she will face the Fire Nation Princess. Even if it may only buy the Avatar time in delaying their chase on him, every little thing helps.

She unhooked the ribbon from her neck and brought the beautiful short sword up towards Katara. "Keep this safe for me, will you?"

Katara took it with shaky hands, nodding her head as she tucked the necklace and ring safely into her bag.

"Go." She faced Aang, final with her decision despite the tears in his eyes.

He wiped them away, nodding shakily at their sacrifice and stood on Appa. "Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm gonna make this up to you."

The sky bison flew, the residents staring behind as the people on the ground grew smaller and smaller. Ameya watched them fly off, hopeful knowing that Aang and the rest of them will be safe.

"Why…did you do that?" Hakoda whispered in disbelief.

"Because they're children," Ameya turned to him with a smile, "And children needs our protection."

Hakoda watched as she walked towards the approaching Fire Nations confidently, hand twitching on the sword by her hip. He cannot imagine why she would say that—this was not the first time she had faced hesitation with his children and Avatar.

Because in the end—wasn't _Ameya_ a child too?

She—who was the same age as Sokka, was shouldering the same responsibilities as he. She—who appeared to them one night with his children's full trust—was willing to fight and leave everything behind. She—who fought with more vigor than his trained warriors.

As Hakoda stared at her back facing the Fire Nation general, her face even and voice controlled as they announced their surrender, he realized she was far more mature than her age. And…a small sense of pity hit his aged heart as he compared her to his children that were her age—faintly realizing that Ameya was forced to grow up way too soon just like his daughter.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Wow it's been a hot minute since I've updated huh? I'm so sorry for the long delay! I've been busy with my BTS story and may have been a little too invested in them too but that doesn't mean I forgot about this! Thank you so much for the reviews even when I was gone and I hoped this chapter was able to make up for the months of silence!

And—nope! Ameya did not meet up with Zuko ehehe. I never had them plan to meet up anytime soon…even though I kinda teased it last chapter. I have other things planned for that ehehe. I hope those who are still reading this story are enjoying it so far! It's getting to an intense part that got me excited to continue this story and I would like to update at least once a month and finish this story this year. I'm just refreshing my mind and ideas with all the Avatar characters and angst planned so I hope it will still go on smoothly.

Happy New Years to you all! I hope you've all been well!


	36. The Western Air Temple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

"Who led the invasion?"

Ameya smiled pleasantly, meeting the gaze of her interrogator straightforward with no fear.

"I did."

The older man sneered, not believing the words of a teenager and studied her chained body to the chair. It had been back and forth for over half an hour already and every time he tried to get the truth from her, the girl easily claimed to be her own. She was the only one who smiled throughout all the prisoners he had interrogated—the only one who would answer without hesitation.

"Give it up, General," a new voice appeared in the dark cell and the general turned around to stare at newcomer, bowing respectfully to the princess. "She won't crack with your methods."

Azula eyed Ameya coolly and she returned her gaze, unafraid. They gauged at each other, seeing the other as a threat even if one was chained. Ameya was not surprised to see the princess appear, she knew the proud girl would be agitated with the stunt she pulled underground. Even Ameya was surprised at herself for the ability to bloodbend—even if it was for a second.

"Princess," Ameya greeted evenly, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Oh? You don't look surprised," Azula said casually. "Leave us."

The general looked between the two girls nervously but left as instructed, closing the cell door to leave them alone. Ameya sat a little straighter, knowing that Azula was looking down upon her but—she was cautious.

"So, you led the invasion?" Azula asked, examining her fingernails in a collected manner.

"It wasn't easy but someone had to do it," Ameya observed her, trying to determine her true goal for approaching her.

It wasn't exactly a full lie for her to lead the invasion—she merely assisted Hakoda and Sokka. But if someone was going to take the punishment—Ameya rather it be her. If she remembered correctly, Katara had mentioned Azula to infiltrate the Earth Kingdom before. Had Azula known about the invasion since then? Was that how the Fire Nation was prepared for their attack? She tried to keep the frown off her face; it was too late to regret now anyways.

"And what a _marvelous_ job you've done," Azula dropped her hand to stare at her, "Because of your efforts, we rounded up all the rebels. Thank you for delivering them to us."

Ameya nearly rolled her eyes at the sarcasm. The princess was mocking her—that much she deduced. "Not everyone."

Aang was still alive. Sokka, Katara, and Toph are still with them. There was still hope for the others to cling onto and that was why Ameya will take the fall for them. She has hope for their success. Only they can end this war. Whatever happens to her—Ameya would not care for it. She will endure again.

"Not yet," Azula sneered, "They are running out of options. It won't be long now." She paused, voice lowering as she glowered at Ameya. "And next time, you won't be there to help them."

A shiver went down her spine at that declaration. Azula was serious, capable, and deadly. This was the first time Ameya met someone so calculated and tactic with power to back up her threats. It was the opposite of her—who had nothing to begin with and stole and lie to get by. Azula was a natural born leader and warrior—a princess and tactician with a powerful element.

Azula was dangerous.

"I wouldn't count myself out yet."

But Ameya had always lived dangerously.

"You'll be transported to the Boiling Rock." Azula ignored her, clasping her hands behind her, "And from there, you will be transferred again to a prison made specifically for waterbenders. Say what you will but this outcome would not change."

"Were you afraid?"

Golden eyes narrowed again, no more smiles on either faces as Ameya carefully said her words.

"That split second when your body betrayed you—were you afraid?" Slowly, her pale lips turned up. "All these precaution to immobilize me…personally visiting me in this cell, you're scared of me, aren't you?"

Azula's hand tightened behind her back, eyes glaring into icy blue ones. It may be true that Azula had no idea what the waterbender did against her—she knew for a fact she was not taken off guard enough to freeze in the middle of a battle. The princess was not accustomed to fighting waterbenders—but that does not mean she was afraid of them.

"You overestimate yourself," Azula scoffed, "This will be the last time we meet."

The door closed behind Azula, leaving Ameya in the prison.

* * *

"Zuko's gone."

Azula glanced at her dark haired friend, taking in the first words she spoke since the princess stepped out of the prisons. She had been busy making rounds to ensure there were no more rebels and the other nobilities had been let of their shelter. Mai had her trademark frown on her pale face yet Azula can read the dissatisfaction from the noble.

"So he turned out just like Uncle," Azula brushed it off, "A traitor to our nation."

To say she was not expecting this result was untrue; Azula can read her brother easier than anyone for he wore his emotions on his sleeves. To leave during the invasion would have been the perfect time for him yet she wondered if he even knew _the girl_ he was so hung up on was their prisoner.

"It does not matter. If he is to seek out the Avatar, then we will find him once we find the Avatar too. Don't worry, Mai," her tone turned sympathetic, almost mocking, "We'll find your boyfriend."

Mai scowled. Azula knew full well they were not a couple any longer yet she still mocked her. She just felt—so angry and agitated—Zuko never considered her feelings for his decisions. He only let a simple note for her, no explanation or regards for other people.

"That girl would not be with the group, either," Azula continued, smiling at Mai yet she felt no warmth, "She's our prisoner now."

Mai still does not feel satisfied.

* * *

Zuko cleared his throat nervously, trying to calm the nerves crawling underneath his skin and exhaled.

"Hello... Zuko here," it sounded terrible already, "but I guess…you probably already know me, sort of. Uhhh...so, the thing is I have a lot of firebending experience, and I'm," he placed an arm on his chest, "considered to be pretty good at it." He paused, "Well, you've seen it, you know, when I was attacking you."

He nearly slapped himself in the face for the blunders.

"Uhhh...yeah, I guess I should apologize for that. But anyway, I'm good now! I mean, I thought I was good before, but I realize I was bad, but anyway, I think it's time I joined your group and taught the Avatar firebending."

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Of course he couldn't expect the _badgerfrog_ to reply to him—it probably couldn't even understand him! Zuko really did slap himself this time, groaning in disappointment at his failed introduction. Speaking of all the things he had put the gang through was a harsh stab to his pride. It was like everything he tried to say came out wrong and all the times of him trying to capture the Avatar weighed heavily on his mind.

He attempted to imitate his uncle but only spun around in circles, confusing himself even more through thoughtless idioms that even Zuko himself cannot make sense of. He copied Azula next, a completely different persona compared to his pacifist uncle and found himself groaning and falling onto his back, facing the sky.

White, fluffy clouds traveled the vast sky slowly but Zuko could still see the brilliant blue. His eyes softened, thinking back to the one person he can never keep away from mind.

"What would you do…Ameya?"

He received no response yet—the illogical, pathetic, and hopeful part of him hoped she would have appeared through the trees then, possibly laughed at his dismal state before assuring him with kind words and teases. But of course, Ameya did not appear and with how their last meeting went, Zuko doubted she would have greeted him with easy smiles and laughs like before.

If Ameya were the one here instead of him, Zuko had no doubt she would have been welcomed to the group easily. She was always good at blending into her surroundings no matter what she did or wore. It was just…so easy to stay unguarded around her simple smile and words and every time Zuko never tired of learning new things about her.

If Ameya were here—would she vouch for Zuko as he try to join the Avatar? When he see her again—would she greet him with the same smile—or would her eyes hold the same icy coldness and resentment towards him?

Zuko was anxious. There were too many things riding on top of their next meeting. His discussion with the Avatar—his possible reunion with her—it was all happening too fast. Yet—as he continued to muse over the blue eyed thief, the possibility of seeing her again and redeem himself was enough to push himself to his feet.

No more waiting. She had waited long enough for him.

* * *

"You want to _what_ now?" Toph asked incredulously at the intruder, standing between the Water Tribe siblings as they surveyed him.

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are?!" Katara yelled, growing infuriated by the turn of events.

They had just arrived at the Western Air Temple safely and the Fire Nation prince was already here waiting for them. It shouldn't come to a surprise to them to see him, Zuko had chased them across the globe just for Aang, yet he was offering his firebending services for once.

"Yeah, all you've ever done is hunt us down and try to capture Aang!" Sokka reaffirmed.

Zuko gulped. He should have expected hostilities and was prepared for them yet his mind went blank when he realized Ameya was not with them. Did she really part ways with him—and the group? She had run after them back in the crystal catacombs. Where was she now?

"I've done some good things! I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something!" Appa took that time to lick him again, causing the firebender to freeze at the saliva coating his back.

"Appa does seem to like him," Toph mused.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it!" Sokka refuted.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past."

Zuko's words only caused the siblings to explode even more.

"Like when you attacked our village?" Sokka sneered again.

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?" Katara followed.

Zuko internally winced. All of the receipts were tallying up to him more by the second and the small hope of possibly succeeding in convincing them was dwindling. _Nothing_ could have prepared him for this.

"Look, I admit I've some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm going to try and stop—"

Sokka's eyes widen. "Wait—you sent Combustion Man after us?"

"Well, that's not his name, but—"

"Ohhh, _sorry_. I didn't mean to insult your friend!"

"He's not my friend!"

Toph took that moment to interrupt the two boys, taking a step forward. "That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!"

Zuko looked between the four of them anxiously yet only three of them were talking. His golden eyes focused on the Avatar, grey eyes casted downward from him and Zuko hoped he may be able to listen.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me."

Aang hesitated, taking a glance at the others but Sokka shook his head. The words he spoke so long ago was but a faint memory now and the destruction Zuko had done since then was far too broken to heal. Once upon a time, Aang did hope—he did believe—they could be friends.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us."

His mouth hung open at the Avatar's rejection. His last bit of hope was hanging on by a thread as it is—Zuko needed to figure out another solution.

"You need to get out of here," Katara bended the water around her protectively, " _Now_."

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!" Zuko said desperately.

Sokka turned a deaf ear away. "Either you leave, or we attack."

The group had made up their mind yet Zuko would not relent. He fell on his knees and bowed his head—not caring once for his once mighty pride and offered his hands up.

"If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner."

Katara snapped; her water whipped in Zuko's direction to knock him down. Toph held Sokka back by the arm, sensing the sudden erratic heartbeats of the siblings.

"Prisoner?! You mean like how you took Ameya away as a prisoner?!"

Zuko looked up, stunned not by the cold of the water but by the words of the waterbender. This was the first time they had mentioned her—Ameya—where was she?

"What—Ameya—I didn't… Where is she?"

"You should know!" Sokka broke free from Toph yet did not charge at him, blue eyes glaring at the fallen prince. "She's the reason we were able to get away in the first place!"

"I swear I don't know anything about that!" Zuko stood up hastily. Was that why she's not here now? Did she participate in the invasion too? And if so—did she sacrifice her freedom for them?

"Get out of here, and don't come back! And if we ever see you again, well, we'd better not see you again!" Katara exclaimed, preparing another blast of water at him.

Zuko could do nothing but walk away with a rearing mind, confused and frustrated with the new development. He had abandoned his home in favor of the Avatar and reuniting with Ameya yet—once again, she slipped from his grasp. She was still far away from him and Zuko was left unable to follow.

* * *

True to Azula's words, Ameya did not see her again. She was ushered away onto a ship after her interrogation and based on her observations; she was not the only prisoner here. It would be risky to test anything to escape while Ameya knew nothing of where she was going to be transported to. It also did not help that her wrists were shackled behind her by iron cuffs, providing her limited movements.

There were dozens of other prisoners surrounding her under the ship deck. Most of them vary of age yet none of them were people she recognized. Even if it had been a brief time, Ameya would surely recognize the people that helped prepare for the invasion yet—where were the others?

"That's all for now!"

The Fire Nation soldier shoved another body into the cramped cell, closing the iron door loudly behind him and leaving the prisoners alone. There were whispers amongst them as the strangers tried to seek solace with each other yet Ameya focused on the last body, recognizing the braid framing his face.

"Hakoda?"

The fallen man looked up, blue eyes widen against icy blue ones as Ameya stumbled to reach him. Relief spread through her chest to have found someone she knew, smiling in greeting at her trusted ally.

"Disregarding the situation, I'm really glad to see you."

Hakoda smiled back, pushing himself into a sitting position despite how difficult it was with his hands chained in front of him. "Likewise, Ameya." He scanned the room and like her, was unable to recognize the strange faces he seen. This was definitely a ship to transport prisoners yet he does not see any of his warriors. "I assume this is not like the other prisoner ships…though what are you doing here?"

Ameya blinked, leaning back lightly to ease the pressure from her bound hands. "I was being interrogated earlier about the invasion and said I was leading the charge. Next thing I knew, I was stripped of my clothes and into these…prison garbs."

The elder man startled at her confession, looking her over like she had gone crazy. "You—what? Why? If you hadn't—you would have had a higher chance of escaping."

She glanced around; hoping no one else was taking note of their conversation even if Hakoda was smart enough to keep his tone low. "This isn't exactly my first prison…or my second…or third…actually I lost count after the tenth time but—don't worry. We can figure something out."

Hakoda was still eyeing her wearily despite the smile on her face. Again, he was reminded of how _young_ Ameya really was—still the same age as his children yet had dealt with so much hardship already. She wasn't kidding when she said she had experiences in a prison before yet he could not imagine what type of life she must have gone through.

Ameya did not bother elaborating on the plan—for she does not have one yet. But she would not sit idly by and let the princess have her win—Ameya still had fight in her. Even if they took all of her possessions away, she could always count on her bending. There was still a secret technique no one knew yet—one she had used on accident and may hopefully never use again.

"Did the guards tell you where you're headed?" Ameya asked, trying to combine their knowledge together, "I'm being sent to the 'Boiling Rock' supposedly before being transferred to another ship."

"The 'Boiling Rock'…it's the same for me."

"Wow! You guys must have done some crazy stuff to be sent there!"

Hakoda and Ameya nearly jumped at the new voice, turning towards a young girl who looked no older than Ameya and her companion. They hadn't realized they were speaking so loudly—or were they eavesdropping the whole time?

"I heard that place is reserved for high level traitors, war prisoners, and even pirates!" The other girl spoke in a hushed whisper, wide brown eyes staring at the two Water Tribe members curiously.

"Um…"

"I guess we're a special case," Ameya quickly smoothed out a smile, deducing the two girls to not be threats. They appeared too innocent and trusting—she could not detect any type of lies from them. Ameya would know firsthand if someone were lying to her for she uses the same tactics.

"So…who might you be?"

"We're the Kyoshi Warriors!" The two said simultaneously, pride evident in their voice despite the dreary state they were in.

Ameya blinked, the title was ringing familiar in her mind yet she cannot single out where she heard it before. It was not long before Hakoda eased into the conversation with the young girls, trusting them completely as he heard their brave feats of trying to fight against the Fire Nation princess and her assailants from capturing Appa months ago. Ameya was left along in her thoughts momentarily, trying to remember exactly where and who had spoken those words before and taking in the information from them quietly.

"If you happen to get the chance, please help our leader if you can." The brown eyed girl begged quietly.

"Who…is your leader?" Hakoda questioned.

"She's our best fighter!"

"Brown hair and blue eyes."

"Her name is Suki!"

* * *

Zuko was exhausted, unpacking his bag of supplies into his new room in the Western Air Temple. He had fought back 'Combustion Man' bravely and the Avatar and companions had seen his effort. Despite all of his blunders up until now (attacking the Water Tribe, trying to capture Aang, burning Toph's feet), he was at least given a chance.

He paused, remembering the words Katara had heatedly thrown at him just before. Ameya become a prisoner after he had left, meaning she had part in the invasion during the day of the black sun. Though Ameya had never taken part in his battle against the Avatar—she never took a side either until…now.

Zuko cannot help but regret. He had ended up driving her into a corner—he had left her alone and pained when he had wholeheartedly believed she was the one to betray him first. He was so blinded by his sister—by his anger—that he failed to acknowledge the two people by his side. It was a wonder how the Avatar and his friends were able to give him a chance again—a chance Zuko knew he would not— _could not_ —mess up on.

He snapped out of thoughts once he realized someone was at the foot of his door. Sapphire eyes glared at him boldly and Zuko stood up from his bed, trying not to flinch from the righteous fury in Katara's eyes.

"You might have everyone else here buying your... _transformation_ , but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past." She took a few steps forward, never once wavering in her glare, "So let me tell you something, right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends…right then and there. Permanently."

She refused to allow him to feel lax when all Zuko had ever done was ruin their lives. Katara refused to stand by and watch Aang get hurt again. He was more than just the Avatar—he was her hope—her friend—he was _human_ and was able to get hurt. Azula had proven that to be true when she nearly killed him—and Katara would not stand by and watch her brother finish the job.

Zuko had slipped up far too many times to be given this chance and if Aang was too innocent to see through it—Katara will not. Not when Zuko was the cause for all of their troubles—when he was the one that inevitably broke Ameya—

Katara pushed that from mind, trying not to dwell on the past relationship of the two.

She turned around, having said her threat and made way to the door.

"Ameya—" Katara froze at her name, fist clenching tight, "Is it true—was she really captured?"

She whirled around, brown locks flying behind her at the whiplash. "You don't deserve to say her name! How dare you even—" Katara turned away again, angry and hurt because Zuko had taken another precious person away from her, "A part of me is glad she's not here. You do not deserve to see her—and she is much better without you."

Zuko could say nothing else as Katara left, his shoulders slumping downwards and trying to contain his own anger. Trying to contain the anger from exploding within because he knew Katara was right. He did not deserve to see Ameya—not when he had pushed her away—not when he left her crying and begging, calling for him in the dark catacombs to listen. Although she had been the one always there for him—in the end, he did not stay for her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hey look, an update! I know it's been a while—I already broke my promise on updating monthly but I've been busy at work TvTTT I'm sorry!

It's a little short for this chapter and I really hope I didn't lose my touch in writing Avatar and the characters! I definitely will need to reread some past chapters…but I'm so excited to write the future ones! This is truly where the fun begins ehehe.

I hope you all enjoyed this! Reviews are much loved!


	37. The Boiling Rock

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender._

I apologize for the long update; explanation below! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The last couple of days had been hectic for Zuko. Besides trying to adjust to the gang he had once chased after, the prince had realized he lost ability to firebend. It wasn't that he didn't have the power to, but Zuko could not produce a decent flame. He knew he wouldn't be fit to teach the Avatar if he himself cannot bend fire.

The solution was to revisit the old ruins of the Sun Warriors. Even if the people were gone, there would still be clues to within the remains. The two days they spent at the ruins were everything and more than they can ask for. Meeting the dragons face to face was an honor very few could survive through. Zuko realized that rage and anger was not the solution to fuel his fire, rather, fire was so much more than destruction. Life, energy, warmth…it was what he never once considered fire to be.

It was a gradual change Zuko was making but the anger within his heart lessened. Now, as he stared at the moon in the Western Air Temple, listening to the sound of the others chat by the fire, he couldn't help but still feel amiss.

Someone was supposed to belong here with them.

* * *

" _We've been riding for hours. I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be a lot faster," Zuko leaned on the hand next to his cheek, watching the cloud and water fly by above the bison mount._

 _Appa growled below in response and Aang petted the bison comfortingly._

" _Appa's right, Zuko. In our group, typically we start our missions with a more up-beat attitude," Aang chimed in._

 _Zuko lied back down, staring at the bright blue sky. Wherever he turned, it seems that he can only see blue._

" _I can't believe this."_

" _Don't worry! You'll get the hang of it," Aang reassured from the front._

" _That's not what I'm referring to," Zuko mumbled, his eyes glazed over at the sight in front of him. It was just—difficult to get the image of her out of his mind. He knew he was finally doing something right now—but Ameya wasn't here to see the change. He still wanted to see her again—to apologize—and do many other things to win her over again._

 _Aang glanced behind him, noticing the sudden silence of his companion and pursed his lips. The sight of blue skies and blue water were the only thing in view and subconsciously, he thought of Katara. But with the sullen sigh from Zuko, the young Avatar knew which waterbender he must be thinking of._

" _So…you and Ameya…" Aang started casually…awkward._

 _Zuko shot up from his position, gold eyes widen at that name. No one else had really spoken to him about her yet. Besides the threat from Katara—Ameya had been…erased from any conversations. It was like they were…purposely avoiding her._

" _She—did she say something?" He asked almost hopefully._

 _Aang glanced behind him again, taken back by the gleam in the older boy's eyes and hesitated._

" _Uh—no," he rubbed the back of his bald head, "Not…really."_

 _He could see Zuko visibly slump his shoulders and eyes sullen directed on the saddle. It was…almost entertaining to see such expressions from the once angry prince—the sight of him…_ _ **heartbroken**_ _was so_ _ **weird**_ _._

" _Do you…know why she stayed behind?" Zuko whispered softly. If no one else can talk to him about Ameya, maybe Aang will be different. He was the one that brought her up in the first place._

" _Just to stall the Fire Nation…I suppose?" Aang answered uncertainly when he realized that may not be the answer Zuko was looking for._

" _She never mentioned me, did she?"_

" _No..." Aang answered but sometimes, he's not so sure._

 _That night when he was sleep deprived and Ameya talking next to him played in his mind, can't remember the exact conversation word for word of their talk about love and yet... He glanced at Zuko again, seeing the way his hair hung over his eyes in dejection and Aang couldn't help but believe something really did happen between them._

" _...Sorry."_

* * *

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Sokka's voice broke Zuko out of his thoughts, looking up at the Water Tribe boy walking away. He stood up as well and followed him curiously. Besides Aang, Sokka didn't treat Zuko like an enemy as before. The other boy also poked fun and teased him as always but—he was more…natural than his sibling. It was a slight relief for Zuko; it felt like he was slowly being accepted.

"So, what's up?"

Sokka contemplated, pausing for a second before asking, "If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?"

Zuko froze; eyes widen just the slightest at the question. Although he had been musing on that answer for hours because of a certain thief, he wasn't expecting someone to actually ask him.

"What do you mean? Who was captured?" He tested the waters, trying to gauge Sokka's reaction.

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be."

Did he mean Ameya? At that thought, Zuko wondered what relationship Ameya and Sokka may have but—it couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe Sokka meant someone else.

"I…can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Trust me. Knowing would just make you feel worse." If it was the place Zuko was thinking of, there's a high chance Ameya may not be there. A boiling lake may not be exactly a great place to hold a waterbender captive.

"It's my dad," Sokka admitted, facing Zuko with a strong resolve, "He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through.

For some reason, Zuko felt a small sense of relief at that answer. So Sokka didn't mean her…

Zuko sighed when Sokka begged again.

"My guess is, they were taken to the Boiling Rock."

"What's that?" Sokka arched an eyebrow.

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable."

Sokka rubbed his chin, thinking.

"So Ameya would not be put there," he mused to himself, _but my dad might_.

Zuko startled at her name spoken, staring at the Water Tribe boy with inquisition but Sokka ignored him.

"So…where is this place?"

"Why do you need to know? What are you planning?" Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Oh nothing," Sokka paused, "Boy, you're so paranoid."

Zuko thought to himself, his mind already formulating a plan quietly as he debated whether to tell him or not.

"It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here," he decided to tell in the end.

"Thanks, Zuko," Sokka let out a yawn, "Just knowing makes me feel better."

The brunette watched as Sokka walked past him, stretching his arms as if prepared to sleep and leaving Zuko alone.

"Yeah, I'm sure it does," Zuko muttered sarcastically. Still, he turned towards the moon hanging above and a small part of him prayed that what he suspects will come true.

And quietly, Zuko waited as everyone gradually fell asleep. He sat on the saddle above Appa, waiting for Sokka to inevitably sneak on board. And, it wasn't long until his suspicions were proven right as he watched a ponytail appear from the edge of the saddle.

"Not up to anything, huh?"

"Wah!" Sokka fell backwards from the bison. "Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my dad. You happy now?"

Zuko ignored the voice within his head that once asked the same question.

"I'm never happy."

"Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea, it was my decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's my mistake, and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me, Zuko." Sokka dusted his clothes and ignored the banished prince from his path.

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it." Zuko understood better than anyone. "I'm going with you."

"No. I have to do this alone."

For some reason, it felt like talking to a mirror. Sokka reminded Zuko of his past self, ironically, and he decided that's not a good thing. Sokka's constant refusal and terrible lies almost set Zuko off but—he learned to control it better now.

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison daycares. We'll take my war balloon." Zuko felt like his uncle who had once reprehended him before. But without another word, Sokka followed Zuko after leaving a note for Momo to keep.

* * *

The ride, as it was with the Avatar, was just as awkward. They had flown through the night and they alternated their sleeping schedule to keep the war balloon afloat but now, both were awake during the day.

"Pretty clouds," Sokka casually commented.

Zuko glanced to the side. "Yeah…fluffy."

Another awkward silence. Sokka whistled.

"What?" Zuko turned back to him,

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything." Sokka paused, "You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons."

"No kidding."

"Yep, a balloon…" Sokka droned on, "but for war."

Zuko frowned, turning his attention back to the tank to fuel it with more fire. "If there's one thing my dad's good at, it's war."

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family."

"Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that," Zuko was quick to defend, his mind wandering to the one person who had treated him right during his banishment.

"I know, I know, you've changed," Sokka waved it off.

"I meant my uncle. He was more of a father to me. And I really let him down." Zuko was downcast; looking away from the other boy as he remembered all the times Iroh had been there to guide him.

Sokka looked at him quietly. "I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us? That's hard."

"It wasn't that hard," Zuko muttered.

"Really?" Sokka probed on, "You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?"

Zuko hesitated and Sokka caught on, sapphire eyes boring into him as he thought about the other waterbender he considered a sister.

"Well…I had an ex…" Zuko glanced at Sokka, catching those inquiring blue eyes and Zuko turned away, "girlfriend… Mai."

"Really?" Sokka arched a brow at that, "That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" _Then what about Ameya_ ; Sokka did not ask aloud.

"Yeah," Zuko admitted with a small smile, "I realized she wasn't the one for me…but we stayed friends afterwards. Besides, everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it."

There was another silence as Sokka contemplated his words. He glanced up at the sky, thinking about the few Water Tribe girls he had unexpected gotten close to.

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon."

Zuko's mouth hung open, looking at the sky once before turning back to Sokka.

"That's rough, buddy."

Sokka managed to crack a small smile at that, turning away from Zuko again as both teens were lost in thought. Zuko continued to bend fire into the tank, thinking back to those many months ago when he heard a similar conversation from the thief.

"Her name was Yue, wasn't it?" Zuko echoed those words from memory, glancing at Sokka and watched him nearly fall out of his seat.

It took Sokka about two seconds before realizing how Zuko could have known. Ameya was the one closest to Yue and yet, none of them were able to be with her during her mourning. Somehow, it was still a surprise to know how Ameya figured out Yue's sacrifice but at the thought of the prince's uncle, Sokka knew it wouldn't be too difficult.

He turned to the side, looking at the passing clouds again to avoid Zuko's gaze.

"I guess Ameya told you?"

Zuko flinched by her name but nodded his head regardless. "Just…the basics."

Sokka gave a side smile, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and wondered how much Ameya shared with him before.

"I made a promise to Yue; I will watch over Ameya even if she can't." Sokka started, a serious tone within his voice. "So whatever happened in the past, I don't wanna know…but just know you have a lot to make up for."

Zuko looked down yet there was a small hope in him for Sokka's acceptance.

"I know. I will own up to it."

Sokka continued to stare at him for a few more seconds, blue eyes stern against gold ones to see his sincerity before another smile emerged on the boy's lips. Seeing the light-heartedness on his face eased Zuko up, returning the small smile.

"Good. Well, that's enough outta me. The rest is up to you, _buddy_ ," Sokka grinned.

"You're a lot more forgiving than your sister," Zuko couldn't help but joke.

"What can I say? I'm the more compassionate of us two," Sokka shrugged but the smile on his face was smug and teasing.

* * *

The past few days were terrible.

Well, it wasn't like Ameya hadn't suffered worse. But, it had been a long while since she was treated like a prisoner with her hands bound behind her back no less. After the first twenty-some hours, she had already lost feelings within her arms and had tugged on the iron cuffs so hard Hakoda said there were bruises forming.

Luckily, Ameya had Hakoda here to keep her company. The elder man had been kind and thoughtful about the girl's situation; even his hands were bound to the front but it was a lot more comfortable than Ameya's.

What started out as a ship full of prisoners had dwindled as the days gone by. The two Kyoshi warriors had been escorted away first but not before sending the two Water Tribe a meaningful glance. Ameya remembered their conversation and also remember 'Suki'. Since she had time to reflect, she remembers that to be the name the Water Tribe siblings had mentioned before. Still, she was interested in seeing her in person. From what it sounded like, Suki had quite a story with Sokka.

"Hakoda," Ameya whispered, "I think we're arriving soon."

Hakoda looked up from his position on the floor, then to the less than dozen men scattered around them. The guards had taken away over twenty prisoners the past few days, leaving only a handful left to be transported to the Boiling Rock. Ameya had shown no fear as before, only observing with calm eyes at that guard's patrol routes.

"If Azula was right, I won't be staying in that prison for long," Ameya continued softly as Hakoda sat up to sit closer, listening into her conversation. "So when we arrive, I'm going to find a way for us to escape. If necessary, I may need assistance."

The elder man blinked, watching the younger girl study the prison doors with a thoughtful look on his face. She was fearless like his daughter and cunning like his son. As Water Tribe, Hakoda couldn't help but feel proud.

"Don't worry, I got your back."

Ameya sent a smile his way before closing her eyes, trying to get some last minute rest before their arrival.

* * *

Zuko and Sokka spent the past day trying to escape the prison with Suki. The fact that Zuko had gotten caught spelled trouble to their plans but it wasn't an issue; the other prisoners getting caught weren't a huge deal either. But, they cannot escape the Boiling Rock yet and their hope dangled on the small chance of the new arrivals would include Sokka's father.

There was a small, miniscule part within Zuko for Ameya to arrive, too. Although he knew Azula would be too sly to send the thief to a prison surrounded by water, there was still a small chance for him to pray.

And so, the three of them sneaked past the guards capturing the escaped prisoners, reaching the side of the prison where they can see a gondola descend. Their eyes focused intently on the door opening and a large man stepped through in handcuffs.

"Is that him?" Zuko asked curiously.

"My dad doesn't have a nose ring," Sokka retorted almost offended. The three continued to watch as other men stepped through but none of them were ones they recognized. "That's it? That can't be it."

Sokka was devastated and Zuko cursed himself on the budding hope he had, extinguished.

"Hey! Get off the gondola!"

Three pair of eyes focused back onto the door as slowly, another person emerged from the shadows. His tall, unwavering stature was a sight to behold for Sokka, his eyes widen in hope as he whispered 'dad'. Suki and Zuko smiled, realizing that postponing their escape was worth the wait and watched as the elder man slowly walked ahead.

Hakoda paused for one second, grunting when the prison guard shoved to walk faster but his eyes were focused on the silhouette within the gondola.

"Hey! I said move it!"

"I don't think that's a way to treat a lady."

Zuko's eyes widen, watching the thin frame of a young woman step out the gondola. Her piercing icy eyes were taunting the guards, short black hair blowing in the wind as she walked behind Hakoda. Seeing her safe, Hakoda continued his march.

"A-Ameya!" Sokka nearly screamed in disbelief yet it was filled with happiness, watching the two people he wanted to rescue the most.

"Oh—she's the girl you mentioned before," Suki realized, mouth parting in a small 'o' at the woman she heard only a few times in passing.

"She's..." Zuko couldn't say anything and he wanted nothing more than to run over to them. But—remembering that he was also a prisoner, he cannot do that just yet as he turned to Sokka quickly. "Go—see what they're doing. We have to get back to our cells."

Sokka snapped out of his daze, turning to the two and nodding their heads before separating. He quickly headed in that direction, squeezing his way to line up with the other guards but stayed close to the prisoners. His eyes were only focused on the two Water Tribe members.

At that time, a tanned elder man walked to inspect them, brown eyes scanning over the ten prisoners.

"Welcome to the Boiling Rock. I'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well, I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true, as long as you do everything I say," the Warden stopped in front of Hakoda, glaring at the other man. "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

Hakoda frowned. "No."

"Oh? You'd rather look at my shoes?" The Warden glared at Hakoda even more and raised his leg, slamming it down onto his handcuffs and pinned him to the floor. "Then take a look!"

Ameya's hand twitched behind her, icy eyes glaring into the older man with disgust.

"I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. So strong-willed. But don't worry; we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye!"

Slowly, Hakoda looked up but the hate was evident in his blue eyes, returning the glare without holding back. Satisfied, the Warden continued his speech, eyes settling on the only young woman that had arrived as well.

"You will all do as I say or pay the price. You will all—"

But before he can continue his speech, Hakoda lifted the chain and tripped him, causing the Warden to fall flat on his face. At that time, Ameya could not contain the laugh that left her lips, loud and taunting as the Warden stumbled to stand up.

"Is that so funny to you, _thief_?" The Warden glared at Ameya and she returned the gaze politely, a pleasant smile on her lips as always.

"Yes, very." Ameya replied in a sweet voice.

Brown eyes narrowed in suspicion, studying the shorter girl before him in distaste as he remembered the Fire Nation Princess's letter to him.

"I know who _you_ are too, Ah-may-ya. The Princess left specific instructions for me to take _very_ good care of you, no matter how short you are staying," The Warden said lowly in warning.

"Oh?" But Ameya was unperturbed, smiling still as she replied, "What an honor for me. Little Zula must hold me in high regards."

"How dare you talk about our princess like that!" One of the guards roared.

Ameya merely glanced at the one spoken with a taunting smile.

"An inescapable prison?" Ameya chuckled, "I can't wait to break that record."

The Warden grew angry, reaching around the younger girl and pulled her up by her right arm, tightening his hold on the thin arm enough to bruise. Ameya refused to show pain on her face, biting down on her lips and gave a strained smile.

"Get these prisoners out of my sight! Make sure this one is never without chains!"

With a heavy thrust, he flung Ameya to the side. She fell on her bottom gracelessly but she was calm as she pushed herself upwards. If he thinks these pair of handcuffs would be enough to stop her from escaping, then that Warden was stupider than she thought.

* * *

She was taken to a different cell from Hakoda. The guards were rough as they escorted her far away on the other side of the prison, pushing Ameya to walk faster even though she was keeping pace with the two. The smile was wiped from her lips as she surveyed the prison. As expected, it was heavily guarded all around but it was not hopeless.

"Get in." One of the guards opened the door to a cell for her, pushing her in without waiting for a response and locked it behind.

Quietly, Ameya listened as the sound of footsteps got quieter and quieter. She sat on the uncomfortable blanket, leaning back on the iron walls and thought it was ironic how she, a once common thief, was sent to the Fire Nation's most secure prison.

She knew she must find a way to escape, rotting in a cell never fit well for her. But, Hakoda was on the other side of the prison. She must also find the one called 'Suki' too. Even if she did not know what she looked like besides having brown hair and blue eyes, it can't be very common for female prisoners to be sent here, can it?

Instead, Ameya closed her eyes again. She must wait and abide her time, as always. Here were more enemies than allies within this prison but Ameya was certain she will escape.

The time passed slowly as she waited for more news. There should be a time for the prisoners to be let out; whether to mingle or to do chores, Ameya does not know but she was waiting. It could be a chance for her to socialize and learn from the other prisoners.

Suddenly, the door opened. The metal screeching was loud enough for her to open her eyes, glaring at the prison guard that just entered. There was a smirk on her lips as she gauged the other man; she can take him in a fight. Slowly, she angled her legs under her, ready to propel herself forward in necessary.

"Thank goodness you're here!"

Ameya startled as the guard threw his hands in the air, relief filling his voice as he quickly discarded his helmet. Icy blue met sapphire eyes as she resisted the urge to laugh at the 'guard'. Really—really ironic.

"Sokka...!"

She rose up to her feet, smiling at the Water Tribe boy in pure happiness. It felt like forever ago since they had last seen each other but Ameya was sure it had been less than a week. Sokka gave Ameya a hug and although she couldn't return it, she merely leaned in closer.

"Why are you—how did you—?"

Sokka chuckled. "I'll explain everything—but first, let's loosen up these cuffs."

Ameya let out a sigh in relief. "Thank you. I thought my wrists are going to break at this point."

"I'll still have to put it on after," Sokka was serious, "You heard the Warden. But don't worry; it'll be loose enough to slip out of."

She sent a grateful smile his way. "Thanks."

And so, Sokka began to explain the reason he entered the prison. He wanted to find his father and—hopefully her too because he felt responsible for the attack. Along the way, he also found Suki, the girl Ameya kept hearing about and watched the way his eyes lit up at her name. But quickly, that feeling was smothered by Sokka once he saw Ameya again, an almost guilty look in his eyes as he quickly diverts his story to something else.

"And so, my dad and I figured out another plan to escape. We will—"

"Sokka, wait," something seemed to not add up in the story and the boy paused, blinking at Ameya in curiosity. "You never explained _how_ you got into the prison."

Suddenly, Sokka could feel himself sweat at Ameya's inquiring gaze. He purposely avoided mentioning a specific person in front of her—it had been so easy in front of Hakoda but—Ameya—there was just something within her icy eyes that...scares Sokka sometimes.

"O-oh! Well, you see," Sokka cleared his throat and quickly recounted his tale. "Zuko followed us after the invasion and begged us to take him in so he can train Aang in firebending and at first we didn't agree but he helped us with Combustion Man but kicking him off the cliff at the Western Air Temple. He went on a trip with Aang to relearn firebending and he also brought me to the prison because I asked and so long story short, he's good now!"

Ameya blinked once.

Then twice.

And suddenly, Sokka felt the air chill around them—which was ironic because he knew how _hot_ it was to be in the boiling lake prison exactly but—this chill was worse than being in the cooler. He could see Ameya clench her hands so tightly, veins were popping out from the back of her pale hands. He could only gulp, mentally making a small prayer to Zuko and hoped this would not affect their escape plan.

"Zuko..." she hissed out his name quietly, "is here?"

Sokka dearly hoped he would not be dragged into their lover's quarrel.

"Y-yeah. B-but I swear, Ameya, he's here to help—"

"What's the plan?"

Now, it was Sokka's turn to blink. He watched the young woman in front of him calm her expression—calming it so well that it looked like a blank mask instead. He could not read Ameya when she turned into this—it reminded him of their days on the ship. It reminded him of the false smiles and bruised skins.

"H-huh?"

"The plan to escape," Ameya reiterated, slower this time as she massaged her sore wrists. "What do you need me to do?"

Sokka could barely focus on the question, eyeing the blank blue eyes before him. "Hey...are you ok—"

"I'm fine, _Sokka_ ," Ameya barely managed to smile, "The priority is the escape right now. You've been here too long, any longer and it will be suspicious."

"O-okay."

Inwardly, Sokka believed that Ameya was not 'fine' as she put it.

But she was right. Now, they must focus on escaping first. While this was an issue Zuko and Ameya must settle by themselves, Sokka only hoped they can rekindle...whatever they use to have. At this point, Sokka believed in Zuko. He believed their relationship was genuine before and—even though Ameya was still hurting now, one day he hoped she won't be.

After a brief explanation of the plan, Sokka left. Ameya leaned against the iron wall again, gazing at the metal roof without movement.

Zuko was here.

Of all the places, he was here. Helping Sokka. Helping the Avatar.

Really, how ironic can this all be?

When Ameya had been prepared to face him during the invasion, she promised to show him no mercy.

Now, here he was presented on a silver platter for them—and Ameya couldn't even fight him! There were so much pent up frustration she still felt, so much regret and anger and the undeniable feeling of heartache still lingers at the mention of his name.

How was she supposed to even face him?

How can she smile at him again and pretend everything was okay—just for the sake of a harmonious friendship within the gang? Ameya was not stupid enough to allow her personal feelings to prevent the Avatar from firebending.

She buried her head in her arms, head clouded by all the questions and regrets.

What would he do if he saw her now? How does Zuko feel now? What about his girlfriend?

"Damn it," Ameya cursed to herself.

 _Stop thinking about it._

 _He's moved on._

 _I've moved on too._

* * *

Zuko was anxious.

Maybe 'anxious' was too light of a word to use. He felt restless and weary, nervous yet excited. There were just a bundle of emotions colliding within him as he waited for any news from Sokka.

Ameya was here.

Ameya was in the prison with him. She may be trapped here like them but—she was _here_ and _safe_. Of all the places Zuko had imagined their reunion to be, he never thought a prison would be where they reunite. And yet, it was somehow fitting. He had once kept her a prisoner to him but she always found a way to escape. Now, he felt the need to be the one to rescue her.

But, does she even want to see him again?

Oh, who was he kidding? Even Zuko didn't want to see himself again after what he had done.

But he must prepare himself for any spite that may be directed to him. Ameya can hit him; curse him, do whatever she wanted with him as long as Zuko can gain her forgiveness. He will beg; he will kneel; he will do anything because he knew he hurt her terribly.

As long as he can see her smile again—he will do anything.

It was not long before Sokka arrived. For whatever odd reason, Zuko had to be escorted away but not without hearing the parting message from Sokka.

"We have a new plan, but it's gonna need a big distraction. Be in the yard in one hour."

And just like that, Sokka and Zuko were separated. He wasn't even able to ask the other about Ameya. The banished prince was dragged off to another cell, somewhere far from his original one and he demanded answers from the guard.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" He was thrown onto a chair in another cell. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Come on, Zuko," he froze by the voice, slowly turning towards the shadow to where the dull voice had come from. "We all know that's a lie."

"Mai!"

Zuko slumped in the chair, avoiding the other woman's sharp gaze as he focused on the pointed shoes she wore. He was definitely _not_ expecting to see Mai first, not when his mind had been preoccupied with Ameya the past few hours.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Because I know you so well," Mai replied sarcastically.

"But, how—"

"The warden's my uncle, you idiot." Oh, right, Zuko remembered the Warden mentioning that before. He could only sigh and waited. "The truth is, I guess I don't know you. All I get is a letter? You could have least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart for the second time."

He inwardly winced. He knew which 'first time' Mai meant. He thought her love was not as strong as his—Zuko knew his feelings for Mai will never match Ameya but—the difficulties in dealing with it now was biting him back.

"I didn't mean to—"

"You didn't mean to?" Mai repeated harshly. She raised the letter, reading the line word for word as she tried to control her anger. " _'Dear Mai, I'm sorry you that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving'_."

Zuko grew frustrated, raising his head towards her direction. "Stop! This isn't about you. This is about the Fire Nation!"

"Thanks Zuko, that makes me feel all better," her sarcasm was laced with every word and she threw the letter at him, still frustrated with the whole situation. She gave him everything—even without his love, Mai still supported him despite the heartbreak.

But in the end, he still ran away.

"Mai, I never wanted to hurt you. But I have to do this to save my country," Zuko stood up to face her.

"Save it? You're betraying your country!" Mai retorted.

"That's not how I see it," Zuko refused to back down.

The dark haired beauty crossed her arms, narrow eyes glaring at the one she had the unfortunate of falling in love with. Mai could not get Azula's voice out of her mind, saying that the little thief was sent to the Boiling Rock and not even a few days later—she received a message from her uncle saying the banished prince was here.

Did Zuko even know that girl was here? Was that why Zuko infiltrated the prison? Was it all for just one _girl_?

"Tell me the truth, Zuko," Mai started again, eyes cold against golden ones, "You're here for _her_ , aren't you?"

Zuko sighed. "Truthfully? I only found out now."

Mai studied the disheartened look from the young man. She saw the way his eyes glazed over at the mention of 'her'; saw the way he looked towards the door in longing. A frown was upon Mai's pale lips at that site, wondering why Zuko didn't fall for _her_ of all people. If he did, he would have not betrayed his own nation.

"She doesn't love you anymore, Zuko."

Mai couldn't help but blurt out. Azula had told her the brief encounter they shared during the invasion. Azula had mentioned how the waterbending thief had not cared at the mention of Zuko. That girl didn't deserve his devoted love. Why was he still so hung up on her?

Why can't it be Mai?

"What...?"

Those golden eyes widen in shock and disbelief yet Mai felt herself growing angrier at his reaction. Why does he still care?

"Azula saw her during the invasion and _kindly_ asked her about you," Mai continued on, not caring if she was twisting a few words from Azula's original tale. "She said she 'could care less' about you. What's the point of betraying your own nation for her?"

Zuko snapped out of his daze, glaring back at Mai for her words.

"I told you, this isn't about her either! I'm not betraying my nation; I'm trying to save it! Ameya—she was just another victim in all of this."

Mai stayed quiet, her mind still blaring with questions and accusation. She hated this envy burning within her and hated how adamant Zuko was defending 'Ameya'. Her eyes locked with his again, voice quiet as she asked one more question.

"If she was Fire Nation, would you still do the same?"

Betray the country.

Betray his friends.

Betray Mai.

Zuko startled back at that. Why did Mai suddenly ask that? He opened his mouth yet no words came out, pausing as he thought about the woman with her own justice. Ameya may steal and lie but it never harmed anyone. Ameya may be aloof and distant—but she fought for the ones she cares for.

A small, wry smile appeared on his lips as his thoughts wandered to Ameya again. He already knew what she would be like even as Fire Nation.

"Yes," Zuko answered, the smile widening, "Because she would be just like me."

* * *

After Sokka had left, Ameya was left alone to meditate. She convinced herself it was what she needed before facing _him_ again. Although Ameya does not truly believe the whole 'Zuko's changed' theory from Sokka, she will wait and see. It was still painful thinking about him but—if she was forced to see him again—as _allies_ —then Zuko better pray he does not slip up. She had given him too many chances and gave him more of herself to him than anyone else.

 _But what if he apologizes?_ The small, ridiculous part of herself had asked.

 _It'll take more than one apology to forgive him_. Ameya frowned, _I still plan on making him regret_.

Suddenly, a loud sound rang through the prison. There was a release of a lock and the iron door swung open, causing Ameya to snap out of her thoughts and slowly smiled. She focused on the iron cuffs chained in front of her hands now and with a deep breath, blew icy air over the metal. It froze over and became brittle as she slammed it on the ground, causing it to shatter.

Rubbing her sore wrists again, Ameya stood up and ran out the door.

Similar prisoners like her were walking out the yard but the closer they walked, the louder it got. When they reached the open area, a prison riot was wrecking havoc on the yard. Both prisoners and guards were fighting each other. The inmates besides Ameya ran out to join the fun and she quickly scanned the area, looking for her fellow Water Tribe members.

Avoiding the rioting people, she ran around the safer areas with less fighting. She spotted the lightly grey hair of Hakoda, then Sokka in his guard uniform, a young woman with brunette hair, and a tall man by them. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her friends and made her way over. Unexpectedly, someone had also reached the other four people first, flinging an inmate over his shoulder before turning to Sokka.

None of them had noticed Ameya yet but her sprint had stopped. Her eyes widen at the appearance of the banished prince, still doubtful that he was here in the first place. There were still questions and accusations and many other pent-up frustrations left in her as she glared at him, trying to contain the hot tears that wanted to spill.

A rough hand landed on her shoulder then and she turned around to glare at the owner. A masculine prisoner aimed one arm back for a punch and without wasting a second, Ameya ducked and swiped at his legs. He fell with a large thud and she stomped her foot onto his back, trying to get rid of the anger she felt before facing anyone again.

"Ameya!"

But it was too late, someone had saw. She turned her eyes towards the group; a slight glare was still within her eyes as she stared at golden ones. There was a split second where they felt the chill drop in the air; Sokka nervously side glanced at Zuko.

"You guys need the Warden right?"

Ameya asked evenly as she walked towards the group, smoothing the glare to a blank look. Zuko gulped as Ameya approached closer, his eyes searching for hers but she refused to look at him again. Without another glance, she brushed past them, eyes only focused on the guards on the tower.

Not bothering to hear their response, Ameya ran. She sprinted towards the tower and jumped over the prisoners, using them as stepping stones and propelled herself upwards. Her feet hooked around a pole and she used the momentum to swing herself upwards, landing on the tower easily right as a second body land with her.

Ameya didn't have time to introduce herself when a guard rushed over to them, firebending a small stream of fire towards Suki and Ameya pushed her out of the way. Suki took a large step forward from the push and punched the guard in the stomach, twisting him around to slam him on the railing as Ameya recovered herself to steal the handcuffs from his waist. She cuffed him to the railing quickly as two more guards rushed out from the corner.

Ameya and Suki shared one glance at each other then back to the guards with a smirk. Quickly, they both ran over at once. Suki made fast work with the first guard to engage them and Ameya hopped onto the railing, aiming for the second guard who tried to throw fire at her. Dodging effortlessly, she twisted her body to kick him in midair and jumped off of him.

She climbed her way upwards using the ledges and railings along the way, seeing the Warden at the next level. One guard was there to stop them but Ameya jumped on the side of the wall to avoid the fire, jumping right on him and pinned him to the ground.

At that time, Suki had made it up and ran past Ameya, heading towards the Warden. She deflecting the punch the Warden had aimed at her easily with one hand and twisting his body around. With fast movements, Suki tied his wrists together, preventing him from moving and used his headband to gag his mouth.

"Sorry, warden. You're _my_ prisoner now," Suki said smugly before turning towards Ameya.

She had finished cuffing the guard the railing, brushing short locks away from her face and turned to the brunette as well. Short, brown hair and blue eyes met her gaze and immediately, Ameya knew this was the 'Suki' she had been hearing about.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Ameya gave a slight smile; "I'm Ameya."

"Suki," she returned the smile, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Same here," Ameya chuckled and glanced back to see the four other men following them. Immediately, gold eyes were on her again but she refused to acknowledge him, turning away from them and began to walk away quickly.

"Wow," Hakoda whispered out of breath, "Those are some girls."

Sokka let out a silly smile, eyes focused on the brunette of the two. "Tell me about it."

Zuko bit his lips, saying nothing as he wordlessly followed after them.

The largest man of them all, Chit Sang, was carrying the Warden and Ameya was the one leading them in the charge. The gondola was right before their eyes but many guards took notice of the escapees, bending a stream of fire in their direction.

Ameya didn't have time to react when she was shoved backwards, staring at the back of the Fire Nation Prince dispelling the stream of fire. She rubbed her arm tenderly, ignoring how he had hit the bruise from earlier but most importantly—ignoring the familiar heat of his hands.

"Back off! We've got the warden!" Zuko warned.

The four guards saw the Warden tied up and stopped fighting, walking off to the side hesitantly.

"Let's go," Ameya instructed and brushed past Zuko again, leading the group ahead.

Zuko lingered behind to guard their exit and Ameya slammed the gondola door open. Suki instructed everyone to get in. Quickly, they go on the gondola except for Zuko and, despite her mental protests, Ameya looked out to see him operating the lever and as soon as the gondola moved, he kicked it broken.

"That idiot," Ameya whispered to herself; _he's going to have to jump_.

Zuko ran; his eyes trained on the gondola and the blue eyed woman on it. Without any hesitation, he jumped off, ignoring the many fire blasts and reached his hand out. Ameya leaned over the gondola to grasp his arm, eyes narrowing and struggling to hold his surprised gaze; she blamed her instinct to help him in the first place.

Sokka and Hakoda helped lift Zuko inside. Ameya was the first to let go but—she couldn't leave just yet. Zuko was still grasping onto her arm. A fierce glare was within her eyes again and Zuko flinched, finally letting go of her pale wrist but not before seeing the dark bruises on it.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

Zuko turned away from Ameya. "I'm making it so they can't stop us."

"Way to think ahead!" Sokka complimented.

Ameya returned her position to the back of the gondola, eyes narrowed at two figures standing at the station. She recognized the familiar topknot and armor of the princess, wondering _why_ Azula was here. There was a girl Ameya had never seen before next to Azula and dressed in a pink uniform.

"Azula is here too?" Ameya really thought today was ironic. Who was the one that said they will never meet again? "Who's that next to her?"

"Ty Lee," Zuko was next to her again but he couldn't spare the time to question her; there were more pressing matters on hand. "She specializes in close combat and sealing pressure points."

Ameya didn't bother to acknowledge him again and watched Azula take a handcuff from a nearby guard. She propelled herself upward with fire and strapped one side of the handcuff onto the gondola wire, the other hand firebending her way towards them. Ty Lee jumped onto the roof and was nimbly running across the wire.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for," Suki glared at the acrobat.

"Me too," Zuko agreed but his eyes were focused on his sister.

"Get in line," Ameya finally spoke to him, making her way to climb out the window and onto the roof.

Zuko, Sokka, and Suki followed after her right as Azula and Ty Lee appeared. There was a slight frown on the princess's lips at the sight of the waterbender and that was enough for a taunting smirk to appear on Ameya's lips.

"Fancy meeting you here, Azula," Ameya started, "I thought we were never going to see each other again."

"Running back to Zuko's arms even though he doesn't love you? How shameless," Azula retorted back tauntingly, "Mai is sure to be heartbroken."

Ameya scowled. Who cares what those two did? Just leave her out of it!

Zuko turned to the waterbender with wide eyes, trying to deny his sister's words. "Ameya, that's not true—"

Azula didn't give him the opportunity to finish and bent a blue wave of fire towards them. Zuko quickly stepped in front of Ameya and bent his own fire to counter the other, leaving Ameya to watch his back again. On the other side, Suki and Sokka already engaged their duel with Ty Lee in close combat.

Zuko continued to block Azula's flame, allowing Ameya to enter in a close range towards her. Although there was water below them, it was too far below for the waterbender to call upon. Without a weapon, Ameya can only rely on her own close combat skills and Zuko to defend against the flames. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed him.

Blue flames were dangerously close to face but Ameya managed to sidestep it, throwing a punch in Azula's direction but she blocked it with her arm. Zuko followed up by a fire on Azula's side but the princess dodged towards Ameya, almost shoving her in the direction of the flames. Ameya ducked and swiped at her feet but Azula jumped away, landing right on her hands and balanced her whole body on it.

With a swing and a kick, another wave of blue fire was aimed in their direction. Ameya rolled away but the corner of her shirt caught on fire, slowly spreading upwards towards the rest of the clothing but a pale hand grasped onto the shirt. Icy eyes met golden ones as Zuko let go after extinguishing the flames, avoiding looking at the slight bare stomach the burnt shirt had revealed.

"Wow, flirting right in the middle of a battle?" Azula couldn't help but taunt sarcastically.

Ameya could only jump away from Zuko and he turned his attention back to Azula, fire bursting from his hand at her comment.

Before they can continue, the gondola shifted dangerously and pause the battle on board. Sokka stumbled back at that moment, crashing into Ameya and rolling down on the metal roof towards Zuko's direction. Zuko quickly reached down to grasp onto the boy's hand before he fell off the gondola and Sokka let out a sigh of relief.

Ameya stumbled to regain her balance from the accidental crash but with the shaking gondola, she was edging treacherously close to the end of the roof. Her eyes widen at the sight, then to Azula who had a glint in her eyes at her lost of balance. With a wave of her hand, Azula bent a fire blast at Ameya's foot, causing her to take a large step away—but towards the edge of the roof.

"Ameya!" Suki shouted, watching the whole thing transpire from the end of her gondola and the boys turned to her.

Zuko released one hand from Sokka and attempted to grab Ameya—but it was too late. Her arms were stretched in his direction yet she was falling backwards and suddenly—she was plummeted towards the boiling water.

"No!" Zuko screamed as he stabilized Sokka back on board but they were looking overboard and towards the steamy water.

Ameya gasped at the gush of hot wind hitting her body. With a twist of her torso, she faced the approaching water with determination. She'd rather not be burned alive and—it may be risky but as a waterbender, she believed in her element and herself.

Her hands reached towards the water, creating a spiral from the surface to shoot upwards. She sucked in a large breath and blew over the spiral wave, freezing the tip of the liquid then slowly edging downwards. The boiling lake was still immensely hot, melting the ice within seconds but it was enough for Ameya to land on the cooled water. Still, it was not enough to balance the temperature correctly as the warm water touched her legs but she ignored it, bending the water upwards for her to land on the gondola again.

Three pair of eyes was staring at her arrival incredulously, looking back and forth between the boiling lake and Ameya's unscathed appearance with wonder. The majority of the water fell back into the lake but a decent chunk surrounded Ameya protectively.

"Ameya!" Sokka shouted in relief and shock, "Next time, can you not give us such a scare?!"

She blinked, shrugging her shoulders sheepishly at him. "It wasn't like I _wanted_ to fall off. Besides, that was still dangerous—"

A pair of hands reached over her shoulders and golden eyes were staring down at her worriedly, scanning her wet body for injuries yet was relieved to find none. Ameya froze at the appearance of Zuko, her bending distracted and water spilled over the roof.

"You're okay," Zuko let out a whisper in relief, "Thank the Spirits—you're okay."

She snapped out of her daze and pushed his hands away, taking a step away from him and ignored the hurt look on his face. From her distance, Ameya saw the Fire Nation Princess and her friend on the other gondola, shock evident on the former's face at her survival.

"The gondola's stopped?" Ameya finally realized, looking towards the station and saw two soldiers cutting the thick line.

The four of them made it back inside where Hakoda, Chit Sang, and the Warden were.

"What are the chances of you waterbending us out of here?" Hakoda turned towards Ameya.

Ameya frowned slightly, looking at the boiling lake below then to the large gondola.

"It would be difficult without a stationary ground but—if worst comes to worst, I can try."

The swaying gondola would be hard for Ameya to control her movement and from this distance; she would not be able to call upon the water. Plus, she could not have the time to cool the water as she had done before—which meant they may suffer through some burns if water leaked onto the boat or if they stay in it for too long.

Ameya's impromptu plan did not need to go into effect when the gondola started moving again. They ran towards the edge, leaning out to catch a lone figure fighting off guards by herself. Ameya's eyes widen at the dark haired beauty she only seen once, hand clenching tightly on the railing and couldn't help but sneak a glance at Zuko.

"Who's that?" Sokka was astonished.

"It's Mai!" Zuko answered.

The girl tilted her head in their direction but her gaze was not on the prince. Ameya held her breath as Mai looked at her and from this distance; it was hard to tell if it was really her she was looking at. But, in Mai's distraction, more soldiers snuck up behind her and without a thought, Ameya bended the water dripping from the roof into icicles. With a quick thrust, three sharp icicles flew in the station's direction; nearly grazing Mai's kneeled form but passed her to pin two guards down.

"You—"

Ameya ignored the questioning gazes and walked towards the door of the gondola. With Mai's stalling, they had quickly arrived at the other end of the station. She pulled the door open and everyone got off one by one. Chit Sang threw the Warden back into the gondola and Ameya leaned against the door smugly.

"I think I broke two records today. The fastest prison break from the 'inescapable prison'. Not bad, wouldn't you say?" Ameya smiled to him pleasantly.

She ran off after the others as they made it to the rim of the volcano. Although escaping the prison was one thing, leaving the island was another.

"Well, we made it out. Now what?" Suki questioned.

Zuko paused as he stared at the prison again. Ameya thought he regretted leaving Mai.

"My sister was on that island."

"Yeah, and she's probably right behind us, so let's not stop!" Sokka pointed out.

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow." Zuko walked ahead of them, scanning over the edge of the beach and pointed down. "There! That airship is our way out of here!"

Quickly, they ran towards the war balloon. It was as massive as Azula's ego, very fitting for all six of them and then more. As soon as they entered, Ameya allowed Sokka and the rest to operate the balloon. She found a corner to herself and sat down, feeling worn out from the whole escape. With a wave of her hand, Ameya bended the leftover water from her clothes and cloaked her hand with it. She guided the water onto her wrists, healing the damage skin from the days of being chained.

She could feel another pair of eyes looking at her but she didn't bother paying mind to it. As soon as  
Ameya was done healing, she lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I know it's been nearly a year since I've last updated but would this chapter make up for it? And also the fact that I'll be getting married in March? Ehehee/ sorry it's been hectic but I will do my best to write detailed chapters such as this one since this story is nearing the end... This chapter is the longest chapter up to date with 9k words...lool

If you guys are interested, I do have a _My Hero Academia_ OC story and a BTS story on my AO3 (cardydesu) if you want to read other fics by me u-u/

Sorry again for the late update but I hope you all enjoyed this! Reviews are very much appreciated! Does anyone still read this? ahahaa


	38. At the Temple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Ameya woke up to the sound of Sokka's voice. He was speaking quickly to them about surprising the gang of their arrival, grinning when everyone else agreed along as she rubbed her eyes. With a stretch, Ameya stood up, eyes landing on the firebender that was seated just a few feet away. She resisted the urge to flinch and turned her eyes elsewhere but she felt his eyes on her form regardless of where she was.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" She heard Katara beyond the ship, smiling to herself as Sokka and Zuko began to descend.

"It kind of got destroyed," Zuko said.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip!" Aang sounded happy.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Ah, Toph never changes.

"I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood," Sokka sighed wistfully.

At that queue, Suki, Hakoda and Chit Sang exited the airship with Ameya following behind. She kept the polite smile up and briefly, she noted it was nighttime now.

"Dad?" Katara stared at them incredulously, grinning and running to Hakoda's embrace.

"Ameya!" Aang and Toph's happy shout followed after.

Ameya gave a small wave and laughed as Aang airbended to her in a single jump. Toph gave a 'welcome back' punch on her shoulder, causing Ameya to ruffle the shorter girl's hair in retaliation.

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?" Katara asked excitedly, her gaze switching from Hakoda to Suki and Ameya all at once.

"We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison," Sokka said sheepishly.

Hakoda had pulled Sokka into their family hug by the end of his sentence but he embraced the hug warmly. Ameya smiled at that sight, glad that their family was able to reunite in the end. But the peaceful moment did not last long when Toph groaned.

"Seriously? You guys didn't find _any_ meat?"

Everyone laughed at her remark and Toph merely grumbled over their diet the past few days. Ameya felt a sense of peace again now that she had reunited with the Avatar and group, feeling that this scene was very familiar and…comfortable. Funny, she hadn't realized how attached she became to the group already and yet—it was…not unwelcomed.

There was a shift in the air next to her and with a glance, Ameya froze. Zuko looked down at her quietly, hesitant and nervous as he opened his mouth.

"Hey… Can I ta—"

"Ameya!" Katara's voice broke through his shy whisper and Ameya gratefully accepted the distraction. She whirled around to face the other waterbender with a wide smile; short hair flipped behind her and ignored the Fire Nation Prince's struggles.

"Katara," she returned the greeting, smiling as Katara broke away from the family embrace to hold Ameya's hands. "Exactly who I wanted to see. Do you have my items?"

"Mhmm," Katara nodded and guided Ameya away from Zuko but—not before shooting a deep glare in his direction. Ameya turned a blind eye to that and merely kept the pleasant smile on her face as Katara led them to the campside.

Katara rummaged through the bag and carefully pulled out a few items. The beautiful black and gold short sword was presented to her along with the blue ribbon and ring. Ameya could feel herself feeling choked up at the items left behind to her by her precious people, hugging it close to her chest with a light smile.

"Sokka tried to take the sword as practice a few times but I stopped him," Katara explained with a sheepish smile.

"I'm thankful to have such a reliable bodyguard," Ameya joked and tied the ribbon back around her neck.

She eyed the uneven red shirt of her prison uniform and frowned, accidentally remembering the cause for the burns. Ameya unsheathed the sword and grabbed the other side of her shirt, cutting off the fabric in a jagged manner to fix up the shirt.

By that time, the rest of the group had arrived to join them. Aang and Toph were excitedly asking Sokka about the stories from prison and Suki was introduced to the other few members that had escaped. Ameya watched the way Sokka had ended up next to Suki, both talking in a happy manner yet was close enough to touch. There was a slight curiosity within Ameya's gaze as she lingered on the two, tilting her head to the side at their possible relationship.

But as soon as she moved, Sokka had noticed her inquiring gaze and quickly took a step back from Suki. The brunette was slightly startled by his action, merely blinking at him curiously and Sokka laughed.

 _That's…totally suspicious_ , Ameya arched a brow.

"Zuko! C'mon, let's show them 'The Dancing Dragon'!" Aang's voice reached everyone's ear as they turned to the young Avatar, his arms tugging on the firebender eagerly.

"We did this dozens of times already!" Zuko rejected.

"But Ameya haven't seen it!" Aang pouted, wide grey eyes sparkling in the girl's direction and Ameya felt her lips twitch at his antics. "You should have been there, Ameya! There were real dragons and everything! Besides the fact that Zuko thought we were going to die, it was amazing!"

"Hey! You were the one thinking the same thing too!"

"Then are you going to show me the dance?" Ameya sat down next to Katara, one hand raised to cup her cheek with a small smile.

Zuko gulped at that sight. Even thought he knew Ameya was not looking at him, was not acknowledging him, he still felt his blood boil under his skin at her attention. She used to give him the same, teasing voice and look.

"Get in position, Aang," Zuko immediately instructed, "I have to make sure you haven't slacked off while I was away."

Katara rolled her eyes at his sudden change in tone, acting like a firebending master and trying to impress a certain waterbender. The brunette stole a glance at the older girl, relieved to see Ameya to be focusing on anyone but Zuko and snickered to herself. Good, someone needed to teach Zuko a lesson and Ameya was the perfect person.

They watched as the two perform the dance. It looked like the two were mirroring each other and walking around a circle, ending with their firsts facing each other. It did look like a synchronized dance from her position but Aang looked so proud and giddy that Ameya clapped for him.

"You'll be a real firebending master in no time," she complimented.

"Well, I still have a long way to go before I reach Shifu Zuko's level," Aang looked at Zuko with a big wink and Zuko nearly slapped himself at Aang's way in praising him. Still, he turned to Ameya almost hopefully—maybe she will _finally_ hold a real conversation with him.

"Where are the rooms here?" But Ameya did not fall for the trap, turning to Katara with a kind smile and ignoring the others. "I would like to get some rest."

"But you slept the whole time in the air ship!" Sokka interjected from the side.

"It's not the same as sleeping in a real bed," Ameya countered and stood up with a stretch, "I haven't had a decent sleep since the invasion."

"It's true," Hakoda chuckled quietly, "She was _my_ bodyguard the whole time."

"That's an exaggeration," Ameya smiled politely.

"I'll show you to the girl's room," Katara suggested, "Suki, you come too!"

"Sure," Suki smiled and followed after them, the three girls leaving the others behind.

Zuko could merely watch with a complicated gaze at the back of Ameya's head, eyes lingering on the short black hair.

"I tried," Aang set a hand on Zuko's shoulder reassuringly.

"Here's some advice from someone who had faced Ameya's literal cold shoulder before," Sokka set his hand on Zuko's other shoulder, "A sincere apology will go a long way."

"Ughhh," Zuko groaned, shaking off the two hands on his shoulders, "Don't you think I already know that?"

Zuko had a feeling it's going to be a long and painful process before Ameya forgives him.

* * *

Zuko woke up early in the morning to teach Aang. He had hoped to catch a glimpse of Ameya then; it would be the first day they can feel…relaxed around each other. But as the morning slowly passed, he didn't even see a shadow of her emerge from the room.

Aang had noticed his firebending teacher's distraction, one eye always trained on Zuko and silently laughing to himself at how… _different_ a lovesick Zuko was. The gang had seen Zuko angry, sarcastic, embarrassed and even _smile_ but—this fumbling lovesick puppy was just—a breath of fresh air.

Still, Aang decided to keep to himself and not embarrass Zuko (for now). He was sure Sokka would take that opportunity instead as he focused on firebending. When they were finally done with their training for the day, Aang happily ran off to find Katara right as Toph woke up.

"Is it breakfast yet?" Toph yawned, sensing the presence of a few others at their break area.

"Don't you mean lunch?" The Duke joked.

Toph waved it off and Zuko took that time to glance at her, not seeing another body follow behind the earthbender.

"So, uh," Zuko started nervously, trying to appear casual, "Is Ameya still—asleep?"

Toph gave him an odd look, not that she was doing it purposely or anything but, she felt his pulse beat rapidly even though she was dozen feet away.

"She left waaay early in the morning to go hunt," Toph answered with a wave of her hand. "She should be with Katara now."

Zuko blinked at the news. How did he miss that? He had a view of the dorms from their training and—the rest does not sleep far from each other. How was he able to miss Ameya sneak out of her room without his notice?

"O-oh," he managed out in the end, "Well then, I should probably see if they need help with uh lunch, or something."

"But you never helped with lunch," Toph pointed out, smirking to herself at Zuko's flustered heartbeat.

"W-well I do now!" Zuko countered heatedly and ran off to the other side of the temple.

By the time he reached where the others were; Zuko saw the two waterbenders and Aang laughing happily. His focus was mainly on the taller girl, eyes lingering on the short black hair briefly before working up the courage to approach them. As soon as he neared, the two waterbenders stopped laughing, leaving Aang to stop and look between the two parties.

"Hey…! Uh, do you guys…need help?" Zuko started with a strained smile.

Ameya picked up the makeshift bowls and utensil, turning away from the firebender to smile at Katara.

"I'll go set this up."

"Sure!" Katara chirped happily and watched the young woman leave, smiling to herself at the disappointed look flashing by Zuko's eyes.

He turned around as if to follow Ameya but Katara reacted faster. "Zuko! We need fire here."

Zuko blinked at Aang; couldn't he do that instead?

Katara caught onto his thoughts and put a hand to her waist, "What's the matter? Lost your bending again?"

Zuko gritted his teeth. Katara was purposely antagonizing him and has been since the very beginning. But it was definitely worse now that Ameya has returned and he couldn't help but suspect that Katara was trying to keep them away.

"Here," Zuko hastily lit the flames. He doesn't have time to waste now! He must apologize to Ameya, one-on-one, before it was too late. It also does not help that Ameya was briskly ignoring him but—Zuko was great at chasing.

"Oh, another thing!" Katara's voice stopped his mid-step, trying to contain the groan and turned to her with another strained smile. Seeing the smugness on her face really wanted him to ignite fire from his fist. "Stir the pot, will you?"

The falsely sweet smile on Katara's face was such a contrast against Ameya's regular one. He couldn't help but wonder if she learned it from Ameya in the first place. No, no, stop thinking about useless things now. Zuko merely shot a look towards Aang, wondering why the young Avatar did not help with any of the chores as Katara bossed him around.

Sensing the rising tension, Aang did the sensible thing and smile. "I guess I'll bring the stew over!"

He ran.

It was definitely better than receiving Zuko's pointed looks and definitely not taking any sides between his crush and his friend.

When it was finally lunch time, everyone had gathered around to eat. Ameya was surrounded by her new friend Suki on one side and Katara on another. Next to Suki was Sokka and next to Katara were Aang, then Toph, then him. Although he wasn't sitting next to Ameya, Zuko was still directly across from her and she can't avoid him the whole time!

But Ameya did.

And Zuko really did underestimate Ameya's tolerance and patience. As a thief, she was used to waiting for the opportunity to strike. As Zuko's once closest…friend, Ameya knew what would rile him up. Maybe it did fuel a small part of her to see him so nervous and cautious around her—maybe she was being petty but doesn't she deserve to vent a bit?

After lunch, Ameya had trained with Sokka and Suki in their hand-to-hand combat. Toph and the others had taken that time to watch in excitement; especially when Toph wanted to be the one to fight. Still, they wanted to avoid any landscape damage and 'rearrangements' by the earthbender so they settled with just the three teenagers fighting.

At first, it had been just Ameya reviewing with Sokka about the sword fighting lessons. Then, Ameya had learned a bit from Suki with her style of fighting. She was completely absorbed in Suki's teaching and was (whether intentional or not) oblivious to everyone else around her. Zuko didn't know if Ameya noticed he was watching her the whole time, too.

"I knew you were good when we escaped the prison but, I didn't expect you to learn so fast, too! How about becoming a Kyoshi Warrior?" Suki suggested.

Ameya smiled politely, brushing the loose hair behind her ear and massaged her neck. "As honored as that offer is, I would have to pass."

"Any specific reason why?" Suki tilted her head to the side.

She gave another smile, one that Zuko recognized as polite yet empty when Ameya does not feel like sharing.

"I don't feel like I would belong there."

There was a light pause in the wind and Zuko to take a sharp intake of air. Ameya had steered the conversation naturally to another topic, causing the others to ignore the subtle change but—not him. Zuko had known long enough to notice every little hitch in breath of her tone, within her voice, and to analyze every little smile. Only he was the one that vividly remember the harsh words he spoke to her back in the Northern Water Tribe, causing her to always doubt her existence.

 _Crap_ , Zuko continued to stare at Ameya train, _I really screwed up._

* * *

By the time Ameya and the rest were done training, she went off to wash up with Katara and Suki. Zuko did not dare to interrupt their girl time no matter how much he still had not spoken with her. Instead, he was dragged off to help Sokka with dinner as Toph had 'helpfully' mentioned earlier.

Zuko groaned inwardly but nonetheless helped Sokka with the chores. Sokka looked between the vegetables, one brow arched in confusion before dumping them both into the pot.

"You're supposed to peel and cut them first, Sokka," Aang laughed, scooping the potato up from the pot and prepared a knife.

"I was expecting Katara to do this," Sokka shrugged.

"Shouldn't you have learned something by now?" Zuko muttered.

"Shouldn't _you_?" Sokka countered, eyeing the way Zuko was nearly burning the clay pot.

Zuko blinked before quickly controlling his fire. He sighed; maybe his own sour mood was due to the lack of interactions with Ameya today. He had tried so hard to find some alone time with her and yet—she skillfully avoided him. It also did not help that Katara was aiding her but—Zuko knew Ameya would have no issues running from him. She had done so many times before.

He let out a helpless sigh, staring into the slow boiling water within the pot as the sun began to set. Aang and Sokka looked at each other. They knew what the cause for their friend's gloominess was and, although Sokka was amused at first, he felt _bad_ for Zuko. The banished prince had really tried to make up for his past wrongs. Sokka had already forgiven him after seeing the prince risk everything for Hakoda's escape.

But…Ameya was a completely different story they did not want to partake in. Sokka knew firsthand how cold Ameya can be…and Aang strived to be a pacifist and keep the peace within their group but this was not part of his 'Avatar' training.

"No luck today, huh?" Sokka broke the silence, one hand propped up onto his cheek to observe Zuko.

"No," Zuko admitted miserably, plopping down on the ground with another sigh.

"Well, the day is not over yet!" Aang attempted to cheer him up.

"Yeah, thanks for all your help earlier," Zuko bit back sarcastically.

"Hey, if you were in my shoes you would also not want to get on their bad side," Aang raised his arms up defensively and Zuko begrudgingly admitted he did have a point.

"How about this," Sokka tapped Zuko's shoulder reassuringly, "I'll put in a good word for you. There's no way Ameya can refuse me. I'm like her caring older brother."

Aang laughed. "Katara doesn't even call you that."

"Hey! I do what I can!"

At their light jesting, Zuko finally gave them a small smile.

* * *

Dinner was filled with light chatter around the campfire. Ameya sat away from Zuko as before, content with chatting with everyone except him—as if she doesn't even see him at all. Zuko had made many attempts at signaling Sokka to interject and help but the Water Tribe boy merely rolled his eyes at him. Sokka wasn't as tactless as to bring up such an awkward topic in front of the _whole_ group.

After dinner, Katara had left with Ameya to practice their waterbending. Although the two waterbenders did not need to practice anymore as the forms were deeply ingrained to their bodies already, Ameya desperately need a distraction and Katara was happy to abide.

Katara was not blind to be oblivious to Zuko's tactics the whole day. His golden eyes would barely leave Ameya's form whenever they were in the same location and even when they were separate, Zuko would be lingering at any entrance. Katara's irritation only intensified by his actions, not understanding why he was so driven to speak with Ameya and tried her best to protect her from it. Someone as kind as Ameya does not deserve the trouble Zuko was worth.

As for Ameya, she welcomed any distraction available to her. Whether she purposely went out of her way to avoid him, it does not matter. She needed some time for herself after everything that has happened; was that too much to ask for? Zuko had hurt her, too, and just because he had accepted his wrong—it does not mean Ameya can magically forgive him too.

With the two girls lost in thought, Sokka approached them with heavy steps. His smile was bright and playful, waving to the two as they turned to him curiously.

"Hey, Katara! Toph is modeling your clothes for the group! You're okay with that, right?"

Katara gasped, her concentration broke from waterbending and Ameya quickly adjusted to the sudden movement. The younger girl ran off in the other direction, pausing once to turn back to Ameya apologetically.

"Sorry, Ameya! We can continue this later!"

Ameya bended the water back into the fountain, one eyebrow arched in amusement as she turned to Sokka.

"Is she really?"

"Yup," Sokka laughed.

"This, I've got to see."

Ameya began to head off in the same direction as Katara. A hand reached out to grab her arm, stopping Ameya from continuing to stare at the serious look in Sokka's eyes. She blinked and waited, feeling an uncertain twist in her gut at his gaze.

"Can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure," Ameya replied, following Sokka to the fallen pillar by the edge. He sat down first, wistful and content as he stared at the bright moon above and Ameya followed quietly.

"So, uh," Sokka turned his attention back to Ameya with a smile, temporarily forgetting the moon, "How…are you?"

He internally cringed as his voice cracked at the end of the sentence. He just wanted to (subtly) ask Ameya about Zuko! But it was definitely a lot harder to bring up with how calm she was being.

"I'm good," Ameya answered easily, "Katara's cooking is a lot better than prison food. Everyone is the same as before."

Sokka smiled but it felt unnatural and strained. Why does it feel like Ameya knew exactly he wanted to ask but was purposely avoiding it?

"Good! Good," Sokka could not think of any other reply, only repeating himself with a sheepish laugh. "Everyone is good with you too? That's good!"

Ameya blinked at him. He really needed to stop saying 'good' before she hits him.

"Is that all?" Ameya knew it wasn't but she preferred not to continue.

"Wait, no," Sokka nearly yelled; this would be shortest conversation ever if it was! "I-I just want to check on you…emotionally!"

He groaned inwardly. Sokka doesn't even talk to Katara _emotionally_!

Ameya tensed; this was nothing for Sokka to worry over. It wasn't like she caused a disturbance within the group. She can settle things by herself.

"I'm fine," she said again, she hated seeing others fret over her like this.

"Ameya…" Sokka sighed; he knew she was ignoring the subject, "You know _who_ I'm referring to. We're all just…worried." Sokka decided it was better to be truthful; Ameya will definitely be talking circles around him if he continued to be vague. "He's changed…seriously. I trust him. Aang trust him. Just…give him a chance?"

She stood up abruptly. So Sokka decided to straight out say it. But why was he so adamant on it? Why did he bother to do something to help Zuko—when Ameya had already been quite merciful with him. Ignoring Zuko was better than anything else Ameya had in mind to take care of him.

"I appreciate the concern, Sokka," Ameya took a step away, "But how I choose to deal with it is up to me. I can handle it."

"I know," Sokka followed after her, "I just want to help. We just don't want another…occurrence like on the ship."

"What _occurrence_?" Ameya whirled back to look at Sokka, a frown tugging on her lips and a slight glare within her icy eyes that Sokka couldn't help but gulp at the cold anger.

"T-that's not what I mean! N-no, no occurrence at all!" He quickly retracted his statement and mentally blamed himself for suggesting helping Zuko in the first place. "I-I was just worried and—"

"Well I'm _fine_ ," Ameya stated again, "I don't need you guys to constantly worrying about me."

"I know, you can take care of yourself," Sokka sighed, repeating the same words as Ameya, "But I made a promise I intended to keep."

"Because of Yue?" Ameya whispered yet despite the soft-spoken voice, Sokka felt shivers run down his spine.

Was Yue the only reason the group had been kind to her? Because of a promise they made to someone long gone, they had always coddled her despite her age? Was that why they were always on edge around her during their stay on the Fire Navy ship? Was that why Katara had always been careful with specific subjects around her—or how none of them questioned Ameya's thieving actions before?

Because of her relationship to Yue?

"That's not it—we—"

"Like I said," Ameya interrupted again, trying to ignore the spiraling thoughts within her mind and Sokka's repetitive assurance. "I know myself best. I will do what I can to assure the group's safety. You don't need to trouble yourself more than that."

"Ameya…"

"Sokka," Ameya turned to him finally, calm blue eyes meeting hesitant sapphire ones, "Thank you, but really, don't concern yourself with this. I understand. I think you should look after yourself than me."

Truthfully, Ameya does understand Sokka's good intentions but currently, she does not have the temperance to emphasize with him. She knew she was acting brash and curt to a certain banished prince but all she wanted was some more time alone. She was not expecting Sokka to confront her first but with him here; she will also make some things clear to him.

"Suki is a great girl. You don't have to hold back because of me."

Sokka startled at the sudden change in conversation, eyes wide while staring at Ameya. Why was she suddenly bringing her up now? Why does it feel like Ameya knew more about him than he knows himself? How was she able to see right through him?

But of course Ameya can. Ever since their prison reunion, Sokka had been especially guarded and careful around the two girls. At first, Ameya had brushed it off since it was not her business but the sneaky glances Sokka sneaked at her were suspicious. It wasn't until Ameya had time to settle down and realize why Sokka was anxious.

Because of Yue again.

Every time Sokka sees Ameya, he was reminded of Yue. The promise that he upheld since their departure from the Northern Water Tribe, the constant 'older brother' act he displayed since Ba Sing Se; Sokka was doing his best because Ameya was close to Yue.

And right now, Ameya does not know what to do about that realization. A part of her was happy to know that they cared—yet the doubt within her convinced her that all of their friendliness was only due to Yue. But, she did not want to be in the way of anyone's relationship and especially with how high Sokka had regarded Yue, Ameya want him to love again.

Yue would want that too.

"If Yue was here…" Ameya's soft voice traveled to the still frozen Sokka, "She would want you to move on."

"I—"

Sokka began but paused, not knowing what to say or how to continue. His eyes settled on the moon, contemplating once before turning back to Ameya. She was still looking at him, icy blue eyes faintly glowing under the moonlight and Sokka felt an ache in his heart. He wanted to do what Ameya had suggested, he wanted to be free from the guilt and heartbreak but every time he saw Ameya, he felt the emotions renew. This promise he had kept for so many months was what he clung onto after their departure from the Northern Water Tribe. Seeing Ameya again was his hope to atone, to fulfill the promise, and to heal.

But Suki had suddenly entered his life again and when Sokka was with her—he feels free and happy and was able to be himself around her. Suki understood him and even with the guilt weighing on his heart, she soothed out his worries despite not knowing the full story behind his troubles. It was as if she was waiting for him to accept it himself. Even when Sokka subconsciously pushed her away when Ameya was around, Suki understood. She merely smiled gently and left him be.

"It's…still hurts," Sokka finally admitted, sad and quiet as he stood side by side with Ameya.

"I do too," Ameya agreed. "But I'm not Yue. I'm not in love with you nor you to me. Don't let a promise keep you from happiness."

It was funny to Sokka how ironic this whole conversation became. Originally, he wanted to be the one to comfort Ameya and yet somehow, the whole situation reversed.

"I know you're not Yue," Sokka finally smiled, ruffling Ameya's short hair affectionately. "Your hair isn't as pretty as hers."

Ameya scowled and pushed his hand away, causing Sokka to laugh at the unruly hair sticking up on her head. Still, the atmosphere was light again and Sokka felt the need add one last thing.

"I never saw you as Yue," Sokka clarified, "But I care for you just as much. It's not only her promise that we took you in. It's because we're friends."

Ameya froze, icy eyes turning to him in slight shock at the conviction within his eyes. Although it was simple, it still affected Ameya by how _kind_ they were. She was always the one putting up the distance between them, acting more like a protector than a friend but they still regarded her the same.

"I still stand by what I said," Sokka smiled, glancing at the other side of the temple, "At least…hear him out."

She blinked; slowly realizing what Sokka had meant and turned to where Sokka was heading off. Zuko was walking slowly towards them, a shy and hesitant smile on his lips as he faced them. Sokka tapped his shoulder in passing and Zuko gathered the courage to approach Ameya. There was no one else around them except for the two and with the moonlight shining down on Ameya, he thought she looked absolutely ethereal.

But right now, he knew he cannot be distracted by her beauty. Ameya was not running away from him yet and—he was hopeful that Sokka was able to convince her. Zuko stopped just a step away from her and saw the way she tried to control her emotions, turning away from the last second but—wasn't leaving.

"Hey," his voice was soft; scared that any louder of the volume would scare her away.

There were many words filling his mind as he stood before Ameya. Words of apologies, of comfort, 'I miss you's and 'I'm sorry's were on the tip of his tongue. Zuko felt hopeful yet nervous but the fact that Ameya was _here_ —and not avoiding him—was the best motivator he can ever ask for this moment.

Ameya shuddered, nearly forgetting just how close he was. Almost forgetting the low tremor of his voice when his whispers, almost forgetting the inevitable heat his body radiates just by being near him, almost forgetting the pain she witnessed if not for the ache in her heart. Ameya knew she would be facing Zuko again but—she wasn't mentally prepared yet! Maybe she never will be but—

She sighed; it was time to face him now. But Ameya will be the one setting the boundaries; she will be the one to set their relationship now.

"What is it," Her response was even in tone, quiet yet steady as if his presence does not affect her.

He gulped. For the whole day she was ignoring him, Ameya appeared so calm and collected while Zuko was mentally sweating. He tried to study her, try to pick out ever minuscule detail of her face because it had been too long since they were this close together again. But this time, Ameya wasn't looking at him, wasn't smiling at him, and he felt the distance she put between them.

"I-I, um, want to talk," Zuko barely managed to stutter out, "A-about before. Ameya—" He grew confident with every word, breathing out her name as if it was a prayer, "I am so, so sorry, I should have never—"

"Zuko."

He paused, quickly shutting his mouth in his mid-apologize to savor the way his name came from her lips. His golden eyes were hopeful and shining, looking down at Ameya when she turned her head to him. Zuko felt lost within those ice blue eyes again and suddenly—she smiled.

It was a quirk of her lips, a small arch upwards on the same lips he had kissed before—but instead of feeling happy, Zuko felt anxious and worried because it was an empty smile.

"There's nothing to apologize for."

Ameya turned away again, calm and collected as she took a step back.

"We weren't anything special."

Zuko felt the ache in his heart grow with every word.

"We were merely passing acquaintances at best."

Lie, lie, everything she's say was a lie.

 _No, that's not true, don't say that_ ; Zuko screamed within his mind but his mouth refused to move. He could only stay frozen as Ameya brushed off their past relationship before. He suddenly felt like he was on the boat again, watching Ameya view him with those empty eyes, confessing to him on the three times she lied, and severing their ties.

"I'm glad that you've become Aang's firebending teacher."

 _But couldn't you have changed sooner? Couldn't you have listened to me before you broke my heart?_

"Guess I'll be seeing you around."

With another empty smile, Ameya turned around to walk away. She walked away from Zuko again, leaving him frozen and alone by the temple. She resisted the tears from her eyes, attempted to calm her heart, and refused to listen to him. Ameya was simply tired; it was too soon to give her heart to him again. She will strive to be… _peaceful_ with him but—Zuko cannot expect anymore from her.

Zuko could only watch her lone back walk away. He wanted to reach out to her—he wanted to chase after but he felt cold and frozen. Ameya was downplaying their relationship so easily—and now she wants nothing more from him.

But he didn't want to believe—he didn't want to accept her words. Zuko knew she felt more for him than she would like to admit. The way she refused to hold his gaze, the way she had been avoiding him; Ameya definitely felt more for him than she let on but—now—why?

He collapsed on the fallen pillar, sitting down with his head in his hands.

He could still remember her eyes, beautiful and shining when Ameya had caught him on the gondola. Zuko could still remember the flash of emotions flying by and how she had held onto his wrist so tightly he thought it was going to bruise. Even if Ameya refused his attempt at reconciling now, Zuko refused to believe she had no more feelings for him.

He wanted to hope. He wanted to believe she was lying and wished—this would be the last time she ever lies to him.

* * *

Sokka finally let go of the hand covering Katara's mouth, sighing quietly to himself when his sister stopped struggling. Her eyes were glaring at Sokka for interrupting her but Sokka fought back by restraining Katara from ruining their talk.

So what if Sokka was sort of eavesdropping on the conversation? He wanted the two to kiss and make up already! Literally!

What he was surprised about was Katara's appearance—followed by Aang, and why the hell was Toph here too?!

Aang offered a sheepish smile and Toph shrugged but—neither of them tried to interrupt like Katara. Aang only followed because he saw Katara and Toph followed because she felt the vibrations of everyone gathering in one place. Who knew it was actually about Ameya and Zuko?

Although they barely heard anything from them, they could still decipher the tone. It had mainly been Ameya but she spoke so carefully and so little that they guessed she was not that interested in the conversation at all. When she had left, they had hid behind the bushes but did not see Zuko follow.

What exactly happened between those two?

Katara was upset but seeing Ameya alone put her mind at ease. Still, there was a slight tinge within her heart seeing the distressed look on Ameya's face and felt the need to blame Zuko. He was the one that hurt her. He was the one that caused Ameya to become like this. Why was Sokka helping him—when he should be the one protecting Ameya too?!

But none of them could say anything.

None of them had anything to say when they saw Zuko's hunched over form under the moonlight. There was nothing to say after witnessing Ameya appearing almost as sullen as she did during those three weeks.

They could only keep to themselves.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Wow I can't believe I updated twice in less than a month. No, Ameya wouldn't forgive Zuko that easily but I am definitely dragging this on. She's a little emotionally unstable now and accidentally snapped at Sokka but hey, she's not perfect.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think next chapter will be interesting for me to write but may not be updated soon.

Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you!


	39. Justice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ in any shape or form.

* * *

Ameya destroyed their rooms.

Correction; _Toph_ destroyed their rooms in the Western Air Temple.

 _Technically_ , it was Ameya that had found and requested Toph to train her late at night, trying to work out the frustration she felt after her 'talk' with Zuko and—things got a little out of hand. Luckily, no one was hurt by the sudden collapse of the rocks and boulders over the rooms but—Ameya did feel a bit guilty to ruin the ancient architect of the air nomads. She could only give a sincere apology towards Aang and although he was saddened by it, he perked up immediately by looking at the bright side.

"At least it was only one wing of the temple, right?" Aang gave the same old reassuring smile and Ameya knew everything was fine with him again.

And so, the rest had opted to sleep by the fountain near Appa. Ameya had chosen the side extremely far away from Zuko and, after their talk, did not pursue her any longer. It still does not stop the longing looks he sent her way but—Ameya was good at blocking those things out.

Quietly, everyone began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_

A loud explosion racked through the temple. Ameya jumped up immediately while everyone else followed her. Rocks and rubble flew around them from the aftermath of the explosion and she looked out to see fleets of Fire Nation warships floating above. Aang ran back inside their sleeping quarters with Appa, twirling his staff around and shutting the metal shelter with his bending.

"That's a rude awakening," Ameya scowled to herself and secured the sword to her hip.

Explosions continued to hit the shelter. Due to the years of deterioration, the temple was not able to withstand the mass of attack. Rocks began to fall from above while everyone gathered their items and tried to avoid the rubble. Above, Ameya saw a large boulder about to fall on the unsuspecting waterbender.

"Katara!"

Ameya pushed her away right when she felt something collide with her. Katara fell a few feet away but Ameya was covered by a body, icy eyes looking upwards to see a scarred face. She froze, stilling in the presence of him so _close_ to her, and forgot her anger and even her alertness of the attack.

"You okay?" Zuko whispered between them, golden eyes scanning her appearance and relief filled him to see her unscathed.

"Get off."

But Ameya was unrelenting. At the sound of his voice, her glare was back full force before she quickly pushed him off and got to her feet. She could still feel the heat his body lingered on her skin, could feel the way his warm breath had fanned her face just moments ago.

"Come on! We can get out through here!" Toph's voice brought everyone's attention to behind.

Haru and Toph had created a giant tunnel through the cliff and motioning for the others to enter. Everyone else began to gather around but Zuko stood up and rushed out—in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?!" Aang stopped tugging on Appa to gape at Zuko.

"Go ahead! I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit," Zuko turned to glance at icy blue eyes before running towards the airships.

Ameya resisted the urge to click her tongue while Aang cried out after him. She went to where the young Avatar was and tried to soothe Appa.

"Come on! We've gotta get out of here!" Sokka insisted.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Ameya attempted to pull on Appa's rein but the flying bison would not budge. In front of them, the cliff and temple continued to rumble and explode from the attack of fire. Zuko must have held his own because the fire was not as evident as before but, it was still worrisome when the temple continued to crumble.

"I can't get him to go in there," Aang desperately pulled the reins on Appa. "Appa hates tunnels!"

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here," Katara reasoned.

"We'll have to find a way!" But Aang would not relent.

"We need to split up," Ameya suggested, "Toph, come here."

Toph did as instructed and Sokka headed to where the remaining members were. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship."

"No!" Katara immediately ran over to her father. "The Fire Nation can't separate our family again!"

"It'll be okay. It's not forever," Hakoda reassured with his kind smile, hugging Katara in comfort. Sokka also gave Hakoda a quick hug and the elder man turned to Ameya then. "Take care of each other. I believe in you, Ameya."

Ameya blinked from the sudden task but nodded her head. Hakoda trusted her skills in keeping his family safe. He had always been there to help when she was hesitant about her own decisions. Now, he was openly telling her to stay with them. Ameya would not let him down.

"Don't worry," Ameya smiled, "I will."

It had been a promise she made long ago.

Sokka dragged Suki away from the other group with assertion. He would not let his own feelings separate them again. There was still so much he needed to explain to her and Sokka was not going to wait who knows how long for another opportunity. Meanwhile, everyone climbed up onto Appa's saddle with Aang as the rider.

"I can clear that way and we can fly out through there!" Toph pointed to the side.

"Um, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction..." Suki was skeptical.

"We don't have a choice," Ameya reminded. She turned to Aang with a nod of her head. "Let's go."

Appa fly forward with the trust of the others on his back. Toph blasted through the mountain of rocks and formed an earth wall in front of Appa's head. Everyone else held onto the saddle, wind and dust blowing in their faces from the escape.

Fiery blue flames attacked the earth wall but did not penetrate the defenses. They felt the warmth fly backwards and Ameya leaned over to see Azula looking after them with an angry expression. The rocks crumbled as they flew forward and past the airships; their attention was focused on the missing firebender.

 _Where is he?_ Ameya could not help but grip the saddle tighter.

An airship floated above to Azula's and everyone squint their eyes at the lone figure standing above it.

"He's still there!" Sokka gaped.

They could see red and blue flames fighting above the airship. Zuko had propelled himself to land on Azula's and engaged in agile firebending. A burst of flames appeared on both ends and suddenly, an explosion blew up between them. The two siblings flew back and rolled off the airship.

"Aang!"

Ameya was desperate. With just one word, Aang understood what she meant. Appa turned around and dived down, using the misty clouds to mask their presence as they followed where Zuko had fallen. Ameya leaned upwards despite her unstable footing, her hand reached out towards just right under the falling boy. Zuko's eyes widened at their arrival and his hand met hers. Ameya tugged him down and into her arms, breathing ragged and heart rate erratic. Zuko said nothing but he held on just as tight, a silent reassurance that he was fine.

And, just as quickly as she caught him, Ameya let go. Lost in the moment, Ameya hadn't realized just how _scared_ she really was when she saw Zuko alone on that airship. Hadn't realized how fearful she felt when he fell off the airship.

Why—why was she still so worried over him?!

"She—" Ameya licked her lips and distracted everyone's attention from the previous affection. She pointed towards the other falling body. "She's still falling."

Azula was falling back first. Zuko leaned closer to the edge, dazed yet lucid at his sister.

"She's…not gonna make it…"

But, just to prove him wrong, Azula propelled herself towards the wall with her firebending and used her hairpin to dig into the mountain. There was a cocky expression on her lips as Azula stared at the bison flying away.

"Of course she did," Zuko announced, resigned.

"Fly for as long as you can, Appa," Ameya said gently, tapping the side of his fur as she glanced at the airships getting smaller and smaller. "This wouldn't be the last we see of them."

* * *

They may have overworked Appa a little too much when they landed. The flying bison had collapsed on the soft grass as soon as his feet touched the ground. Quickly, everyone worked together to set up camp on the lone cliff devoid of civilization. They were on one of the many lone islands within Fire Nation territory and had flown for nearly half the day. It would be hard for Azula to track them down.

By the time they had finished setting up the four tents, dinner was ready. Katara made a simple stew for everyone and Aang created a small campfire. The moon rose in the night and hung over the dark sea. Ameya looked at it fondly before joining the rest of the crew around the fire.

"Wow, camping...it really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" Aang said cheerfully from next to Zuko.

Zuko smiled, his mood greatly improved since the morning. Despite their previous night little settlement with Ameya, he _knew_ she still felt _something_ for him. Her desperate hold on him and the way her icy blue eyes filled with relief at his safety encouraged Zuko's assumption that she still—liked, maybe love, him.

Ameya promptly ignored any of his hope. She knew she slipped up.

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could, uh...chase you around a while and try to capture you," but Zuko was in too high of happiness to let her mood deter him. If she didn't admit to it now, Zuko believed she will warm up eventually.

Seeing the once short-tempered prince be so friendly and joking caused everyone else to laugh. Everyone, except the two waterbenders, did not join in on the laughter. Katara had a frown on her lips as she stared in the campfire and Ameya simply sipped her stew without a word.

"To Zuko! Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero?" Sokka held up his cup in appreciation.

"Hear, hear!"

Toph and Aang nudged the brunette playfully yet his golden eyes were looking at Ameya happily. As always, she had no reaction towards him before another sip of her bowl. Beyond the campfire glare, he saw her eyes flicker up to him for just a nanosecond—before looking down just as fast.

Zuko smiled to himself. "I'm touched." But… "I don't deserve this."

There were still some amends he needed to make before he felt satisfied. The Fire Lord was still not defeated and they barely scraped by today. And, most of all, Ameya reverted back to _ignoring_ him.

"Yeah, no kidding," Katara scoffed and stood up to walk away.

Ameya looked up to see her leave their side. She gently set the bowl down while Zuko stood up.

"What's with her?" Sokka arched an eyebrow.

"I wish I knew," Zuko followed after.

She looked at the two backs slowly getting further away and decided Ameya does not want to see that scene.

"This isn't fair! Everyone else seems to trust me now! What is it with you?" Zuko caught up to Katara quickly, asking not in anger but exasperation towards her attitude. Ameya was one thing but—Katara was another. Her continuous terrorization couldn't be fair when the rest of the group trusts him!

"Oh, 'everyone trusts you now'! Does Ameya count as 'everyone' to you?!" Katara harshly reprimanded back. It was enough for Zuko to bite on his tongue from arguing. "Back in Ba Sing Se, she also 'trusted' you and look how that turned out! You went behind her back and betrayed her! Just when we were starting to believe you back then—you had _changed_!"

"I—know!" Zuko gripped his teeth and clenched his fists, facing the grass with an almost ashamed expression. But, that was something between him and Ameya. Katara had no business to interfere. "There's still a lot I must make up with her but right now—I want to know what can I do to make it up to you?"

Katara nearly scoffed again. "Me? You really want to know? Hmm, maybe you could re-conquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King. Or, I know! You could bring my mother back!"

Katara brushed past him, shoulder colliding with his and leaving Zuko alone. She ran into her shared tent, pausing to see Ameya resting on her side of the blanket while sharpening her blade. Icy blue eyes met sapphire ones in silent understanding and Ameya put the sword away.

"Do you want to waterbend?" Ameya offered helpfully.

Katara let out a sigh of relief. Ameya was still the same. She truly does not deserve Zuko and Katara will make sure _he_ knew it.

"Yes, please."

* * *

When morning came, Katara was the first one up. She brushed back her unruly hair, careful to not disturb Ameya's rest and freshened up. Then, she exited the tent, pausing to stare at Zuko sitting on the rock with a tired expression.

"You look terrible," Katara was unsympathetic.

"I waited out here all night," Zuko sighed.

"You shouldn't," Katara nearly hissed. She will protect Ameya from him.

"I-it's not what you think!" Zuko realized what she was thinking of, his voice in a frantic whisper as his eyed the tent behind her. He wasn't here to sneak up on them or anything! "I'm here because—I know who killed your mother—and I'm going to help you find him."

After speaking with Sokka last night, Zuko realized Katara was taking out her hatred on him. Part of Zuko doesn't blame her; the Fire Nation had harmed many. But he was determined to get on Katara's good side, too. He knew she was the protector of Ameya now and—dealing with her might just be a _tad_ easier than Ameya.

Zuko really hoped this mission will go well.

Inside, Ameya looked at the flap of the door with a stern gaze. She heard every part of the conversation. With a stretch, she stood up.

"I need to borrow Appa," Katara approached Aang and the flying bison with a resolute gaze. Aang rarely saw his dear friend so serious before.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" Aang tried to lighten the mood.

"Yes, it is."

The airbender resisted the urge to gape. Instead, he straightened up and looked at the odd pair.

"Oh. What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me."

Sokka immediately sat up from the side, his flower crown forgotten as he stared at his sister.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find him," Zuko was also determined. He needed to prove his worth to Katara.

"Um…and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" Aang attempted to coax, uncomfortable with the way Katara was staring at them. It felt too different from the normally kind Katara who apologizes to Momo when she stroked him too rough.

"Ugh, I knew you wouldn't understand!" Katara grew frustrated and turned around.

She had the perfect opportunity to find her mother's capturer and yet he refused it from her. How many years had Katara been longing for her mother? How many years had Katara blamed herself for not being there to save her? How many years had Katara yearned to find the person responsible in tearing their family apart? To reign havoc to him like he had done to her?

"Wait! Stop! I do understand!" Aang chased her, "You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?"

"She needs this, Aang." Zuko stopped him, "This is about getting closure and justice."

"Don't you mean 'revenge'?"

The four of them turned to see Ameya walk up. Short black hair swayed by her movement as her eyes focused on the stubborn waterbender. Katara's hand twitched at the sight of her yet she refused to back down.

"Fine, maybe it is! Maybe that's what I need! Maybe that's what he deserves!" Katara snapped back.

"Katara…you sound like Jet," Aang said softly.

"It's not the same! Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster," she glared back.

"Katara, she was my mother, too, but I think Aang might be right," Sokka attempted to reason, sapphire eyes meeting his sister.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!"

"Katara!" Sokka looked genuinely hurt.

"You're not being fair, Katara," Ameya frowned at the shorter girl. How can she lash out like that when there's not a definite chance they will find the person they were looking for? How can she say that to her own sibling?

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself," Aang tried again.

"That's cute, but this isn't air temple preschool. It's the real world," Zuko said sarcastically.

" _Zuko_ ," Ameya hissed, icy eyes glaring at the banished prince.

His name with her tone was enough to startle Zuko. He paused and said nothing more.

"Now that I know he's out there...now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice," Katara stated.

"Katara, you do have a choice: forgiveness," Aang offered. "It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive."

"It's not just hard, it's impossible."

"Then, what will you do when you find him?" Ameya asked carefully.

Katara was not budging on this subject yet Ameya did not want to see her go down a path she will forever regret. Talking about death can be so simple when they wield the power to do just that but Ameya does not want to see her be tormented by regret afterwards.

"I'm going to make him _pay_."

"Do you think that will make you happy?" Ameya continued to ask calmly.

"I—" Katara fumbled, whirling around to meet icy blue eyes.

She could feel the anger surging underneath her at everyone finding fault with her choices. She couldn't believe Zuko of all people would be the one to support her! But what about Ameya?! Why was she so upset with this? _She_ was the one taking her anger out on Zuko, too!

"I wouldn't know by being here!" Katara argued back. "That monster took my happiness away from me! How would you feel if your mother was taken away because of you?!"

Ameya twitched, her eyes looking at the angry—yet teary ones of sapphire blue.

"I wouldn't know," she admitted softly, "I never met my mother."

A cold wind brushed by them.

This was the first time Ameya had mentioned anything regarding her family. And—it wasn't until now did they realize, they knew nothing about it. Even Zuko was frozen from the soft confession yet Ameya looked composed as always. She didn't have a mother or a father. She had been orphaned since young. Her attachment to Lady Lu Jie was the closest thing she had to a mother yet when they disappeared from her life, Ameya was just…tired. Their bonds were not formed from birth. Ameya's affection for them was her choice, not because of family ties.

Katara felt a burst of emotions within her. Guilt, because she did not want to bring up unwanted memories for Ameya. Stunned, because for some reason—she believed Ameya to be the same as them; having their family taken away from them by the Fire Nation. Yet, a majority of her emotions were leftover anger and renewed annoyance to cover the guilt she felt.

She knew nothing about Ameya.

"I never met my father, too, I suppose," Ameya continued in the same casual tone as if discussing the weather. "So…I guess I don't know how you felt. Maybe I would have reacted the same, maybe I wouldn't. It's hard to say."

Ameya was an orphan. It shouldn't come as a surprise. Nearly all suffering children were orphaned because of the hundred year war. Ameya was too great at hiding her weaknesses, something that Katara had noticed but made no indication of pressing for more.

Until now.

"Why—" Katara's voice shook; whether in anger or disbelief, no one knew. "Why—don't you ever tell us anything?"

Why couldn't she warn them ahead of time so Katara would not accidentally step on a landmine like this? Despite how casual Ameya made her little confession to be, it annoyed Katara at how _little_ she knew about her.

Her family, her past, her ties to Zuko. Everything was a mystery whenever it concerned Ameya.

"It…wasn't important," Ameya blinked. Why was this conversation suddenly about her? Why was Katara so upset?

"Like—how it wasn't important when you stole from others to sustain us?!"

Ameya flinched from Katara's tone, eyes widening by the raw anger Katara displayed. It seemed like—this went beyond her revenge for her mother. Why was—she suddenly so upset at her? Even Aang had flinched from Katara's harsh tone and the other two boys snapped out of their daze to look between Ameya and Katara.

"Or—how you had met Zuko before and stayed by his side? How you had left us time and time again without explanation and expects us to welcome you with open arms?!"

Tears built up behind Katara's eyes as she looked at Ameya heatedly. The older girl was frozen as she watched Katara take her anger out on her. She hadn't realized her actions had caused Katara such distress. Ameya had been trying to protect them ever since their reunion after Ba Sing Se. The topic regarding Zuko was still a sore wound in her heart. Ameya thought—Katara understood based on how protective she was for her.

"When will you ever consider something important enough to tell us about yourself?! Aren't we friends?!"

Katara finally let go of the frustration she felt for the past months. She had been trying to be patient and understanding towards the other girl but—why does Ameya still not trust them? Katara hated the feeling of betrayal whenever she saw Ameya cast glances in Zuko's direction. Hated how she would not open up herself and confide in her _friends_.

Ameya had always put on a distance between them. She was kind—but Ameya was also dangerous and ruthless. Ameya can act like the perfect tourist—but Katara had experienced her conniving movement like a thief. Ameya was good at spinning lies and hiding her feelings behind a smile.

 _Maybe_ , Katara thought, _Ameya never trusted us in the first place._

"Why…don't you trust us?" Katara asked in a meek, broken voice.

Ameya could not reply.

Katara spun on her heels and ran away, leaving the four of them to stare at her back in disbelief. Ameya felt her feet frozen to the ground as Katara's words rang around her mind, bouncing off one another and reminding Ameya of the person she was.

She thought she was protecting them. Ameya didn't want them to know how twisted she was. By hiding herself, Ameya was protecting herself _and_ them. How did this backfire in her face?

"Ah—"

"I need to be alone," Ameya abruptly cut off Sokka's words. She spun on her heels and left, heading down the cliff in the opposite direction of Katara.

Zuko looked torn at her back. He wanted nothing more than to chase after her, wanted to console her and reassure her. But, this was not his place to interfere. Ameya and Katara apparently had more built-up frustration than the surface let on.

"I guess she finally snapped."

The boys turned around to see Toph leaning on a rock. Beside her was a shocked Suki. It appeared as they overheard the conversation, too.

"It's because Katara cares so much about Ameya that she snapped," and ironically, _Toph_ was the one to explain that to all of them.

* * *

Ameya didn't know how much time had passed since she hid. The sun was beginning to set over the ocean yet Ameya did not move for the past few hours.

The whole time, she had been mulling over Katara's anger and her own actions. Katara was not wrong and Ameya was not offended by her attitude. Instead, she tried to pinpoint the exact reason— _why_ the younger girl was upset.

All Ameya had been doing was trying to protect them. They were on a long, tiresome journey to save the world. The young Avatar was just that; too _young_ and pacifistic to be ruthless like her. Katara was too kind and fought to protect. Sokka was smart but he lacked certain slyness and hospitality like her. And Toph…was Toph. She's strong…but she was still a child that ran away.

Ameya made up for what they lacked. Ameya was sneaky and cunning, a liar and a passenger, easy for her to blend in the background and lie her way through any issues. She did not have the innocence they all possessed; a child-like wonder that was lost to her long ago.

And, she was scared they would discover that.

Ameya was scared they would look at her differently. With them, Ameya felt liberated and free. They treated her the same way as they would to Yue. They welcomed her back every time and never pried in her affairs. Ameya wanted to protect them—from dangers—and…

From herself.

Because, Ameya knew, she was subconsciously putting up the distance between them—to protect _herself_. It was selfish, she knew. Ameya just—didn't want to be hurt again. Everyone she ever got close to was torn away from her. Master Xiao and Lady Lu Jie…Yue…Zuko… Ameya did not want a repeat of the past.

 _"I never saw you as Yue, but I care for you just as much. It's not only her promise that we took you in. It's because we're friends."_

" _Aren't we friends?!"_

They were, Ameya wanted to say.

But at that time, she couldn't.

Because, as always, she was subconsciously locking herself away again. She could easily admit they were friends—but her actions had shown otherwise. No wonder Katara was so upset at her. Ameya was the closest girl friend she had gotten to since she left the Southern Water Tribe.

She distanced herself because she was scared, not realizing that her actions would hurt those around her. Sokka and Aang would not say it but Ameya could see how disheartened they looked whenever she rejected them. Katara had been plenty patient but…Ameya knew Katara was just as scared as she was disappointed.

Ameya reached the campsite to see a few others lingering around. They looked at her expectantly yet none approached her. She headed straight into her own tent, opening the flap to see Katara's back to her, packing up.

Katara hadn't noticed Ameya entered and the older girl did not know where to begin. She knew for a fact Katara was going to leave regardless of their opinion. She also knew, based on the tensed shoulders and swift packing, Katara was still upset. Her eyes settled on the bright blue water tribe dress she wore and quietly, Ameya walked to her side of the tent.

"You're going to need this."

Katara startled, whirling around to stare wide eyed at Ameya. She hadn't noticed when she came in. Quickly, Katara noticed the black fabric Ameya held out to her, looking at the cloak and mask with furrowed eyebrows.

"When you return…" When Katara did not answer, Ameya continued tentatively, "I will tell you everything."

Sapphire blue met icy eyes again as they held each other's gaze. Carefully, Katara reached out to take the black cloak from Ameya's hand. She clutched the fabric tightly, looking at the other woman with a stern gaze, refusing to let Ameya go back on her words.

"You promise?" Katara asked evenly.

"I promise."

Ameya watched as Katara managed to convince Aang to let her borrow Appa. She waited on the sideline as Katara saddled up and from behind, she felt someone walk towards them.

"Watch over her," Ameya whispered.

Zuko stopped in his steps as he stood next to her. Ameya was not bothering to look at him; her attention was focused on the waterbender mounting Appa. He knew how important she considered the Avatar and gang, can see how much she cares for the Water Tribe girl. He was not going on this trip for himself, he was also going for her.

"I will," Zuko whispered back just as soft.

And then, they were off.

* * *

It's been two days.

Katara had two days to find the perpetrator responsible for tearing her family apart. She had two days for vengeance and justice. The young waterbender had relied on anger and revenge on fueling the journey so she can face the firebender with the same cruelness he had once faced her.

But when she saw the pathetic, retired commander whimpering in fear at her abilities, Katara felt torn.

He was human, too.

No matter how unjustifiable his actions were in the past, Katara couldn't bring herself to end his life.

Aang was right.

Revenge was never the answer.

"I'm going to retrieve the others," Zuko informed softly as they landed on his old vacation home on another Fire Nation island Katara couldn't care to remember at this point. "You going to be alright?"

Sapphire blue eyes met golden ones then and quietly, Katara regarded him. Ironically, _Zuko_ was the one to help her find her old enemy. Zuko was the one to attack his own nation and chasing ghosts with her. And oddly enough, Katara knew he was _sincere_ in it.

Katara may not be able to forgive the old commander but—she might be able to forgive the banished prince.

"Zuko," she began quietly, walking up to the brunette with a straight gaze. Zuko looked confused but unguarded, silently waiting for her to continue. "You've changed."

He blinked, hesitant with a response. That was supposed to be a good thing, wasn't it?

"It will still take some time," Katara sighed, "But I think…I can forgive you now."

Zuko's eyes widen in response, trying to resist the bright smile from his lips at Katara's opinion on him. She was willing to give him a chance! But—her next words caused his happiness to fumble.

"That doesn't mean Ameya will be the same."

Katara studied him closely, saw the way his shoulders slumped by her words and his golden eyes dimmed just the slightest by the truth. They may have never spoken about the extent of their relation but, Katara speculated it to be something beyond _friends_.

Her eyes lowered to her bag and she reached inside, searching for a familiar dagger she had hidden for so long. Finally, Katara pulled out the black and red scabbard of the dagger. Zuko's eyes widened even more by the familiar sight of the weapon he believed to be long gone.

"I think…this belongs to you," Katara offered the pearl dagger to him carefully, watching the way his hand trembled as he took the weapon back. "She never told us anything…but I know this must have been important to her—to you. No matter the outcome, I will respect Ameya's decision."

Zuko clutched the dagger tightly, meeting Katara's stern gaze and nodded his head.

"Thank you."

* * *

Aang went to meet with Katara privately after Zuko led them all to Ember Island to his old summer home. Ameya stayed behind with the rest of them as they waited for Katara to return. Zuko had briefed them of Katara's decision in the end to not seek vengeance, but that does not mean she was hurting any less.

They had set up a small campfire on the beach, a scene Zuko found ironic of how similar it was to the last time he was here—but on a different side of the battle. He shook those thoughts from mind as he quietly watched Ameya finish prepping dinner for the group. At that time, Katara and Aang rejoined them.

"Hey," Katara began awkwardly, looking at Sokka and Ameya specifically as she took a seat on the sand. "I… Sorry."

Sokka smiled and sat down next to his sister, tossing one arm around her shoulder in assurance and flicked her wavy hair playfully.

"I think I deserve the 'Best Sibling' award of the year this time," Sokka laughed.

"Ha-ha," Katara said sarcastically but the smile on her lips was wide.

Ameya handed her a bowl of stew and quietly sat down on the other side. Katara eyed the older woman nervously, her mouth opening to reassure her she wouldn't need to share anything but—a part of her was also curious. Katara wasn't as upset anymore, true, but she was still equally curious.

"I'll uphold my promise," Ameya reassured softly; she had a few days of contemplating on how to approach the subject. It was still difficult when put on the spot but, Ameya knew she cannot keep running away. And, it wouldn't be fair to the others that do not completely know the truth.

"Are we finally unlocking your 'tragic backstory' now?" Sokka joked from his position next to Katara with Suki sitting next to him.

"Yes," Ameya smiled pleasantly and—efficiently shutting him up.

Zuko quietly took the seat next to Toph while Aang sat next to Ameya. From his position, he was directly in front of her again but—he knew she not give him the time of day. As Katara said, she would not interfere with their business. In fact, none of them will. He found it somewhat comforting and…slightly lonely.

Handling Ameya's wrath was more than he can bargain for.

"I don't know where to begin honestly," Ameya said casually, brushing back an unruly black lock from her cheek while everyone quietly waited for her. "I was raised by a couple who treated me like a slave. I ran away as a child and met another couple who saw me as their own. They… The Fire Nation came three years after that and I never saw them again."

The wood crackled between them, echoing the stillness of them all by the simple—yet shocking truth. Ameya had worded it in a way that efficiently delivered the point across yet did not give them enough time to process the whole truth. There was more to her words than Ameya would like to admit but—the fact that she was _sharing_ meant she trusted them.

"I became a thief afterwards. I stole for a living and arrived at the Northern Water Tribe at age twelve…and left a year after. Since then, I've only relied on myself and stole to get by."

Well, now that Ameya told her story out loud, there wasn't a lot for her to share. That was just the gist of it. She wasn't sure what else to elaborate on. Ameya was not going to tell them about her ties with Zuko. She was not going to tell them how much she suffered not only by his hands, but others. Her words had already alluded to it.

At their silence, Ameya only smiled offhandedly.

"Sorry. I guess it's not that exciting of a story."

"What—no, don't—"

"I'm sorry—"

"You didn't have to—"

Many voices spoke up at once but the one that stayed silent was Zuko. He hadn't realized…he knew more about her than the Avatar's group did. Ameya really had shared a part of herself with him—and he trampled on it in the end.

"Don't worry about it," Ameya's carefree smile was back but that only made them feel more unsettled. "I just…didn't want you all to see me as just a 'thief'. I…wasn't technically…raised like you all."

Surrounded by family, surrounded by love. It was a statement that they could hear behind her tone. Even if Ameya had a glimmer of love in her childhood, it was shorter than any of them received.

"Why…didn't you stay with Yue?" Sokka's quiet question brought their attention back to her.

"Maybe because I'm a coward," Ameya chuckled, her eyes softening in the fire as the moon hung above them. "I was afraid of getting hurt again."

Zuko flinched and looked away.

"And…your parents?" Katara whispered.

"I don't know," Ameya admitted honestly.

She did not know why left they her. Did not know who they were. Did not know and cannot understand her own origins besides the fact that—one of them had to be Water Tribe. Her bending had proved enough of it.

"The only clue I've ever found was left back in the Northern Water Tribe," she said wistfully.

Aang's eyes widen.

"Wait no—no way!"

Everyone startled as the young Avatar airbended his way to the travel rucksacks next to Appa. He dug through the bags before finally finding what he needed—and airbended his way back to them. Ameya was started as he shoved a closed up scroll to her face, grey eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Chief Arnook instructed us to return this to you," Aang looked anxious as Ameya took the scroll with careful hands, "It—might be what you're looking for."

"That's right!" Katara was just as excited, "Maybe after all these years—you'll be able to find who your parents are!"

Ameya smiled helplessly. She does not want to get her hopes up only to be disappointed in the end.

"This is merely a picture," she carefully put the scroll on her lap, "I would not be able to find them based on this."

"Then…is there really…no way?" Aang looked just as disappointed; the excitement disappeared from his face. Ameya smiled at their concern. They really were children compared to her. She learned long ago to not hope for impossible things.

"…We passed by my old settlement on the way here," her icy eyes sharpened as she looked beyond the ocean, "Who knows if _they_ are still there."

When Ameya ran away seven years ago, she promised to never return. She had no intention on finding them again. Ameya never wanted to see her old abusers. But—they would be the only connection to her birth. They would know where she came from.

But after all these years, would Ameya be able to face it?

"I'll go with you."

Everyone turned to the solemn voice of the banished prince.

For once, icy eyes met golden ones again between the flames in the center. Zuko straightened his back and met Ameya's captivating gaze seriously; he knew what he can do to help. Even without her asking, without her ever requesting from him again, he will do anything in his power to right the wrongs to her.

It was his family that ruined her childhood. It was his nation that destroyed hers.

It was him, personally, to break her.

"After all, I owe you a date, remember?" Zuko attempted to lighten things up yet what he received was a harsh glare.

The five looked between Zuko and Ameya, some bewildered and others in confusion. None were oblivious to the tension between the two teens. This was definitely something they need to figure out themselves.

"It's not guaranteed we will find any answers," Ameya reminded evenly.

"Then we won't stop until we _do_ ," Zuko answered back just as determined.

Ameya frowned yet her heart betrayed her calm demeanor. What if—she really did find some answers while going back? What if—she does have a chance at finding her parents? Would that make her happier—? Or would she turn out like Katara and seek revenge if she cannot?

Katara was too pure to dirty her hands but—Ameya was not Katara.

"You can borrow Appa," Aang reassured with a smile, setting one hand on Ameya's shoulder comfortingly. They were willing to help however they can.

"We leave at dawn."

Ameya shot one last look towards Zuko before getting up and retreating back for rest.

 _Don't make me regret this._

* * *

Zuko was already waiting for her when Ameya headed to Appa at dawn. Katara returned the black cloak and mask back to her, saying how Ameya needed it more than she did, and quietly left. Ameya wore the cloak fondly like her natural outfit; it was who she was for the longest time.

"Hey," Zuko's voice nearly cracked at an attempt of an normal conversation, "M-morning—"

"Don't get the wrong idea, _Prince_ ," Ameya cut off harshly, walking past him to mount Appa, "I'm only going to confirm one thing. It won't take long."

Zuko gulped yet kept quiet, following after her. He rested on the saddle while Ameya took the reins, muttering a soft 'yip-yip' and then, Appa was off.

They flew for a couple of hours over the ocean. Zuko was catching up on some sleep but even then he cannot rest completely. There were too many contributing factors to this trip and he dearly hoped it would be worth it in the end. He wasn't sure what the results would be yet somehow, Zuko had a bad feeling it would not be the ending Ameya may hope for.

It was still better than doing nothing, he believed. Zuko will be there with Ameya for as long as she allows him.

They landed in a thicket of trees in the mountain and Ameya hopped off Appa. She stroked the flying bison's nose comfortingly, whispering words of gratitude and rest before leaving him in a cave. Appa let out a soft rumble and lied down on the cool cave floor, knowing this would be the only time he can rest before they return.

Ameya put the black mask over the lower half of her face quietly. Zuko followed her without a word; she was the one in charge this time. The tension between them was worse than when he was with Katara but it was still a step towards improvement. She didn't completely reject him. It may have been because he knew of the Fire Nation better than her but—Ameya knew people better than him.

Soon, they began to see a rundown cabin in their view. The fences around the little chickens were crooked and broken. The dirt around was dry and dead. It was a miracle how anyone could have survived—or even raise animals in this environment.

"They won't be back for another hour," Ameya commented quietly, glancing at the barren land to see no one else but them around. "If their habits are still the same, they will return after their afternoon gambling."

Zuko said nothing to the mocking tone she adopted while talking about her old caretakers. Ameya never told him about the family—no, they weren't family—they can barely be counted as guardians if not for her use of their shelter. He felt a burning at his fingertips at that thought, wondering what Ameya must have suffered in this ruined house.

No wonder she ran away. No wonder she does not trust others.

The door creaked when Ameya gently pushed it open. Inside the house was dark and old, matching the exterior perfectly yet it still showed signs of residency. Ameya swept a glance at the old and familiar furniture, taking one step inside the musky wood and resisted the urge to scowl.

She hated this place.

For the longest time, Ameya wished to run away from this.

And now, she's back.

A poster on her left caught her attention, bringing icy blue eyes to the faded print. There was a drawn face of a young child on the front. Large blue eyes and pitch black hair. Above, the words written for an award was inked in black.

The child was Ameya.

Zuko quietly closed the door behind him, turning his attention back to the frozen woman. He followed her gaze to the wanted sign, golden eyes widening more at what caught her attention. Without a word, she walked over to the wall and tugged the paper off, nearly glaring at the face of her younger self.

"Hide," Ameya only instructed. She does not need his help until later.

"What—did they _do_ to you?" Zuko asked in a breathless whisper. What can he do to soothe the pain? What kind of torture did she face under their hands?

"The same as any abandoned child," Ameya replied emotionlessly.

She shot him another look, then to the closet to the side of the cabin in a silent command. Ameya does not wish to share anymore. She rolled up the poster and tucked it into her shirt, walking around the table off to the side in practiced familiarity before sitting down on the chair. The shadows hid the top half of her body yet her icy eyes were striking even in the dark. It was the last thing Zuko saw before he obediently hid in the closet, waiting.

They didn't have to wait much longer when loud voices echoed outside the cabin. The words were drowned out to them but Ameya felt herself tense even more. She sat with her hands clenched under the table, taking note of the bucket of water off to the side before facing the door again.

"I told you to not bet it all on black!" A high pitched voice squealed, slamming the door opened without restraints. Dirt loosened from the roof above, spilling on the already ruined floor as two figures walked in.

"Well if you hadn't shaken me so rough with your bear hands, I wouldn't have missed red!" Another angry voice argued back, stomping inside the room.

Neither noticed the slim figure in the shadows and a wry smile appeared on Ameya's lips at their argument. They were the same as before. How _touching_.

"If it wasn't for me, we would be _homeless_ already!" The woman yelled back.

"And if it wasn't for _you_ , we wouldn't have lost our main source of income!"

Ameya raised one hand to her chin; they still haven't noticed her. It was time to announce herself. She was sick of their voices already.

"Hello, _Sir, Madam_ ," her soothing voice brought the two aged adults back to reality, dark eyes widening at the ghostly figure in the room. Ameya calmly stood up to direct their attention to her, icy eyes regarding them with coldness. "It's been awhile."

The two looked frightened by her appearance. From the shadows, they couldn't see anything besides pale skin and blue eyes. Every part of her was wrapped in black like death.

"W-who are you?!"

"There's nothing to take here! Unless you want this old hag, take her!" Sir shoved Madam forward.

Ameya hummed, unamused. They don't recognize her…but she will never forget the greedy eyes of theirs.

"I just want answers," Ameya said lowly, walking around the table and slowly lowered her black mask.

The two watched on with wide eyes yet the man carefully took the wooden pole by the door. With a wide swing, the man attacked Ameya but she was prepared. Ameya ducked and grabbed the pole, using his unsteady balance to tug the weapon forward and away from his grasp. The woman let out a shriek and the man gasped when Ameya turned the weapon around to them, pointing at the two shivering adults dangerously.

 _Pathetic_.

"Even after all this…you don't recognize me," Ameya let out a bitter laugh, icy eyes glaring at the two fallen onto their knees in a prayer. Her free hand reached in to pull out the wanted poster, putting it right next to her face while realization slowly dawned on them.

"You ungrateful brat!"

Before Ameya can ask her questions, the woman tried to lunge at her. Ameya kicked her away, waving the pole dangerously while the glare sharpened.

"Stay _down_ ," she hissed out, poking the end of the staff at her chest threateningly, "Before I lose my temper. I only want to know where I came from, _Madam_."

Madam winced in pain, beady eyes tearing up from the kick yet dared not to move anymore. Seeing how strong Ameya had gotten during all these years, Sir did not try to underestimate her again.

"Y-you were dropped off to us one night!" Sir stammered in fear, his whole body shaking from her murderous intent, "W-we were only instructed to keep an eye on you!"

" _Who_ dropped me off?"

"F-Fire Nation soldiers!" Sir squeaked out, "T-they pay us monthly as long as you were to remain here!"

So that really was what the pouch of coins was for, Ameya thought. These two really were getting money just by having her here. But, that still does not answer _who_ her parents were.

"And then you ran away like an ungrateful brat seven years ago and we lost our income!" The woman roared in anger, "If it wasn't for you—we wouldn't be living like this!"

Inside, Zuko tried to contain the anger within his chest, trying not to let the fire loose from his fingertips as he listened to every word exchanged. These two—cannot be even considered humans! And—to make it worse—it was the Fire Nation soldiers that _delivered_ Ameya to them?

"You're not my parents," Ameya pushed the pole into the woman's chest, forcing her to fall on her behind. "I have no obligations to you."

"We _raised_ you!" But the woman did not know how to back down, even with the man tugging on her sleeves. "We kept you in our home for _nine_ years! How dare you—"

Before she can continue, Ameya jabbed the stick closer to her chest, enough to hurt and shut her up. She coughed, choking back her words and holding onto her injuries again. The man dared not to move; the temperature dropping within the cabin even more.

"You kept me locked up in this cabin and forced me to do the dirty work for you. You starved me for days as 'punishment' and never educated me about the world. You've never even _seen_ me as a human; only a source of income," Ameya snarled, her eyes flashing dangerously and suddenly, she moved her hand.

The water from the bucket moved to her will, surprising the two at her abilities. The water split into multiple forms before it sharpened and solidify into ice, pointy shards floating in midair aimed towards the two. The whole time, they had raised a waterbender. If the Fire Nation ever found out, it would be considered treachery.

"So, tell me _everything_ you know," Ameya threatened lowly, "Before you never get the chance to."

Sir shoved Madam to knock her head on the floor as a full bow, both trembling from the sheer rage the young woman was directing them. It had been many years since the Fire Nation soldiers returned and their cabin was located on the outskirts of the city. They had no hope of anyone to save them.

"T-that's all we know, really!" Sir cried out, "They told us to raise you and report any suspicious activity if we see any! Different soldiers would come once a month to check but after you ran away, they gave up after a year!"

"Who are _they_?"

Unable to take it anymore, Zuko came out from hiding. Ameya didn't even bother to acknowledge him as she continued to bend the shards closer to their faces, instilling fear into their hearts. The two glanced at the other masked figure yet cannot call for help; he would not assist them in the first place.

"I-I-I don't know! T-the only consistent soldier was—w-what was his name again?" Sir asked Madam shakily.

"H-he didn't have a ranking," Madam finally regained her breathing, "O-or maybe he did? At most, it was a lieutenant! Lieutenant Han?"

"How trustworthy are their words?" Ameya asked without turning to the prince, studying the way the two huddled up again.

"I've never heard of an incident like this," Zuko answered quietly. He faced the two again, frowning behind the mask even more at their cowardice. _These_ were the people who Ameya had to live under for nine years? "Lieutenant means they were part of the Fire Navy. Who was their Captain?!"

Zuko turned his dual swords towards them, scaring the two even more by the fury in his voice. Ameya did not react, only waiting for a response.

"I don't know!" They repeated again, causing the ice shards to close in once more. "B-but I remember seeing him with an iguana seal badge once! That's all! Really!"

"Iguana seal?" Zuko mumbled to himself, "That's part of the Northern fleets."

"Then that's all you have to give," Ameya concluded the interrogation.

The grip on the pole tightened and with a swing, she knocked Madam unconscious. Before Sir could run, Ameya used it to hit him next. Both bodies fell onto the floor with a thud, unconscious, but not dead. The ice shards fell back into liquid form, splashing over the floor uselessly.

"What do you think?" Ameya let the wooden pole fall and dusted her hands off the debri. Her eyes turned to Zuko again, calculating and waiting for him to decipher their words and figure out what she missed. She was not raised with Fire Nation military knowledge like the prince.

"The Northern fleets are there to guard the northern waters, not to attack but to patrol and report any activity from the Northern Water Tribe. Their insignia is the iguana seal," Zuko informed thoroughly, "Opposite of the Southern Raiders, they are not a special unit made to capture waterbenders."

At Ameya's sharp look, Zuko gulped to himself. He can understand why people may hate his nation so much.

"They're not large enough to launch an attack—but there are still enough of them to make it hard to find one person on board. There's a Fire Nation communication tower nearby. We can find records of the entire navy there."

"Alright," Ameya brushed back her hair and stepped out of the cabin.

Zuko followed, glaring at the two unconscious adults before looking at Ameya. Was everything she said—true? Did they put her through such torment? And they had _blamed_ her for running away? Why—why did she never say anything?

"Burn this."

Zuko startled at the rolled up parchment. It was the wanted poster of her young self.

"What about them?" Zuko indicated towards the cabin and the house. If she says the word, he would burn it too.

"Leave it," Ameya walked without looking back, "I'm just a ghost of their memory now."

* * *

Finding the communication tower and searching through the records was easier than they thought. It must had been because Ameya and Zuko were trained to be stealthy. It might also been because they worked so well together.

Ameya decided to ignore those thoughts.

Because the Northern fleet was one of the smallest, they were able to find a record of all the ones posted on site. The most important discovery was not the size of the fleet, but the one in charge.

'Commander Han'.

He was just a step below admiral but was important enough to be right under one. After confirming where his fleet was deported, Ameya and Zuko traveled through the night. The two hardly spoke during the trip and it wasn't because Zuko didn't make an effort. Trust him, he tried. But he also understood why Ameya stayed quiet. She did not want to talk about the past that once tortured her—and he had no interest in digging it up. But, silently, he wished there was a way to comfort her.

"Stay hidden, Appa," Ameya whispered to the flying bison hovering in the clouds, "We'll be back soon."

Appa mumbled again in understanding before Ameya turned to Zuko. As always, whenever she faced him with those piercing eyes, he seemed to fall under a spell and unable to speak.

"We're going to jump."

It nearly made him ignore the words she just spoke.

"We're— _what_?"

She wasn't serious—was she?! They were Spirit-knows _how_ high from the sea right now! Zuko thought Katara was fearless when she took on a Fire Navy ship herself but—Ameya was downright crazy if she wanted to jump.

"You don't trust me?" Ameya tilted her chin upwards, almost playful, almost taunting, and Zuko gulped. It was nearly the same look she had given him before; a look that Zuko did not want to stand down the challenge from.

"I do," and truthfully, he does trust her, no matter what.

Ameya faltered, nearly forgetting the reason for their mission—and turned away. His words should not hold such affect on her again. Who cares if he trusted her? _She_ doesn't trust him.

"Then, let's go."

She offered him a hand to take, knowing it was the most amount of contact she was willing to give in order to secure _both_ of their survivability. Zuko took it without hesitation, gripping her pale hand and engulfed it with warmth. Ameya resisted the urge to take the hand back nor did she hold it. It took all of her willpower to force herself to jump off Appa—Zuko falling right next to her.

With her free hand, she waterbended the water from below into a spiral. Just like how she had done in the boiling rock before, the water bended up and surrounded them, masking their dive underwater and unnoticed in the night. They both appeared from the other side of the ship, the momentum caused the two to ricochet out of the sea and into the shadow of the pillar without a sound. Ameya had done it so effortlessly that Zuko wondered if she had practice before.

Actually, she was just good at sneaking around. He knew she had infiltrated the Fire Navy before. He was a victim of it once.

As soon as they landed, Ameya shook their hands away. Both were miraculously dry and carefully, the two sneaked inside. There were not many guards stationed around and those that were awake were dozing off. It was not difficult bypassing them, something both did with familiar ease, before arriving at the control room.

Zuko knocked on the metal door quietly while Ameya was the lookout. In a second, the door opened yet they only saw the familiar red armor before Zuko rushed in to attack, trapping the man's wrist behind while a slamming his head to the wall. Ameya ran in quickly after them, closing the door behind and unsheathed the gold and black scabbard to point the gleaming short sword at the man's face.

"Don't scream," she warned lowly, "Unless you want the whole ship to sink."

Brown eyes glared at the two intruders, struggling with the hold on his wrist yet Zuko did not relent. Ameya kept the weapon out and regarded the man carefully. He was in his late thirties with brown eyes and dark hair. In her memories, she remembers seeing many soldiers similar to him but unlike others, he had an iguana seal badge pinned to the collar of his shirt.

"You are commander Han?" Ameya asked carefully.

Han felt disgraced. How did he get taken off guard so easily? He refused to open his mouth, glaring heatedly at the masked woman and ignoring the way the man tightened the hold over his wrists.

"Answer her," Zuko hissed out dangerously.

"What do you want?" Han asked instead, silently answering their question.

Ameya said nothing and dug through her shirt. Under her cloak, she pulled out a worn out scroll with yellowed parchment. Carefully, she unraveled the old paper, turning the picture around to reveal a face. Ink black hair and delicate strokes marked the picture of the young, beautiful woman.

Zuko nearly lost his grip on the commander but the older man hadn't even noticed. His brown eyes widened in shock, looking between the portrait—then to icy blue eyes.

"Do you know her?" Ameya asked steadily and in one fluid movement, she let her black mask fall. "Apparently, she's my mother."

Han thought he was dreaming. Zuko thought the resemblance was uncanny. Silence fell between the three of them yet the commander did not bother to reply. Ameya frowned, carefully putting the portrait away before raising her short sword under his chin. One wrong move and she will be able to pierce his throat.

" _Where_ is she?"

Han did not speak, letting his head drop just the slightest. He was not afraid of the sword right under his chin and he was definitely not afraid of the vulnerable state he was in. Right now, he was more focused on this night—where the past had come back to haunt him.

"So you've finally returned," Han spoke quietly, his voice raspy and tired, "Ameya."

Her eyes widened and Zuko tensed. He knew her name. This— _Fire Nation_ commander—knew her name. Sir and Madam were right—they weren't lying—! This lieutenant—now a commander, must know her!

"What do you know?" Ameya asked hastily, her thoughts running wild and chaotic as she took the sword away. She nearly wanted to kneel down and demand answers from him, want to shake him and have him tell every little thing about her mother. "Who am I? Where is she? Who is my father?"

Han's shoulder slumped, his brown eyes focused on the metal ground below. This was a secret he had kept for sixteen years. This was a secret not many knew—one that can be considered a stain in their Northern fleet history.

"Seventeen years ago…we captured a runaway waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe…" Han began slowly, his voice filled with a wariness that does not match his age. "Our commander at that time, commander Yuan Bo, kept her in our ship as a captive. She…was meant to be sent to prisons made for waterbenders but at the last second…was decided against it."

"Why?" Zuko questioned with furrowed brows, "It was your _job_ to report any suspicious Northern Water Tribe activities. Hiding a waterbender on your ship was treason."

Han winced.

"Because…Commander Yuan Bo took interest in the waterbender."

"Interest _how_?" Ameya demanded; her heart racing at the unsaid words and possibilities of this tale.

"She was kept on the ship for months," Han ignored her question to continue, "It wasn't until five months later did we realize—she was pregnant. Only the crew under commander Yuan Bo knew of this fact. But—one person did not approve of her—of the commander's decision and—told the admiral."

Between the vague story and unspoken words, Zuko realized the truth before Ameya did. His eyes widened in alarm, releasing the old man's hands because he knew the commander would not retaliate.

"They were in love," Zuko whispered in astonishment, "Commander Yuan Bo and the waterbender—fell in love. It is forbidden to love another nation—that was why Yuan Bo hid her—and why you're dodging the truth."

Ameya was frozen, staring down at Han to elaborate.

"On the night of your birth, we were taken by the admiral. Everyone… Commander Yuan Bo…and the crew were taken prisoners. Your mother—died after your birth. Everyone else rotted in prison…until they were sent to the frontlines during the...Siege of Ba Sing Se led by General Iroh."

Zuko looked at him in disbelief. The Siege of Ba Sing Se was the Fire Nation's greatest disappointment. Many have lost their lives trying to break the outer wall. If they were sent to the frontlines—that meant they were the ones to die _first_.

"Then how—did you survive?"

"Because—he's the traitor," Ameya said sharply, "You—didn't call yourself a traitor—because you thought you were doing the right thing for your nation. Everyone else died—because of _you_."

"And you were rewarded for it," Zuko continued in astonishment, "Rewarded and promoted the title as 'commander'."

"I had to!" Han finally released an angry shout, one that was broken and tormented, "Commander Yuan Bo was one of respect and yet he took in a wild waterbender because of a sparked interest! Everyone else was blinded by the two but I can't let them be the downfall of our nation!"

"So you told the admiral _months_ later," Ameya rebuked ruthlessly, "I don't understand—why did you wait so long in the first place?! Why was I shoved in a random home after?!"

"I—I thought the commander would come to his senses. I thought someone else would speak up. But—that woman—she actually looked _happy_ to birth a child of mixed nation. By the time I realized what I had done—it was too late." Han placed one hand over his face, trying to cover the anguished look and away from piercing icy eyes—just like that woman's. "I took and hid you away; it was all I could do."

"You killed them!" Ameya all but screamed and would have lunged at him if not for Zuko holding her back. "You are their executioner! It was _your_ fault!"

Han winced. He _knew_ it was his fault. These past sixteen years, he knew _he_ was the reason for the death of many.

"Commander Han! Is everything alright in there?!"

Ameya turned towards the entrance sharply and Zuko moved to motion Han to say nothing. However, his grip on Ameya loosened and she fell into a rage, jumping back towards the window and—waterbended the water from the sea.

Waves of water crashed through the window and tipped the ship to one side. Zuko's eyes widened at Ameya's pure rage. She was not kidding when she said she was going to sink this ship.

"Ameya—"

The water flooded the control room and the door opened at that time—only for water to wash through the hall. Ameya sped past them all with the water dragging Han behind. Zuko struggled to swim after him and every helmsmen were definitely awake and chasing her tail.

She cared not for any of that. Her icy eyes were wide with an uncontrollable anger that screamed bloodlust to them. They finally got up to the deck of the ship and Ameya froze the water to the door behind her. The few guards on deck couldn't even react when the wave of water pushed them off the edge.

Ameya focused back on Han and raised her hand, the water surrounding Han moved with her. He struggled to find air in his trapped bubble and any fire he tried to create sizzled within the liquid.

"You're going to join them in the afterlife," Ameya threatened cruelly, "And you will tell them, their _daughter_ sent you there."

She clutched her hand into a fist and ice began to form from the bottom of the water pillar. Ameya watched the ice travel up to his feet, her eyes widening in anticipation as his face began to turn blue.

A warm body crashed into her back, strong arms wrapped around both of hers and forcing her to lower her hands. Ameya struggled in the tight grasp, moving left and right and stomped on the foot of the person. Zuko winced but did not let go, tightening his hold on her and duly noted the water had fallen out of control, not drowning Han any longer.

"Ameya," he breathed into her ear, his heart beating rapidly in his chest so fast that—he thought she can feel it from her back. Ameya shivered and her struggle loosened, lacking the strength as it did before.

"I'm going to kill him," Ameya whispered with restrained anger, "Let me go—let me go before I force you to!"

"I know—I know that's what you want! But—he isn't the smugglers from before! He's—also regretting what he's done! Ameya—just— _please_ ," Zuko begged helplessly.

She had the right to be angry. Ameya deserved revenge. But she was acting on blind rage and adrenaline. Once she realized what she had done—would she be able to forgive herself? The human traffickers from before had also triggered her rage and was given a swift punishment but this old man—who clearly suffered from his actions—was different.

In the end, Han was the one to pay the two scumbags to watch over Ameya for nine years. He was the one to send people looking for her after she ran away.

Ameya shook from the shock of emotions. If it wasn't for Zuko, she would have collapsed right then and there. But instead, she focused on the approaching helmsmen trying to rescue their commander. With a minimal wave of her hand, the water swept them over and iced them to the floor, wall and any surface it was able to find.

The ship was wrecked by the time Ameya was done. Zuko let her go as she blinked back the tears, shoving him away for good measure and walked past the gasping Han. Ice spiked up from nearly all corners of the ship and none of the people were able to remotely move. Ameya clenched her fist and looked up, the moon shining down on her yet there was no Moon Spirit this time to comfort her.

"Appa," Ameya called out weakly.

In a second, Appa flew down to the ship just low enough for Ameya to climb on. Zuko followed afterwards but not before sending a warning glare towards them to not do anything stupid.

"We were never here."

Zuko hopped on Appa next and without turning back, Ameya reined the flying bison to return to Ember Island.

* * *

Ameya stared at the ocean for an hour.

It was midnight when they returned back to Ember Island. As soon as they landed, Ameya dismounted Appa after a pat on his head, leaving Zuko to bring him back for rest. She ran away from him and towards the beach, not once announcing her arrival back to the gang.

The truth she wanted to find out—was beyond any of their imagination. She may have left that fleet alive but with the state she left the ship in; it would also be a miracle for them to survive.

Ameya was just tired.

Tired and torn and knew it was hopeless to _hope_ in the first place. It would have been better if she did not discover the truth. It would have been fine leaving her wondering for the rest of her life.

Now that she knew—wouldn't Ameya be tormented instead?

Her parents were not alive. Her adoptive parents were gone. The first girl she considered a sister became a sacrifice and—Ameya was still here. She was still here, living, when the rest cannot.

How was it fair that she was still here? How was any of this fair? The Fire Nation continued to take and take from her. Even when Ameya thought there was possibly _nothing_ left for them to take, they proved her wrong.

Some things were better left unsaid.

Some secrets were better left unknown.

She was just—so exhausted.

Why—does she have to go through all of this?

For Spirits' sake, Ameya was only _sixteen_.

"I'm tired, Zuko."

Zuko startled at Ameya's perception. He thought he was quiet enough to approach her. Ameya made no indication of noticing his arrival. All she had done was stand alone in the cold, bracing the winds by herself unmoving. Although she was not lashing out at him like before, he could still recognize the broken tone of her voice.

"You need to rest," he advised quietly.

"Leave me alone."

"No," he refused to budge, "Not anymore. I won't."

Ameya turned to him then, icy blue eyes glaring into molten gold ones. The waves of water continued to wash over the sand yet for some reason; Zuko swore it inched closer than necessary.

"I don't want to talk to you," Ameya hissed out, turning away from him again.

Zuko took another step closer, not exactly within reach but close enough to see the crease between her eyebrows at her anger. He could not understand how she felt right now but he had given her an hour by herself already.

"That's fine," he reassured, "But I will be here if you do."

Ameya clenched her fists. She does not _want_ him to. He does not need to go around acting like a saint. It would not change her opinion of him. Just because he had gained the rest of the gang's favor—does not mean it would be the same for her. Did he really think their little trip together meant she forgave him? Instead, it should have given her more of a reason to _hate_ him.

Zuko was the one to stop her in the ship earlier. Ameya was just—so angry at that time that she wanted to hurt Han. She wanted to inflict the same pain on him as he did to her—to her parents—to their crew. Now she understood how Katara must have felt for revenge. Ameya was just like her.

Except, she did want to kill.

She nearly succeeded.

Ameya was just—so upset on their behalf. How did her mother feel when she gave birth to her—only to pass away afterwards? How did her father feel knowing one of his own _betrayed_ him? The fact that her father was a _Fire Nation_ member was so bizarre that Ameya couldn't process it until now. And—her mother—had fallen for him?

They—were in love?

Even though they were on opposing sides.

They fell in love?

Ameya wasn't sure if her birth was better with or without love.

It only made their love even more tragic in the end.

If it was without love, it would have only made her mother suffer more.

Ameya didn't know why she ended up thinking of useless thoughts. The past cannot be changed and the people gone cannot be brought back.

She only wished she could have met them once.

Ameya wanted to know if her mother was just as beautiful and daring like the photo. She wondered what her father looked like. She wondered what type of love those two had. What had they gone through in order for the commander's _ship_ to listen to them?

The tears built up behind her eyes again yet Ameya refused to let it fall. The ache in her heart continued to grow as impossible and fake scenes danced in her mind.

She wanted to know.

She wanted to meet them.

"Ameya," Zuko's voice cracked at the tears in her eyes.

He reached out to her yet she recoiled back, nearly forgetting about the banished prince next to her.

"Don't touch me," Ameya still had enough anger to growl out, taking one large step backward from him. Why the hell was he still here? Couldn't he allow her to mourn in peace?

Zuko's hand stilled in midair, respecting her wishes, and lowered it again. He just wanted her to talk to him. He doesn't want her to bottle up the resentment and anger by herself. Zuko knew firsthand what it felt like to be fueled by hate.

"I know—you're angry," Zuko couldn't take the silence anymore and began. She was there for him when he was in pain. Ameya had been calm and supporting during his own emotional torment. He wanted to return the favor back to her. He wanted to show her—he was still here. Zuko had no intention of leaving her anymore. "And—I am so sorry this happened to you. I know nothing I say will change anything—"

"Then why are you still speaking," Ameya interrupted harshly, "I wanted to be left alone. Why are you still here?"

Zuko resisted the heartache within and took a step forward. It was fine if she was angry. It was fine if she wanted to push him away. He deserved it. He understood her reasoning.

But he meant what he said. Zuko wasn't going to leave her alone again.

"Because I _don't_ want you to be alone," Zuko whispered compassionately, golden eyes boring into angry blue. "Right now—you need someone with you. I will do anything I can to help."

"You can't bring them back," Ameya reminded just as unforgiving, "You cannot turn back time. You cannot do all the things I _want_ you to do! Why didn't you let me kill him?! Why did you restrain me—when you were so supporting of Katara?!"

"Because I know she couldn't do it—!" Zuko confessed, "Katara's—different—! She had people there to support her since the beginning but you—"

"I'm _what_ , Zuko?" Ameya cannot believe the words he's saying. "Is it because I'm _weak_? Because I'm cruel? Because you've seen me _kill_ before?"

"Because you're alone," Zuko answered truthfully, "Because you've always been alone and no one was there to help so you protected yourself so well that no one else is able to get close to you."

Zuko knew because he was just the same. It was only because of her that he changed. It was because of Ameya willing to give him a chance that he was able to see the wrong of his life. She showed him compassion as a stranger and took the risk that was him—only to be burned in the end.

"Don't talk as if you know me," Ameya warned lowly, her fists trembling in anger.

"But I do," he took another step closer, unafraid of her glaring icy eyes. "You're angry and hurt. You hate how the world had taken everything from you. You hate how you cannot change the past; hate how nothing you do will ever be good enough. You're unstable and lost—and unbelievable _angry_."

Ameya hated how Zuko was right.

"I want to kill him," Ameya brought her fists up to her chest; "I want to hurt him—so bad. But—nothing's going to change even if I did. I never even met them—yet I'm just so— _upset_ for them. It isn't fair—nothing is fair…!"

"I know," Zuko's heart ached by her raw anger and tears, blurring her vision yet too stubborn to fall.

"If you know—then tell me, what am I supposed to do now?!" Ameya nearly screamed, demanding an unfair answer because she felt the world already collapsing from underneath her. "Who do I blame if not him? What do I do with this anger?!"

Zuko took her hands in his, bringing it towards his own chest and hate how cold she felt under his burning skin. Ameya looked feral—broken yet dangerous and Zuko wanted nothing more to bring her into his arms again.

"You can blame me," Zuko was replying without a thought; he only wanted her to get murder off her mind. He does not want to see her break more than necessary, does not want to see her regret something she cannot undo. "I will shoulder this for you. If it will make you feel better—you can blame me!"

Ameya froze for approximately one second before ripping her hands away from him. Her eyes sharpened more into another glare and her body shook from the waves of emotions but, her voice was clear in the night, cutting through the tension and into his heart.

"I hate you, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

Zuko was taken aback by the sudden words, frozen by the intensity of her glare and the truth in her snarl. He thought he would be able to shoulder the blame but—this goes beyond just that.

"I hate your nation and your stupid war! I hate the Fire Nation and hate how they took _everything_ from me! If it wasn't for you— _they_ would still be here! How dare you try to step into my life again—acting like a damn savior for all of us—when you know what you've done!"

Ameya was angry, shouting anything and everything with her misplaced blame. It was his fault in the first place for suggesting such a thing. It was because he was a _prince_ that made all of this more unjust.

It was also because the one before her was _Zuko_ that allowed all of her emotions to spill.

"I hate that I love you—I hate how you betrayed me! Why—why are you trying so hard now?! Why can't you just go back to your old self so it's easier to hate you now?! Why—did it have to be you?!"

The tears fell, clouding her vision and Zuko's expression from her. Ameya raised a hand to her eyes, trying to cover her weakness from him but she knew it was too late. She was just—so tired of everything happening.

How can he not expect her to cry—when she suddenly discovered this truth that was never recorded in their history? How can he just show up like this and—give her so much care and attention again? How can Ameya stop hoping for more when he kept looking at her with the same loving eyes? How can Ameya move on?

Zuko was frozen from her confession. What started out as blame turned into the words she refused to admit before. Because Ameya was breaking and hurting—she could not control the façade she tried so hard to keep for the past week. Because she was over her tipping point that—Zuko realized—she still had feelings for him.

But he didn't want to learn it this way.

He didn't want her to be crying as she blamed him for the wrongdoings in her life. Zuko did not want to see Ameya crying so pitifully because he knew she hated succumbing to these feelings. His heart ached in return for her cries and wished nothing more than to bring her into his arms, to soothe her with soft words and gentle touches.

It was enough wishing for things.

Zuko was going to make it happen.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, his arms wrapped around her body in a protective hug.

Zuko could feel the way Ameya shivered from his warm touch, could feel how tense she felt to be surrounded by him but—she wasn't pulling away. He could only tighten his grip just a little more, silently reassuring her that he will uphold his promise.

"No amount of apologies will make up for what I did," Zuko continued as he settled his head on the side of her neck, breathing in the familiar scent of mint and tea and short black hair tickled his nose. "But, _please_ , trust me; I swear I will make it up to you. I swear I won't leave again. Please, give me a chance again to make up for what I did—for what my nation did to you!"

Ameya shivered, feeling his warm breath over her cold neck and felt her eyes close in the embrace. It wasn't fair. It was not fair how succumbing he was to her anger. It was not fair at how warm he was; unfair how much Ameya craved to be in these arms again. It was unfair how she could nearly feel her body relaxing into his touch in long familiarity, causing her to grip the front of his shirt in a desperate hold.

"You hurt me," Ameya sobbed into his shoulder, weak and feeble though it only caused Zuko to hold on tighter. "How can I trust you again after all that? How do I know you won't leave me again?"

 _Because I love you_ , Zuko replied automatically in his mind. But he knew, right now, those were not the words she needed to hear.

"Because I owe you, more than you can ever ask for," Zuko whispered into her neck. "And until I am done, I won't leave. You can use me, demand from me, do whatever you wish from me and I will not leave because I can never repay my debt to you."

"You owe me," Ameya repeated those words like a prayer, "Yes, you owe me."

"I do," Zuko echoed back.

"So you won't leave me."

"I won't leave you."

"You—promise?"

Zuko nodded his head, bringing her body inhumanly close to his body already. Ameya clutched his shirt just as tight, her head buried into his shoulder blade until her nose was filled with the scent of smoke and sandalwood.

He missed this.

He missed her.

"I promise."

* * *

 **A/N:**

The chapter you all have been waiting for! I know I went MIA for a few months but I am back with this 14k word chapter! Ameya is just really hurting now and her ranting may seem childish but, she never _broke_ in a way like this before.

As for her parents, it had been planned since the beginning. Yes, it's still slightly typical in the 'tragic past of the OC' sense and she's hurting now because of it but shrugs, I never planned on changing it. I was torn between having the parents fall in love or not but...if they didn't, Ameya's mother's ending would be a lot more dark and tragic.

It has been **2** years since I've started this story! I do want to finish this up before the year ends as we are approaching the ending fast. Thank you so much for new fans and old for sticking with this even with my erratic updates! The amount of support I've received the past years were amazing and I hope it would be just as strong till the end!

Thank you so much for reading and hopefully I'll update soon again! Reviews and comments are very much appreciated!

P.S. It's because I've been taken into BnHA hell that I've been neglecting this story oops but please send some love that way if you enjoy my stories!


End file.
